Orquídea Azul
by Nick Crawford
Summary: As orquídeas tem a grande capacidade de resistir sob muitas condições e ainda assim florescer. Exatamente como o amor! Uma linda história de amizade, superação e amor, muito amor.
1. Prólogo

**Orquídea Azul** pertence parcialmente a **Tatiane Dunkel**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Tatiane Dunkel e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Orquídea Azul**

Sentia medo. Muito medo.

Tia Dorea disse que mamãe foi embora e não ia voltar. Que ela virou uma estrela no céu. Eu não queria a minha mãe no céu. Eu queria ela aqui comigo.

 _Será que eu fiz algo de errado?_

Ela estava triste. Mamãe vivia chorando. Disse para nunca chegar perto de um homem.

Por isso eu fugia quando o tio Charlus aparecia. Eu só conversava com a tia Dorea. Ela era doce e gentil comigo. Eu ia morar com eles agora. Porque papai também foi embora. Só não sabia para onde.

Tia Dorea tinha um filho. James. Eu amava os olhos dele. Tinha a cor azul mais linda que já havia visto. Mais azul que o céu. Da cor de uma flor que vi outro dia no jardim. Tia Dorea e tio Charlus brigavam com ele por minha causa. Ele ficava bravo comigo. Muito bravo.

Não gostava de ver ele assim. Gostava de ver ele sorrindo. Só que ele nunca sorria para mim.

Nunca. Só para a mãe dele. Ele não gostava de mim. Eu não existia para ele. Não existia para ninguém.

* * *

Olá gente! Como está escrito no sumário essa é uma história de amizade, superação e amor. Espero que gostem de Orquídea Azul e deixem seus comentários, é muito importante para mim.

E só para deixar claro, eu sei que os olhos do James são castanho esverdeados, mas nessa fic será azul para dar mais sentido a história, ao longo da fic vocês entenderão.

Beijos no coração :*


	2. Capítulo 1

**Lily**

Acordei sobressaltada. Passei a mão na testa enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal. Mais um pesadelo de quando eu era criança. _Calma, Lily. Foi só um sonho_ _ruim. Já passou._ Inspirei e expirei, contando até dez. Esperando as batidas de meu coração desacelerarem.

 _Droga! Fazia anos que não sonhava com isso. Por que agora?_

Escovei meu cabelo com os dedos e voltei a deitar. Mas a dor no meu peito não deixava esquecer o sonho. Segurei a vontade de chorar. Sempre ficava com o emocional abalado depois desses pesadelos. Eles me faziam lembrar fragmentos do meu passado, da minha história.

Minha mãe trabalhava como empregada na casa de Dorea e Charlus Potter quando eu nasci. Meu pai era caminhoneiro e vivia viajando. Por esse motivo, eles decidiram que o melhor era que continuássemos a morar na mansão da família Potter, onde eu cresci e vivi os melhores e piores momentos da minha vida.

Nada do que aconteceu naquela época fazia muito sentido para mim. As lembranças eram confusas e desagradáveis.

Lembrava vagamente da minha mãe chorando desesperadamente, enquanto eu observava tudo detrás da porta do quarto que dividíamos. Ela parecia perdida. Assim que me viu, estendeu a mão na minha direção e pediu que me aproximasse. Alisou meus longos cabelos ruivos e me fitou com seus lindos olhos verdes, que agora se encontravam vazios e sem vida.

\- Lily, preste atenção no que a mamãe vai lhe dizer - falou séria, a voz rouca por causa do choro, a encarei atenta.

\- Nunca deixe um homem chegar perto de você. Está ouvindo? - exigiu segurando firmemente meus braços. Mesmo não entendendo o que quis dizer, eu assenti concordando. Logo depois ela me abraçou apertado.

Depois daquele dia minha mãe nunca mais foi a mesma. A mulher alegre e divertida tinha morrido. Parecia apenas um corpo vagando pela casa e fazendo os serviços de forma automática.

Até que um dia ela saiu e não voltou.

Foi a senhora Potter que deu a notícia da sua morte. Na época foi só isso que me disseram. Acho que a verdade seria demais para uma criança de apenas quatro anos. Somente quando perceberam que estava pronta, a senhora e o senhor Potter me contaram o que realmente tinha acontecido. Minha mãe havia morrido depois de se jogar de um viaduto. Ela se suicidou.

Naquela noite, chorei no colo da senhora Potter até cair no sono. Não foi fácil saber a verdade, mas agradecia imensamente por eles terem sido sinceros comigo. No dia seguinte, esclareceram todas as minhas dúvidas. Inclusive o que havia acontecido com meu pai. Se é que aquele verme merecia ser chamado assim. Logo após o enterro da minha mãe, ele procurou a família Potter e propôs um negócio. Como meu pai e sua nova mulher não queriam cuidar de mim, ele resolveu me _"vender"_ para Dorea e Charlus. Ambos ficaram indignados com a proposta, mas pensando no meu bem aceitaram a oferta e pagaram a ele uma quantia considerável.

Meu pai, morreu alguns anos depois em decorrência de um ataque cardíaco. Eu nem cheguei a conhecê-lo, e embora eu devesse agradecer por isso, doía saber que eu estava sozinha no mundo.

Mesmo tendo todo o suporte e carinho dos Potter, que me adotaram e me tratavam como uma filha, eu nunca me senti parte da família. Principalmente pelo modo que era tratada por James, filho único de Dorea e Charlus. Ele fazia questão de me lembrar a todo o instante, que eu era uma intrusa. Alguém que não fazia parte daquele mundo e da sua família perfeita.

Abri a gaveta do meu criado mudo e retirei de lá a carta que os Potter me entregaram quando contaram toda a verdade, aos meus doze anos. Era a única lembrança que tinha da minha mãe.

 _"Lily,_

 _Sinto muito por não ter sido a mãe que você merecia. Espero que algum dia possa me perdoar, mas eu simplesmente não pude suportar a dor de viver sem seu pai. Entreguei minha vida e todo o meu amor àquele homem e tudo o que ele fez foi pisar e matar tudo o que eu sentia por ele._

 _Por isso, minha filha. Ouça sua mãe. Nunca entregue seu coração a ninguém. Não existe homem que vá dar o devido valor a você. Não se apaixone. Não deixe se levar por palavras bonitas e um jeito encantador. Isso tudo vai acabar quando ele enjoar de você e te abandonar._

 _Adeus minha Lily e nunca se esqueça do meu conselho._

 _Com amor, sua mãe,_

 _Lisa Evans"_

Engoli em seco ao ler novamente suas palavras. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, só que o que eu sentia era mais forte do que tudo. Até mesmo que minha razão e meu bom senso. Era tarde demais. Eu já havia entregado meu coração à alguém. E assim como minha mãe havia previsto, tudo o que isso me traria seria sofrimento e dor.

* * *

Olá gente! Eu sei, foi maldade minha postar só o prólogo e curtinho daquele jeito, mas seu pedido é uma ordem ClauMS e eis aqui o 1º capítulo, sei que esse foi curtinho também, mas amanhã tem mais e é claro tem também a estreia de James Potter ^^) É Nanda Soares da uma dó da Lily, e vamos sentir mais dó ainda nos próximos capítulos, vai acontecer algo com ela que não desejaria ao meu pior inimigo. Como disse no inicio essa é uma história de superação, além é claro de amizade e amor.

Alguém se arrisca a dizer o que vai acontecer com Lily e o pior quem vai causar tanto sofrimento a ela?

Muito obrigada ClauMS e Nanda Soares pelas reviews e até amanhã :*


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lily**

Morávamos em uma cidade de médio porte no Estado de Connecticut, chamada New Haven. Era um lugar bem movimentado e que se destacava graças aos seus ótimos programas culturais. Na maioria das vezes como palco a Universidade de Yale, o orgulho da cidade e meu maior sonho.

James tinha dezessete e eu acabado de completar dezesseis. Estudávamos na mesma escola, mas sequer conversávamos. Na verdade, eu não conversava com ninguém daquele lugar. Antes de chegar ao colégio eu tinha muitos amigos, só que isso mudou quando souberam que eu era adotada e não a filha legítima dos Potter, que todos invejavam. Descobri que só tinha interesseiros ao meu redor, e desde então, era isso que pensava de qualquer um que se aproximava de mim.

Conforme os anos passaram eu me tornei uma reclusa que não se encaixava em nenhum grupo. Todos ali só se importavam com imagem e quanto você tinha na sua conta bancária. Era o ambiente perfeito para alguém como James, rico, lindo e narcisista.

Ele era tudo o que eu deveria abominar em um homem. Entretanto não era assim que me sentia. Apesar dos conselhos de minha mãe e seu modo rude e grosseiro. Eu me desmanchava com seus lindos olhos azuis e cabelo escuro. Aliás, tudo nele me atraía. Sua voz. Seu corpo. Seu sorriso. Ele era absolutamente lindo e meu coração praticamente saltava do peito quando o via. Infelizmente suas palavras sempre vinham carregadas de ofensas e desdém. James sempre me odiou por usufruir dos mesmos benefícios que ele sem merecer.

Balancei a cabeça. Não adiantava nada pensar nisso agora.

Guardei a carta da minha mãe e olhei o relógio. Passava das sete e a luz já entrava pelas frestas da janela. Deitei e fiquei encarando o teto, sem a mínima vontade de sair da minha cama e enfrentar mais um dia. O despertador no meu celular tocou e respirei fundo, tomando coragem para levantar. Esse era um ritual que seguia todas as manhãs. Levantei e fui até meu banheiro me preparar para o dia que viria pela frente.

Eu vivia como se fosse filha dos Potter. Tinha um quarto enorme e todo decorado. Eles nunca me deixaram faltar nada e me sentia em dívida por tudo o que faziam por mim, principalmente por todo amor e carinho. Era uma pena que eu não conseguisse retribuir da forma que mereciam.

Tomei meu banho, enrolei a toalha no corpo e parei em frente ao espelho encarando meus olhos verdes. Eu não era feia, até chamava atenção de alguns garotos na escola.

 _Então, por_ _que ele não me olhava?_

Fechei os olhos fortemente e mais uma vez a resposta que já conhecia veio a tona.

 _Porque ele te odeia, Lily!_

Sacudi a cabeça e tentei expulsar esses pensamentos inúteis. Isso não me levaria a lugar nenhum. Assim que me aprontei desci as escadas. À mesa já estavam Dorea e Charlus.

\- Bom dia - cumprimentei os dois com um beijo.

\- Bom dia, meu bem - Dorea me cumprimentou alegre. Seus olhos azul-claros brilhavam. Seu belo cabelo ruivo estava preso em um coque. Era uma mulher muito bonita e elegante. Já Charlus, tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e lembrava muito o ator Pierce Brosnan.

Quando era criança eu raramente chegava perto dele, mas conforme os anos foram passando, fomos nos aproximando, e agora nos dávamos muito bem.

\- Bom dia, filha - ele sempre me chamava de filha. Mesmo assim eu me negava a chamá-los de pai e mãe. Ainda que eles significassem isso para mim.

\- Dormiu bem, amor? - Dorea perguntou. Assenti sorrindo.

\- Sim, apesar do nervoso pela prova de álgebra - comentei pegando uma panqueca e passando geleia.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, tenho certeza que vai detonar - Charlus disse fazendo com que Dorea e eu déssemos risada.

Ele era um empresário muito respeitado e presidente da empresa Potter Enterprise, que era de sua família há gerações. Seus negócios iam desde construtoras até empresas petrolíferas. Dorea era decoradora e tinha montado um escritório na casa da piscina.

Ambos não tinham parentes próximos, eram filhos únicos e os pais já haviam falecido. Só tinham alguns primos que moravam na Europa. Dorea e Charlus eram herdeiros de uma grande fortuna, e ainda assim, eram as pessoas mais humanas e especiais que havia conhecido em toda minha vida.

\- Bom dia, família e _Lily_ \- gelei ao ouvir a voz aveludada de James ecoar no cômodo me colocando no meu lugar.

\- James! - sua mãe lhe repreendeu. - Lily também faz parte da família.

\- Não da minha - respondeu rudemente. James sequer me olhava ou dirigia uma palavra a minha pessoa. Ele simplesmente fingia que eu não existia.

\- Quero que peça desculpas a Lily. Agora! - Charlus exigiu.

\- Está tudo bem, Charlus - apaziguei. Não queria de modo algum que brigassem. Afinal de contas, eu já estava acostumada a esse tratamento por parte de James.

\- Não está bem, não, Lily. Ele tem que lhe respeitar - Charlus fez uma careta.

\- E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Ela não é nada para mim - não pude evitar surpresa ao ouvir ele falar aquilo com tanto nojo. Me segurei para não chorar.

\- James! - exclamou sua mãe.

\- Com licença - pedi me levantando. Não suportava mais ficar ali.

\- Filha, você não comeu nada - Dorea alertou.

\- Estou sem fome. Tenham um bom dia - disse saindo da mesa.

Antes de subir as escadas pude ouvir Dorea e Charlus repreendendo James, fazendo com que me sentisse ainda pior.

* * *

 **James**

Eu não entendia o que meus pais viam nessa garota. Para mim, ela não passava de uma intrusa que se aproveitava da riqueza e bondade deles. Uma filha de empregada. Apostava que esse jeito de boa moça era só uma forma de fazer com que todos sentissem pena dela e se arrastassem aos seus pés, mas eu não estava disposto a fazer isso. Queria que ela soubesse seu lugar, que era muito abaixo de mim.

Depois de aguentar mais uma bronca dos meus pais por causa daquela imbecil. Subi e fui me arrumar para o colégio.

Eu fazia parte do time de basquete e era o cara mais invejado de toda a escola. _Como não ser?_ Eu era rico, bonito, inteligente. Não existia ninguém que não quisesse ser eu, ou estar ao meu lado. Vivia rodeado de amigos e claro, mulheres, as mais lindas e gostosas do colégio.

Eu pegava quem eu queria. Ninguém era imune ao meu charme.

Estava no meu último ano e assim que terminasse o colegial e conseguisse convencer meu pai, iria para a Inglaterra fazer minha faculdade de engenharia. Quando me formasse, voltaria e assumiria a vice presidência da empresa da família. Meu futuro era certo e muito promissor, mas enquanto isso, eu ia aproveitar bem minha vida.

Peguei meu Porsche preto na garagem e fui para a escola. Assim que cheguei vi meus amigos na escadaria do colégio.

\- E aí, vagabundo? - Lucius me cumprimentou.

\- Fala aê, seu malandro - respondi rindo. Em seguida, cumprimentei todos os que estavam ali. Era um bom lugar para secar as gatinhas.

\- O que estão conversando? - questionei interessado encostando na parede.

\- Estava dizendo como você já pegou _quase_ todas as garotas da escola - arqueei minha sobrancelha.

\- Como assim, _quase_ todas? Eu já catei todas - fui enfático. Esse é o problema de pegar todas as gatinhas, agora estava na seca por falta de carne nova.

\- Não pegou, não – Rodolphus retrucou.

\- Tá. Então me digam, quem falta? - desafiei cruzando meus braços. Lucius apontou e quando olhei me assustei, era Lily.

\- Vocês só podem estar brincando - disse rindo. - Quando disse que tinha pego todas as garotas da escola, eu me referia as que valiam a pena, nem me passou pela cabeça a escória da escola.

\- Mas Lily não é de se jogar fora, ela é bem gostosinha - rebateu Rodolphus.

\- Claro, você tem um péssimo gosto para mulher - retruquei. Os caras aproveitaram e tiraram sarro dele. - Além disso, se eu fizesse qualquer coisa com ela, meus pais me matariam.

\- Isso é desculpa. Aposto que não consegue levar ela para cama - desafiou Lucius.

\- Também acho - concordou Rodolphus e Peter.

\- Por favor, Lucius. Lily é apaixonada por mim desde que somos crianças. Isso seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

\- Eu duvido, ela é super fechada, não fala com ninguém e nunca a vi com um cara.

\- Por isso mesmo, a idiota fica sonhando comigo - respondi sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. _Essa garota era ridícula._

\- Você que se acha - Peter rebateu.

\- Eu não me acho, eu sou - eles reviraram os olhos. _Pura inveja._ Eu sabia muito bem o poder que tinha sobre o sexo feminino.

\- Você está com medo de levar um fora, isso sim - desafiou Lucius. Analisei a situação. Se meus pais soubessem estaria morto, mas o que era a vida sem alguns riscos.

\- Hum... Quer saber? Acho que isso pode ser até divertido. Estou sem nada para fazer mesmo.

\- Ah! Aí está o James que conhecemos - celebraram.

\- Mas eu preciso de um incentivo. O que vou ganhar com isso?

\- Isso se conseguir - ressaltou. _Que idiota._ Eu, James Potter não conseguir alguma coisa? Isso não existia.

\- Eu vou conseguir. Qual vai ser o valor?

\- Fazemos assim, se conseguir, vai receber três mil dólares, mas se perder vai ter que pagar mil dólares a cada um de nós e também uma noitada para o resto da galera.

\- Ok. Tô dentro - concordei.

Eu via no rosto deles que duvidavam que eu conseguiria, porém eu faria questão de mostrar que ninguém resistia a mim. Além do quê, ainda ia ganhar um troco com a brincadeira.

Resumindo, eu só tinha a ganhar.

\- Mas não pense que vai ser assim tão fácil. Queremos provas de que você de fato conseguiu.

\- Que tipo de provas? Já aviso que se for para filmar estou fora - queria me divertir, mas isso tinha limite. Meus pais não podiam nem sonhar que mexi com a menininha deles.

\- Estava pensando em gravar somente as vozes, ou melhor, os gemidos, e claro, ela gritando seu nome - eles riram e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

\- Amanhã eu trarei um gravador que tenho, assim não terá como nos enrolar e inventar alguma coisa, se conseguir, a gravação fica com você.

\- Eu não preciso fingir ou forjar nada, podem se preparar para perder - ameacei. O sinal tocou.

\- Eu duvido que vai conseguir, James - Rodolphus zombou.

\- Eu também - Peter concordou. Até parece que esses imbecis não me conhecem.

\- Aposto que vai levar um belo tapa na cara - Lucius me provocou rindo.

\- Assim como você, quando tentou agarrar ela? - perguntei e todos riram. Ele ficou sério.

Todos ainda lembravam de quando Lucius tentou beijar Lily a força e levou um belo tapa na cara. A escola inteira testemunhou a cena.

\- Você vai ver o que é bom, James - declarou seco tentando me atingir.

\- Pode ter certeza que sim, e será em uma noite quente com um monte de mulheres deliciosas enquanto eu gasto a grana de vocês - respondi superior.

Eles fecharam a cara e seguimos até a aula.

A única barreira entre mim e a grana era a chata da Lily, mas ia valer a pena. Ia me divertir muito com a cara de sonsa dela.

* * *

Oi gente! Como prometido aqui está o capítulo. Será que James vai conseguir ou vai levar _um belo tapa na cara_?

Você não deixa de estar certa Nanda Soares, mesmo se for consentido não deixa de ser um estupro ao amor e a dignidade. O James não gosta da Lily por ela usufruir dos mesmos privilégios que ele sem ser uma Potter legitima. Infelizmente o mundo está cheio de gente mau caráter, sem um pingo de amor no coração. Sim ClauMS, James vai aprontar uma daquelas, vamos fazer torcida para ele quebrar a cara. Verdade Deby, tem muito sofrimento pela frente, por isso classifiquei Orquídea Azul como Romance/Drama, só espero que isso não faça vocês desistirem da fic.

Um beijo no coração de vocês e muito obrigada pelas reviews.


	4. Capítulo 3

**James**

Estava sentado no meu quarto segurando o gravador que Lucius havia me emprestado no dia anterior. Ele achava que se eu usasse algo meu, poderia armar alguma coisa. Era muito burro. Se eu quisesse, podia pegar alguma garota e fazer ela se passar por Lily, depois era só arrumar o tom de voz no computador. Mas alguma coisa me impedia de fazer isso. Era como se eu precisasse provar para mim mesmo que era capaz. Tinha que ser ela. Tinha que ser Lily.

O momento não podia ser mais perfeito. Meus pais tinham saído para um evento beneficente e provavelmente só voltariam no dia seguinte. Desse modo, teria a noite inteira para colocar meu plano em prática sem preocupações.

Não pensei em nada muito elaborado. Como sabia o quanto Lily era apaixonada por mim, era simplesmente chegar lá e fazer o meu serviço. Eu só estava me concentrando para não brochar.

Segui até seu quarto pensando nas mulheres mais lindas e gostosas beijando todo o meu corpo e fazendo loucuras comigo. Eu sabia que não seria fácil transar com aquela garota sem graça. Então, precisava focar e muito na minha imaginação.

Parei em frente à porta e respirei fundo. Toquei-me e vi que minha tática parecia estar funcionando, já que meu membro estava praticamente duro. Eu estava pronto para o sacrifício.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei lentamente. Por sorte a porta não estava trancada.

A luminosidade da lua cheia, que invadia o local através das frestas da janela, permitia que eu enxergasse razoavelmente bem dentro do quarto.

Fechei a porta e fui até a cama onde Lily dormia. Seu longo cabelo ruivo estava todo espalhado no travesseiro. Liguei o gravador e o coloquei no criado mudo. Com muito cuidado, levantei o lençol que a cobria.

 _Puta merda!_

Pensei assim que a vi vestindo somente uma fina camisola azul claro e um short que deveria ser pecado por ser tão curto. Senti minha respiração descompassada. Nunca iria imaginar que Lily pudesse ter um corpo tão delicioso.

 _Também como poderia? Eu nunca olhava para ela._

Meu membro já latejava dentro da calça do pijama. Parecia que além da grana, iria ganhar como bônus uma noite de sexo muito mais gostoso do que estava esperando. Sorri satisfeito.

 _Eu sempre saía ganhando._

Passei meu dedo delicadamente pela sua perna e a senti arrepiar.

 _Pare de brincar, James! Está na hora da ação._

Então, uma pergunta surgiu na minha mente. _Será que ela beijava bem?_ Tinha quase certeza que era virgem. Mas será que já tinha beijado alguém? Bom, estava na hora de descobrir. Tirei a camisinha do bolso e a coloquei no criado ao lado do gravador. Com extremo cuidado, me sentei na cama e fui em direção do seu pescoço exposto, beijando o local.

Lily tinha um aroma delicioso. Afastei e percebi que ainda dormia. Ao que tudo indicava também tinha o sono pesado. Suspirei e beijei novamente sua pele. Dessa vez fui mais afoito, seguindo até o lóbulo da sua orelha lambendo e depois mordendo levemente.

\- Hmm... - ouvi ela gemendo. _Será que estava achando que era um sonho?_ Resolvi me fazer presente.

\- Lily... - sussurrei no seu ouvido e em seguida beijei seu maxilar.

\- James... - ela murmurou sonolenta. Ergui o tronco e vi que ainda dormia.

 _Era comigo que estava sonhando?_ Sabia que era louca por mim. Sorri. Estava começando a gostar desse jogo. Beijei o canto de sua boca, enquanto ela murmurava coisas sem sentido entre gemidos. Segui os beijos até seu ouvido novamente.

\- Acorda, Lily - murmurei chupando o seu pescoço.

Ela gemeu e riu em seu sono. Virou o rosto na minha direção e abriu os olhos, os arregalando em seguida.

\- James?! - exclamou surpresa. - O que está fazendo aqui? - antes que sentasse na cama, aproximei meu rosto do seu.

\- Realizando seus sonhos, minha linda - respondi delicadamente a beijando em seguida.

\- James... Não - murmurou me empurrando.

\- O que foi? Achei que quisesse isso? - questionei confuso com sua recusa.

\- Por que está fazendo isso? - retrucou séria. Sorri.

\- Porque eu quero você, Lily. Você não? - rocei meus lábios no seus. Sua respiração falhou. - Quero muito - sussurrei com uma necessidade desconhecida.

Lily me observou por um momento e sorriu. Infiltrou seus dedos no meu cabelo e me beijou. Soltei um gemido de prazer aprofundando o beijo. Sem nos separar me deitei sobre ela. Minhas mãos já não tinham controle e tocavam todo seu corpo. Passei os beijos para o seu pescoço e colo. Levantei um pouco sua camisola e toquei sua cintura. Minha outra mão subia e descia pela sua perna. Beijei seus seios sobre a camisola, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido alto, abaixei a alça até os deixar expostos. Olhei-a e ela me fitava com a boca vermelha entreaberta. Uma visão extremamente sexy.

Lambi meus lábios e tomei seu seio com minha boca, chupando, lambendo, mordendo.

Lily se contorcia sob meu corpo. Subi uma de minhas mãos e acariciei seu outro seio, apertando e massageando os mamilos. Ela ia a loucura com meu toque, gemendo coisas desconexas, cada vez mais alto. Sorri contra a sua pele quente e cheirosa.

Desci lentamente a mão que brincava com seu seio por todo o seu corpo até chegar entre suas pernas. Quando a toquei sobre o tecido do seu short, ela ofegou.

\- Oh... James - sorri e voltei a beijar seu lábios, sem deixar de provocá-la com meu dedo.

\- Jam... - gemia sem nem conseguir completar meu nome. - Por favor.

\- O que você quer, Lily? - perguntei o mais sedutor que pude.

\- Você - respondeu na mesma hora.

\- Diz que me quer - pedi sussurrando baixo no seu ouvido. Meus dedos se movimentavam cada vez mais rápido, a outra mão apertando e brincando com seu seio.

\- Eu quero você - murmurou ofegante. A fim de deixá-la ainda mais louca, parei os movimentos com os dedos.

\- Não... - lamentou. Em seguida enfiei minha mão dentro do seu short e dessa vez eles tocavam diretamente sua carne completamente molhada.

\- James... hm - ela lamentava alto e rebolava sem parar na minha mão.

\- Sabia que você é uma delícia? - sussurrei no seu ouvido enquanto meus dedos se moviam cada vez mais rápido. Ela não conseguia dizer nada, só gemer.

\- Você quer ser minha, Lily? - perguntei beijando sua boca e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

\- S..S..Sim - sussurrou ofegante.

\- Então peça.

\- Eu quero ser... sua - diminui os movimentos e retirei minha mão de sua intimidade.

Levei meus dedos até a boca e os chupei. Ela me olhava hipnotizada. Era esse efeito que eu tinha sobre as mulheres.

\- Não disse, deliciosa - sorri malicioso lambendo os lábios.

Peguei a camisinha e tirei a calça do pijama. A essa altura estava tão duro que doía.

Coloquei o preservativo enquanto ela observava atentamente meus movimentos, mas especialmente meu membro.

\- Está vendo o que você faz comigo? - acusei segurando meu membro ereto.

Ela riu timidamente e deitou na cama novamente. Tirei seu short e me deitei sobre ela apoiando os cotovelos na cama. Passei meu membro entre suas pernas em um movimento de vai e vem. Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- James. Por favor - implorou.

\- O que você quer? - provoquei-a.

\- Você. Agora! - falou de uma forma exigente. Abri um meio sorriso vendo o quão louca eu a deixava.

\- Quero ouvir - pedi. Ela rebolou no meu membro me deixando louco. - Pede, Lily. Pede.

\- Eu quero ser sua, James - sussurrou no meu ouvido.

\- Assim, não. Quero que peça para fodê-la - ela ficou em silêncio. Aumentei os movimentos contra sua intimidade, fazendo com que gemesse alto. - Pede, Lily.

\- Me fode, James. Me fode!

\- De novo - pedi lambendo e chupando seu pescoço.

\- Me fode, James! Me fode forte e duro! - sorri satisfeito contra sua pele sem deixar que um pensamento percorresse minha mente.

 _Será que Lily era mesmo virgem?_ Ela era fogosa e gostosa demais para uma garota tão inexperiente. Enganei-me ao imaginar que teria uma transa chata com uma virgem frígida.

Lily havia me surpreendido completamente.

\- Eu sabia que esse seu jeitinho de boa moça, era só aparência - provoquei enquanto esfregava meu membro duro em seu sexo molhado e quente.

\- Você é uma vadia, é isso que você é. Pede, Lily. Pede para que eu te foda – exigi novamente.

\- James, me fode! Me fode gostoso! Por favor - implorou desesperada.

Sem pensar a penetrei em um só movimento. Ela era muito apertada, o que aumentou ainda mais o meu prazer, me deixando louco. Foi então que a ouvi soltando um gemido de dor. _É, ela era virgem._ Bom, agora não era mais. Continuei a estocar forte e duro. Estava bom demais para parar por causa de uma frescura de mulher.

\- Você é tão apertada. Gostosa demais - sussurrei deliciado no seu ouvido.

Lily demorou um pouco a corresponder ao meu rompante, mas logo a senti passar as pernas pela minha cintura. Aumentando ainda mais o prazer que estava sentindo. Seu sexo apertava meu membro cada vez que eu estocava.

\- Mais, James. Mais - pediu rebolando em mim e arranhando minhas costas. - Ahn! Isso... Não para! Não para! - suplicava entre as estocadas.

\- Nem se fosse louco - respondi ofegante conforme metia forte e fundo nela, a senti me apertando mais. Ela ia gozar. - Isso, Lily, me aperta. Isso!

\- Ahn! James... Eu vou... ah! - não demorou muito e eu a segui em um orgasmo delicioso.

\- Porra! - gritei com o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos.

Saí de cima dela e me deitei ao seu lado. Ambos estávamos ofegantes. Olhei para ela e Lily tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto molhado pelo suor. Virou seu corpo e deitou sobre o meu peito. Fiquei estático. _O que ela estava pensando?_ Resolvi não dizer e nem fazer nada, só esperar.

Assim que adormeceu me levantei com extremo cuidado colocando um travesseiro no meu lugar, que ela logo abraçou. _Garota ridícula. Será que ela realmente achava que eu_ _gostava dela? Patética._

Tirei a camisinha e coloquei a calça do meu pijama. Mais uma vez, olhei para ela. Uma coisa eu não podia negar, embora fosse _bobinha_ , era muito gostosa e mesmo sem experiência, safada. Por certo acreditava em amor à primeira vista e em outras baboseiras românticas. Uma pena. Caso contrário poderíamos nos divertir e muito juntos. Peguei o gravador, a embalagem da camisinha e saí de fininho do quarto com o sentimento de dever cumprido.

* * *

Olá gente!

Dever cumprido? Prisão perpetua para ele! Sim meninas esse James é um babaca e dos grandes.

Merda (me desculpem o palavrão) é apelido para o que James fez Nanda Soares, ele sim é patético, mas enfim, Deus tarda, mas não falha. Apesar de Lily considerar a Dorea e o Charlus os pais dela Nanda, ela não consegue chamá-los de pais por James sempre deixar claro que ela é não é da família, mas ela chama-los assim é uma questão de tempo, pois pai e mãe são aqueles que criam, educam e amam. Eles também são meu casal favorito Lillie Prongs, não é a toa que a maioria das fics que posto é sobre eles :) E tem como não ficar de coração partido Lillie? O problema é que Lily é apaixonada por esse babaca. Eu estou sim inspirada Deby e ClauMS, e adoro interagir e saber a opinião de todas vocês, por isso atualizo rapidinho. ClauMS você está fazendo curso de adivinhação? Por que você está prevendo o futuro da fic :D Infelizmente vai acontecer isso mesmo que você disse. Para quem ficou curioso é só esperar pelo próximo capítulo que vem rapidinho também :) E é claro ClauMS que o Sirius e o Remus vão aparecer, nunca que ia deixar eles de fora, e junto com eles vem a Marlene e a Emmeline e com eles vamos aprender o que é amizade de verdade.

Muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	5. Capítulo 4

**Lily**

Sorri antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos.

 _Tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo ou foi um sonho?_

Suspirei feliz e olhei para a cama toda bagunçada. Infelizmente, James não estava mais ali. Com certeza deve ter ido para seu quarto antes de amanhecer para não levantar suspeitas. Sentei na cama e me espreguicei. O sorriso bobo não saía do meu rosto.

Localizei meu short caído no chão. Levantei e o coloquei. Foi então que percebi a mancha de sangue na minha cama. Peguei o lençol e o levei para o banheiro e comecei a lavar. Colocando-o logo em seguida no cesto. Caso alguém perguntasse, diria que meu período tinha chegado mais cedo.

Tomei meu banho cantando e pensando na noite incrível de ontem. Os lábios de James passeando pelo meu corpo. Suas mãos me apertando. Seus dedos me descobrindo.

Só de lembrar, um arrepio gostoso percorria todo o meu corpo, o deixando em brasa.

Não foi o que eu tinha imaginado para a minha primeira vez, e devo admitir que doeu bem mais do que esperava. Mas nada disso importava. Pois o mais importante era que tinha sido com ele, com James.

Agora ficava imaginando o que aconteceria.

 _Será que ele iria me pedir em namoro?_

Tinha certeza que não. James era orgulhoso demais. Além do mais, duvidava que ele tornasse isso público. Eu havia me tornado praticamente uma pária naquela escola e James não era do tipo que iria arriscar sua reputação para entrar abraçado comigo na frente de todos.

 _Ou ele faria isso?_

Só de pensar nessa possibilidade meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Saí do banho sem parar de cantarolar e me aprontei para a escola. Desci as escadas praticamente correndo só pensando em vê-lo de novo.

Assim que entrei no cômodo para o café da manhã a primeira coisa que percebi foi o lugar de James vago. Aquilo derrubou um pouco meu ânimo, mas logo me animei de novo. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo. Afinal, a noite tinha sido boa. Boa não, maravilhosa, deliciosa, perfeita.

\- Bom dia, Lily - Dorea cumprimentou fazendo com que esquecesse meus delírios.

Sorri e fui até eles, os cumprimentando com um beijo.

\- Bom dia mesmo! - respondi sorrindo.

\- Hum. Alguém aqui acordou de muito bom humor - Charlus comentou tomando sua xícara de café.

\- É que eu dormi muito bem - falei colocando suco de laranja no meu copo e pegando um pedaço de bolo.

\- E vocês? Como foi a noite? - Dorea suspirou.

\- Sabe como são esses eventos. Tão cansativos, - reclamou e assenti. - mas o fim de noite foi bem agradável - completou olhando sugestivamente para Charlus.

Ele sorriu com carinho pegando sua mão e a beijando. Achava linda a relação dos dois.

Era inegável o quanto se amavam e cuidavam um do outro. Era tudo o que eu almejava em um relacionamento.

 _Será que um dia James e eu estaríamos assim?_

Senti um agradável calor no peito com essa perspectiva.

\- Nada como uma boa noite para acordar bem, não é? - apontei sorrindo comendo um pedaço do delicioso bolo de chocolate.

\- Com certeza, meu bem - concordou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Realmente a noite deles deve ter sido boa.

\- Filha, quer uma carona para a escola? - Charlus ofereceu solicito.

\- Obrigada, Charlus. Vou aceitar - adorava pegar carona com ele. Íamos conversando sobre a escola e o seu trabalho. Charlus sempre me dava ótimos conselhos.

Terminei o café e segui para o meu quarto para escovar os dentes e pegar meu material.

James não apareceu em nenhum momento. Pensei em perguntar por ele, entretanto podiam estranhar já que nunca havia feito isso.

No fim, decidi não dizer nada.

Por certo, eu o veria na escola. Sabia que lá, ele não iria falar comigo, mas não ia me importar com isso agora. Mesmo se ele pedisse que mantivéssemos nosso relacionamento em segredo, eu aceitaria. Faria o que fosse para ficar com ele.

Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa a buzina do carro de Charlus me despertou do meu sonho diurno. Terminei de escovar os dentes e desci.

Cheguei na escola e inconscientemente me vi procurando por James. Não o encontrei em lugar algum. Nem no refeitório. Nem mesmo nas escadarias onde ele sempre ficava com os inúteis dos seus amigos. Bando de garotos insuportáveis. O tal de Lucius tinha até tentado me beijar a força, mas lhe dei um belo de um tapa.

 _O que esses playboys achavam? Que era só ir chegando e tudo certo?_

Apenas James tinha essa liberdade comigo.

Passei o resto do meu dia procurando por ele, só que não o achei. Já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

 _Será que ele ainda estava em casa? Será que estava bem?_

Eu era uma idiota. Devia ter perguntado para Dorea sobre ele. Bom, agora isso não importava mais, a aula tinha acabado e eu o veria se ele estivesse em casa.

Meu coração já batia apressado imaginando ele vindo na minha direção com um sorriso enorme, me girando pela sala e depois me beijando. Só de pensar nisso, aquele mesmo sorriso bobo voltava a aparecer no meu rosto juntamente com um leve rubor.

Quando estava saindo do prédio da escola percebi uma aglomeração nas escadarias.

Olhei bem e pude ver James entre os seus amigos idiotas. Respirei aliviada por ver que ele estava bem. Tomei coragem e fui até lá.

Talvez pudesse pedir uma carona para ir para casa, ninguém ia suspeitar. Afinal, morávamos no mesmo lugar.

 _Ele iria recusar para não dar bandeira?_

Talvez. Só esperava que não ficasse chateado ou bravo comigo.

Conforme ia me aproximando, percebi que estavam todos em silêncio, pareciam concentrados ouvindo uma gravação. De repente, fiquei estática. Eu conhecia aquela voz. Era minha. E eu estava dizendo ao James o quanto o queria.

\- Olha só quem está aqui - um dos meninos se virou me encarando. Eu estava inerte. Incapaz de sair do lugar.

\- Nossa, Lily. Não sabia que você tinha uma boca tão suja - Lucius zombou se aproximando.

\- É, quem diria que a gatinha gostava de gemer alto - Rodolphus disparou com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu continuava na mesma posição em choque. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Procurei os olhos de James, que me observavam com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

\- Sabem o que dizem sobre as mais quietinhas, não é Rodolphus? - Lucius provocou. - São as mais selvagens - falou tocando meu ombro, me afastei dele e encarei James.

\- O q-que significa isso? - perguntei sem conseguir evitar de gaguejar.

\- Ah, Lily. Você, uma aluna brilhante, não sabe mesmo o que significa isso? Oras, por favor - James respondeu caçoando.

\- Eu não entendo - murmurei completamente perdida.

\- Ahn... Você... hum... não entende? - Peter perguntou como se estivesse gemendo. Voltei a encarar James.

\- James? - chamei-o na esperança dele desmentir tudo o que estava acontecendo e me dizer que não havia gravado nossa noite.

\- Assim não, Lily, - ridicularizou Lucius. – o certo é: ahn, James! - gemeu me imitando.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive James. Eu me aproximei dele, meus olhos marejados. Não podia admitir que isso fosse verdade. Que ele seria capaz disso.

\- Me diz que é mentira - implorei quase chorando.

\- Não, Lily, não é, foi uma aposta e eu ganhei. Disseram que eu não seria capaz de transar com você, mas eu provei o contrário - encarava-o abismada. Sem querer acreditar em suas palavras. Ele fez um bico.

\- Own! O bebê vai chorar? - eu não me segurei e pulei em cima dele socando seu peito.

\- Seu canalha desgraçado! - James continuou rindo enquanto segurava meus braços.

\- Como pode fazer isso comigo? - esbravejei lutando contra ele.

\- Para que tanto escândalo, garota? - questionou segurando meus pulsos. - Vai dizer que você não adorou quando eu a fiz gozar? Foi você que pediu. _James, me fode! Me fode_ _gostoso! Por favor -_ repetiu o que havia lhe dito naquele momento tão íntimo. Desvencilhei-me dos seus braços.

\- Você nunca mais vai encostar o dedo em mim. ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? NUNCA MAIS! - gritei, atraindo a atenção de mais pessoas. Ele abriu um sorriso irônico.

\- Obrigado, mas acho que uma vez para mim foi o suficiente - respondeu sorrindo com uma cara enojada fazendo com que todos dessem risada também. Virei de costas e fui embora.

\- Lily! Não fica assim, não! Se quiser vou adorar ouvir você gemer para mim! - ainda pude ouvir Lucius gritar.

Saí de lá o mais rápido que pude. Não queria encarar ninguém.

 _Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso? O que eu fiz para ele?_

Tentava o máximo que podia segurar o choro. Vi um táxi e fiz sinal.

Assim que entrei no carro comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Preocupado com meu rompante o taxista perguntou se eu estava bem.

 _Bem?_

Eu acho que nunca mais estaria bem na minha vida. Eu estava devastada, completamente destruída. Eu era uma idiota, conhecia James.

 _Como pude me deixar levar por ele sabendo do que ele era capaz?_

Sentia-me um verdadeiro nada. O meu maior sonho tinha sido tirado de mim de forma grosseira e estúpida só por uma aposta infantil.

O que eu mais queria era poder acordar e perceber que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo.

* * *

Olá gente! Me perdoem por demorar para atualizar, machuquei a mão e o pulso na terça jogando vôlei com as amigas, por isso a demora.

Infelizmente aconteceu o que ninguém queria Nanda Soares e a Lily está sendo ridicularizada por esse bando de imbecis, mas não se preocupe vai ter volta e sim vai ser bastante dolorosa. Deu péssimo para Lily não é ClauMS, eles estão reproduzindo os gemidos da Lily por todos os lados, e esse curso que você fez é muito bom hein, quero aprender a ler folhas de chá também, hehehe. O Sirius e o Remus vão aparecer com certeza meninas, mas vai demorar um pouquinho, lá pelo capítulo 9 ;)

Verdade Deby, a Lily não merece mesmo passar por isso, aliás ninguém merece, é covardia um ser humano fazer isso com outro, na verdade é pobreza de espírito demais.

Obrigada Senhorita Invisível e acredite eu odeio ele mais do que é humanamente possível. A Lily vai superando aos poucos tudo isso e ela vai receber ajuda de pessoas maravilhosas :) Eu amo essa foto também, sabe por que? Por que ela é muito parecida com a minha mãe, então na hora de escolher qual foto colocaria eu pensei " _Tem que ser essa"_ :D Uma vez tive a oportunidade de conhecer a Kate e ela é sensacional, muito linda e querida. E é claro, assim que eu postar esse capítulo vou dar uma passadinha na sua fic, alias fica a dica para quem quiser ler também: Parceria da Senhorita Invisível.

GiveMeLoveCarol que bom ter você de novo por aqui :D Huuuum, vou pensar no seu caso, aguarda lá pelo capítulo 10, antes alguma coisinhas terão que acontecer ;) Confesso que você me enganou direitinho com essa história de relacionamento sério, não sabe a surpresa ao ler que o mais novo amor da sua vida, sua alma gêmea e a razão do seu viver é ninguém menos do que "Inesperado" :D Eu sei é maldade demorar para postar a noite deles, mas a minha mão está uma calamidade pública, ainda está um pouco inchada, roxa e dolorida, não recuperei totalmente os movimentos dela, então mais tarde ou amanhã eu atualizo Inesperado, OK? E quanto a Orquídea Azul, o James vai sofrer sim, tanto ou mais do que a Lily, isso vocês podem ter certeza. Diante de Deus qualquer gigante tomba :)

Muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews, amei cada uma, vocês não sabem como elas são importantes para mim.

Beijos :*


	6. Capítulo 5

**Lily**

Suja. Imunda. Era assim que me sentia nesse momento.

Cheguei do colégio e fui direto para o meu quarto. Inventando no caminho uma desculpa qualquer para Dorea não se preocupar. Tranquei-me no banheiro e apoiei na porta deixando meu corpo cair até o chão.

Nada. Absolutamente nada, havia me feito chorar desse jeito. Nem a morte de minha mãe. Nem quando soube que havia sido vendida pelo meu pai e muito menos ser humilhada por todos aqueles imbecis. Nada tinha doído tanto quanto o que ele tinha feito. E eu sabia a razão disso. Era porque eu o amava como nunca amei ninguém. Apesar de ser um sentimento irracional e absurdo, era assim que me sentia. E ver e ouvir que ele fez tudo aquilo só para se divertir estava me matando.

James pegou a noite mais perfeita da minha vida e a transformou em uma chacota. Um motivo para se vangloriar e ganhar dinheiro.

 _Por que, James? Por que?_

Essas eram as perguntas que minha mente não parava de fazer enquanto as lágrimas molhavam todo o meu rosto. Apertei meus joelhos e gritei o mais alto que pude, tentando aliviar a pressão crescente que sentia no meu peito. A dor era insuportável.

\- Lily, você está bem? - Dorea perguntou batendo na porta com insistência.

\- Estou - respondi com a voz trêmula e embargada.

\- Não minta para mim. Por favor, abra a porta! - pediu com urgência. Respirei fundo. Levantei e a abri.

Assim que viu meu estado, Dorea me olhou com carinho e abriu seus braços. Sem pensar duas vezes a abracei e continuei a chorar.

Ela acariciava com cuidado meu cabelo, e sem dizer uma palavra me consolou. Na hora eu pensei em contar tudo, mas eles não mereciam isso. Dorea e Charlus só iriam sofrer ainda mais ao saber o que James fez. E a última coisa que eu queria era trazer sofrimento a essas duas pessoas maravilhosas que eu tinha como um pai e uma mãe.

Não sabia calcular quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçadas, só que assim que consegui me acalmar me afastei. Ela segurou meu rosto.

\- O que houve, meu bem? - perguntou claramente preocupada. - Acho que está me escondendo alguma coisa - acusou desconfiada.

\- Não, Dorea. É só um presente que minha mãe me deixou e eu perdi. Era a única lembrança que tinha dela - tentei melhorar a mentira que havia contado quando cheguei em casa, mas ela ainda me olhava com desconfiança.

\- Vou acreditar em você - empenhei em sorrir, contudo isso parecia impossível. - Por que não toma um banho? Vai ajudar a relaxar.

\- Acho que é isso que vou fazer - respondi sem ânimo.

\- Podemos esperar você para jantar? - sua pergunta me tirou do transe. _Jantar? Com James?_ Não. Eu não estava pronta para encará-lo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não estou com fome, depois do banho só vou querer minha cama.

\- Posso pedir a Gianna que traga seu jantar aqui. Que tal? - neguei novamente.

\- Estou mesmo sem fome - insisti. Ela acariciou meu rosto mais uma vez.

\- Tudo bem - concordou dando um beijo na minha testa. - Descanse, amor e se precisar de qualquer coisa não hesite em chamar. Ok? - fechei os olhos brevemente e assenti.

Assim que Dorea saiu do quarto tranquei a porta e fui para o banheiro. Tirei a roupa e entrei debaixo na ducha. Ali, deixei a água lavar toda a minha tristeza. Peguei a esponja e conforme me lembrava da noite passada a esfregava violentamente pelo meu corpo com o intuito de tirar qualquer rastro dele que ainda poderia estar em mim.

Fiquei quase uma hora no chuveiro antes de me enrolar em um roupão e cair em minha cama. Fui burra ao pensar que toda dor tinha ido embora. As lágrimas voltaram assim que depositei minha cabeça no travesseiro, e ao invés de diminuir elas só aumentavam. Cada soluço parecia uma faca afiada rasgando meu corpo, dilacerando meu coração.

Quando James apareceu no meu quarto na noite passada, e começou a me beijar, eu pensei em tantas coisas. Coisas sem sentido, óbvio. Eu fui tão idiota em achar que ele realmente sentia algo por mim.

 _Burra. Tapada. Imbecil. Quem sabe agora aprende quem é James Potter._

Como iria encarar a escola no dia seguinte? Aposto que todos já tinham ouvido o meu orgasmo. Precisava racionalizar a situação. Levantei indo em direção do banheiro. Lavei as lágrimas e encarei meu rosto abatido no espelho.

\- Você não vai se rebaixar, Lily! Vai enfrentar essa situação com a cabeça erguida. À merda com o que eles digam. Que James Potter vá para o inferno! - bati com meu punho cerrado na pia.

\- Não vou deixar esse playboy desgraçado me destruir! Não vou! Acabou! A partir de hoje ele não existe mais para mim - falei resoluta. - Acabou! - repeti mais uma vez. Saí do banheiro e me deitei na minha cama.

Quando imagens da noite passada tentavam invadir minha mente, eu automaticamente pensava em outra coisa. Queria poder arrancar ele da minha mente e meu coração, infelizmente isso seria impossível.

* * *

Foi difícil acordar no dia seguinte. Mesmo assim me coloquei de pé. Segui até o banheiro e entrei direto no chuveiro. Quando terminei meu banho, me fitei no espelho. Estava bem pálida e com uma olheira horrível. Decidi que era uma boa hora para usar o conjunto de maquiagem que Dorea havia me dado. Nunca gostei muito dessas coisas, mas agora era necessário.

Terminei de me maquiar e vi que não havia feito um serviço tão ruim. Na realidade, estava muito bom, parecia saudável pelo menos. E era exatamente isso que eu queria. Vesti minha roupa e desci para o café da manhã.

Respirei fundo antes de entrar no cômodo. Como havia previsto a primeira pessoa que vi foi ele. Estava com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto. _Não, Lily. Não se deixe_ _abalar._ Como resposta coloquei o sorriso mais falso do mundo e me pus presente.

\- Bom dia! - cumprimentei alegremente. _Menos, Lily_. Minha mente alertou.

\- Bom dia, meu amor. Vejo que acordou bem melhor - Dorea disse notando meu bom humor.

\- Nada como uma boa noite de sono para esquecer _certas_ coisas - respondi olhando diretamente para James.

Ele deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça achando graça. _Imbecil!_

O restante do café foi silencioso. Pedi licença da mesa e subi para terminar de me arrumar. Quando saí do meu quarto, encontrei James no corredor.

\- Achei que a primeira coisa que faria seria falar com meus pais - encarei-o seriamente.

\- Eles não merecem uma decepção dessas - respondi seca, ele riu.

\- Você acha que eu sou uma decepção? - perguntou fazendo graça.

\- Se a carapuça serviu, use-a - ele veio em minha direção e me prensou na parede.

\- Você não foi rude assim enquanto eu te fodia - disse com a voz sensual. Meu corpo traidor estremeceu. Eu tentei empurrá-lo, só que ele era muito forte.

\- Sabe, Lily, - falou meu nome de um modo que fez minhas pernas tremerem. Passou o dedo indicador pelo meu pescoço deixando-me arrepiada e sorriu. - se você fosse menos certinha e careta nós poderíamos nos divertir juntos - seus lábios encostaram no meu pescoço, acelerando as batidas do meu coração.

Respirei fundo me controlando e o empurrei o mais forte que pude. Dessa vez ele se afastou.

\- Eu não quero me divertir com você. Tudo o que eu quero é distância! - ele riu de modo debochado.

\- Pena que seu corpo não pensa o mesmo - respondeu convencido.

\- Pense o que quiser - dei-lhe as costas e desci as escadas.

Despedi de Dorea e Charlus e segui para o ponto onde passava o ônibus escolar. Não gostava de usar o motorista da família.

* * *

Se eu odiava a escola antes do que James havia feito, agora eu a abominava. Em todos os lugares em que eu ia, ouvia gemidos. As palavras que tinha dito a James em um momento íntimo agora faziam parte do vocabulário de todo o colégio. Nunca tinha me sentido tão pequena e insignificante.

Quando tiravam sarro eu simplesmente ignorava. Não estava disposta a revidar. Não ia adiantar de nada. A dor que eu estava sentindo nada poderia apagar. James continuava se divertindo as minhas custas. Rindo com seus amigos e com as garotas penduradas no seu pescoço.

Tudo o que eu queria era odiá-lo, mas eu não conseguia e com isso acabava sentindo raiva de mim mesma. Foi então que decidi tomar uma atitude. Eu sabia que me vingar não traria nada, entretanto era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar. Em humilhar James assim como ele fez comigo. Fazê-lo pagar por todo o meu sofrimento.

A semana que se seguiu foi a mesma coisa. Ainda riam pelas minhas costas e me diziam coisas nojentas e grotescas. Meu plano de vingança se intensificou. Agora, eu só precisava saber por onde começar.

Tinha percebido que desde que transamos, James me olhava de outro modo. Estava claro que ele me desejava. Podia negar isso para seus amigos, mas essa era a verdade. Ainda lembrava de suas palavras quando nos encontramos no corredor depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

" _Se você fosse menos certinha e careta nós poderíamos nos divertir juntos."_

Pronto! Era justamente isso que eu faria. Deixaria ele louco por mim e depois arrumaria uma forma de envergonhá-lo na frente de todos.

Meu plano só tinha um grande problema. Eu não fazia ideia de como seduzir um homem.

 _E se eu me insinuasse e ele me humilhasse mais uma vez?_

Não. Eu não podia ter medo. Ele tinha que pagar pelo o que me fez e seria agora! Levantei da cama e comecei a me arrumar. Olhei-me no espelho. Tinha colocado minha camisola mais sensual. Ajeitei meu cabelo e respirei fundo. Estava na hora de James Potter descobrir do que Lily Evans era capaz.

Saí do banheiro e silenciosamente fui até o quarto dele. Felizmente todos os cômodos da casa tinham isolamento acústico, graças as aulas que James teve de guitarra e bateria há uns seis anos.

Abri a porta de seu quarto lentamente. Entrei e a tranquei em seguida. Ele dormia tranquilamente com os braços embaixo da cabeça. Parecia um anjo, todavia esse não era o caso dele. James era o verdadeiro lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Sentei na cama e passei minha mão pelo seu peito. Ele sorriu. Por certo pensando em alguma vadia. Decidi ser mais atrevida e desci minha mão até seu membro. Era estranho, mas eu não me sentia acanhada ao fazer isso. Parecia natural. Sobre o tecido do pijama o apertei.

James soltou um gemido e em um segundo sua mão estava segurando meu pulso.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ligando o abajur. Fiquei muda. _Fala, Lily!_

\- Eu estava pensando no que disse, sobre nos divertimos - ele me olhou desconfiado, soltando minha mão.

\- Você acha que eu sou burro? - questionou sentando na cama. - Lily, me dê algum crédito - disse exasperado passando a mão pelo cabelo. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso.

\- Não estou entendendo - fiz de desentendida. - Você mesmo disse que se eu não fosse tão careta podíamos nos divertir. Qual o problema? - James me encarou e arqueou sua sobrancelha.

\- Você me odeia, Lily. Aposto que teve a ideia genial de se aproximar para se vingar - explicou meu próprio plano com um sorriso convencido. Na hora me senti estúpida. _Pensa. Pensa._ Me inclinei na sua direção tocando seu peito novamente.

\- Eu só quero você, James - falei tentando soar sexy.

\- E daí que me humilhou. Isso já passou, - em um gesto atrevido me sentei no seu colo, colocando as duas mãos sobre seu peito. - mas sabe o que não passa? - ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, incapaz de falar. Mordi meu lábio. Cheguei perto da sua boca.

\- Meu desejo por você - ao mesmo tempo que beijei sua boca, rebolei no seu colo. O modo faminto com que me beijava mostrou claramente que eu tinha ganhado essa disputa.

James colocou as mãos na barra da minha camisola.

\- Trancou a porta? - perguntou ofegante ao pé do meu ouvido. Só assenti. No instante seguinte, levantei os braços e ele retirou minha camisola.

Plano. Vingança. Humilhação.

Tudo isso foi esquecido no momento em que seus lábios tomaram os meus com volúpia. Automaticamente minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo, puxando os fios sedosos e fazendo com que ele gemesse contra a minha boca.

Tirei sua camiseta e ele retirou a calça, me deitou na cama e com uma lentidão exagerada tirou minha calcinha. Beijando, lambendo e chupando todo meu corpo. James penetrou um dedo em meu sexo molhado e carente, depois outro. Os dois entrando e saindo. Sua outra mão apertava minha coxa e minhas próprias mãos acariciavam meus seios. Enquanto me penetrava com os dedos pressionava o polegar diretamente no meu clitóris.

Meu corpo já começava a tremer buscando sua liberação, James percebendo isso pegou a mão que apertava minha coxa e levou até seu membro o massageando e me proporcionando uma visão deliciosa.

Tirou seus dedos de mim. Abriu a gaveta, pegou uma camisinha e a deslizou pelo seu comprimento. Deitou sobre mim e me penetrou com seu membro completamente duro. Nós dois gememos, dizendo coisas desconexas. James aumentou a velocidade e comecei a rebolar de forma enlouquecida, não demorou e gozamos.

\- Eu vou adorar me divertir com você - sussurrou no meu ouvido e voltou a me beijar.

Logo estávamos gemendo novamente, fazendo com que esquecesse qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

Assim que ele adormeceu, levantei com extremo cuidado. Havia percebido que James tinha o sono extremamente leve. Vesti minha camisola e calcinha, e saí do seu quarto.

Entrei no meu e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um ducha. O calor do seu corpo parecia impregnado no meu. Céus, eu o queria de novo. E de novo.

Eu não podia me sentir assim. Eu devia me vingar dele. Não podia estar feliz e muito menos gostando dessa situação. Isso não ia dar certo, mas eu não queria parar. Eu só não sabia se era por causa do desejo de vingança ou por causa do desejo que eu sentia por ele. A única conclusão que pude chegar era que eu estava ferrada.

* * *

 **James**

Eu me surpreendi quando Lily apareceu no meu quarto na noite anterior me tocando e querendo sexo. Ela estava absolutamente deliciosa com aquela camisola creme justa ao seu corpo, marcando sutilmente suas curvas.

No inicio desconfiei. Tinha certeza que ela estava se aproximando para se vingar, mas depois percebi que ela não seria capaz disso. Era só louca por mim.

 _Tinha como não ser?_

Eu deixava as mulheres completamente perdidas e apaixonadas. Além disso, Lily era bobinha demais para pensar em alguma vingança e caso ela tentasse algo, tinha certeza que conseguiria sair por cima.

 _Ninguém faria James Potter de idiota._

Por hora ia aproveitar. Minha vida andava parada mesmo. Nada melhor que sexo à domicilio para movimentar as coisas.

Despertei no meio da madrugada e acabei perdendo o sono. Levantei e fui até a cozinha tomar um copo de leite. Ao abrir a porta me deparei com uma cena que me deixou duro na mesma hora. Lily estava curvada em frente a geladeira com seu belo traseiro empinado, vestindo apenas uma camisola curta. Essa garota ia me fazer perder os sentidos.

\- Essa visão está me dando algumas ideias - falei encostando no armário que ficava em frente da geladeira e cruzando meus braços. Lily deu um pulo e me encarou com a mão no peito.

\- James! - exclamou surpresa. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu rosto com um certo rubor por causa do susto.

\- Você não deveria andar pela casa desse jeito - adverti indicando sua roupa provocante.

\- Posso saber por quê não? - questionou colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Nunca se sabe quem você pode encontrar - ela sorriu maliciosamente e caminhou até mim. Lily tinha algo único. Era capaz de ser extremamente sexy sem perder seu jeito tímido e inocente.

\- E quem eu posso encontrar, James? - provocou parada na minha frente posicionando seus braços no meu pescoço. Minhas mãos foram no mesmo instante para sua cintura descendo até acariciar seu bumbum redondo e durinho.

\- Alguém muito pervertido - respondi a puxando para o meu corpo. Ela gemeu ao sentir minha ereção. Meus lábios logo atacaram seu pescoço.

\- Está vendo o que você faz comigo? - murmurei enquanto apertava seu corpo no meu.

\- James... - gemeu. Virei a prensando no armário tomando sua boca em seguida. Minha língua invadia sua boca com volúpia e ela respondia da mesma forma. Minha mão desceu invadindo sua calcinha e gemi ao sentir como ela estava pronta para mim.

\- Você não me decepciona nunca, Lily. Completamente molhada - sussurrei no seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que meus dedos a invadiam.

\- Ah, James... Por favor - pediu.

\- O que você quer, Lily? - perguntei lambendo e chupando seu pescoço.

\- Isso aqui - gemeu pegando no meu membro, que ficou ainda mais duro com o seu toque delicado.

\- Porra, Lily! Assim você acaba comigo - ela sorriu mordendo seus lábios gostosos. _Provocadora._ Aumentei os movimentos dos meus dedos, e quando estava quase gozando eu os retirei.

\- Não... - lamentou.

\- Isso é para aprender a não me tentar. Vira de costas! - ordenei, ela no mesmo instante se virou. Eu a quis assim desde o momento que entrei nessa cozinha.

Alisei seu corpo e abaixei sua calcinha. Abri um pouco suas pernas e mordi seu bumbum. Ela gemeu e lhe dei um tapa.

\- Quieta! - ela se remexeu ofegando. - Gostou disso, safada? - falei acariciando seu corpo.

\- Essa carinha de menina inocente é só fachada, você é uma verdadeira vadia – sussurrei a tocando novamente com meu dedo.

\- James... - gemeu.

\- Pede, Lily! - exigi. Eu mesmo já está perdendo meu controle.

\- Eu quero você, James. Agora! - sorri abaixando minha calça e a penetrando logo em seguida.

Gememos diante do contato. Era tão apertada, quente e molhada. Eu me perdia dentro dela. Conforme pedia por mais, eu ia mais rápido e cada vez mais forte. Entrando e saindo do seu corpo até que atingi o auge. Eu desmontei em suas costas, ambos estávamos ofegantes. Pelo seu estado também tinha gozado. Fechei os olhos com força. Lily ainda seria a minha morte.

* * *

Olá gente! Primeiramente muito obrigada a todas pelos desejos de melhoras, minha mão está ótima, até já voltei a jogar vôlei :) Será que vai dar certo esse plano maluco de vingança da Lily? Ou ela vai se ferir ainda mais?

Tudo bem com o seu coração GiveMeLoveCarol? HAHAHA. Acredite, mentalmente eu já dei um chute certeiro nas partes delicadas do James. E fica tranquila, eu sei bem como é internet de celular e não pretendo demorar meses para postar como já fiz antes, claro que fica um pouco difícil, pois tenho outros compromissos, graças a Deus muitos projetos e outras coisas para fazer, mas vou tentar postar regularmente :)

ClauMS James vai sofrer muito, a vida dele vai dar uma reviravolta e ele vai sofrer até mais do que a Lily e quanto ao Lucius, ele vai passar por uma vergonha enorme, só de lembrar estou sorrindo a toa, porém vai demorar um pouquinho também, depois do capítulo 30 ;) E gente, que achado, Best Thing I Never Had da Beyoncé é perfeita para essa fic, da até para pensar em fazer um clip mais para frente ;D

Babaca, idiota, sem coração, James é isso e muito mais Deby e ele vai literalmente ser pisoteado como uma barata, ou quase. Lembre-se disso no capítulo 13 ;)

Que aperto horrível no coração em Nanda Soares? E o pior de tudo é saber que isso é uma triste realidade, realmente acontecem coisas assim no mundo todo e como você disse muitas meninas chegam ao suicídio, enxergam essa como a única forma de acabar com a dor. Seria maravilhoso se o mundo vivesse em feliz e em paz, não é?

Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews e logo tem mais, e já adianto que o próximo capítulo vai ser diferente, mas um diferente bom. Até lá gente. Beijos :*


	7. Capítulo 6

**Lily**

Meu plano estava fugindo do controle. James e eu transávamos em todos os lugares possíveis da casa. No lavabo, no meu quarto, no quarto dele, no banheiro e até na cozinha.

 _Nossa!_ Eu nunca mais iria olhar aquela cozinha da mesma forma.

Percebi tardiamente que James tinha até esquecido a camisinha. Assim que ele notou entrou em pânico, o tranquilizei dizendo que tomava anticoncepcionais por causa do meu ciclo irregular. Quando questionei se deveria me preocupar com alguma doença. Ele negou e garantiu que nunca havia transado sem camisinha.

 _Será que era verdade?_

Eu duvidava. Por isso iria redobrar meus cuidados de agora em diante. Meu desejo por James estava me levando a atos insanos e acabando com qualquer noção de responsabilidade que possa ter tido algum dia. Se isso não bastasse, sentia que toda a minha vingança estava indo por água baixo. Pois assim que eu encontrasse uma forma de humilhá-lo, ele nunca mais olharia para minha cara. E por mais que pudesse negar para mim mesma, essa era a última coisa que eu queria.

Eu me encontrava cada vez mais perdida e sem rumo.

 _Se pelo menos minha mãe estivesse aqui._

Podia apostar que estaria brigando comigo por não ter escutado seus conselhos, mas ao mesmo tempo me consolando e me dando seu colo. Fechei os olhos com força tentando afastar essa ideia da minha mente. Lembrar dela nunca me fazia bem. Virei de lado na cama e tentei pensar em outras coisas para ver se eu conseguia finalmente dormir.

 _Andava na rua sem direção quando eu a vi. Era minha mãe. Pronta para pular daquele viaduto. Puxei o ar com força e saí correndo na sua direção, só que quanto mais eu corria, mais ela se distanciava. Em um movimento rápido, ela me olhou._

 _\- Adeus, minha Lily - sua voz saiu sem som. Seu rosto destruído. Tentei correr em sua direção. Gritei para ela não pular, mas não adiantou. Minha mãe se inclinou e seu corpo caiu. Assisti a cena em choque. Não aguentei o peso do meu corpo e caí de joelhos ali mesmo, no meio da rua. Chorando sem parar, xingando minha mãe por ser tão fraca e me deixar sozinha._

Acordei assustada. Meu coração batia acelerado e sentia algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. O pesadelo tinha sido tão real. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. O que não deu muito certo já que a angustia não ia embora.

Sem pensar em mais nada me levantei e saí do meu quarto. Silenciosamente me dirigi para o de James. Quando girei a maçaneta percebi que a porta estava trancada. Franzi o cenho.

 _O que isso significava?_

James nas últimas duas semanas nunca trancou sua porta.

 _Será que significava que o que existia entre nós tinha acabado? Era assim que ele terminava tudo? Não! Ele não podia terminar o que tínhamos. Não quando eu precisava tanto dele._

Balancei a cabeça.

 _Você tem que se vingar, e não ficar correndo para os braços dele._

Minha mente acusou com razão.

Suspirei resignada. A solução era ir para a cozinha tomar alguma coisa e depois tentar dormir novamente. Quando estava me afastando do quarto de James, a porta se abriu.

Virei e lá estava ele, lindo com seus cabelos bagunçados.

\- O que você quer? - engoli em seco pelo seu tom rude. _Está vendo como ele te trata, sua idiota?_

\- Não é nada, já estou indo - minha voz soou hesitante. James revirou os olhos.

\- Deixa de charme, Lily. O que houve? Quer sexo? - questionou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e arqueando a sobrancelha. Tive vontade de socar a cara dele, mas me segurei, afinal quem tinha se colocado nessa situação fui eu.

\- Eu tive um pesadelo - soltei como se isso explicasse minha situação. Ele me observou por momento e a expressão de seu rosto se suavizou. James suspirou e então fez algo que não acreditei, se afastou da porta e indicou com a cabeça sua cama.

\- Entra - ofereceu.

Eu sabia que se ficasse com ele essa noite tudo se complicaria ainda mais, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu mais queria era ter James ao meu lado.

Não pensei duas vezes e entrei no seu quarto, indo direto para sua cama. Ele trancou a porta e logo em seguida se deitou ao meu lado. A luz do abajur estava ligada e iluminava parcialmente o ambiente.

\- Nada de tentar me agarrar, ouviu? - advertiu me olhando seriamente. Ele odiava quando eu era carinhosa ou o abraçava depois que transávamos.

\- Ok - respondi me afastando ainda mais dele. James me olhou de soslaio.

\- Ótimo - se ajeitou na cama, colocando um dos braços atrás da cabeça e finalmente fechou os olhos.

Aproveitei que não desligou o abajur e fiquei por um instante observando seu belo perfil.

Os lábios carnudos e deliciosos, os cílios longos e grossos, o nariz perfeito.

 _Droga! Por que James tinha que ser tão irresistível?_

Sem conseguir mais me segurar, estendi meu braço e com muito cuidado infiltrei meus dedos pelo seu cabelo. A não ser quando transávamos, eu raramente tocava nele.

James se mexeu e sorriu, me surpreendendo.

\- Isso é gostoso - sussurrou baixinho. Foi impossível não sorrir também.

\- Então, de cafuné o senhor gosta? - questionei brincando. Sabia que ele gostava quando era criança, mas não imaginava que continuava gostando. Ele riu e virou o rosto na minha direção, abrindo os olhos e me encarando.

\- Não sou o bloco de gelo que imagina, garota. Só não gosto que fiquem grudados em mim, mas isso não quer dizer que não goste de certos tipos de carinho - respondeu parecendo sincero.

\- Certo, senhor-não-me-toque - James acabou rindo.

Aproveitei o momento. Era tão raro ver ele rindo comigo. Infelizmente isso não durou muito. Logo voltou a ficar sério e franziu o cenho como se estivesse pensando em algo realmente importante e desviou o rosto encarando o teto.

\- Você não está velha demais para ter medo do bicho papão? - zombou.

\- Idiota - resmunguei. Ele sorriu e voltou a me olhar.

\- Se não é do bicho papão que está fugindo, do que é então? - suspirei ainda brincando com os fios de seu cabelo como uma forma de me distrair da dor.

\- Da solidão - confessei com a voz quase sumindo. James me encarou e parecia travar um luta interna.

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

Quando voltou a abri-los, não sabia descrever o que via neles, mas era algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Surpreendendo-me completamente, James pegou minha mão que estava sobre a cama e depositou sobre seu peito. Eu observava suas ações sem entender nada.

\- Você não está sozinha - afirmou seriamente. Meu coração disparou. _O que isso significava? Do que ele estava falando?_

\- Olha, eu sei que o lance que rola entre a gente é puramente sexual, mas se você quiser conversar com alguém, eu estou aqui - arregalei meus olhos, surpresa.

\- Mesmo? - perguntei desconfiada. _Onde ele estava indo com isso? Qual era seu plano?_

\- Palavra de alguém que _quase_ foi escoteiro - com essa tive que rir.

\- James, você não ficou nem uma semana no grupo de escoteiros.

\- Hey! Eu vesti aquela roupa ridícula por um dia inteiro, já valeu e muito - sua cara de ofendido me fez rir ainda mais. Parei e o olhei.

\- Obrigada - ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

\- Pelo o quê?

\- Por me fazer rir, não me lembro a última vez que ri assim - confessei sem jeito. Ele sorriu parecendo um pouco perdido. Essa situação era estranha para nós dois.

\- Sempre que precisar - garantiu com um sorriso cauteloso colocando minha mão sobre a cama. Então, com apenas uma palavra ele conseguiu me deixar ainda mais envolvida, senão perdida.

\- Melhor dormirmos, Lils.

\- Lils? - questionei intrigada.

\- É, todos te chamam de Lily, mas eu não sou todo mundo - explicou simplesmente. - Tudo bem te chamar assim? - perguntou acanhado. _Ele estava com vergonha? Sério?_ _James tímido era uma novidade._ Sorri. Sabia muito bem o que faria para provocá-lo e tirá-lo do sério.

\- Só se eu puder te chamar de Jay - retruquei. James torceu os lábios. Sabia o quanto ele odiava ser chamado assim. Suspirou e sua resposta me pegou de surpresa.

\- Ok, temos um trato - _o quê?!_

\- Sério? - indaguei pasma.

\- Sim, mas só em casa. Nem pense em me chamar assim em público - assenti sorrindo sem esconder minha surpresa. _Mas que droga estava acontecendo com ele?_ James dessa vez esticou o braço e desligou o abajur. Será que ele não tinha desligado antes por achar que eu ficaria com medo de dormir no escuro? _Deixa de ser absurda, Lily!_

\- Boa noite, Jay - desejei e pude ouvir ele praguejando. Segurei a vontade de rir.

\- Boa noite, Lils - sorri afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e dormindo ao seu lado sem parar de afagar seu cabelo e ainda mais confusa sobre o que eu deveria fazer em relação a James.

* * *

Desde a noite que tive o pesadelo as coisas ficaram ainda mais complicadas. Não tinha mais controle sobre nada e cada dia que passava, estávamos mais próximos. No começo era fácil saber o que sentir, nós só transávamos e pronto.

Agora, não.

Quando chegávamos da escola ficávamos todo o tempo juntos, conversando, vendo filmes e até mesmo brincando um com o outro. Estava conhecendo um lado dele que nunca imaginei.

Às vezes eu tinha tanta vontade de perguntar porque ele tinha feito tudo aquilo comigo.

Por que tinha me humilhado daquela forma quando podia ser tão doce e companheiro? Por que nunca havia me pedido desculpas ou perdão? Mas me faltava coragem para questioná-lo.

 _Afinal de contas, qual era o jogo dele?_

Até mesmo Dorea havia percebido nossa aproximação e não conseguia esconder sua felicidade por finalmente estarmos nos dando bem.

 _Mal ela sabia o que estava por trás de tudo isso._

Suspirei derrotada e voltei minha atenção ao livro que tentava, sem sucesso, ler. Já tinha lido a mesma página três vezes e não conseguia sair do lugar. Era sábado e queria focar minha cabeça em outra coisa que não fosse James, só que isso não parecia estar dando certo.

Quando ia fazer minha quarta tentativa alguém bateu na porta.

\- Sim? - a porta se abriu um pouco e a cabeça de James apareceu. _Ótimo, lá se vai minha concentração._

\- Posso entrar? - queria dizer que não, mas acabei concordando. James entrou e fechou a porta. Quando eu seria capaz de dizer não para ele? _Pelo visto nunca, não é sua_ _imbecil?_ Minha mente acusou secamente.

\- Lendo? - perguntou sorrindo me fazendo esquecer minha discussão recorrente com minha consciência.

\- Não. Cavando buracos na lua - respondi sarcasticamente. Ele riu. _Merda! James tinha que ficar tão lindo quando ria? Isso era muito injusto!_

\- Muito engraçadinha - abri um sorriso de canto.

Sem cerimônia ele se deitou na minha cama e colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Só a presença dele era capaz de me deixar igual a uma idiota apaixonada. E era justamente por isso que eu era uma idiota. Porque estava dando a chance de me magoar novamente quando quem deveria sofrer era ele. _Mas como fazer isso se eu não conseguia bolar plano nenhum contra_ _James?_

\- O que está lendo? - perguntou pegando o livro de minhas mãos e lendo o titulo.

\- Hum, Hamlet - achei que ia começar a fazer algum tipo de piada, mas não, fechou o livro e me encarou.

\- Duvida da luz dos astros, De que o sol tenha calor, Duvida até da verdade, Mas confia em meu amor.

James declamou um dos meus textos preferidos de Shakespeare de um modo tão verdadeiro, que fez meu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos seus.

Estava muda, sem saber o que dizer. Ele também parecia perdido. Por fim, pigarreou e desviou o olhar fitando o livro.

\- É uma ótima leitura - elogiou me entregando, o peguei sem parar de encarar James.

\- Você leu? - minha voz soava incrédula. Isso não tinha nada a ver com ele.

\- Sim, para uma aula chata de literatura - desconversou. Olhei desconfiada para ele.

Hamlet era uma das poucas obras de Shakespeare que não estavam no currículo da nossa escola. Nem mesmo do último ano. Pensei em questioná-lo, só que mudei de ideia. Não era da minha conta o que ele lia ou deixava de ler.

\- Pode continuar lendo - incentivou.

\- Vai ficar aí? - perguntei arqueando minha sobrancelha. Ele sorriu largamente aconchegando a cabeça no meu colo.

\- Vou, está confortável - acabei sorrindo e tentei voltar a minha leitura, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de James.

\- Adoro quando você faz isso - sorri sem parar de ler. De vez em quando, olhava para ele. Apesar das palhaçadas, percebi que James estava estranho, meio aéreo e até mesmo triste.

\- O que houve? - perguntei colocando o livro sobre o criado. Ele me olhou e suspirou.

\- Briguei com meu pai - eu sabia por alto dos problemas que ele estava enfrentando com o pai.

Charlus queria que James começasse a trabalhar na empresa o mais cedo possível, mas ele tinha outros planos. Queria ir para a Inglaterra e ao invés de estudar administração como o pai, queria fazer engenharia civil e depois um MBA.

Duvidava muito que Charlus o deixasse estudar tão longe.

Desconfiava que ele só queria fazer isso para passar mais tempo curtindo a vida longe de responsabilidades. Entretanto, também via como ele parecia empolgado com os cursos da faculdade. Sempre que falava disso, seus olhos brilhavam. Assim como acontecia comigo quando falava sobre meus planos de ser arquiteta e estudar em Yale.

\- Seu pai ainda não aceita que vá estudar na Inglaterra? - questionei. Ele assentiu.

\- Isso e o fato de querer mudar de curso. Meu pai tinha que ver que ao estudar engenharia eu seria ainda mais útil para a empresa, mas ele só pensa nele - bufou exasperado.

\- Que absurdo, James! Seu pai faz tudo por você.

\- É o que parece, só que você não sabe como é ser o primogênito. Toda a responsabilidade está nas minhas costas - suspirou e me olhou. Parecia travar uma batalha interna se me dizia algo ou não.

\- E se eu falhar? - perguntou em um sussurro. Espantei-me com o que ele disse.

Em toda a minha vida, nunca tinha visto James sentir-se ou mostrar-se vulnerável. Ele sempre pareceu ser muito seguro e com uma confiança invejável em si mesmo. Era estranho ver esse seu lado, mais ainda, era o fato dele dizer isso para mim.

\- Você não vai falhar, James. É a pessoa mais capaz que eu conheço – confessei segura. Ele me olhou hesitante.

\- Tenho medo de não conseguir atingir as expectativas que todos tem de mim - confessou.

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais encantada com esse lado dele. Não era mais aquele homem inatingível, parecia tão humano.

\- Não tenha medo. Seus pais te amam, e eu tenho certeza que eles só querem o seu bem. Porque não tenta explicar ao seu pai, com mais calma, as razões pelas quais você quer fazer esses dois cursos na Inglaterra, e o quanto isso é importante para você - ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto.

\- É, acho que você tem razão - concordou sorrindo. Sua mão foi para minha nuca e puxou minha cabeça para baixo até que nossos lábios se encontrassem.

O beijo foi delicado e calmo, bem diferente dos beijos cheios de desejo que sempre trocávamos. Ele se afastou, levantou e trancou a porta. Dorea estava na estufa e Charlus no escritório. De qualquer modo, era melhor garantir que não teríamos nenhuma surpresa.

James se aproximou tirando suas roupas e eu fiz o mesmo. No momento que voltamos a nos beijar, todo o resto simplesmente desapareceu. Eu estava me afundando cada vez mais na minha própria armadilha e isso só parecia piorar.

* * *

Após o sexo, fui tomar um banho e James foi tentar conversar com seu pai novamente.

Todo o tempo eu tentava não pensar nele e no que estava sentindo. Só que era tão difícil. Desliguei o chuveiro e me arrumei. Querendo me distrair da loucura que estava minha cabeça, desci as escadas e segui até a estufa.

Dei um toque na porta de vidro e Dorea virou o rosto na minha direção. Assim que me viu, sorriu. Ela estava cuidando de suas orquídeas. Sempre que podia fazia isso com ela. Era extremamente relaxante, e talvez me ajudasse agora.

\- Oi, meu bem.

\- Oi - disse me aproximando.

\- Quer me ajudar? - assenti.

\- Quero - ela sorriu e pediu que pegasse um vaso.

Ficamos na bancada conversando e arrumando algumas mudas de orquídeas. Dorea tinha uma linda coleção. De todos os tipos. Algumas em vasos, outras em galhos de árvores e outras em xaxins pendurados na parede. Cada uma, com uma cor e um tipo diferente. Assim como seu significado. Uma orquídea podia representar desde a luxúria até o amor puro. Era uma flor perfeita para qualquer ocasião.

\- Eu acho essas flores magníficas - comentei enquanto plantava uma muda em um vaso.

\- São mesmo, filha - Dorea concordou. - Já expliquei porque são consideradas o símbolo do amor? - pensei um pouco e balancei a cabeça negando.

\- Não que me lembre - ela sorriu.

\- As orquídeas tem a grande capacidade de resistir sob muitas condições e ainda assim, florescer. Exatamente como o amor - encarei a flor na minha frente.

\- Isso é tão lindo - disse incapaz de não sorrir.

\- É, sim - concordou. Meus olhos seguiram no mesmo instante para a rara orquídea azul que ficava em destaque na estufa. Dorea sempre cultivou essa espécie e desde criança, eu admirava sua beleza.

\- E a orquídea azul? Acho que nunca perguntei qual o significado dela – comentei observando a bela flor que estava um pouco distante. Ela tinha várias tonalidades de azul, mas a que predominava era da mesma cor que uma safira e os olhos de James.

\- Bom, os antigos gregos, assim como os astecas, associavam elas com força e poder. Em sua essência, assim como toda orquídea, também representa o desejo, a beleza e a riqueza - sorri internamente. Era a descrição perfeita de James. Se ele fosse uma flor, definitivamente seria uma orquídea. Uma bela orquídea azul.

\- Ela é especial - disparei. Dorea me observou com um sorriso.

\- É, sim. Charlus me presenteou com uma quando James nasceu - a encarei surpresa.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, eu me apaixonei e comecei a criar orquídeas a partir de então - Dorea voltou a ajeitar a muda no vaso. - Ela tem a mesma cor dos olhos de James e do meu pai - sorri.

\- Verdade - concordei sem tirar meus olhos da bela espécime.

\- Eu adoro dividir isso com você, filha - disse segurando minha mão. Sua luva e a minha sujas de terra. Sorri. Era como se aquilo tivesse se tornado algo só nosso.

\- Eu também, Dorea - seu olhar entristeceu um pouco. Com certeza, por não chamá-la de mãe. Sabia que ela significava isso para mim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer.

Uma batida chamou nossa atenção.

\- Atrapalho? - ouvi James perguntar. Virei e ele estava na porta com um sorriso enorme.

\- Claro que não, filho - Dorea respondeu.

Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, Gianna apareceu e avisou que tinha uma ligação para Dorea. Ela retirou as luvas e pediu licença, saindo para atender o telefonema. Tentei ignorar a presença de James e voltei minha atenção para o que fazia. Logo senti suas mãos circularem minha cintura.

\- James! Sua mãe já vai voltar - tentei avisar, mas ele me ignorou.

Beijou meu pescoço quase me enlouquecendo.

 _Não podia deixar me levar. Não com o risco de ser pega._

Virei colocando a mão no seu peito o afastando. Só então, percebi o que tinha feito. Ele olhou aturdido para sua camiseta branca, que agora tinha duas marcas de terra.

\- Olha o que você fez! - exclamou esticando sua camiseta.

\- Culpa sua - acusei de volta.

\- Culpa minha, é? - disse ameaçador, colocando a mão dentro de um vaso de terra.

\- James, o que vai fazer? - ele sorriu e antes que pudesse pensar em fugir segurou meu braço e esfregou a mão na minha roupa.

\- Pronto! Estamos quites - olhava da minha blusa para ele atônita. _Que merda!_ Ele ia ver só. Levantei minha mão e passei na cara dele e seu cabelo. Sorri travessa.

\- Agora sim, estamos quites - respondi satisfeita. James estreitou os olhos e sem que pudesse esperar puxou meu corpo contra o seu, tomando minha boca na sua com desejo. Ele me empurrou contra a bancada e finalmente me dei conta de onde estávamos.

\- Jay, para - murmurei tentando me afastar. - Sua mãe - alertei ofegante, ele diminuiu o aperto, mas não me soltou. Seus lábios, que estavam ainda mais vermelhos, tinham um lindo sorriso.

\- Por que está tão feliz? - perguntei desconfiada. Seus olhos presos nos meus. Senti meu batimento cardíaco acelerar com a intensidade que via neles.

\- Porque... - antes que completasse ouvimos passos e nós separamos.

Voltei minha atenção ao vaso de plantas e James parecia meio perdido. Dorea entrou na estufa e nos olhou chocada.

\- O que aconteceu com vocês? - indagou vendo nossa roupa e o rosto de James todo sujo de terra.

\- Lily que começou - ele acusou. Virei indignada para encará-lo.

\- Porque você estava... - ele arqueou a sobrancelha. _Droga! O que eu diria? Que sujei ele porque estava me agarrando?_

\- O que o James estava fazendo, Lily? - Dorea indagou interessada.

\- Ele... ele disse que tudo o que eu plantar vai morrer - inventei qualquer coisa que veio à minha cabeça. James segurou a vontade de rir.

\- Foi isso mesmo, James? - sua mãe o pressionou.

\- Estava brincando com ela, mãe - justificou, entrando na minha mentira. Dorea revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês não são mais duas crianças - advertiu, mas era perceptível que ela não estava brava. Parecia até feliz com nossa pequena confusão. - Quero que peçam desculpas um para o outro - exigiu. Suspirei e o olhei de lado.

\- Desculpa, James.

\- Desculpa, Lily.

\- Ótimo, agora limpem essa bagunça - James arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas...

\- Nada de, mas, James. Vou ter que sair com seu pai e quero tudo limpo quando voltar. Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim - respondemos em uníssono. Ela assentiu e saiu da estufa.

\- Está vendo a confusão que você aprontou? - acusei abaixando e pegando a terra que estava no chão.

\- Eu aprontei? Você que me sujou primeiro, garota.

\- James, não vamos começar de novo com isso. Vem, me ajuda - ele bufou, mas se ajoelhou para me ajudar.

Terminamos de colocar a terra no vaso e fomos arrumar a bancada que estava ainda mais suja, com algumas plantas caídas. Não imaginava que tínhamos feito tanta bagunça.

 _Por que será, não é, Lily?_

Suspirei balançando a cabeça. Realmente ficava difícil pensar em qualquer coisa quando estava nos braços de James.

\- Eu conversei de novo com meu pai - ele disse de repente. Parei o que estava fazendo e o observei.

\- E aí?

\- Eu falei com mais calma e expliquei como seria importante para mim estudar na Inglaterra, que era algo que eu realmente queria, - James sorriu. - ele me ouviu com atenção e no fim, aceitou que eu faça os cursos que eu quero na Inglaterra - contou sem esconder sua felicidade.

Eu, no entanto, estava em choque. Nunca pensei que Charlus aprovaria essa ideia, mas pelo jeito estava errada. James iria embora. Para o outro lado do oceano. Se viesse para casa, seria só nas férias. Isso, se viesse.

\- É incrível, não é? - disse entusiasmado.

\- É mesmo. Parabéns, James - esforcei ao máximo para parecer animada. Afinal, esse era o sonho dele. - Fico muito feliz por você - James sorriu largamente.

\- Pois é, nem acredito que consegui convencer meu pai.

\- Era só conversar com calma - comentei e voltei a limpar a bancada. Ele segurou meu braço, me fazendo encará-lo.

\- O que houve? - perguntou intrigado.

\- Nada, só acho melhor arrumarmos tudo aqui antes que sua mãe volte - ele não pareceu acreditar.

\- Por que está mentindo? - contestou.

\- Eu não estou - disparei virando as costas para ele e voltando a minha tarefa.

James segurou meu braço novamente, me colocando de frente para ele.

\- De todas as pessoas, você era a que eu achava que ficaria mais feliz por mim – senti uma pontada de culpa pela minha atitude. Mas eu não podia evitar. Mesmo que não devesse me sentir assim, essa viagem o afastaria de mim. E eu não queria isso.

\- Eu estou feliz por você - garanti.

\- Não é o que parece - retrucou parecendo realmente chateado. Suspirei desviando de seu olhar.

\- Eu... - parei, tentando arrumar forças para dizer o que queria. Meu coração batia acelerado. - Eu vou sentir sua falta - confessei o encarando. Seu semblante suavizou e ele sorriu largamente.

\- Eu também vou - respondeu surpreendendo-me.

\- Vai? - perguntei esperançosamente. James assentiu segurando-me pela cintura.

\- Claro. Afinal, quem vai me esquentar a noite? - estreitei os olhos. _Era por isso que sentiria minha falta?_

\- Aposto que logo vai encontrar uma inglesa para essa tarefa tão árdua – debochei cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. Ele riu.

\- Adoro quando fica bravinha, sabia? - senti vontade de sorrir, mas me segurei.

James beijou meus lábios delicadamente, provocando aos poucos. Acabei me deixando levar passando minhas mãos pelo seu ombro, sem nem me importar se fossemos pegos pelos empregados ou seus pais. Ele encostou sua testa na minha enquanto recuperávamos nosso fôlego. Segurou minha mão, puxando-me para fora da estufa.

\- James, precisamos arrumar aqui - avisei.

\- Lils, aposto que minha mãe nem vai ligar. Vem - disse me puxando.

\- Para onde?

\- Comemorar - respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Não pensei em mais nada e me deixei levar por ele. Mais uma vez.

* * *

Estávamos deitados de lado na minha cama. Felizmente Dorea tinha saído com Charlus e pelo que indicava não tinham hora para voltar. James me abraçou e beijou meu ombro.

Ele costumava odiar esse tipo de coisa, entretanto, ultimamente parecia não se importar quando eu era carinhosa e muitas vezes era ele que me abraçava do nada. O sexo era incrível, mas nada se comparava a ficar presa nos seus braços.

\- Onde você imagina que vai estar daqui dez anos? - perguntei distraidamente enquanto acariciava sua mão.

\- Sinceramente? - virei e assenti, ele sorriu levemente. - Não vai rir? - perguntou. Cruzei meus dedos sobre a boca.

\- Juro que não - prometi.

\- Bom, daqui dez anos quero ser o vice-presidente do meu pai na empresa, morar em uma bela casa, com um belo gramado e um lago, - deitou na cama enquanto eu apoiava o cotovelo na cama e o escutava atenta. - um lugar bem sossegado para aproveitar com minha esposa e filhos - eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele só podia estar brincando.

\- Ah, Jay! Eu estava falando sério - reclamei dando-lhe um tapa, ele riu.

\- Hey! O que a faz pensar, que isso não é sério? - arquei minha sobrancelha e o encarei.

\- Você, casado, com filhos? Por favor, né! - caçoei. Ele acariciou meu rosto, o olhar ardente e profundo.

\- As pessoas podem mudar, Lils - o modo como ele olhou para mim e disse aquilo me congelou. _Isso poderia ser verdade? James seria capaz de mudar?_

\- Eu não acredito nisso, acho que não podemos mudar quem somos - declarei cética. _Mas quem era o verdadeiro James? Esse que eu passei a conhecer nas últimas semanas ou o estúpido, narcisista e egocêntrico que eu sempre conheci?_ Ele respondeu isso quandocomeçou a gargalhar.

\- É, pelo jeito você me conhece mesmo.

\- Eu sabia, você não me engana - disse com uma pontada de decepção.

\- Respondendo seriamente sua pergunta, tudo o que eu quero é estar na minha cobertura, com uma ou duas gostosas - balancei a cabeça. Esse sim era James Potter, fútil e vazio.

\- Agora sim, faz sentido - falei ainda chateada me deitando no seu peito. Ele acariciou minhas costas.

\- E você? - suspirei.

\- Eu fico com sua primeira opção - uma família com James era sem dúvida uma ótima visão. Adoraria que ele tivesse falado sério quando disse isso. - Com uma casa desenhada por mim - completei. James sabia o quanto eu queria fazer faculdade de arquitetura.

\- Você desenha e eu construo. O que acha? - levantei minha cabeça e o encarei. Por um momento me deixei levar por esse sonho e fingir que era algo nosso.

\- Perfeito - concordei o beijando.

Naquela noite tudo foi diferente. O toque. Os beijos. Parecia que o que eu sentia por James tinha se multiplicado e depois quadruplicado. Eu estava completamente perdida.

Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e o que fazer.

Eu deveria me vingar e não me envolver ainda mais com ele. Só que James tinha um poder sobre mim que eu não conseguia lutar contra, ou melhor, eu não queria.

* * *

Oi gente! Quanto tempo, não é? Me perdoem pela demora, mas como disse em Inesperado viajei para fora do país por causa do carnaval (não gosto muito) e depois viajei a trabalho e só cheguei sexta. Eu juro que esse capítulo quase me faz esquecer tudo o que James já fez para Lily, vejam bem eu disse "quase". E vocês acreditam que as pessoas podem mudar? Será esse o verdadeiro James? Será que ele está se apaixonando?

Imagina Nanda Soares se ela chegasse a engravidar, mas não, não será dessa forma que o Harry será concebido, J.K. Rowling viria pessoalmente arrancar o meu pescoço, hehe. Para Lily é muito importante ter Dorea e também Charlus ao lado dela, nada substitui amor de mãe e pai, e calminha logo chega o capítulo 9, porém os Marotos terão um destaque maior no capítulo 10 e depois disse que ninguém mais tira eles dessa fic :D

Oi Deby, minha mão está ótima, realmente vai demorar um pouquinho para chegar o capítulo 13, coisas importantes terão que acontecer antes dele finalmente começar a pagar pelo que fez, mas acredite vai valer a pena ;)

Gente, vocês estão animadas com a aparição do Sirius, não é ClauMS? Calminha, logo logo ele está aí. Eu particularmente acho que a Lily está ferrada, mas fazer o que se ela é muito mais coração do que razão. Quanto ao Lucius concordo com você, esfregar a cara dele no asfalto é pouco, mas cada vez que lembro pelo que ele vai passar me da vontade de sair saltitando, os Marotos vão acabar com ele ;)

Obrigada meninas pelas reviews e logo tem mais. Beijos :*


	8. Capítulo 7

**Lily**

James agora me dava carona de ida e volta para a escola todos os dias. Mesmo não nos falando no colégio, eu percebia ele me olhando ou simplesmente me procurando. Isso quando não conseguia roubar alguns beijos entre as trocas de aula.

Sorri mentalmente ao lembrar dele me puxando para o armário de limpeza e me beijando com paixão. Suas atitudes me impressionavam cada dia mais e me deixavam sem chão.

Principalmente quando me convidou para passar as férias de verão com ele, na Inglaterra. Não sabia mais o que pensar, ou o que fazer.

Terminei silenciosamente meu jantar sob o olhar atento de James.

\- Vou subir para fazer minha lição e depois ir dormir - anunciei indo beijar Dorea e Charlus. - Boa noite e divirtam-se esta noite.

Os dois iriam em um grande evento que a empresa estava promovendo em uma das filiais. Dessa vez a viagem seria até Nova York.

\- Boa noite, filha. E pode deixar, vamos nos divertir muito - disse Charlus sorrindo para a esposa e dando um beijo no meu rosto. Dorea olhou para mim e abriu os braços para me abraçar.

\- Se cuida, meu amor, e _juízo_ \- sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido, a encarei sem entender, ou melhor, esperando que eu não tivesse entendido o que pensei ter entendido com o seu olhar.

 _Ela não podia saber, podia?_

Dorea simplesmente abriu um sorriso delicado e me deu um beijo. Afastei-me sem saber o que pensar. Estava em choque com essa possibilidade.

\- Boa noite, Lily - James desejou atraindo minha atenção e sorrindo maliciosamente. _Descarado! Será que não via que sua mãe estava percebendo tudo?_

Finalmente saí do meu torpor e deixei a sala de jantar, subindo para o meu quarto. Quando estava chegando no segundo andar, James me agarrou por trás quase me fazendo gritar.

\- Seu louco - ralhei ainda em seus braços. Ele riu empurrando minhas costas contra a parede.

\- Só queria lhe dar um boa noite apropriado - declarou sorrindo. Balancei a cabeça sem conseguir esconder meu próprio sorriso. Então, antes que me desse conta, James me beijou, o afastei assustada olhando para os lados.

\- James! - exclamei séria. - Quer que seus pais descubram? Aliás, acho que sua mãe já está desconfiada - contei minhas suspeitas.

\- Claro que não, Lils. Minha mãe só está feliz por estarmos nos dando bem - amenizou a situação, mesmo assim nada me tirava da cabeça que Dorea sabia do nosso rolo.

\- Você vai para o meu quarto mais tarde, não é? - mudou de assunto me fazendo esquecer qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

\- Não sei - resolvi fazer charme.

\- Não sabe? - questionou arqueando a sobrancelha e rodeando os braços na minha cintura.

\- O que tem de tão interessante lá? - provoquei sorrindo e brincando com a gola da sua camiseta.

\- Bom, tem uma cama macia, um travesseiro cheiroso e o mais importante... eu - sussurrou próximo aos meus lábios, acabei rindo.

\- Convencido - respondi dando-lhe um selinho.

\- Isso é um sim? - perguntou ansioso.

\- E tem como dizer não? - ele se aproximou sorrindo e me beijou.

\- Definitivamente, não - sorri também. - Agora eu tenho que ir, preciso terminar meu dever.

\- Quer ajuda? - ofereceu segurando minha mão.

\- James, se você for comigo a última coisa que iremos fazer são minhas tarefas.

\- Eu gosto mais dessas outras coisas - murmurou nos meus lábios.

\- Mais tarde - prometi. Ele suspirou e finalmente se afastou.

\- Tenho outra saída? - questionou fazendo um bico.

\- Não - dei mais um selinho em seus lábios e segui para o meu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta o olhei mais uma vez.

\- Se não vier, vou atrás de você - ameaçou sério.

\- Não será preciso. Até daqui a pouco - sussurrei. Ele sorriu e entrou no seu quarto.

Sentei na minha cama tentando organizar minha ideias.

 _E se Dorea soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre nós?_

Ela parecia bem feliz com essa hipótese. Suspirei. No momento não podia me preocupar com isso. Tinha coisas mais importantes para decidir, como por exemplo, minha vingança contra James.

Hoje mesmo, antes do jantar, estava rabiscando ideias aleatórias em meu caderno. Bolando algum plano para me vingar efetivamente de James, mas nada concreto vinha a minha mente. Aparentemente eu tinha conseguido ganhar sua confiança, só que as coisas não estavam nada boas para mim. Eu me via cada vez mais envolvida por ele e por mais que eu ainda pensasse em me vingar eu simplesmente não conseguia levar adiante nenhum dos meus planos.

Tentei me focar novamente em alguma coisa pegando meu caderno e lendo as ideias que já havia anotado. Soltei um gemido. Nada parecia bom o suficiente. A verdade era que o desejo de vingança tinha ido embora e tudo o que eu queria era correr para os braços de James.

Eu fui tão estúpida em pensar que eu conseguiria levar isso adiante. Eu não era assim. E com essa coisa toda estava me transformando em alguém desprezível.

 _Como eu podia fazer qualquer coisa contra ele se eu o amava?_

Apesar de tudo o que ele fez, ainda o amava, e esse amor só aumentava conforme passamos a ficar mais tempo juntos.

Não! Eu não ia mais prosseguir com essa ideia estúpida. A vingança não iria me trazer nada de bom. Só mais rancor, e isso só faria mal a mim mesma. Sorri ao perceber que finalmente isso tinha acabado. Não ia ficar remoendo mais nada e sim viver. Aproveitar o máximo que podia.

Com essa resolução, larguei meu caderno sobre a cama e corri para o banheiro. Tomei um banho demorado e me arrumei. Depois de pronta, esperei que Dorea e Charlus tivessem saído e segui para o quarto de James.

Fui toda feliz imaginando a noite que teríamos. Eu sabia que talvez isso nunca evoluísse para algo mais sério. Tinha certeza que James nunca seria o tipo de homem de apenas uma mulher. Só que lá no fundo, eu ainda tinha esperança que um dia isso acontecesse e ele se apaixonasse por mim. Pois absolutamente nada me importava a não ser ficar com ele.

Entrei no seu quarto e o encontrei vestindo a mesma roupa só que agora com uma jaqueta de couro por cima da camiseta. Estava sentado em uma cadeira que ficava ao lado da janela com o semblante sério. Achei estranho. Ele estava tão feliz quando nos despedimos no corredor.

\- Que bom que você veio. Nós precisamos conversar - não gostei nem um pouco do seu tom de voz.

\- Ok - foi só o que eu consegui responder vendo a expressão em seu rosto.

\- Vou ser direto, Lily. Isso aqui, - apontou nós dois. – acabou - arregalei meus olhos diante sua declaração. Sentei me sentindo tonta com a informação.

\- O quê! Por que? - indaguei chocada.

\- Porque eu cansei, por isso - deu de ombros. _Cansou? Como? Se há poucos minutos estávamos brincando e rindo?_

 _-_ Isso não faz sentido, - argumentei. _-_ nós estávamos bem há um segundo - o _que poderia ter acontecido para ele mudar dessa forma?_

 _-_ Há um segundo eu não tinha recebido uma ligação da nova aluna gata - e _le estava me trocando? Era isso?_ Sentia o ar me faltar.

 _-_ Mas eu achei ... - antes que continuasse ele me interrompeu.

 _-_ Achou o quê? Que eu ia me apaixonar por você? Que seríamos namorados? Não seja ridícula. Olha para você. Não tem nada que possa prender um cara como eu. Aproveitei bem o que tinha, mas agora enjoei. Quero carne nova - fiquei sentada sem saber o que responder.

Completamente em choque. _Está vendo sua imbecil? É isso que você significa para ele. Algo_ _descartável._

Eu estava certa em desconfiar dele. Tudo o que queria era me usar para depois jogar fora como estava fazendo agora. Na hora as palavras da carta que minha mãe deixou vieram a minha mente

 _"Não deixe se levar por palavras bonitas e um jeito encantador, isso vai acabar quando ele enjoar de você e te abandonar."_

Era verdade. De novo ele havia me feito de idiota e dessa vez a única culpada era eu mesma.

 _-_ Você não presta, James! - esbravejei me levantando.

Eu sabia que estava me iludindo, mas mesmo assim preferi acreditar que ele podia sentir algo por mim. _Lily, sua tapada!_

\- E em pensar que eu achei que você fosse diferente. Como eu fui burra - acusei-me.

\- Sem drama por favor - desdenhou com desprezo se levantando também.

 _-_ Eu tenho pena de você - disparei com ódio. Ele me olhou de cima até embaixo. Seus olhos fartos de repulsa.

 _-_ Não, Lily. Sou eu que tenho pena de você. Aliás, é só isso que as pessoas sentem por você. Pena. Ninguém suporta ficar ao seu lado. Não é a toa que seu pai te vendeu e sua mãe se matou - não pensei em mais nada quando ouvi ele falando aquilo e dei-lhe o tapa mais forte que pude. Seu rosto virou com a força do golpe.

 _-_ É isso que você faz com as pessoas que gostam de você, James? As machuca? As humilha? - perguntei gritando. Ele acariciava o rosto me olhando com raiva. _Está vendo,_ _Lily! Esse é o verdadeiro James Potter._

\- Seu destino é ficar sozinho, tem sorte dos seus pais te amarem, pois você é uma pessoa podre!

 _-_ Saia daqui! - exclamou nervoso me segurando pelos braços e me levando para fora do quarto.

 _-_ É duro ouvir a verdade, não é, James? - dizia enquanto lutava com ele. Queria dizer tudo o que pensava.

 _-_ Tirando o dinheiro e a beleza o que você tem para oferecer para alguém? NADA! Quer saber? Você está me fazendo um favor, pois eu só estava na sua cama para acabar com você, para te humilhar, mas você não merece nem isso. Vou fazer o que eu devia ter feito desde o inicio...

 _-_ E o que é? - interrompeu segurando firmemente meus braços me chacoalhando. _-_ Ficar chorando no seu quarto? Você realmente achou que eu era tão imbecil a ponto de cair nessa sua armadilha ridícula? Eu sempre soube o que você queria, mas resolvi aproveitar e me divertir - respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

 _-_ Eu nunca mais vou olhar na sua cara! - exclamei com raiva puxando meus braços com força.

 _-_ Vai me fazer um grande favor se conseguir isso - retrucou rudemente.

 _-_ Pode esperar, James. O que é seu vai chegar e você vai pagar por tudo o que me fez.

 _-_ Oh! Estou morrendo de medo - caçoou cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo uma cara de pouco caso. _-_ Vai tentar mais alguma vingança idiota? - desafiou.

 _-_ Eu não preciso me vingar, tenho certeza que você mesmo se encarregará de acabar com sua própria vida - James me olhou sério. Pegou meu braço novamente e me jogou para fora do seu quarto. Trancando a porta em seguida.

Eu fiquei lá. Parada. Tentando entender tudo o que tinha acontecido. Automaticamente, fui para o meu quarto e me deitei. Eu não conseguia chorar. Não tinha mais lágrimas para James Potter. Eu realmente fui muito ingênua em pensar que ele pudesse sentir algo por mim, e mais burra ainda ao cair nas garras dele de novo.

O pior que dessa vez eu nem podia culpá-lo, pois eu que fui atrás dele. Mesmo assim suas palavras me machucaram. Mais até do que a humilhação que sofri diante de toda a escola.

Respirei fundo tentando administrar tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Eu devia ter ignorado ele desde o inicio. Essa ideia de vingança só piorou as coisas e me fez sentir pior que antes. Suspirei tristemente. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Pelo menos colocou definitivamente um ponto final em tudo.

Ouvi o barulho de algumas portas batendo e fui até minha janela. Vi James saindo com seu carro. Por certo, já tinha marcado um encontro com a tal garota que ele estava interessado.

O que realmente acabava comigo, era que apesar de tudo o que me disse e fez, eu não conseguia sentir sequer raiva dele. Eu odiava esse sentimento que eu nutria. Parecia imune a qualquer coisa que ele me fizesse.

 _Como eu podia amar alguém que me machucava tanto? Que laço era esse que me ligava de modo tão forte a ele?_

Eu tinha que esquecê-lo de um jeito ou de outro. Tinha que arrancar James definitivamente do meu corpo, da minha mente e do meu coração.

* * *

Oi gente! Eu sei, vocês estão de coração partido... eu também estou :(

Me perdoa Nanda Soares, mas não consigo evitar falar dos Marotos, eles estão chegando, logo logo estão aí :D vou tentar atualizar rápido para chegar logo no capítulo 10. E aconselho você a viajar mesmo, é muito bom tirar uns dias para descansar e conhecer lugares novos. E agora que não da para esquecer o que o James fez mesmo, na verdade temos um motivo a mais para odiá-lo, não é Deby? Acho que esse capítulo responde sua pergunta, Lily desiste da vingança, mas guardem bem essa frase que ela disse: _"Eu não preciso me vingar, tenho certeza que você mesmo se encarregará de acabar com sua própria vida"._ E o problema da Lily ClauMS eu mesma te respondo: amor, pureza, bondade. Na verdade isso não é um problema, é a maior das virtudes, mas uma virtude que a impede de ver a maldade das pessoas. Agora vamos esperar ela acalmar seu coração e o tempo passar, por que o que é para ser nosso, será.

Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	9. Capítulo 8

**Lily**

Depois que "terminamos", James e eu nunca mais trocamos uma só palavra.

Dorea estranhou e chegou a questionar o que tinha acontecido e se James havia feito alguma coisa. Eu neguei e expliquei que não tínhamos o que conversar, que éramos muito diferentes para continuarmos amigos. Ela pareceu não acreditar, mas aceitou o que eu disse e não me questionou mais.

James andava todo empolgado com a notícia de que havia passado em Oxford e em Cambridge. Ele e o pai já faziam todos os planos para sua viagem no fim do semestre. Charlus alugou um belo apartamento para o filho perto da Universidade de Cambridge, a escolhida por James.

Os meus pesadelos se tornaram mais frequentes e agora eu sonhava com James também. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, às vezes, eu me pegava observando ele na escola.

Andava tão feliz e animado. Pelo jeito, o fim do nosso caso não o afetou nem um pouco. Vivia rodeado de garotas e eu morria de ciúmes quando via ele se agarrando com alguma vadia na escola. Ficava imaginando quem podia ser a tal garota pela qual ele me trocou.

 _Mas o que eu achava? Que ele ia se apaixonar por mim e ficaríamos juntos?_

James tinha razão, eu era ridícula.

Enquanto eu ia para o terceiro ano, James preparava suas coisas para se mudar para a Inglaterra. Aproveitei um dia que ele havia saído com seus amigos idiotas e invadi seu quarto. Muitos dos seus pertences pessoais já estavam embalados. Sentei na cama e acariciei a colcha.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Segurando para não chorar. Tudo o que mais queria era dizer que estava feliz por finalmente me livrar dele, mas não, eu me sentia incompleta. Como se parte de mim estivesse indo embora junto com ele. Só esperava que com essa distância pudesse finalmente esquecer ele para sempre, mesmo que no momento isso parecesse impossível.

Deitei na cama, e dois livros que estavam no criado mudo chamaram minha atenção. Estiquei o braço e peguei o que estava por cima, era Hamlet.

 _Ele realmente tinha lido._

Pensei conforme folheava o livro. Nele estavam marcadas várias partes, inclusive a que havia declamado há alguns meses no meu quarto.

Senti meu coração apertar com a lembrança. Larguei o livro sobre o criado e peguei o outro. Para minha surpresa era um livro com poemas de grandes escritores, Shakespeare, Goethe, E.E. Cummings, Da Vinci, T. S. Elliot, Russel e claro, Lord Byron. Um autor perfeito para alguém narcisista e egoísta como James se identificar.

Abri o livro na página que estava marcada e me deparei justamente com um poema de Byron, era o Canto 4 do livro, "A peregrinação de Childe Harold: um romântico". Meus olhos seguiram direto para a parte marcada com caneta amarela.

 _Os espinhos que me feriram foram produzidos pelo arbusto que_

 _plantei, - eles me despedaçaram, - e eu sangro:_

 _Eu deveria saber que fruto nasceria a partir de tal semente._

Franzi meu cenho confusa.

 _Por que James teria marcado esta parte? Quem o havia machucado?_

Logo, um pensamento incoerente veio a minha mente.

 _Poderia ter sido eu? Eu seria o arbusto que ele plantou?_

Balancei a cabeça pela idiotice que havia cogitado. Já estava imaginando coisas. Afinal, quem me machucou foi ele, eu nem cheguei a me vingar. Devia ser outra coisa. Talvez a tal garota por quem ele me trocou o tivesse magoado.

Fechei o livro com força, tentando afastar essas lembranças desagradáveis. Em um ato impensado saí do quarto com o livro nas minhas mãos. Sabia que era loucura guardar algo de James quando tudo o que eu deveria fazer era esquecê-lo, mas no momento toda a minha razão foi para o espaço e tudo o que eu queria era ter pelo menos um parte dele comigo.

Naquele mesmo dia, James deu por falta do livro e armou o maior escândalo. Nunca poderia imaginar que fosse tão importante para ele. Fiquei com medo que descobrisse que eu o tinha pego, então o escondi em um local seguro no meu quarto. Quando Dorea estava mobilizando os empregados para procurar pela casa, James disse que não precisava mais, que devia ter perdido em algum lugar e que talvez fosse melhor assim.

Suspirei aliviada sabendo que meu pequeno furto não seria descoberto.

* * *

 **James**

Mantinha minha mente ocupada com a viagem e com os planos para quando chegasse na Inglaterra. Não queria pensar em mais nada. Aproveitei um dia que estava mais sossegado e resolvi ir em um bar com meus amigos. Ultimamente ficar em casa estava se tornando insuportável e não via a hora de pegar meu avião e ir embora.

Peguei minha bebida e sentei um pouco afastado de todo mundo. Ia sentir falta dos meus amigos, mas no momento queria ficar no meu canto. Lucius se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado.

\- Tudo bem, cara?

\- Está sim, por quê?

\- Sei lá, você anda meio estranho nos últimos meses - revirei os olhos.

\- Você está vendo coisas, Lucius - ele sorriu e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

\- Eu te conheço, James. Desde que armamos para a vadia da Lily, você parece diferente - sacudi a cabeça, negando. Não queria conversar sobre isso.

\- Mais uma prova que está enxergando o que não existe. Eu estou ótimo, nunca estive melhor - afirmei querendo fugir desse assunto desagradável.

\- Falando nisso, você não me disse o que fez com a gravação - Lucius comentou do nada. Insistindo em falar sobre o que eu não queria.

\- Queimei - respondi simplesmente. Não havia razão para guardar aquilo. Ele assentiu parecendo satisfeito e passou a mão no meu cabelo. Não me senti a vontade com seu toque e me afastei. Lucius ficou sem jeito e abaixou a mão.

\- Que tal pegarmos umas gatinhas e irmos para algum lugar? Estou louco para foder uma loira de jeito - ri. Lucius e suas loiras.

\- Vai você, não estou muito a fim hoje - ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Definitivamente, você não está bem.

\- Só estou cansado com essa correria da viagem - dei uma desculpa qualquer.

\- Bom, você que sabe. Estou indo - deu um tapa no meu ombro e voltou para onde a turma estava.

Fiquei ali sozinho com meus pensamentos. Sobre uma coisa Lucius estava certo. Há tempos estava me sentindo fora de mim. Tentava disfarçar parecendo feliz, mas em alguns momentos era difícil demais colocar a máscara de que estava tudo bem. Simplesmente porque não estava. Eu só não sabia identificar a razão disso. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Era como se tivesse perdido meu centro e estivesse sem rumo. Não estava mais me reconhecendo.

Olhei para meus amigos e não sentia a mínima vontade de interagir com eles. Decidi ir embora. Peguei a chave do meu carro e saí dali, me despedindo rapidamente do pessoal.

Precisava ficar sozinho.

Rodei por horas a cidade. Sem saber onde ir. Queria fugir da pressão crescente que sentia no peito. Decidi ir para o cais.

Estacionei um pouco longe da praia e sentei no capô do carro. O fim de tarde estava muito agradável e fiquei observando o mar. Antes que pudesse evitar, lembrei dela e no quanto gostaria daquele lugar.

 _Puta merda! Não podia acreditar que estava pensando nela de novo!_

\- Argh! - gritei com raiva abafando o som com minhas mãos. Esfreguei meu rosto e depois passei meus dedos pelo cabelo, querendo arrancá-los. _O que você fez comigo,_ _Lily? Que porra você fez comigo?_

\- Está tudo bem, rapaz? - virei o rosto e vi um senhor próximo a mim.

\- Está sim - respondi seco e voltei a encarar o mar, ignorando o homem.

\- É amor, não é? - franzi meu cenho o olhando sem entender.

\- Como é?

\- Está apaixonado e não é correspondido. Eu já passei por isso - explicou me deixando ainda mais chocado com sua suposição ridícula.

 _Amor?_

Até parece.

Tudo o que sentia por Lily era desejo, e agora um ódio mortal. Desci do capô do carro e encarei o tal homem.

\- Pois saiba que o senhor está completamente enganado. O que eu sinto não é amor, é raiva, ódio - ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Se é isso que você quer acreditar, - balançou os ombros. - boa sorte - disse e foi embora.

 _Cara folgado._

Não tinha nada que se meter na minha vida. Se nem meus pais tinham esse direito, que dirá um desconhecido qualquer. Minha vontade era de socar ele até que estivesse no chão e extravasar toda a minha raiva. Entretanto, não queria arrumar problema. Algo assim, com certeza afetaria minha viagem. E eu não poderia nem pensar em ficar mais tempo nesse lugar. Nesse país.

Entrei no meu carro e fui diretamente para casa. Cheguei e subi para o meu quarto. Não queria ver e nem falar com alguém. Deitei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto. Eu devia estar feliz. Extremamente feliz. Mas não. Eu me sentia despedaçado, assim como no poema de Byron.

 _Porra!_

Não podia acreditar que estava lembrando da merda de um poema. Tudo culpa daquela vadia manipuladora.

 _"Está apaixonado e não é correspondido."_

As palavras do senhor no cais voltaram para me assombrar. Não. Isso não podia ser amor. Nem mesmo paixão. Lily deve ter jogado algum feitiço em mim. Era a única explicação. Esfreguei meu rosto com raiva. Só de lembrar que eu disse coisas à ela que nunca falei para mais ninguém, ficava ainda mais possesso comigo mesmo. Fui muito idiota a subestimando e acreditando em seu amor.

 _Tudo mentira!_

Ela nunca me amou, apenas queria vingança. Havia sido ingênuo demais pensando que ela não seria capaz disso. Que eu era mais esperto. Eu era um estúpido, isso sim.

Sentei na cama inquieto. Essa situação estava me deixando louco. Olhei de relance pelo quarto e algo chamou minha atenção. Ou melhor, a falta de alguma coisa. Franzi meu cenho.

 _Onde estava meu livro de poemas?_

Abri as gavetas e nada. Só o de Hamlet estava ali.

 _Será que tinha perdido?_

Tentava me lembrar de algum lugar que pudesse ter deixado ele, mas nada vinha a minha mente. Sem pensar duas vezes, saí do meu quarto e fui falar com minha mãe. Ela pediu calma e disse que ia pedir que procurassem pela casa. Não podia perder ele. Não podia. Aquele livro tinha muitas lembranças.

 _Coisas que você deveria esquecer._

Minha consciência acusou. Suspirei derrotado. Talvez fosse melhor que eu não o encontrasse. É, essa definitivamente era a melhor decisão. Esquecer tudo.

* * *

 **Lily**

James decidiu ir para a Inglaterra duas semanas antes do previsto. Seus pais ficaram surpresos com sua decisão, assim como eu. Ele explicou que queria ir arrumando suas coisas com calma. Tinha certeza que não era nada disso. Podia apostar que ele não via a hora de aproveitar sua vida boêmia, sem os pais pegarem no seu pé. Fútil e vazio. Assim era James Potter.

Não demorou e chegou o dia da sua viagem. Estava parada na escada e de longe observava ele se despedindo de Dorea e Charlus na sala. James havia dito que preferia que se despedissem em casa por ser mais privado que no aeroporto.

\- Se cuida, filho. E por favor, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira - Dorea o advertiu, James sorriu e a beijou.

\- Pode deixar, mãe. Vou me cuidar e me comportar - ela o abraçou apertado, depois se afastou e James encarou o pai.

\- Tenho muito orgulho de você, garoto. Vá e curta seu tempo na faculdade, só não exagera, viu? - Charlus aconselhou o abraçando rapidamente.

\- Obrigado por me dar essa chance, pai. Não vou te decepcionar.

\- Eu sei que não - James pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu até a porta. Grande parte de suas coisas seriam despachadas assim que ele chegasse na Inglaterra.

Antes de sair, se virou e me viu parada no meio da escada.

\- Adeus, Lily - despediu-se secamente.

Apesar da sua rispidez, minha vontade era correr e pular nos seus braços, mas meu bom senso me prendeu ali.

\- Filha, vem dar um abraço no James - Dorea falou me chamando, antes que dissesse algo ele se pronunciou.

\- Estou atrasado, mãe - respondeu saindo em seguida.

Subi as escadas correndo e fui direto para o meu quarto. Segui até a janela à tempo de vê-lo mais uma vez. Talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas podia jurar que tinha olhado para mim antes de entrar no carro e ir embora. Coloquei minha mão na vidraça.

\- Adeus, James - murmurei com a voz embargada.

Não aguentei mais o aperto na minha garganta e comecei a chorar. Deitei na minha cama e despejei as lágrimas que estavam guardadas desde o dia que terminamos. Senti meu colchão afundar e uma mão acariciar suavemente minha cabeça.

\- Eu também vou sentir falta dele, meu bem - ouvi a voz delicada de Dorea. Girei o corpo e a abracei sem parar de chorar. Percebi que ela também chorava, ambas estávamos consolando a outra pela ausência que James faria.

* * *

Olá gente! Eu sei, mais um capítulo triste, mas será que o senhor do cais está certo, é amor? Olha, as vezes a verdade vem de lugares estranhos. Será que você está certa Nanda Soares? Uma coisa te garanto, algo aconteceu nesse meio tempo entre o banho da Lily que vai mudar todo o rumo da história. E agora que eles estão separados por um oceano, Lily vai deixar de sofrer? São variais perguntas, não é Deby? Vamos acompanhar o desenrolar da história e torcer por um final feliz. Os próximos dois capítulos vão ser uma transição para uma nova fase. E gente, eles estão chegando, logo tem a estréia dos Marotos ;) Obrigada pelas reviews meninas. Beijos :*


	10. Capítulo 9

**Lily**

Ia completar dois meses que James havia se mudado. Era raro ele ligar para casa. Quem sempre ligava era Dorea. Podia apostar que estava se esbaldando em um monte de festas cheias de mulheres. Tentava não pensar nele, mas às vezes parecia impossível. O livro que roubei de seu quarto permanecia no mesmo lugar. Ainda não tinha tido coragem de pegar e ler. Pelo visto nunca teria. Não enquanto tinha tantas lembranças dele.

Demorei para me dar conta de que o que eu sentia por James não era saudável e só estava fazendo mal para mim. Eu depositei nele todas as esperanças da minha vida. Toda minha carência e amor. Como se ele pudesse me salvar. Mas isso era errado. Não podia ater toda minha felicidade em uma única pessoa. Ainda mais em alguém que só me machucava.

Precisava pensar em mim. Na minha felicidade. No meu futuro. E era justamente isso que faria a partir de agora. James era passado.

Infelizmente por causa do sobrenome Potter, seria impossível conseguir uma bolsa de estudos nas universidades que eu queria. Nem mesmo um empréstimo estudantil poderia pedir.

Decidi então, ter uma conversa séria com Dorea e Charlus e pedir um empréstimo.

Expliquei que começaria a pagar assim que me formasse e arrumasse um emprego. Quando terminei de falar, eles me deram um sermão. Dizendo que eu não precisava de empréstimo algum, já que tudo que era deles era meu também.

Vi pelos olhos de Dorea que ela havia ficado magoada com minha atitude, Charlus disse que ia pagar a faculdade da minha escolha com muito prazer e que já estava mais do que na hora de aceitar que eles eram meus pais. Eu não pude ir contra seu argumento e aceitei que pagasse minha faculdade. Quanto a parte de aceitar que eram meus pais, expliquei que eu sempre os vi dessa forma, mas que ainda era muito difícil chamá-los de pai e mãe. Eles entenderam e disseram que quando eu estivesse pronta, estariam ali, prontos para ouvir. Eu seria eternamente grata por ter pessoas como Dorea e Charlus Potter em minha vida. Não podia sequer imaginar o que teria sido de mim sem os dois. Por fim os abracei e contei quais eram meu planos.

Após escolher as faculdades que iria mandar minha inscrição, me joguei nos livros. Passava quase todo o meu tempo livre estudando ou em atividades extracurriculares. Isso ajudava a dormir também. Estudava até cair no sono e como resultado não tinha qualquer sonho ruim. Minha vida ia voltando ao normal. Na escola nem me importava mais com os comentários ao meu respeito. Colocava meu fone de ouvido e me concentrava nos estudos.

Logo que estava terminando o colégio, comecei a receber as cartas das faculdades. Dorea estava comigo quando recebi a primeira e a que eu mais esperava, de Yale. Era um envelope grande e grosso, e eu sabia que isso era um bom sinal.

\- Abra, meu bem - Dorea incentivou.

Abri sorrindo. Retirei a carta que estava dentro e a li em seguida.

 _Cara Senhorita Potter,_

 _Nós ficamos honrados em lhe oferecer uma vaga em nossa Universidade..._

Nem terminei de ler e comecei a pular de alegria.

\- Consegui, Dorea! - gritei a abraçando. - Consegui!

\- Eu sabia que iria conseguir, meu bem - parabenizou me abraçando apertado.

\- Nem posso acreditar - falei tremendo enquanto segurava o papel na minha mão.

\- Posso saber a razão dessa alegria toda? - perguntou Charlus entrando na sala.

\- Lily passou em Yale, amor - Dorea lhe contou sorrindo largamente. Ele me olhou admirado.

\- Isso é incrível. Parabéns, filha! - me cumprimentou com um abraço.

\- Estou tão feliz - olhei para Dorea e ela parecia triste. - Eu achei que tinha gostado da notícia? - questionei intrigada.

\- Claro que gostei, meu bem. É só que irei sentir sua falta.

\- Foi bom você tocar nesse assunto - eles me olharam confusos.

\- Por que? - Charlus me perguntou, estava sem jeito de pedir mais isso a eles.

\- Eu sei que isso não é o normal e eu não quero atrapalhar, mas eu gostaria de continuar aqui com vocês - Dorea me olhou espantada.

\- Filha, se você estiver fazendo isso por nossa causa - Charlus começou a dizer.

\- Não - interrompi. - É por mim. Quero poder ficar mais um tempo aqui - confessei.

Eu não queria ir para um alojamento e ficar com um monte de gente estranha. Precisava me adaptar antes. Além disso, queria aproveitar o máximo que podia da companhia dos dois. Depois que saísse de casa sabia que seria difícil vê-los com frequência.

\- Se não se importarem, é claro - completei sem graça.

\- É claro que não nos importamos, Lily! Ah, meu amor. Não sabe como me sinto feliz em saber que continuará morando conosco - Dorea declarou me abraçando.

\- Vou adorar, principalmente se puder me mostrar seus truques de decoração - Dorea, como uma eximia decoradora, tinha muito a me ensinar para complementar minha profissão.

\- Com certeza, meu bem. Quando se formar seremos uma dupla imbatível.

\- Poxa! E eu? - Charlus perguntou se fazendo de ofendido. Eu e Dorea o abraçamos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Seremos um trio imbatível, amor. Lily desenha, você constrói e eu decoro – essas palavras trouxeram uma lembrança amarga.

" _Você desenha e eu construo."_

Meu peito se apertou ao recordar o que James havia me dito certa noite.

\- Tudo bem, Lily? - Dorea perguntou percebendo que eu estava aérea.

\- Tudo ótimo - respondi sorrindo, tentando disfarçar. - Eu amei a ideia do trio – falei empolgada mudando de assunto.

\- Iremos arrasar! - Charlus exclamou animado e decidimos sair para jantar para comemorar. Fazendo com que esquecesse qualquer coisa que não fosse meu presente.

* * *

Eu fiquei exultante quando terminei o colégio. Odiei cada momento que passei naquele lugar. Só esperava que na faculdade fosse diferente. Dorea e Charlus me deram um carro como presente de formatura. Antes que me negasse a aceitar, eles disseram que era um presente e que presente não se recusa, ainda mais de pai e mãe. Eu não pude ir contra o raciocínio deles.

O que mais amei é que não era um carro chamativo e nem caro. Era praticamente minha versão em quatro rodas. Dorea disse que conhecia meu gosto e sabia como me agradar. Ela tinha razão. Eu me apaixonei pelo meu New Beetle azul escuro. Foi com ele que enfrentei minha primeira semana na faculdade, que felizmente, era o oposto do colégio. Ainda não tinha feito nenhuma amizade, mas me dava muito melhor com as pessoas ali do que na escola.

Passava o dia na faculdade e à noite acompanhava Dorea em seus projetos de decoração. Eu aprendia muito com ela. Decidi até fazer uma extensão universitária na área de decoração e também edificação para complementar meu currículo.

Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo para mim.

A única coisa que precisava melhorar e muito era o meu senso de direção. Já estava na faculdade há uma semana e ainda não havia decorado o raio do mapa. Olhei em volta tentando localizar algum ponto de referência quando trombei com alguém.

\- Nossa, me desculpa - pedi ajudando a garota a pegar os papéis que haviam caído de seu caderno. Eram lindos modelos de roupas.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe - respondeu sorrindo. A tal garota era uma graça. Tinha o rosto delicado, alta, olhos cor de mel e o cabelo loiro bem longo.

\- Meu nome é Emmeline, e o seu? - ajeitei minhas coisas em um dos braços e estendi a mão.

\- Lily.

\- Prazer, Lily. - disse me cumprimentando. - Que curso você faz?

\- Arquitetura e você?

\- Moda - sorri lhe entregando algumas folhas de seu caderno que ainda estavam comigo.

\- São lindos - elogiei os desenhos. - Você que fez?

\- Sim, são minhas roupas da próxima estação - explicou sorrindo largamente. Aproveitei o papo e pedi instruções.

\- Você por acaso sabe onde fica o prédio de artes? Tenho uma aula agora e me perdi - disse sem graça.

\- Relaxa, isso é normal. Vem, eu te ajudo - ela passou o braço no meu e fomos juntas procurar o local da minha aula.

Emmeline era extremamente sociável e não parava de falar. Contou que estava no segundo ano e que namorava um rapaz chamado Remus, que fazia mestrado em filosofia e história. Eu somente contei que era adotada e falei o básico sobre minha vida sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

Toda animada ela me intimou a conhecer seus amigos. Marlene era prima de Remus, ela estudava economia e namorava Sirius, que estava terminando o curso de engenharia mecânica.

Emmeline disse que eu ia me adaptar super bem ao grupo e que tinha percebido assim que me conheceu que iríamos nos tornar grandes amigas. A cada momento que passava com ela eu também tinha essa sensação.

Enfim, minha vida parecia estar caminhando para algum lugar.

* * *

 **James**

Abri os olhos lentamente. Acostumando aos poucos com a claridade que entrava pelas janelas. Tentei mover meu braço, mas ele estava imobilizado por uma morena. No meu peito, estava deitada uma loira. Minha mente ia gradativamente reconstruindo as cenas da noite passada. _Festa. Bebida. Duas gatas. Sexo. Muito sexo._ Puxei meu braço debaixo da garota morena e esfreguei o rosto. Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que mais uma vez não tinha passado a noite no meu apartamento. No chão várias embalagens de camisinhas usadas. Felizmente, isso era algo que eu nunca esquecia. Tentei tirar a loira com cuidado do meu peito, mas ela acabou acordando.

\- Bom dia - saudou com um sorriso preguiçoso, sentando na cama e espreguiçando.

\- Bom dia - respondi levantando e pegando minhas roupas no chão.

\- Já vai? - perguntou ajeitando o longo cabelo loiro com os dedos. Observei seu belo corpo nu. Era provocante. Assim como o da morena que ainda dormia. Só que não o suficiente para me excitar. Não quando estava lúcido.

\- Já - terminei de colocar a calça e me aproximei dando um beijo rápido nela. – Talvez possamos repetir outro dia. O que acha? - ofereci piscando. Ela sorriu.

\- Pode apostar! - concordou alegre. Vesti minha camiseta, peguei meu casaco e saí do apartamento. Desci as escadas ao invés de esperar pelo elevador.

A noite havia sido uma boa distração. Era sempre assim. Mulheres. Sexo. Bebida. _Não era isso o que ela esperava de mim? Que eu fosse fútil e egoísta?_ Então esta seria minha vida.

Deixei o prédio que estava e fiz sinal para um táxi que, por sorte, estava passando pela rua. No caminho para meu apartamento, fui refletindo em como meu ano tinha sido chato e sem graça. E a única culpada era ela, Lily.

Minha mãe cobrava explicações do porquê eu não ligava para eles e da minha decisão de não ir para a casa nas férias. Sempre inventava qualquer desculpa para fugir de seus interrogatórios. Quando ia tocar no nome dela, eu mudava de assunto e falava sobre a faculdade.

O curso estava bem tranquilo. Fazia o número máximo de matérias e claro, ia bem em todas. No meu tempo livre, saía com meus colegas para beber e foder com quantas mulheres eu quisesse. Assim como havia sido na noite passada. Bebia até ser capaz de olhar uma mulher e não ver ela na minha frente. Ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Achei que com a distância seria mais fácil esquecer tudo o que passei com ela. Não podia estar mais errado. Todas as lembranças pareciam ainda mais vivas, mais presentes.

 _Maldita hora que eu fui me envolver com Lily!_

Praguejei mentalmente passando as mãos pelo cabelo sem conseguir esconder minha irritação. Lutei com todas as minhas forças contra esse sentimento. Tentei negar para mim mesmo o que sentia naquela época. Só que fracassei.

Encostei a testa na janela do carro enquanto o passado voltava a me atormentar.

Lembrando de tudo o que queria fugir. E daqueles breves momentos em que me senti realmente feliz.

Eu me odiava e odiava ainda mais o fato de sentir tanto a sua falta. Saudade de sua risada. Seu sorriso. Seu carinho. Seus beijos. Seu corpo. Fechei os olhos com raiva de mim mesmo. _Essa paixonite ridícula precisava passar!_ Eu queria minha vida de volta e faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para tirá-la da minha mente.

* * *

Olá gente! Lily está finalmente acertando sua vida e agora quem sofre por ela é o James. Como o mundo da voltas, não é?

Quem diria mesmo hein Nanda que James lê poemas de Lord Byron, o poeta britânico mais influente do romantismo, isso é para a gente ver que James não é só músculos. Você é bem observadora hein Nanda, aposto que aquilo sobre o Malfoy passou despercebido por muita gente, talvez ele tenha gosto pela coisa, mas para ter certeza teremos que aguardar o retorno dele, é claro que ele ainda vai incomodar. E quanto a saudade, os dois sentem falta um do outro, porém Lily está dando um novo rumo na sua vida, enquanto James tenta de todas as formas esquecê-la.

Foi triste mesmo o último capítulo Deby e embora esse capítulo não seja inteiramente feliz, ficamos contentes que a Lily esteja melhorando sua vida, fazendo amizades e realizando seus sonhos e também que James esteja sentido na pele, na alma e no coração a ausência dela. Vou tentar ao máximo atualizar logo. Por mais que eu saiba o que vai acontecer, também fico na expectativa, vai entender, não é? Hehehehe.

Ninha Souma que bom ter você de novo por aqui, fico muito contente :D É claro que James é um imbecil de carteirinha e Lily deveria sem duvida nenhuma dar uma lição nele, mas ela é boa demais, incapaz de fazer mal a alguém, mesmo que esse alguém já a tenha feito sofrer muito. E já deu para ver que os Marotos vão ser amigos dela, praticamente irmãos, porém vou ficar devendo os pegas do Sirius na Lily, já que ele é namorado da Marlene, mas já no próximo capítulo vamos conhecer alguém que vai mudar o mundo da Lily e vai fazer um bem danado para ela e é claro vamos ver ele de certa forma "se resolvendo com o James" ;)

Me diga, quem não ficou com raiva do James, ClauMS? Se prepare para rir bastante, pois ele está apaixonado (ele mesmo admitiu isso no final desse capítulo), ele vai sofrer bastante (isso eu garanto com toda a certeza do mundo) e de quebra ainda vai ficar sem a Lily. No próximo capítulo tem um pouco de Marotos, só que James e Sirius não vão se encontrar em Cambridge, na verdade Lily e Emmeline se encontraram (leia-se: se esbarraram) em Yale, e isso foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido :)

Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	11. Capítulo 10

**Três anos depois**

 **Lily**

Terminei meu curso de arquitetura e agora fazia minha especialização em edificação. A cada dia me via ainda mais apaixonada pelo meu curso e pela minha própria vida.

Quando estava indo para o segundo ano, consegui um estágio em um escritório de arquitetura e percebi que finalmente estava pronta para sair de casa e seguir meu caminho.

Com isso, Emmeline, Marlene e eu decidimos dividir um apartamento perto do campus da faculdade. Nas horas vagas, saía com meus amigos ou nos reuníamos na casa dos Potter.

Dorea e Charlus gostavam muito deles e adoravam quando íamos lá. Geralmente passávamos nosso fim de semana na piscina e depois íamos para alguma balada.

Emmeline tinha razão, formávamos um ótimo grupo. O único problema era que às vezes eu me sentia um pouco deslocada por estar cercada por dois casais. Eu até cheguei a ficar com alguns garotos quando saíamos, mas isso nunca evoluía para um encontro. Na maioria das vezes, por minha culpa.

\- Eu tenho alguém perfeito para você conhecer - Emmeline disse toda animada enquanto caminhávamos pelo campus da faculdade. Antes de abrir seu ateliê, Emmeline decidiu fazer uma pós-graduação em administração. Éramos as únicas da turma que ainda estudavam.

\- Emmeline, eu não quero conhecer ninguém - choraminguei. Eu tentava, mas ninguém parecia interessante o suficiente para que eu quisesse algo a mais.

\- Deixa de ser chata, tenho certeza que vai adorar esse cara - paramos debaixo de uma árvore e nos sentamos.

\- E eu tenho certeza que não - fui incisiva.

\- Sabe o que eu acho? - perguntou me olhando seriamente. Suspirei sem paciência com o assunto.

\- Não. O quê?

\- Que tudo isso é culpa do James - olhei para ela chocada. Emmeline sabia de toda minha história com James e mesmo sem conhecê-lo, o odiava.

\- O quê?! Claro que não! - esbravejei.

\- Você ainda o ama, Lily. E inconscientemente ou não, ainda acha que quando ele voltar vocês vão ficar juntos - no mesmo instante me levantei indignada. _Que droga de papo era_ _esse?_

\- Isso é ridículo! Eu nunca mais terei nada com James. Nem que ele implorasse - falei irritada.

\- Então prova - desafiou se levantando também.

\- Não tenho nada que provar. Será que uma pessoa não pode querer ficar sozinha? - questionei.

\- Lily, eu não acho que tenha problema em querer ficar sozinha, mas eu vejo o jeito que você olha para mim e o Remus e para a Marlene e o Sirius. Você mesma me confessou que adoraria ter uma relação assim.

Nem pude revidar. Ela tinha razão. Apesar dos conselhos da minha mãe biológica, eu queria ter aquela relação de cumplicidade, amor e carinho com alguém. E mesmo depois do que ocorreu com James, eu ainda acreditava que podia ter isso.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se não encontro ninguém que me agrade - tentei me defender.

\- Porque fica pensando no James - respondeu diretamente. Suspirei derrotada.

\- Emmeline, quer parar de dizer que é por causa do James. Não é! Já faz quatro anos. Eu o esqueci - retruquei chateada. - Para mim ele é passado, só isso - ponderei desejando que isso encerrasse o assunto. Não gostava e nem queria pensar em James.

\- Tá bom, desculpa. Não falo mais nisso. Juro - prometeu cruzando os dedos sobre a boca.

\- Você é uma chata - expressei emburrada. Ela riu e me abraçou.

\- Quero que encontre alguém que te faça feliz, amiga. Só isso.

\- É o que eu quero também, mas vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem. Ok? – respirou fundo e assentiu.

\- Ok, agora vamos sentar aqui e terminar o planejamento dessa festa - sentamos e voltamos a pensar em como seria a festa surpresa que faríamos para o Remus.

Logo em seguida, apareceram Sirius e Marlene e dividimos as tarefas. Enquanto Marlene, Emmeline e eu iríamos arrumar o apartamento dos rapazes, Sirius ia distrair o Remus até a hora da festa. Terminamos de combinar tudo e nos separamos para colocar nosso plano em prática.

* * *

\- O que você acha? - Marlene perguntou quando terminou de arrumar os balões. Já estávamos aprontando tudo para festa. Tudo estava decorado em tons de branco e preto.

\- Ficou ótimo - elogiei. - Gostei das cores que Emmeline escolheu - comentei enquanto ajeitava a mesa. Tínhamos comprado vários salgadinhos e bebidas.

\- Verdade - concordou sorrindo. - Falando nela, onde se meteu?

\- Foi se arrumar para o amado - respondi sorrindo.

\- Isso é muito injusto - Marlene reclamou colocando as mãos na cintura. - Ela pode ficar linda e eu tenho que ficar toda desarrumada? - olhei para ela.

\- Do que está falando? Você está linda, Marlene.

\- Certeza? - perguntou balançando os longos cabelos ondulados da cor cobre.

Marlene usava uma calça de couro justa e uma blusinha de frente única vermelha. Estava linda. A roupa destacava bem sua altura e corpo curvilíneo. Marlene era um amor de pessoa, muito simpática e carinhosa com os amigos e principalmente com Sirius, seu namorado.

\- Absoluta - falei confirmando. - E eu? - perguntei meio tímida. Usava um vestido azul sem mangas rendado, que ficava um pouco acima do joelho.

\- Está linda, estou achando que alguém vai deixar de ser solteira hoje - cantarolou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Quem sabe? Se tiver alguém interessante estou dentro - disse animada. O difícil era aparecer alguém assim.

\- É isso aí, menina! - exclamou entusiasmada. Rimos.

\- E o Sirius, sabe onde ele está com seu primo?

\- Rodando com ele por alguma joalheira. Sirius disse que precisava da ajuda dele para comprar um presente para mim.

\- Aposto que isso não é mentira - olhei desconfiada para ela.

\- Não mesmo - confirmou. - Aproveitei e já pedi meu presente de aniversário. Remus é muito melhor nisso que o Sirius - falou torcendo os lábios.

No mesmo instante, lembrei de quando Sirius deu para Marlene um controle de vídeo game, dizendo que assim eles podiam jogar juntos. Enquanto Marlene contava até dez, todos nós morríamos de rir. Pior foi Sirius, que ficou completamente perdido, perguntando porque estávamos rindo. Ele era muito sem noção.

\- Está se lembrando do meu último aniversário, não é? - assenti ainda rindo. - Nem me lembre, pelo menos agora o Sirius não é nem louco de fazer aquilo de novo.

\- Também acho - concordei.

Ouvimos a porta abrir e Emmeline aparecer toda pomposa em um vestido cor ameixa.

Sorria largamente com uma maquiagem bem leve.

\- Como estou? - perguntou girando em um salto agulha da mesma cor do vestido.

\- Linda, amiga - elogiei. - Amei o vestido.

\- Maravilhoso, Emmeline! - Marlene disse concordando.

\- Mesmo? - assentimos.

\- Foi você que desenhou? - perguntei curiosa.

\- Foi - respondeu sem esconder o sorriso.

\- Emmeline, você vai desenhar um para mim, não é? - Marlene lhe pediu, ou melhor exigiu. Emmeline só sorriu.

\- Também vou querer - aproveitei e já pedi o meu.

\- Pode deixar, afinal vocês merecem - ela virou olhando o apartamento. - Capricharam na decoração, o apê está lindo - elogiou.

\- Caprichamos para o seu amor - respondi sorrindo, ela nos abraçou.

\- Ficou perfeito, meninas. Agora só falta esperar o povo chegar.

\- Enquanto eles não chegam, vamos comemorar só entre nós - Marlene se afastou. Colocou vinho em três copos e fizemos um brinde.

\- À nós. As mulheres que os homens não vivem sem - Emmeline falou. Marlene e eu rimos.

\- E as melhores amigas do mundo - completei e brindamos a nossa amizade.

Os convidados começaram a chegar e o apartamento lotou. Marlene avisou para Sirius trazer Remus. Não demorou muito e logo eles chegaram. Assim que Remus abriu porta, gritamos:

\- SURPRESA!

Remus ficou em choque. Emmeline pulou no seu pescoço e o encheu de beijos, Remus finalmente despertou e a apertou em seus braços, a beijando em seguida. Foi uma cena tão linda que todos fizeram festa e aplaudiram. Emmeline tinha toda a razão quando disse que era isso que eu queria.

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

Durante a festa vieram diversos carinhas sem noção me perturbar, mas hoje estava sem paciência para paquerar ou ficar com qualquer idiota.

Observava sem ânimo a festa em um canto, quando Emmeline apareceu puxando um cara.

Eu bem sabia o que ela estava planejando. Se pudesse me esconder em um buraco, eu o faria.

\- Lily, quero que te apresentar alguém - Emmeline falou toda sorridente ao se aproximar de mim. Eu lancei um olhar irado para ela e um sorriso tímido para o tal cara. Ele era realmente lindo. Aparentava ter no mínimo uns vinte e sete anos. Tinha o cabelo castanho, olhos azul acinzentados, corpo forte, alto e um sorriso deslumbrante.

\- Lorenzo Di Massi, esta é Lily Evans. Lily, este é Lorenzo - ele estendeu a mão e nos cumprimentamos. Sempre evitava usar o sobrenome da família Potter. Chamava muita atenção. Felizmente Emmeline sabia disso.

\- Prazer, senhor Di Massi - ele sorriu.

\- Por favor, só Lorenzo, senhorita Evans.

\- Então, me chame de Lily - seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

\- Com prazer, Lily - respondeu com a voz levemente rouca.

\- Bom, se me dão licença, o Remus está me chamando. Divirtam-se - eu juro que quase pulei no pescoço da Emmeline quando ela me largou ali com aquele belo estranho.

\- Emmeline não tem jeito - reclamei o olhando. - Desculpa por isso - ele sorriu desconcertado.

\- Se for por me apresentar, sou eu que devo me desculpar - encarei ele confusa.

\- Por que?

\- Fui eu que pedi para conhecê-la - revelou me encarando com intensidade.

\- Ah - foi só o que consegui dizer. Ele pigarreou e tentou procurar outro assunto.

\- Então, Lily. O que você faz? - perguntou enquanto bebia seu vinho.

\- Estou fazendo uma especialização na área de arquitetura, e estagiando em um escritório. E você?

\- Sou chef em um restaurante italiano.

\- Mesmo? - ele assentiu sorrindo.

\- Sim, eu amo cozinhar.

\- E onde aprendeu? Fez algum curso?

\- Fiz alguns, mas aprendi mesmo com _mia nonna._

\- É italiano?- perguntei interessada.

\- Infelizmente, não por completo - respondeu sorrindo, acabei sorrindo também.

\- Meu pai era italiano e minha mãe americana, mas nasci e morei muito tempo lá – não pude deixar de perceber que ele usou o passado para falar dos pais.

\- E qual a sua especialidade? - perguntei mudando o foco do assunto.

\- Acho que vou ter que ser bem básico nessa e escolher uma bela macarronada com molho. Modéstia à parte, a minha fica uma delícia - sorri.

Ele parecia ser um homem bem interessante. Talvez fosse isso que eu precisasse. Alguém mais maduro.

\- E você, gosta de comida italiana? - balancei a cabeça negando. Ele me olhou um pouco decepcionado. Antes que dissesse algo, eu completei.

\- Eu amo comida italiana – Lorenzo abriu um sorriso enorme. Parecia aliviado com minha resposta. - Aliás, eu amo comida - ele sorriu satisfeito.

\- Muito bom saber disso. Tem mulheres que nem dá vontade de levar para jantar. Não comem quase nada - reclamou torcendo os lábios.

\- Pode ter certeza que eu não tenho esse problema - antes que pensasse que estava me convidando para jantar, mudei de assunto. - É amigo do Remus?

\- Não, vim com um amigo. Ele falou sobre a festa e como estava entediado resolvi vir.

\- E o que está achando? - perguntei interessada.

\- Estou gostando, mas devo admitir que melhorou e muito há uns cinco minutos – encarei ele incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Resolvi disfarçar e bebi um gole da minha bebida que até então estava esquecida em minha mão. Mudei de assunto novamente e perguntei de que região da Itália era sua família e se ele falava italiano. Quando começou a dizer algumas palavras, quase me atirei em seus braços.

Esse homem definitivamente mexia comigo e não era pouco. Nós conversávamos sobre tudo. Não conseguia me lembrar a última vez que tinha me divertido tanto com um homem que não fosse James. A diferença, é que aquilo havia sido uma mentira, e isso aqui era real.

\- Oi, gente! - aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que éramos interrompidos e tinha que ser pela Emmeline. - Vocês vão dormir aqui? - perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Do que está falando, Emmeline? - quando me virei para olhar ao nosso redor, estava tudo vazio. Todos já tinham ido. Marlene estava deitada sobre Sirius no sofá e Remus desmontado em uma poltrona.

\- Que horas são? - questionei assustada.

\- São cinco da manhã.

\- Puta merda! - assim que falei tapei a boca envergonhada, Lorenzo riu.

\- A companhia estava tão boa que nem vi a hora passar - ele elogiou. Sorri timidamente. - Posso te dar uma carona? - ofereceu solícito.

\- Obrigada, mas eu moro nesse prédio - falei um pouco decepcionada. Adoraria passar mais tempo com ele.

\- Mas não precisa se preocupar, Lorenzo. Vou cuidar muito bem dela - Emmeline garantiu e ele sorriu para mim. - Vou deixar vocês se despedirem - Emmeline falou e saiu.

\- Espero que ela cuide mesmo de você - disse carinhosamente. Sorri. - Posso pedir seu telefone? - perguntou sem jeito. Assenti sem parar de sorrir.

\- Claro. Afinal, eu quero experimentar aquela macarronada - respondi sem esconder minha vontade de vê-lo de novo.

\- Eu adoraria cozinhar especialmente para você - falou de modo sedutor. Meu coração acelerou como há muito tempo não acontecia.

\- Pode dizer o número - pediu. Conforme dizia, ele anotava em seu celular. - Eu vou ligar, hein - avisou.

\- E eu irei atender - garanti. Ele sorriu e se aproximou, me dando um beijo casto nos lábios.

\- _Ciao, mia_ Lils - senti um arrepio desagradável ao ouvir ele me chamar daquele modo. Isso estragou um pouco o meu bom humor.

\- Por favor, me chame de Lily - pedi educadamente. Ele assentiu sem se chatear.

\- Como quiser, _mia_ Lily - acariciou meu rosto e me beijou de novo. Despediu-se de Emmeline e foi embora.

\- Oh. My. God! - Emmeline disse pausadamente vindo na minha direção e quicando igual uma criança. - O que foi aquilo? - perguntou animada.

\- Eu não sei. Ele parece ser incrível, né? - ela assentiu sorrindo. Olhei para ela desconfiada. - Era esse cara que você queria me apresentar?

\- Juro que não. O que eu queria te apresentar era um amigo do Remus, que posso te garantir, não tem metade do charme desse cara. Estou tão animada! - exclamou dando pulinhos e batendo palmas.

\- Emmeline, menos - adverti.

\- Menos nada, Lily. Mais, muito mais. Você vai sair quando ele ligar, não é?

\- Vou, mas vamos devagar. Não quero me empolgar demais - ela me olhou e pareceu entender. - Além disso, nem sei se ele vai me ligar.

\- É claro que vai. Não viu o modo deslumbrado como te olhava? - falou sorrindo. – Eu sei que vai achar que estou imaginando coisas, mas eu tenho certeza que esse cara vai te fazer muito feliz.

\- Acha mesmo? - perguntei incerta. Eu realmente tinha gostado da companhia dele. Só estava com muito medo de estar errada de novo e me magoar.

\- Tenho certeza! - garantiu. - Agora vamos pegar nossas coisas e ir embora que estou morta - assenti e assim que nos despedimos dos meninos fomos para nosso apartamento.

No instante que deitei na minha cama naquela manhã, o sorriso deslumbrante de Lorenzo ainda estava na minha mente. Porém no momento que fechei meus olhos, foi com James me chamando de Lils que eu sonhei.

* * *

Encarei meu armário sem fazer ideia de que roupa colocar. Lorenzo havia ligado no dia seguinte da festa me convidando para jantar e eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Decidi colocar um vestido laranja bem ajustado ao meu corpo e como acessório somente uma pulseira simples dourada. Olhei no espelho e fiquei satisfeita com o resultado.

\- Lily, o Lorenzo chegou! - Marlene avisou. Caminhei até a porta e a abri.

\- O que acha? - perguntei mostrando minha roupa.

\- Está linda! - respondeu com um sorriso. - A Emmeline vai querer se matar por não estar aqui - assenti concordando.

Infelizmente Emmeline teve que viajar, pois seu pai havia ficado doente. Ela até tinha combinado de me ajudar com minha roupa, mas com tudo o que aconteceu, não deu.

\- Deixa eu tirar uma foto - Marlene pegou o celular e tirou a foto a enviando logo em seguida para Emmeline. - Pronto, agora ela vai ver.

\- Obrigada, amiga - abracei-a.

\- Imagina, eu não fiz nada.

\- Só de estar aqui, me apoiando, já é mais que o suficiente. Estou tão nervosa, Marlene - confessei.

\- Não fique, Lily. Só relaxe e aproveite - aconselhou serenamente. Assenti sorrindo e segui até a sala.

Lorenzo levantou do sofá e sorriu assim que me viu. Seu sorriso sempre me deixava com as pernas bambas, era deslumbrante.

\- Você está linda - corei diante do elogio.

\- Você também não está nada mal - Lorenzo usava uma camisa azul e calça social, estava perfeito.

\- Tudo por você - respondeu de modo sedutor. Balancei a cabeça sorrindo. - Vamos? - assenti e saímos do apartamento de braços dados.

Durante todo o caminho até o restaurante, conversamos e rimos. Não demorou e chegamos em um local muito aconchegante.

\- Esse é o primeiro restaurante que trabalhei, mas não é italiano - comentou me levando até a entrada. Franzi o cenho.

\- Você fez tanta propaganda da comida italiana do restaurante que trabalha. Achei que íamos comer lá - comentei confusa.

\- Ainda não. Preciso te manter interessada para um segundo encontro – _outro encontro?_ Sorri. Era bom saber que as coisas estavam indo tão bem.

Entramos no restaurante e a recepcionista nos levou até nossa mesa. Trazendo o cardápio em seguida.

\- O que sugere, chef? - questionei sorrindo.

\- Que tal um carneiro com molho de maçã acompanhado com batatas e um vinho tinto? - perguntou me olhando.

\- Hum. Isso parece delicioso. Vou aceitar a sugestão - ele assentiu sorrindo. Chamou o garçom e fez nossos pedidos. Logo em seguida, o sommelier trouxe o vinho pedido.

\- Um brinde? - perguntou erguendo a taça.

\- E a que vamos brindar?

\- À nós, e que esse seja o primeiro de muitos encontros - sorri enrubescendo levemente.

Lorenzo tinha esse poder sobre mim. Sempre parecia tímida perto dele. Ergui minha taça e brindamos. Também esperava que esse encontro fosse o primeiro de muitos.

O restante da noite foi muito agradável. Fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que Lorenzo tinha acabado de completar 31 anos. Apesar da diferença de idade, nos dávamos muito bem. Ele era divertido, engraçado, atencioso, carinhoso e me sentia cada vez mais a vontade em sua presença.

Depois do jantar, ele me acompanhou até em casa e insistiu em me deixar na porta do apartamento. Perguntei se queria entrar para um café, mas se negou. Achei que talvez fosse um indício que o encontro não tivesse sido tão bom para ele quanto foi para mim. Porém, todas essas dúvidas se dissiparam assim que ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou.

 _E que beijo!_

Lorenzo definitivamente sabia o que estava fazendo. Sua língua provocava a minha com astúcia e perícia. Mesmo assim eu senti falta de algo a mais. Antes que pudesse identificar exatamente o quê, nos separamos.

\- Está livre amanhã? - perguntou ainda muito próximo de mim. Fiquei feliz ao saber que ele já queria sair de novo comigo.

\- Não, mas estarei na sexta - ele abriu um sorriso encantador.

\- Perfeito. Te pego às oito da noite? - assenti.

\- Finalmente vou conhecer o restaurante em que trabalha? - indaguei sem esconder minha curiosidade.

\- Ainda não - encarei ele confusa. _Por que se negava a me levar até o tal lugar?_

\- Por que não? - perguntei fazendo um bico.

\- Que tal quando completarmos um mês?

\- Acha que vou aguentar você até lá? - brinquei. Ele riu.

\- Espero sinceramente que sim - se aproximou me prensando na parede e me beijou novamente. Mais uma vez aquela sensação de que algo estava faltando voltou a me atormentar. Resolvi bloquear esse incômodo e tentei me deixar levar pelos seus lábios sedosos.

\- É uma pena que eu tenha que ir - murmurou próximo a minha boca acariciando meu rosto com delicadeza.

\- Sexta nos veremos - disse o consolando.

\- Sexta - repetiu me beijando novamente.

Em seguida, se despediu e foi embora. Entrei no apartamento com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Fui toda animada para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho e quando estava indo para cama meu celular tocou, era Emmeline.

\- Como foi? Pode me contar tudo - ordenou assim que atendi. Ri de seu inquérito.

\- Calma, Emmeline. Vamos por partes. Seu pai está melhor? - perguntei me ajeitando na cama.

\- A pressão dele caiu e se sentiu mal, mas já se recuperou e está bem melhor. Sua vez - exigiu.

\- Ai, Emmeline. Foi perfeito. Lorenzo é maravilhoso, não tenho palavras para descrever. Essa noite foi incrível - contei entusiasmada.

\- Eu sabia! Assim que vi vocês conversando tive a certeza que ia dar nisso. Estou tão feliz por você, Lily - disse empolgada. - Agora me conta. Quando vai ser o próximo encontro?

\- Sexta.

\- Que _über_!

\- _Über,_ Emmeline? - perguntei confusa.

\- Significa o top, máximo, demais - acabei rindo da sua animação. - Estou vendo que logo estarei desenhando um vestido de noiva para alguém - cantarolou. Acabei rindo.

\- Vamos com calma, ok? Não quero apressar nada. Afinal de contas, não conheço ele direito.

Depois do que aconteceu com James, eu preferia levar as coisas com mais calma. O medo de me magoar ainda existia, tanto que não me sentia totalmente a vontade com Lorenzo. Talvez com o tempo.

\- Lily, confia em mim. Eu meio que tenho um sexto sentido com essas coisas. Além do que, você não pode achar que todos os homens são uns crápulas como aquele James - suspirei tentando evitar que minha mente se perdesse mais uma vez na lembrança daqueles olhos azuis.

\- Eu sei disso, Emmeline - aquiesci. - Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Quero te contar os detalhes da noite - disse a fim de mudar de assunto e cortar o mal pela raiz.

Emmeline na mesma hora se empolgou. Disse que viu a foto do que eu estava vestindo e adorou. Depois contei tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ficamos a madrugada conversando e combinando o que eu deveria usar no próximo encontro.

* * *

Lorenzo e eu estávamos saindo há um mês quando ele finalmente me levou para jantar no restaurante que trabalhava. Ele só havia esquecido de dizer que era dono de um dos restaurantes mais badalados de New Haven. Além de ter uma cadeia espalhada pelo país e Europa.

Entretanto, nada disso me surpreendeu mais, do que ele ter fechado o seu restaurante para comemorarmos nosso primeiro mês juntos. Isso havia sido a coisa mais romântica e linda que fizeram para mim. Mas Lorenzo era assim. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes recebi ramalhetes de flores na faculdade e no apartamento. Era um romântico incurável. E eu amava isso nele.

Durante nosso jantar, ele confessou que não confiava fácil nas pessoas, pois muitas se aproximavam por puro interesse. Contou que desde que me viu tinha certeza que eu não era assim. Porém depois de tantos relacionamentos conturbados, achou melhor me conhecer, antes de revelar qualquer coisa mais íntima sobre sua vida. Talvez saber que eu era de alguma forma uma Potter, tenha ajudado nessa revelação.

\- Já estava cansado de sair com pessoas interesseiras, Lily - explicou tomando um gole de seu vinho.

\- Eu entendo - respondi simplesmente. Se existia alguém que compreendia bem o que isso significava, essa pessoa era eu.

\- Espero que não tenha ficado chateada comigo por causa dessa omissão - murmurou me observando atento.

\- Não, Lorenzo. De modo algum. Sei o que é ter um monte de gente ao seu redor só interessada no seu dinheiro ou em status. Eu me lembro que na escola todo mundo queria ser meu amigo só por causa do meu sobrenome, mas meu irmão adotivo fez questão de dizer a todos que eu era só uma adotada que não tinha direito a nada.

\- Ele pegou pesado.

\- Acho que até me fez um favor, sabe? Percebi que ninguém estava ao meu lado porque gostava de mim. Depois disso, todo mundo que se aproximava eu achava que era por interesse, por isso amei quando o colégio acabou e fui para a faculdade. Foi como se finalmente tivesse a chance de ter ao meu redor pessoas que realmente gostam de mim e não do sobrenome e dinheiro de meus pais adotivos - ele assentiu concordando e segurou minha mão sobre a mesa.

\- É tão bom conversar com você, Lily. Temos tanta coisa em comum, inclusive nossa história - Lorenzo apertou minha mão e a acariciou.

\- Verdade - concordei.

Nesse um mês de relacionamento, Lorenzo havia me contado um pouco sobre sua vida, assim com eu. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião quando estavam retornando para a Itália. Sua guarda ficou com seus avós paternos, com quem ele já estava enquanto os pais viajavam. Lamentei e contei sobre como os meus morreram e como fui adotada pelos Potter, mas não entrei em detalhes sobre meu _"relacionamento"_ com James. Isso era algo que eu não gostaria de ficar compartilhando e sim esquecer.

\- E quando poderei conversar com seus pais novamente? - perguntou. Encarei-o desconfiada. Meus pais o conheciam somente como meu amigo. Já havíamos até almoçado juntos.

\- Posso saber por que gostaria de conversar com eles?

\- Gostaria de me apresentar oficialmente como seu namorado - fiquei estática.

\- Namorado? - questionei perplexa.

\- Isso se você aceitar - falou me estendendo uma caixinha preta com uma linda aliança na cor prata com pequenos brilhantes ao redor.

\- Aceita ser minha namorada, Lily Evans Potter? - meus olhos iam da caixinha para ele e só o que consegui fazer foi assentir. Lorenzo se levantou sorrindo e me puxou para os seus braços me beijando. Pegou minha mão trêmula e deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo.

\- _Cuore mio_ \- sorri entendendo a tradução de _"meu coração"_ em italiano. Lorenzo beijou meu dedo com a aliança. Olhava para ele admirada.

\- Isso foi lindo, Lorenzo - consegui finalmente dizer.

\- _Tu sei bella,_ Lily - sorri. Eu amava quando ele falava italiano. Já tinha até aprendido algumas coisas e soube identificar muito bem sua resposta, _"você é linda"._ Naquele momento percebi que me apaixonar por Lorenzo seria algo inevitável.

* * *

O domingo estava quente e ensolarado, algo anormal para o clima ameno da primavera de New Haven. Coloquei uma roupa leve, peguei meu carro e fui para a casa dos Potter.

Já tinha virado um tradição ir almoçar com eles todo o domingo. A exceção era quando os compromissos não deixavam. Depois que me mudei, Dorea me fez prometer que não iria esquecer deles.

 _Como eu poderia?_

Eles eram as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Estava muito animada para contar sobre meu namoro. Lorenzo queria conversar com eles pessoalmente para pedir permissão e essas coisas. Achei até fofo da parte dele, mas preferi conversar com eles sozinha. Para então, ele se apresentar formalmente em um jantar.

Cheguei em casa e fui recepcionada por Gianna, a governanta.

\- A senhora Potter está lhe esperando na sala - avisou. Agradeci e segui até o local.

Assim que me viu, Dorea veio na minha direção com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Meu bem, que bom que veio - exclamou alegre.

\- Eu disse que não iam se ver livre de mim tão facilmente - brinquei, ela riu.

\- Fico feliz por isso, sua visita sempre alegra minha semana. Vamos almoçar?

\- Claro. E Charlus?

\- Está no escritório, já pedi que Gianna o avisasse - fomos abraçadas em direção da sala de jantar. Antes que me sentasse, Charlus apareceu.

\- Filha, que saudades - disse me abraçando.

\- Também.

\- Você nos abandonou - acusou se sentando à mesa.

\- Eu sei. Semana passada foi uma loucura, tinha tanta coisa para fazer na segunda que não deu para vir almoçar com vocês no domingo - comentei também me sentando.

\- Sentimos falta dos seus amigos também - Dorea falou sorrindo.

\- Todo mundo está se matando de trabalhar. Desculpem mesmo - Charlus sorriu.

\- O que importa é que está aqui agora - declarou segurando minha mão sobre a mesa.

\- E virei com mais frequência, senti saudades também.

\- Ótimo, sabe como adoramos ter você por perto - assenti sorrindo enquanto me servia.

\- E como está indo tudo? O curso, o trabalho? - Dorea perguntou.

\- Tudo perfeito, estou amando a especialização em edificação e aprendendo muito no escritório. Lembra daquele projeto que te mostrei, Dorea? - ela assentiu. - Foi aprovado pelo meu chefe - contei feliz.

\- Isso é maravilhoso, Lily. Meus parabéns, meu bem.

\- Muito bem, filha. Estou orgulhoso de você - Charlus disse me deixando emocionada.

\- Obrigada. Estava muito animada para contar a vocês, sempre me incentivaram tanto.

\- Você merece, amor - sorri e voltamos a comer.

Assim que terminamos de almoçar, avisei que precisava conversar com eles. Fomos até a sala e Dorea e Charlus se sentaram lado a lado.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? - Charlus perguntou sério. Respirei fundo.

\- Lembra que falei para vocês sobre um rapaz que estava saindo? E até chegamos a almoçar juntos?

\- Claro. Lorenzo Di Massi, não é? - Dorea perguntou, eu assenti.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei - a expressão no rosto de Dorea caiu um pouco, mas logo ela abriu um sorriso enorme, disfarçando. Achei estranha sua reação.

\- Meu amor, ficamos tão felizes por você - disse tentando parecer animada. - Não é, Charlus? - ele se manteve sério.

\- Acho que seria mais nobre da parte dele que viesse falar primeiro conosco - reclamou.

\- Charlus! - Dorea ralhou com ele. - Não estamos no século XVII.

\- A culpa foi minha, Charlus. Eu queria falar com vocês antes dele vir. Saber o que achavam - quando almoçamos juntos eles pareceram se dar muito bem, mas na época ainda éramos só "amigos". Charlus pareceu mais aliviado ao saber que tinha sido minha ideia falar com eles antes.

\- Nossa opinião é tão importante assim? - perguntou interessado.

\- Claro que sim, vocês são meus pa... - travei antes de concluir, Dorea me olhou atenta, engoli em seco.

\- Meus pais - completei, eles me olharam emocionados.

Tinha tido uma conversa séria com Lorenzo sobre a minha vida e os Potter. Especialmente sobre meu receio em chamá-los de pai e mãe. O que Lorenzo me disse fez com que eu visse as coisas de um modo diferente.

" _Temos que valorizar e mostrar as pessoas o quanto as amamos enquanto elas estão aqui, Lily. Tenho certeza que eles iam amar que os chamassem de pai e mãe."_

Eu já sabia disso, mas vendo a reação deles agora. Percebi como isso era realmente importante para eles. Dorea sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.

\- Somos mesmo seus pais e ficamos muito felizes por você - disse sorrindo largamente.

Charlus levantou e se sentou do meu outro lado.

\- Se esse rapaz fizer um "A" contra você, eu acabo com ele - falou sério.

\- Vou avisar ele - proferi sorrindo.

\- Obrigada - agradeci ao dois. - Por tudo, mas principalmente por sempre me amarem como uma filha.

\- Porque é isso que você sempre foi para nós, Lily. Nossa filha - Dorea disse emocionada beijando meu cabelo.

\- Eu não poderia pedir por um pai e uma mãe melhor - respondi orgulhosa.

\- Não sabe como ficamos felizes em ouvir você nos chamando assim - Charlus confessou.

Sorri satisfeita por finalmente conseguir chamá-los de pai e mãe. Ficamos conversando e contei que queria fazer um jantar para apresentar Lorenzo oficialmente para eles. Dorea parecia mais conformada com a notícia do meu namoro e já começou a planejar o jantar. Charlus e eu demos risada da sua empolgação.

Antes de ir embora, subi para usar o banheiro e visitar meu ex-quarto. Por fim, não resisti e caminhei até o quarto _dele_. Abri a porta e entrei. Estava do mesmo jeito. Olhei para a cama e não pude segurar as lembranças que isso me trazia. Mesmo sem querer meu peito apertou.

\- Também sinto falta dele - ouvi Dorea dizer, me virei e a olhei.

\- Como ele está? - sem perceber me vi perguntando.

\- Sabe como é o James, não é? Raramente liga, eu que tenho que ficar caçando ele. Na faculdade parece estar indo muito bem. Quanto ao resto, nem faço ideia. Imagino que deva estar se divertindo e muito. - assenti.

Com certeza devia estar rodeado de mulheres e amigos fúteis iguais a ele.

\- Meu bem, posso te dar um conselho? - perguntou se aproximando e segurando minhas mãos.

\- Claro.

\- Não guarde rancor ou raiva de ninguém - olhei desconfiada para ela. _Por que estava me dizendo isso?_

\- Só quem sofre com isso é você mesma - Dorea completou serenamente. Foi então, que tive a certeza de que de uma forma ou de outra, ela sempre soube sobre meu relacionamento com James.

\- Sei disso - concordei. Eu tinha tentado odiar James, me vingar, mas tudo o que consegui foi me machucar ainda mais.

\- Eu te amo muito, filha - declarou emocionada, me abraçando e deixando o assunto James de lado.

\- Eu também, mãe - ela me apertou em seus braços e ficamos ali. Presas naquele momento perfeito, como mãe e filha.

* * *

Olá gente! Como prometido a Lily está dando a volta por cima, tem um namorado lindo de morrer, amigos verdadeiros, é uma profissional competente e principalmente tem o amor de Dorea e Charlus, seus pais do coração :) E antes que reclamem, eu sei os Marotos apareceram pouco, mas apareceram, não é? A partir do 12º capítulo eles vão ter bastante destaque na história.

Se você achou lindo Nanda, a Lily pondo as cartas na mesa com a Dorea e o Charlus, o que me diz de ela finalmente chamá-los de pais? Esse é um momento muito importante de Orquídea Azul e vai ser fundamental ao longo da fic a Lily saber que eles a consideravam de fato sua filha. É claro, ela é bem diferente de James, ele fez muita m**** mesmo, mas como será que ele vai voltar da Inglaterra? Será um novo James ou o mesmo de sempre?

O que você achou do Lorenzo, Deby? Ele é gato o suficiente para Lily? Uma coisa eu sei, ele é homem suficiente para encarar James ;) É muito bom mesmo Lily ter amigos verdadeiros, principalmente agora que está dando tudo certo para ela :)

Ela vai ser feliz sim ClauMS, mas como vimos ela ainda pensa em James e tem sentimentos por ele, embora ela diga que não. Mas agora Lorenzo está na parada e pelo visto ele também mexe com ela, hehehe. Quanto ao reencontro da Lily e do James, vamos aguardar os próximos capítulos e a reação do James quando vê-la linda e feliz ao lado do namorado ;)

Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews e até mais. Beijos :*


	12. Capítulo 11

**Lily**

O tempo passava muito rápido.

Lorenzo e eu já íamos completar um ano de namoro e tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas. Ele era o homem que eu sempre sonhei ter ao meu lado. O homem que um dia eu quis que James fosse. Meus pais eram apaixonados por ele, isso sem contar meus amigos. Lorenzo se dava muito bem com todos. Minha vida nunca esteve tão tranquila e, exceto por um breve momento da minha adolescência que eu deveria esquecer, nunca tinha sido tão feliz.

Havia terminado minha especialização há apenas uma semana e no mesmo dia fui efetivada no escritório que estagiava. Para comemorar, meus pais me chamaram para um almoço especial. Conversávamos animados no carro quando Charlus parou e pediu que descêssemos. Eles me levaram para um prédio que ficava nas proximidades do meu trabalho.

Subimos o elevador sem que conseguisse arrancar nada deles. Talvez estivessem pensando em se mudar.

Saímos do elevador e Charlus nos levou até um dos apartamento abrindo a porta. Era um lugar lindo, tinha uma cozinha magnífica toda aberta e já equipada, uma sala enorme, duas suítes espaçosas e um banheiro social.

\- O que achou? - Dorea perguntou ansiosa.

\- É lindo. Vocês vão se mudar para cá?

\- Nós não - contrapôs Charlus, franzi meu cenho confusa.

\- Então, quem?

\- Você, meu bem - Dorea respondeu e eu fique estática.

\- O quê? - questionei sem esconder minha surpresa.

\- Esse é seu presente de formatura - abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que dizer.

\- E... eu não posso aceitar - falei gaguejando.

\- Se não aceitar, vamos ficar muito chateados com você - Charlus ponderou. Suspirei e os encarei.

\- Isso é chantagem - Dorea sorriu vindo me abraçar.

\- Não é, não - beijou meu rosto. - Aceita, amor, por favor? - pediu toda carinhosa.

\- Tenho outra opção? - declarei derrotada.

\- Não faça essa cara. Nós só queremos o seu bem - Charlus arguiu.

\- Mas eu não quero que fiquem me dando coisas caras, me sinto mal - confessei meu incômodo.

\- Você é nossa filha e vamos te mimar do jeito que quisermos - Charlus respondeu me desarmando completamente.

\- Ok, vocês venceram - disse sorrindo. - Mas a senhora não vai escapar. Me ajuda a decorar, mãe? - Dorea me olhou emocionada.

\- Pensei que não fosse perguntar - sorri.

\- Só que sou eu que vou pagar - avisei com firmeza.

\- Lily... - Dorea começou dizendo.

\- Não! Nem pensar vocês vão arcar com mais essa despesa. Por favor, mãe? – pedi fazendo um bico. Ela assentiu e nos abraçamos enquanto Charlus nos observava com um sorriso.

No mesmo dia, após o almoço, Dorea e eu começamos o planejamento do meu apartamento. Queria mudar o mais rápido possível para meu canto.

No fim de tarde fui para o apartamento de Lorenzo, o ajudava a cortar alguns legumes para nosso jantar quando contei da surpresa dos meus pais.

\- Sério mesmo? - Lorenzo perguntou enquanto mexia na panela que exalava um aroma maravilhoso.

\- Sim - confirmei. - É um apartamento lindo, Lorenzo. A princípio não quis aceitar, mas dona Dorea é boa em uma chantagem emocional. Além do mais, eles fizeram isso com tanto amor que não tive como recusar - Lorenzo sorriu.

\- Fez o certo, amor.

\- Também acho. Amanhã quero te levar para conhecer - falei empolgada. - Aposto que vai amar a cozinha - ele sorriu me olhando.

\- Como é? - perguntou interessado.

\- Linda, Lorenzo! Do jeito que você gosta, bem espaçosa e iluminada. Acho que vamos começar a passar mais tempo lá - cantarolei sorrindo, já que a maioria do tempo eu passava no seu apartamento.

\- Eu não ligo muito com o lugar, - declarou se aproximando e me dando um beijo delicado nos lábios. - desde que esteja comigo. _Io ti amo, mia fragolina_ \- sorri ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso que ele havia me dado em italiano. No início achei bem estranho, mas quando me disse que significava moranguinho, fiquei igual uma boba apaixonada.

\- Também te amo, Lorenzo - declarei em meu idioma mesmo. Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar delicadamente.

Lorenzo se declarou aproximadamente quatro meses depois que começamos a namorar.

Como eu ainda não me sentia segura em dizer aquilo, demorei mais tempo. Lorenzo pareceu não se importar com minha demora, mas mesmo assim me sentia incomodada por de alguma forma não ser capaz de dizer a ele o que tanto queria ouvir.

Quando finalmente me declarei, ele ficou extasiado. Nesse mesmo dia tivemos a nossa primeira vez. Exatamente dez meses depois que começamos a namorar. Lorenzo tinha tido uma paciência incrível. Não que eu não quisesse transar com ele, afinal, era lindo e extremamente sedutor, mas minhas lembranças com James ainda me assombravam.

 _E se ele me deixasse assim que ficássemos juntos?_

Felizmente com o tempo pude perceber que Lorenzo não era James e nunca faria algo assim comigo. Nunca me magoaria.

Nossa primeira noite foi serena e calma. Assim como devia ter sido a minha primeira vez. Talvez tivesse sido se fosse com Lorenzo e não com James. Os dois eram completamente diferentes. Enquanto Lorenzo me amava e era carinhoso, James só desejava o meu corpo e me possuía com paixão. Às vezes sentia-me uma idiota por ter um homem incrível do meu lado e ainda assim pensar no inútil do James. Esperava que com o tempo isso mudasse, e eu pudesse me entregar completamente a Lorenzo. Sem as amarras que ainda me prendiam ao passado.

\- Eu acho que deveria te chamar de fragolino. O que acha? - provoquei. Ele se afastou de mim e voltou sua atenção para a panela.

\- Nem pensar. É muito gay - reclamou torcendo os lábios. Em claro sinal de descontentamento, eu ri.

\- É fofo, amor - argumentei, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Quer dizer que sou fofo? - percebi que tinha desligado o fogão e muito lentamente vinha em minha direção. Desci do banco que ficava ao lado do balcão da cozinha e conforme ele se aproximava, eu me afastava.

\- Vou te mostrar quem é fofo - assim que falou veio para cima de mim.

Comecei a correr com ele me perseguindo. Eu usava o sofá de escudo e ficava atenta em que direção ele ia tomar. Quando decidiu pular diretamente onde estava, saí correndo novamente.

\- Isso se me pegar! - desafiei rindo enquanto fugia dele.

Felizmente o loft de Lorenzo era bem espaçoso e todo aberto. Subi correndo as escadas e antes que percebesse ele me agarrou e caímos em sua cama. Ele me prensou no colchão e abriu um sorriso fabuloso, fazendo todo o meu corpo desmanchar.

\- Quem é fofo agora? - perguntou, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto.

\- Você é - antes que retrucasse o beijei. Ele se empolgou aumentando ainda mais a potência do beijo me deixando logo sem ar.

\- Eu sou o que você quiser, _mia_ Lily - respondeu beijando meu pescoço e passeando suas mãos pelo meu corpo.

Seu toque era delicado e cuidadoso. Ele levantou, retirou minha regata e beijou meus seios. Eu ofeguei quando sua mão tocou meu outro mamilo o apertando levemente.

\- Lorenzo. Ah! - ofeguei. Ele subiu e beijou meus lábios.

\- _Ho bisogno te. Toccarti, abbaracciarti, coccolarti_ \- murmurou no meu ouvido, _"Eu preciso de você. Te tocar, abraçar, afagar"._ Fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro arrepiasse com sua voz rouca.

Ele se afastou e retirou minha calça juntamente com minha roupa intima. Em seguida tirou a sua roupa se deitando novamente sobre mim. Eu sorri passando meus braços pelos seus ombros largos.

\- Fala mais - pedi.

Ele me beijou com um sorriso nos lábios, se esticou e pegou uma camisinha no criado mudo a colocando em seu membro rígido. Se posicionou entre minhas pernas e o roçou em meu sexo. Gemi diante do contato tentador.

\- _Sei l'amor della mia vita, Lily_ \- sussurrou, _"você é o amor da minha vida, Lily"_ , ao mesmo tempo que me penetrava lentamente como se quisesse prolongar cada segundo.

Embora o toque e as carícias denunciassem quem estava ali comigo. Evitava fechar os olhos e me deixar levar por lembranças que ainda me perseguiam.

\- Ah! Lorenzo. Mais rápido, por favor - implorei movendo meu quadril em sua direção. Ele aumentou os movimentos e me invadiu um pouco mais rápido.

\- Oh! Mais. Mais - ele foi ainda mais veloz atendendo aos meus pedidos. - Isso. Forte! - dizia ofegante.

\- _Io ti amo, mia_ Lily - murmurou, _"eu te amo, minha Lily"_ e me beijou com paixão.

\- Eu também te amo. Agora vai mais forte, por favor - consegui pedir ofegante entre os gemidos que saíam da minha boca colada com a sua.

Quando ele finalmente pegou um pouco mais pesado. Pude sentir o fogo em todo o meu corpo, estava perto do orgasmo. Gritamos alto quando atingimos o auge. Desmontamos ofegantes e satisfeitos na cama. Fui para seu peito e ele me abraçou.

Era muito prazeroso fazer amor com Lorenzo, mas logo em seguida, eu me sentia vazia e triste. Como se algo não estivesse certo. Meu peito parecia oprimido pela falta de alguma coisa, ou melhor, de alguém. Sacudi a cabeça querendo esquecer aquele sentimento estranho que se abrigava em mim e me focar em Lorenzo.

Ele me apertou com mais força em seus braços e me beijou. Sorri levemente com seu carinho. Seu amor era tudo o que eu precisava para esquecer o passado e começar uma vida nova.

* * *

 **James**

Infelizmente, tive que retornar para meu país. Confesso que não tinha mais vontade nenhuma de assumir minha posição na empresa da família. Apesar do primeiro ano fora ter sido muito difícil, eu fiz os outros valeram a pena. Com o tempo as coisas pareceram se ajeitar e eu finalmente me sentia como eu mesmo. Continuei aproveitando a companhia de mulheres deliciosas e muitas baladas. Na faculdade segui fazendo o número máximo de matérias e me formei com honras. Tanto na graduação em engenharia civil, quanto no meu MBA.

Tinha decidido que assim que voltasse para os Estados Unidos iria me mudar para Nova York. Queria morar em um lugar mais agitado que New Haven. Só esperava que meu pai não se importasse que fosse trabalhar na filial que a empresa tinha lá.

Desembarquei no aeroporto de New Haven depois de fazer uma escala em Nova York e fui pegar um táxi. Não avisei que iria chegar. Preferi fazer uma surpresa.

No caminho para casa fui pensando em tudo o que vivi naquela cidade e os sentimentos que eu esperava ter deixado na Inglaterra. Suspirei e decidi esquecer esse assunto. Não queria e nem ia pensar nisso.

 _Ela_ fazia parte do meu passado e era lá que ficaria.

Assim que o táxi entrou na propriedade da minha família pude sentir um arrepio me percorrer.

 _Será que estava pronto?_

O carro parou em frente a entrada principal e observei a bela casa diante de mim. Antes que saísse do veículo minha mãe já vinha em minha direção. Devia ter sido avisada pela equipe de segurança.

\- Filho! - exclamou animada. Saí do carro e ela pulou nos meus braços me dando um abraço apertado. Sorri com seu carinho.

\- Oi, dona Dorea - murmurei contra seu cabelo que estava solto.

\- Senti tanto sua falta, meu bem - sua voz falhou e afaguei suas costas.

\- Estou aqui agora, mãe - _bom, pelo menos por enquanto._ Completei em pensamento. Ela se afastou e me observou com atenção.

\- Você deixou sua mãe louca de preocupação, James. Estou muito chateada por não ter vindo para casa nesses cinco anos. Se seu pai e eu não tivéssemos ido passar as férias com você, não saberíamos como estava - me repreendeu.

\- Eu sei, mãe. Só estava muito focado na faculdade, você sabe disso.

\- É só por isso que o perdoo - sorri sabendo que tinha me livrado da bronca. Ela segurou meu rosto com carinho. - Você está lindo, filho - elogiou mexendo em meu cabelo que estava mais curto e como não tive tempo de pentear, arrepiado.

\- Menos mãe, nem mudei tanto desde a última vez que nos vimos - ela sorriu largamente.

\- Pois para mim está ainda mais bonito. Adoro quando deixa seu cabelo ao natural. E parece tão adulto com essa barba - sorri com sua observação. _As mulheres também gostavam._

\- Obrigado, mãe - ela segurou meu rosto e sorriu emocionada.

\- Vem, vamos entrar - pegou meu braço me puxando para dentro.

No caminho chamou Gianna. Pediu que os empregados pegassem minhas malas no táxi, levassem para meu quarto e organizassem no closet.

\- Por que não avisou que viria? Podia ter pedido para o motorista te buscar.

\- Queria fazer uma surpresa - expliquei quando já estávamos dentro de casa.

\- Estou tão feliz em saber que está aqui - falou sem parar de sorrir e acariciar meu rosto.

\- Também, mãe. E meu pai, onde está?

\- Ainda na empresa. Que tal ir tomar um banho? - assenti.

\- Ótima ideia.

\- Vou pedir para a cozinheira preparar seu prato preferido.

\- Obrigado, dona Dorea - dei um beijo no seu rosto e subi para meu quarto. Enquanto a empregada organizava as roupas de minhas malas no closet, fui para o banheiro tomar um banho demorado. O resto de minhas coisas só chegariam em uma semana.

Saí do chuveiro com a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura, abri a porta e a empregada já tinha ido. Entrei no meu quarto e o observei. Lembrando instantaneamente de tudo o que tinha vivido ali. Fechei os olhos a fim de esquecer as imagens que sem permissão invadiram minha mente e fui me arrumar.

Quando desci meu pai já havia chegado. Fomos comer e começamos a conversar sobre o meu tempo na Inglaterra. Meu pai queria falar sobre negócios, mas minha mãe o proibiu.

\- Filho, você tem que ver a Lily - revirei meus olhos. Essa era a última coisa que eu queria.

\- Por que eu tenho que ver _ela_? - perguntei com repugnância.

\- Porque ela é da família, James - minha mãe respondeu.

\- Já disse que essa garota não é nada minha - retruquei seco.

\- James! Lily não fez nada para que a tratasse desse modo - meu pai me repreendeu.

\- Acho que estou velho para estes sermões - reclamei desgostoso. Era só o que faltava. Um homem como eu recebendo bronca.

\- Isso por causa da sua atitude infantil - meu pai censurou novamente.

\- Eu só não me interesso por nada do que essa garota faz ou deixa de fazer – disse encerrando o assunto. Afastei o prato e olhei para meu pai.

\- Bom, já terminei. Podemos conversar, pai? - perguntei me levantando.

\- Claro - respondeu um pouco seco. Levantou e o acompanhei até o escritório.

\- Quero que saiba que nem eu, nem sua mãe, gostamos do modo que trata a Lily - advertiu se sentando em sua cadeira.

\- Olha, pai. Pouco me importa que você e minha mãe morram de amores por essa garota, mas gostaria que respeitassem minha aversão a ela - respondi seriamente.

\- Eu não entendo, James - disse parecendo confuso.

\- Não tem o que não entender. Para mim ela é uma aproveitadora, só isso.

\- James! Lily não é nada disso - defendeu-a.

\- Pai, se formos discutir isso não chegaremos a lugar nenhum. Façam o que quiserem por ela. Não mexendo na minha herança, está tudo certo - disse querendo cortar pela raiz esse assunto.

\- Eu achei que com essa viagem você iria amadurecer, mas vejo que me enganei profundamente - lamentou balançando a cabeça. Nem pensei em retrucar, não queria discutir sobre isso. Não importava o que dissessem de Lily, minha opinião sobre ela nunca mudaria.

\- O que você quer falar comigo, James? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

\- Eu quero morar em Nova York - disparei no mesmo instante.

\- De jeito nenhum! - esbravejou levantando da cadeira. - A sede da empresa é aqui, não vou mandar meu vice presidente para Nova York só porque você quer morar lá.

\- Pai, não vê que investir ainda mais na filial de Nova York vai ser ótimo para a empresa? - argumentei.

\- James, eu sei o que essa empresa precisa. Ainda sou o presidente dela e resposta é não! Se quiser a vice presidência é aqui que vai ser - respondeu saindo do escritório.

\- Merda! - protestei batendo meu punho na mesa. O jeito era ficar nessa cidade perto de tudo o que eu queria fugir.

Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. As coisas iriam mudar e muito a partir de amanhã.

No dia seguinte levantei cedo e fui procurar um apartamento. Combinei com uma corretora e saímos em busca de um lugar. Depois de algumas horas achei um imóvel perfeito.

Como não gostava de perder tempo fechei logo o negócio, com meu sobrenome não ia demorar para sair os papéis de compra.

Cheguei em casa à noite e tive que aturar um sermão da minha mãe. Detive a vontade de revirar os olhos. Eu já era um adulto para ter que ficar ouvindo bronca. Tudo piorou quando disse que tinha comprado um apartamento. Meus pais ficaram irritados por não falar com eles antes.

 _Por que eu teria que fazer isso?_

Já não era mais uma criança para ficar pedindo permissão para fazer o que tivesse vontade.

Anunciei que em três dias me mudaria e que não queria ninguém controlando minha vida.

Subi e me tranquei no meu quarto. Não via a hora de morar sozinho de novo, principalmente longe dessa casa e das suas lembranças.

* * *

Terminava de me arrumar para meu primeiro dia de trabalho no amplo banheiro da bela cobertura que tinha acabado de comprar. Era absolutamente perfeita. A ampla janela de vidro da sala dava diretamente para o mar, onde podia ter uma bela vista da praia.

Meu pai tinha ameaçado cancelar a compra, mas logo depois percebeu que eu devia ter meu espaço e liberou o pagamento. Não entendi a razão desse drama todo. Afinal, eu só estava usufruindo da minha fortuna.

Minha mãe ainda estava chateada por não ter me ajudado a escolher o apartamento e decorar, mas eu não estava com cabeça para ficar ouvindo reclamações. Esse foi um dos motivos pela qual decidi me mudar o mais rápido possível. Não queria ninguém no meu encalço.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho e vi que estava perfeito. O terno Armani caía muito bem. Já podia imaginar como ia deixar as mulheres loucas. Meu pai me advertiu para não me envolver com ninguém do trabalho, mas desde que ele não soubesse, estava tudo certo.

Saí do banheiro e fui para a sala colocando meu paletó no caminho, peguei as chaves do meu Porsche recém adquirido e me dirigi para a sede da Potter Enterprise.

Assim que entrei no saguão da empresa, pude perceber os olhares se voltando para mim. No caminho até a presidência só ouvia, _"seja bem vindo senhor Potter"_ , eu simplesmente acenava com a cabeça. Os empregados não mereciam nada mais do que isso.

Cheguei no andar em que meu pai trabalhava e entrei em sua sala antes que a secretária pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Senhor Potter, ele entrou sem que eu percebesse - a secretária justificou com meu pai se interpondo na minha frente.

\- Tudo bem, senhora Weber - ela assentiu se retirando da sala me lançando um olhar mortal.

\- Você devia treinar melhor seus empregados, pai - disse sentando na cadeira à frente de sua mesa.

\- E você deveria ser mais educado, James - retrucou sério. _Ótimo, mais um sermão._

\- Bom, estou aqui para trabalhar. Onde fica a minha sala?

\- Antes temos que conversar.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Sobre as regras que deverá seguir - revirei meus olhos e me acomodei melhor na cadeira.

Fiquei ali durante duas horas ouvindo sobre como deveria me portar e de novo ele reiterou que não podia de forma alguma ter qualquer envolvimento intimo com alguma funcionária. Eu _"aceitei"_ todas regras e finalmente fomos conhecer minha sala. Antes, meu pai me apresentou à minha secretária. Olhei-a maliciosamente, a garota era uma delícia, morena, corpo curvilíneo e um belo rosto.

\- James, esta é Carola Harris, será sua assistente e secretária - ela sorriu me estendendo a mão.

\- Muito prazer, senhorita - cumprimentei.

\- Prazer, senhor Potter. Estou aqui para o que precisar - sua resposta soou sedutora, felizmente meu pai não percebeu. Na hora fiquei pensando no que aquela boca linda poderia fazer por mim.

\- Vamos, James. Tenho um monte de contratos para você analisar - disse me puxando para minha sala e me enchendo de trabalho.

Desde que entrei em meu escritório não saí para mais nada, nem mesmo almoçar. Acabei comendo só um lanche que pedi para minha secretária comprar. Chegou uma hora que eu só via letras voando na minha frente tamanho era o número de contratos que eu tinha que analisar e assinar. Isso era um saco. Já estava sentindo falta da minha vida de estudante, mas não adiantava ficar reclamando, tinha a obrigação de cuidar do que era meu. E essa empresa, e todos os bens dos meus pais eram meus.

Cansado de ficar sentado levantei e olhei através da grande janela de vidro que ficava atrás da minha mesa. Estava fazendo um dia muito bonito. Quando saísse daqui iria me encontrar com meus velhos amigos. Ainda mantinha contato com Lucius e Rodolphus e já tinha marcado um barzinho com eles hoje. Seria muito bom extravasar depois de trabalhar tanto.

\- Senhor Potter - ouvi uma voz delicada me chamar. Virei e fitei minha aprazível secretária.

\- Sim, senhorita Harris? - perguntei me sentando. Ela se aproximou de minha mesa e ficou me encarando. Foi impossível não achar graça no poder que tinha sobre as mulheres.

\- Senhorita? - chamei novamente. Ela pareceu acordar de seu sonho diurno e ficou envergonhada.

\- Desculpe, senhor Potter. Aqui tem mais alguns contratos que seu pai gostaria que o senhor lesse e assinasse - disse me passando mais papéis.

\- Você tem namorado, senhorita? - perguntei enquanto pegava os papéis. Não estava a fim de arrumar briga com ninguém.

\- N-não - respondeu gaguejando.

\- Sabe, eu acabei de voltar para o país e estou louco para ver se a cidade tem alguma novidade. Gostaria de me acompanhar? - perguntei sedutoramente. Porém, antes que me respondesse fomos interrompidos.

\- Atrapalho? - ouvi a voz grave de meu pai perguntar. _Era só o que faltava._

\- Não, senhor Potter. Com licença - Carola saiu praticamente correndo do meu escritório.

Meu pai me encarou sério.

\- James, o que eu disse sobre assediar as funcionárias? - soltei um gemido alto.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

\- Não é o que parece. Não quero ver essa empresa sendo acusada de assédio. Está me ouvindo?

\- Pai, se for consensual não é assédio - tentei argumentar.

\- Não interessa! Eu te conheço. Vai usar as mulheres e depois sou eu que terei que lidar com processos ou uma demissão em massa - acabei rindo com sua suposição. - Estou falando sério, James!

\- Ok, não vou dar em cima de nenhum mulher aqui - respondi levantando minhas mão em sinal de rendição.

\- Quando você vai levar a vida à sério? - revirei meus olhos bufando.

\- Quando você e minha mãe vão entender que não sou mais criança para ficar ouvindo sermão? Desde que cheguei só tem sido isso - reclamei sem paciência.

\- Isso só vai acontecer quando você amadurecer, James. E pelo o que estou vendo, vai demorar e muito - disparou exasperado. - Agora se me dá licença, preciso voltar aos meus compromissos - disse saindo da sala batendo a porta.

 _Maldição! Até quando iria ter que aguentar isso?_

Passei minhas mãos pelo cabelo tentando me acalmar. Respirei fundo e voltei minha atenção ao trabalho para não ter que pensar em tudo o que eu podia e não podia fazer na minha própria empresa.

No instante que meu expediente acabou, eu praticamente saí correndo de minha sala, me despedindo de modo sério e comportado da minha secretária que pareceu confusa pela minha mudança.

Conforme caminhava até o elevador um imbecil trombou comigo derrubando todos os papéis que carregava.

\- Seu inútil! - esbravejei. - Não me viu? - perguntei rudemente. O rapaz olhou para cima.

\- D-desculpe, senhor Potter - bufei saindo dali.

Peguei o elevador e fui para a garagem. No momento que saí daquele lugar me senti aliviado. Finalmente teria um tempo para poder me divertir.

Dirigi até em casa e depois que comi qualquer besteira na cozinha, fui me arrumar. Assim que terminei de me vestir, o táxi chegou. Não ia dirigir, já que íamos beber até tarde. Cheguei no bar que havia combinado e comecei a procurar meus amigos.

\- James! - ouvi meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz conhecida. Os encontrei e fui até a mesa que estavam.

\- E aí, seus malandros? - falei cumprimentando os dois.

\- Cara, você não mudou nada - comentou Lucius me avaliando.

\- Mudei sim, estou muito mais gato - respondi presunçosamente.

\- Pelo visto continua o mesmo convencido de sempre - Rodolphus disse rindo.

\- Hey! Eu só digo a verdade. E vocês, como estão as coisas? - começamos a conversar sobre a faculdade que cada um tinha feito e como estava indo a vida.

\- Sabe quem está a maior gata? - Rodolphus perguntou tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja.

\- Quem? - fiquei curioso. Talvez pudesse arranjar um jeito de sair com ela.

\- Lily - assim que ouvi seu nome me senti congelar. - Putz, ela tá uma delícia - disse malicioso lambendo os lábios. Travei meu maxilar. Não gostei nada do modo como falou aquilo.

\- Que bom para ela - falei tentando soar imparcial.

\- Não acho que esteja assim tão linda - desdenhou Lucius, pelo visto ele ainda não tinha esquecido o tapa que Lily lhe havia dado. - Você ainda não a viu? - indagou interessado.

\- Não, ainda não - respondi secamente. - Já me mudei da casa dos meus pais. Aliás, podíamos fazer uma festinha no meu apartamento, o que acham? - perguntei com o intuito de mudar de assunto.

\- Para mim não vai dar, preciso acordar cedo amanhã. Tenho que estar no tribunal às sete - comentou Rodolphus.

\- Falou o super advogado - zombou Lucius.

\- Pelo menos não sou um inútil como você, Lucius - retrucou seco. - Já vou indo. Boa farra para vocês - desejou jogando uma nota de cinquenta na mesa e saindo do bar.

\- Bom, só sobrou nós dois. Vamos pegar umas mulheres ou não? - perguntei me levantando e deixando o dinheiro da conta. Lucius fez o mesmo, ele não tinha problema com trabalho, fazia isso se quisesse. Tinha herdado uma fortuna do avô e poderia passar o resto da vida sem se preocupar com dinheiro.

\- Demorô! - respondeu animado. Saímos e ele me indicou uma nova boate que ficava ali perto.

Deixamos a festa no meu apartamento para outro dia. Curtimos a noite inteira, tanto que nem vi que horas fui para casa.

Acordei péssimo. Talvez a ideia de uma balada no meio da semana não tenha sido tão boa, me arrumei da melhor maneira possível e segui para empresa. Podia ser impressão minha, mas no caminho sentia que estava sendo seguido. Sacudi a cabeça. Por certo, era só efeito da ressaca.

Cheguei na empresa e entrei na minha sala sem cumprimentar ninguém. Estava sem paciência hoje. Assim que abri a porta do meu escritório vi meu pai sentado na minha cadeira.

\- Isso são horas, James? - _perfeito! Tudo o que eu precisava era uma bronca_.

\- Só me atrasei um pouco, não exagera - reclamei me deitando no sofá de couro escuro que ficava encostado em uma das paredes.

\- Um pouco?! - perguntou com a voz elevada.

\- Pai, por favor. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

\- Claro, deve ter ficado vadiando na rua até essa hora - respirou fundo. - O que eu vou fazer com você, James?

\- Acho que me deixar sozinho é um bom começo.

\- Levanta! - abri os olhos lentamente. Suspirei e me sentei no sofá.

Meu pai retirou os óculos escuros que estava usando com brusquidão. Fechei meus olhos fortemente. Com certa dificuldade tentei abri-los novamente, estava muito claro ali.

\- Senhorita Harris, traga uma aspirina e um copo de água - ouvi meu pai pedindo.

\- Olha para mim, James - ergui minha cabeça e o encarei. - Acabou! Está ouvindo? Se você chegar assim de novo aqui será despedido. Não me interessa se é meu filho ou não - só tive forças para assentir. A secretária logo apareceu com o remédio e a água.

\- Aqui está, senhor Potter - meu pai agradeceu e ela se retirou.

\- Toma - passou o comprimido e eu o engoli juntamente com a água. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Eu sei que esse cargo exige muita responsabilidade, James - disse com mais calma. - mas eu sei que você é capaz, só precisa tomar juízo - passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Fiquei em silêncio.

\- Sua mãe adoraria que fosse almoçar conosco no domingo - convidou mudando de assunto e me observando atento.

\- Lily estará lá?

\- E se estiver?

\- Eu não vou - respondi simplesmente.

\- Queria entender essa cisma que você tem com ela. É uma moça amorosa, companheira, doce...

\- É uma aproveitadora, isso sim - disparei o cortando.

\- Claro que não! - defendeu-a.

\- Ela só finge amar vocês para que paguem as coisas para ela ou para ter algum direito na herança quando morrerem.

\- Você não a conhece, James - c _onheço melhor do que vocês imaginam._ Respondi mentalmente, mas não ia adiantar dizer nada mesmo. Ele não ia acreditar.

\- Lily conseguiu tudo o que tem por esforço próprio - completou seriamente, arquei minha sobrancelha.

\- Isso não é verdade. Sei muito bem do carro que deram para ela - desafiei. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que fiquei sabendo sobre ela.

\- O carro, assim como o apartamento foram presentes, mas que ela mereceu - franzi o cenho. _Apartamento?_ Não podia acreditar que fizeram isso.

\- Ganhou um apartamento e você me diz que ela não é interesseira. Tá bom – bufei aborrecido. _Como meus pais podiam ser tão cegos?_

\- Não vejo problema nenhum. Não fui eu que paguei o seu carro, sua faculdade, seu apartamento? Por que não posso fazer o mesmo por ela?

\- Por que ela não é sua filha! - respondi exasperado.

\- É sim, James! Sua mãe e eu a criamos - disse sem paciência passando a mão pelo cabelo, assim como eu quando ficava nervoso.

\- Olha, não vou discutir isso com você de novo, já tenho muito com o que me preocupar. Entendeu meu recado, não é? - suspirei derrotado.

Eu queria tanto que meus pais pudessem ver do que ela era capaz com essa doçura, charme e beleza. Entretanto era inútil dizer qualquer coisa contra ela, Lily os enfeitiçou, assim como tinha feito comigo.

\- Sim. Se chegar de ressaca estou demitido - respondi em um tom monótono.

\- Ótimo - levantou, mas antes que saísse o chamei.

\- Pai?

\- Sim?

\- Onde fica esse apartamento que vocês compraram para ela? - ele olhou para mim desconfiado.

\- Por que quer saber?

\- Só quero ver se não exageram no presente - ele suspirou.

\- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Fica algumas quadras da nossa casa, condomínio Caesar.

\- Nossa! Capricharam, hein - respondi com certo desdém sabendo exatamente do lugar que se tratava.

\- Ela merece. Com licença - disparou retirando-se e me deixando com um gosto amargo na boca. _Ela merece._ É uma golpista isso sim.

O resto da tarde passou lentamente enquanto eu tentava me focar no trabalho. Estava analisando alguns documentos quando vi um erro grotesco em um relatório. Peguei o telefone e pedi que minha secretária chamasse o responsável. Não demorou e ouvi uma batida na porta.

\- Entra - pedi sem tirar meus olhos do computador.

\- O senhor queria me ver? - ergui a cabeça e vi o mesmo rapaz que tinha esbarrado comigo no dia anterior. Observei ele com atenção. Era moreno e alto, aparentava ter minha idade.

\- Você é o responsável por essa porcaria de relatório? - ele ficou em choque, assustado pelo meu tom rude. - Responde!

\- E-eu não sei, senhor. Deixe-me ver - pediu com a voz trêmula. Entreguei os documentos e ele os analisou.

\- Não, senhor. Eu só reuni as informações, os cálculos e o relatório quem fez foi o diretor do meu setor.

\- Você quer que eu acredite que um diretor fez essa merda? - perguntei incrédulo. Esse garoto só podia achar que eu era burro.

\- Mas é a verdade. Ele só me pediu para reunir os dados e depois entregar para o responsável - tentou argumentar.

\- Está me enfrentando, rapaz? É isso?

\- Não, senhor - respondeu alarmado.

\- Está demitido! - ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Por favor, senhor Potter. Eu não fiz nada - tentou argumentar.

\- Nada? Você está jogando a culpa em um diretor e ainda teve a audácia de me responder. Pode passar no departamento de recursos humanos e pegar suas contas.

\- Mas...

\- Mas, nada! Vai sair com as próprias pernas ou quer que eu chame a segurança? – ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu da minha sala.

Bando de funcionários inúteis. Voltei minha atenção aos documentos. Em um rompante, a porta se abriu e vi meu pai furioso vindo em minha direção.

\- Quem te deu ordens para demitir alguém, James? - aposto que o chorão foi reclamar para o meu pai.

\- O garoto me desrespeitou e ainda colocou a culpa de um serviço mal feito em um diretor - respondi.

\- Não interessa! Não se demite as pessoas como se estivesse descartando lixo, isso tem que ser averiguado. Nunca mais faça isso antes de me consultar, entendido?

\- Parece que não posso fazer nada nessa empresa! - contestei desgostoso.

\- Enquanto eu estiver vivo você terá que me dar satisfações, assim como qualquer outro empregado - retrucou e eu bufei. Não tinha outra opção, senão acatar suas ordens.

\- Tá bom - respondi emburrado.

\- Ótimo, não posso ficar saindo de reuniões importantes para lhe ensinar o que fazer, James. Está na hora de crescer - disparou antes de sair.

 _Que ódio!_

Soquei minha mesa. Essa situação já estava me dando nos nervos. Não foi assim que imaginei que seria meu trabalho. Pensei que poderia fazer o que quisesse, a hora que quisesse, mas pelo jeito teria que esperar meu pai aposentar para então poder dar um jeito nessa empresa.

* * *

Às seis da tarde, finalmente saí do trabalho. Peguei meu Porsche e antes que me desse conta estava parado naquele lugar. Eu só queria saber o que estava fazendo ali. Devia ter ficado louco e perdido completamente meu juízo, só isso explicaria. Quando estava a ponto de dar partida no carro e sair dali, eu a vi. Meu coração bateu acelerado como há muito tempo não fazia. Rodolphus não mentiu. Ela estava absolutamente linda enquanto sorria para uma garota que andava ao seu lado.

Observava atentamente cada gesto seu, conforme as duas iam em direção ao prédio que ela morava.

 _Será que os lábios teriam o mesmo sabor e sua pela sedosa o mesmo aroma?_

Na hora em que sumiu do meu campo de visão minha mente foi invadida pelos momentos que passamos juntos. Seu corpo colado ao meu. Nossas bocas e mãos entrelaçadas sobre os lençóis.

Suspirei encostando a cabeça no volante e fechando meus olhos com força. Eu quis tanto odiá-la e esquecer que um dia ela existiu, mas isso com o tempo pareceu cada vez mais difícil.

Tudo o que eu sentia por ela parecia ter se intensificado com o tempo e aumentado ainda mais agora.

\- Porra! - gritei irado, socando o volante com raiva.

 _Por que eu estava ali? Por que estava fazendo isso comigo? Por que eu não conseguia esquecê-la? Por quê? Por quê?_

A agonia tomava todo o meu corpo enquanto as perguntas se acumulavam. Sem que pudesse segurar, a voz chata da minha consciência se pronunciou com a resposta da qual eu estava fugindo há cinco anos.

 _Porque você a ama, James._

Senti meu peito apertar. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, não podia. Era a verdade. Eu amava Lily.

* * *

Olá gente! O amor é um sentimento incrível, é uma pena quando ele chega tarde demais. Lily está amando um outro alguém, embora não fundo ela ainda lembre de James, e já este não pode mais negar que nem mesmo a distância foi capaz de fazê-lo esquecer uma certa ruiva. Será realmente tarde demais?

Esse gato italiano apareceu na hora certa Nanda, um homem mais velho, mais maduro, que viveu as mesmas coisas que a Lily e que faz ela feliz. Nunca vimos ela assim, contente, se divertindo, tirando é claro um breve momento da adolescência, mas agora ela tem Lorenzo, os marotos e as marotas é claro, hehehe. Pode vir James e toda a sua arrogância que de nada vai adiantar, Lily não está sozinha. Ainda não finalizei Orquídea Azul Nanda, mas a fic terá em torno de 50 capítulos, talvez mais conforme o desenrolar da história :)

Foi sim Deby, Lorenzo é muito bom e foi realmente a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida da Lily, junto é claro dos Marotos e do casal Potter ;) James continua arrogante e despreza a Lily com toda a sua alma, portanto o reencontro deles não vai ser muito agradável, coisas triste ainda irão acontecer, na verdade um fato muito triste ainda está por vir, algo que vai abalar a todos e mudar o rumo da história. Quanto a resolver as magoas só o tempo dirá, lembre-se que antes James vai sofrer muito.

Podiam fabricar mais Lorenzo's não é ClauMs? hehehe. Foi emocionante, lindo e toca no coração o momento em que a Lily finalmente chama os Potter de pais, era algo que eles esperavam a muito tempo. E concordo, o Sirius dando um controle de presente não tem cabimento, é tão ele mesmo. O Sirius vai ser assim, a alma divertida do grupo, como ele sempre foi :) E o James vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou logo logo, prometi para o capítulo 13, não é? Ta logo aí ;)

Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews e até mais. Beijos :*


	13. Capítulo 12

**Lily**

Meus amigos, Lorenzo e eu nos divertíamos no meu apartamento enquanto esperávamos nossas pizzas. Sirius questionou porque tínhamos que pedir pizza se tínhamos um chef italiano entre nós. Respondi que de modo algum Lorenzo ia trabalhar em um fim de semana, Marlene deu um tapa na sua nuca fazendo com que Sirius calasse a boca e nós caíssemos na gargalhada.

Nosso fim de semana era sempre assim. Na sexta à noite saíamos para jantar ou íamos em alguma balada e no sábado, depois de irmos na praia, nos reuníamos na casa de um de nós e comíamos besteira vendo filmes, jogando vídeo game ou só conversando.

\- E aí, decidiram que filme vamos ver? - a voz grave de Sirius se fez presente. Era impossível não prestar atenção nele. Se não bastasse ser alto e musculoso, ainda nos olhava incisivamente com seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

\- Eu quero um romance, mozi - Marlene pediu manhosa para ele.

\- Afe! Nem pensar, eu quero algo com lutas, muito efeitos especiais e sangue – Sirius retrucou.

\- Eu concordo, esses romances são sempre iguais. O casal se conhece, se apaixona, se separa e então se reencontram, ou em um aeroporto, ou na chuva - os meninos deram risada com minha resposta.

\- Isso aê, Lilyzinha! - Sirius exclamou todo animado.

\- Nossa, amor! Nessa você me surpreendeu - Lorenzo murmurou me abraçando.

\- Eu sou surpreendente - respondi sorrindo e lhe beijei.

\- Pode parando aí, casal! - Sirius se intrometeu. - Temos uma decisão importante a tomar aqui - tive que rir com seu tom sério para um assunto tão banal.

\- Esses filmes de ação são a mesma coisa também - Emmeline argumentou. - É tiro para todo lado e ninguém entende nada. Eu quero uma comédia. O que acha, Remus? - ele ergueu o olhar e nos fitou com seus olhos castanhos.

\- Eu prefiro um documentário - na mesma hora que ele disse todos responderam com um muxoxo.

\- Que documentário o quê! Vamos pela maioria. Quem quer ação, sangue e tiros levanta a mão - somente Sirius e eu levantamos.

\- Quem quer romance? - Marlene perguntou já levantando sua mão e foi a única. Ela fez um bico e cruzou o braço, Sirius a abraçou.

\- Comédia? - Emmeline perguntou e ela e Lorenzo levantaram as mãos.

\- Bom, temos um empate. Como vamos decidir? - Sirius perguntou.

\- Empate nada, eu escolho o mesmo que a Emmeline - Remus interveio.

\- Mas você não levantou a mão, seu lerdo - Sirius acusou.

\- Isso não interessa, estou dizendo que quero uma comédia - Remus insistiu. Emmeline o beijou e Sirius bufou.

\- Tá bom, se é o que a maioria quer.

\- Não fica assim, Sirius. Ainda dá tempo de ver outro - falei e na mesma hora ele se animou.

Já estávamos com tudo preparado quando as pizzas chegaram. Passamos o resto de nosso sábado assim, conversando, rindo e nos divertindo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lorenzo e eu fomos almoçar com Dorea e Charlus. Eu amava poder passar algum tempo com eles. Assim que chegamos, Dorea nos recebeu estranhamente calada, percebi que ela estava um pouco pálida e parecia bem chateada.

\- Oi, meu bem. Que bom que vieram - disse me cumprimentando. - E você, meu filho. Como vai? - perguntou olhando para Lorenzo.

\- Muito bem, senhora Potter.

\- Já disse, Lorenzo. Pode esquecer esse senhora - ela o repreendeu e ele assentiu sorrindo.

Mesmo depois de um ano de namoro, Lorenzo ainda era bem formal com meus pais.

\- Ok, Dorea - minha mãe abriu um leve sorriso e nos levou até a sala.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe? - perguntei me sentando ao lado de Lorenzo. Desde que chamei eles de pai e mãe pela primeira vez não parei mais.

\- Mais ou menos, filha - antes que pudesse responder mais alguma coisa Charlus apareceu.

\- Filha! - exclamou feliz. Levantei e fui abraçá-lo.

\- Oi, pai - ele sorriu me apertando em seus braços, mas também parecia estranho.

\- Oi, Lorenzo. Como vai? - cumprimentou estendendo a mão.

\- Bem senh... - Lorenzo nem terminou e Charlus lhe lançou um olhar de advertência. - Bem, Charlus e você? - se corrigiu e o cumprimentou.

\- Vou bem - respondeu calmamente. Voltei a sentar ao lado de Lorenzo e meu pai ao lado de minha mãe. Eles estavam tão esquisitos. Não aguentei o clima e questionei.

\- O que houve? Vocês estão estranhos.

\- Não é nada, meu bem. Só estamos um pouco chateados com James - só de ouvir aquele nome um arrepio passou por mim. Eu daria tudo para não me sentir assim, tanto que nunca perguntava por ele.

\- O que aconteceu? - Dorea suspirou.

\- Ele voltou - minha mãe soltou e eu fiquei estática. _James estava de volta?_

\- E parece que nem tem mãe - Dorea completou reclamando. - Ficou três dias aqui e já se mudou. Eu sei que ele quer ter seu próprio espaço, mas nem apareceu para me ver no resto da semana. Isso sem contar os problemas que seu pai tem com ele no trabalho.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Só ficava pensando que ele tinha voltado e poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

\- Ele vai vir aqui hoje? - perguntei com certa preocupação. Ela negou fazendo com que uma onda de alívio passasse pelo meu corpo. - Seu pai o convidou, só que ele se negou.

\- Não vamos ficar falando sobre isso, amor - meu pai interveio. - Vamos aproveitar a presença de nossa filha.

\- E eu? - Lorenzo perguntou em um tom brincalhão, suavizando o ambiente, Dorea riu.

\- Não liga, não, Lorenzo. É só ciúmes de pai - falou se levantando. - Vamos, meu genro? - chamou, Lorenzo a abraçou.

\- Vamos, minha sogra.

\- É assim, não é? - meu pai se levantou se fazendo de ofendido.

\- Pois pode ficar com seu genro, que eu tenho a minha filha - disse e me abraçou.

Dorea e Lorenzo viraram na nossa direção e demos risada. Fomos juntos para o outro cômodo almoçar em um clima bem mais ameno que antes. O assunto James, esquecido por ora.

\- Vocês precisam vir aqui com seus amigos. Sinto falta deles - Dorea comentou sorrindo.

\- Claro. Que tal sábado que vem? - perguntei. - Vou falar com eles e depois ligo para confirmar. O que acha?

\- Perfeito, meu bem. Adoro eles, são tão divertidos.

\- Principalmente o Sirius - Lorenzo apontou rindo.

\- Com certeza, sempre morro de rir com ele e suas palhaçadas - nós aproveitamos e contamos sobre o dia anterior e da nossa briga para escolher um filme. Meus pais deram risada, ainda mais quando contei da manha do Sirius para que Lorenzo fizesse as pizzas.

\- Aliás, você está nos devendo um jantar, Lorenzo - meu pai cobrou, aproveitando o assunto.

\- Amor, nós já comemos no restaurante dele - Dorea o corrigiu.

\- Sim, mas eu quero tratamento exclusivo - brincou meu pai, Lorenzo riu.

\- E não merecem nada menos do que isso. Podíamos marcar no apartamento da Lily, o que acham? - ofereceu alegremente.

\- Perfeito! - meu pai declarou satisfeito.

Ficamos o restante do domingo com meus pais até finalmente irmos para casa. Durante todo o caminho fomos conversando. Eu não queria ficar nenhum momento em silêncio e pensar na volta de James e no que isso acarretaria.

* * *

A semana passou voando e logo chegou o sábado. Meus amigos, Lorenzo e eu nos reunimos na casa dos meu pais. Dorea ficou conosco todo o tempo, ríamos e nos divertíamos com as palhaçadas de Sirius e de Lorenzo que entraram em uma disputa de quem dava o maior salto na piscina. Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nele, seu jeito carismático e divertido.

Enquanto eles pulavam na piscina e Marlene e Remus conversavam animadamente com Dorea, eu me confidenciava com Emmeline.

\- Como está se sentindo com essa volta do James? - perguntou em um sussurro.

Suspirei sem saber direito o que dizer. Já havia contado a Emmeline sobre o retorno de James, mas com tantos compromissos durante a semana não pudemos conversar direito sobre o assunto.

\- Bem - tentei parecer segura em minha resposta.

\- Bem uma ova, estou vendo que está tensa desde o dia que descobriu que ele tinha voltado - ela balançou a cabeça. - Não acredito que esse cretino ainda mexe com você - disparou aborrecida.

\- Claro que não, Eemmeline! - exaltei tentando manter o tom de voz baixo. - James é passado - respondi seriamente.

\- Sinceramente não é o que parece, Lily. Só espero que não machuque o Lorenzo e nem você mesma tentando descobrir que isso não é verdade.

\- Eu amo o Lorenzo, Emmeline. É ele que eu quero, e é com ele que vou ficar – retruquei confiante e segura da minha decisão.

\- Pois eu aposto que toda essa sua resolução vai por água baixo assim que se encontrar com James - balancei a cabeça negando.

\- Isso não vai acontecer, Emmeline - garanti. Antes que ela retrucasse, minha mãe nos chamou.

\- O que vocês duas tanto cochicham aí no canto? - perguntou sorrindo.

\- Nada demais, mãe - respondi me aproximando. Emmeline me acompanhou e nos sentamos ao redor da mesa onde eles conversavam.

\- Só estava enchendo o saco dela, Dorea - Emmeline comentou sorrindo. Sirius se aproximou todo molhado abraçando Marlene que pulou da cadeira.

\- Seu maluco! - exclamou nervosa. - Eu fiz meu cabelo ontem - reclamou.

\- Baby, se sabia que viríamos tomar banho de piscina por que fez o cabelo? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

\- Porque eu queria ficar linda e não ia entrar na água - ela explicou tentando ajeitar o cabelo.

\- Por que não vai até o antigo quarto da Lily e se enxuga, meu bem? – Dorea ofereceu.

\- Obrigada, Dorea - Marlene agradeceu fuzilando Sirius com o olhar. Entrou em casa bufando com ele atrás pedindo desculpas.

\- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo - Remus disse já rindo.

\- Quem não tem jeito? - Lorenzo apareceu se enxugando.

\- O Sirius molhou a Marlene e ela ficou possessa - respondi. Ele riu, se abaixou e me beijou.

\- Bem feito para ele - falou se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Como está a água?

\- Uma delícia, não vai entrar?

\- Ainda não.

\- Olha que eu posso te obrigar - ameaçou.

\- Você não faria isso - estreitei meus olhos o desafiando.

\- Não mesmo? - questionou e me beijou. Ouvimos alguém pigarreando e nos afastamos.

\- Só para lembrar que vocês não estão sozinhos - Remus observou e fiquei roxa de vergonha, Dorea sorriu nos observando.

Voltei a minha atenção a eles e ficamos conversando até Marlene e Sirius voltarem. Depois, Emmeline, Remus, Sirius e Lorenzo entraram na piscina de novo e apesar dos pedidos de Lorenzo fiquei com minha mãe e Marlene. Nós conversávamos enquanto eles se divertiam na água. O dia estava ótimo, a única coisa que faltava para ser perfeito era que eu parasse de pensar em James.

* * *

 **James**

De tanto minha mãe insistir, decidi fazer uma visita para ela no sábado. Cheguei na casa de meus pais e ouvi muitas risadas vindo do jardim. Quando ia em direção da porta que dava para a piscina alguém se chocou comigo. Assim que percebi de quem se tratava eu congelei.

\- James? - Lily sussurrou arregalando os lindos olhos verdes e me fitando espantada.

Sua pele macia parecia pegar fogo sob os meus dedos. Ela estava uma tentação usando somente um biquíni que na mesma hora me deixou duro, a afastei com receio que ela percebesse o quão animado eu estava ao vê-la.

\- Lily - cumprimentei seco me distanciando. Ela me olhou envergonhada, com certeza tinha percebido meu estado.

\- Filho! - ouvi minha mãe me chamando, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da linda mulher na minha frente. Estávamos os dois vidrados um no outro. Por um momento pensei em pegá-la nos meus braços e levá-la até meu quarto para matar toda a saudade que senti.

\- James! - dona Dorea chamou novamente, Lily finalmente se moveu indo onde minha mãe estava. Eu a segui tentando não prestar atenção em seu delicioso corpo desfilando na minha frente.

\- Oi, mãe - cumprimentei com um beijo. - Desculpe interromper a festa, não sabia que estava acompanhada - falei sério, olhando com desdém todos que estavam ali, sem deixar de observar Lily que permanecia um pouco distante de mim.

\- Imagina, James. Você é mais que bem vindo. Esses são os amigos de Lily – minha mãe explicou os apresentando para mim.

Cumprimentei somente com um simples aceno de cabeça, era tudo o que mereciam.

 _Bando de aproveitadores folgados_.

Reconheci uma das garotas. Ela estava com Lily no dia que fui até seu apartamento, e pelo modo que me encarava parecia não gostar muito de mim.

 _Grande coisa._ Pensei indiferente.

Sem que esperasse um cara saiu da piscina e agarrou Lily pela cintura. Eu juro que por muito pouco não pulei no seu pescoço.

 _Como ele ousava tocar nela daquela maneira? Com tanta intimidade?_

\- Lorenzo! - Lily exclamou surpresa quando ele a pegou no colo.

\- Está na hora do seu banho, _mia_ Lily - ele respondeu sorrindo. Tudo o que eu queria era quebrar todos os dentes da sua boca.

\- Não, amor! - ela gritou antes que ele pulasse na piscina com ela no colo.

 _Amor? Que porra era essa?_

Apesar do ódio que sentia, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos da cena. A raiva me dominava enquanto os amigos dela riam, inclusive minha mãe. Minhas mãos estavam cerradas ao lado do meu corpo e meu coração batia acelerado. Estava me segurando para não fazer uma loucura.

\- Filha, traga o Lorenzo aqui - ouvi minha mãe dizer quando Lily saiu da piscina rindo e batendo no tal Lorenzo.

Foi então que tudo ficou suspenso no tempo para mim. O imbecil a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Eu fiquei atônito. Senti o ar me faltar e o chão se abrir sob meus pés. _Como ele ousava_ _tocar os lábios que eram meus? A mulher que era minha? Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Não podia!_

Eles se afastaram rindo e vieram em nossa direção.

\- James, este é o Lorenzo, namorado da Lily - minha mãe apresentou quando se aproximaram de onde estávamos. Franzi meu cenho. _Namorado?_ Não! Lily não podia namorar. Ela era minha. Só minha.

 _Sua nada, James! Por acaso é você que está ao lado dela?_

Minha consciência alertou. O tal Lorenzo estendeu a mão na minha direção com um sorriso idiota. Tudo o que eu queria era matar aquele desgraçado a base de porrada e deixar aquela boca sem os dentes.

\- Já estava curioso para conhecer meu cunhado - disse sorrindo igual um palhaço.

\- Lily não é minha irmã para que você seja o meu cunhado. Agora se os desocupados me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer - respondi rudemente saindo enfurecido dali. Ainda pude ouvir os pedidos de desculpas da minha mãe e seus passos me seguindo.

\- James! - chamou.

Quando já estava na sala ela me alcançou, segurou meu braço e me fez encará-la.

\- Pode me explicar o que foi aquilo?

\- Foi que eu venho na casa da minha mãe e a encontro cheia de aproveitadores – respondi nervoso.

\- Eles são amigos da Lily, James - me repreendeu.

\- Por isso mesmo, são iguais a ela, um bando de sanguessugas.

\- Você não pode vir na minha casa e ofender os meus convidados e a minha filha – a encarei boquiaberto.

\- Então é assim, entre eles e eu, você fica com eles? - perguntei indignado.

\- No momento sim, pois está agindo feito uma criança mal criada. Eu quero que volte lá agora mesmo e peça desculpas ao Lorenzo e aos amigos da Lily - bufei.

\- Eu não vou pedir desculpas para aquele idiota e os outros inúteis.

\- James! - me recriminou. Sacudi a cabeça. Estava insuportável ficar ali.

\- Eu não posso mais ficar aqui - sussurrei secamente saindo pela porta, sem me importar com os pedidos da minha mãe.

Assim que entrei no meu carro dei partida e voei dali. Estava louco de raiva. As imagens de Lily com aquele palhaço não saiam da minha cabeça, eu apertei tanto o volante que quando estacionei o carro na garagem do meu apartamento, meus dedos estavam brancos. Não suportei a pressão crescente no meu peito e soltei um grito desesperado, em seguida soquei o volante com violência.

 _Porra! O que eu esperava?_

Eu sabia a vadia que Lily era, por certo tinha se juntado com algum vagabundo para dar o golpe nos meus pais. Precisava ficar de olho naquele sem vergonha, descarado, com aquele sorrisinho pretensioso, podia apostar que nem tinha onde cair morto.

Eu tinha que agradecer por ter sido esperto e não ter caído na armadilha dela. Suspirei pesadamente encostando minha cabeça no banco e encarando o teto do carro.

 _Como podia agradecer se tudo o que eu queria agora era poder tocá-la e beijá-la a hora que quisesse?_

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, tentando controlar minha fúria desmedida. Fúria e dor.

Nunca tinha me sentido tão perdido e impotente. Eu tentei de tudo, esquecê-la, fingir que não existia, mas nada foi o suficiente. O que eu sentia era irrevogável e permanente.

* * *

 **Lily**

Eu fiquei ali parada. Sem reação alguma depois do rompante de James. Ainda estava em choque com o nosso encontro. Suas mãos no meu corpo. Seu cheiro delicioso.

James estava ainda mais bonito do que antes e tudo o que queria era não me sentir assim, só que isso parecia ser mais forte do eu.

\- Foi algo que eu disse? - Lorenzo perguntou confuso.

\- Claro que não, Lorenzo. Esse tal de James que é um grosso. Não sei como a Ddorea pode ter um filho assim - Emmeline declarou indignada.

\- Amor, tudo bem? – Lorenzo questionou me olhando com atenção, eu assenti. Ouvimos o som do portão da frente se abrindo e o cantar de pneus. Só podia ser o James.

\- Eu vou ver como minha mãe está - falei indo em direção da casa. Caminhei até a sala e a encontrei parada na entrada.

\- Mãe? - chamei me aproximando. Ela se virou com os olhos lagrimejados.

\- Onde eu errei? - perguntou com a voz embargada. Eu fui até ela e a abracei.

\- Que absurdo, mãe! Você não errou, o James que é complicado - tentei consolar.

\- Seu pai e eu achamos que ele ia mudar, amadurecer, só que parece que ele piorou. Eu não entendo, filha - murmurou chorando. - Não posso acreditar em como ele foi grosso com vocês. Estou morrendo de vergonha.

\- Você não tem culpa.

\- Tenho. Eu mimei demais esse garoto - abracei ela novamente e acariciei seu cabelo. - Quando ele vai aprender, Lily?

\- Não sei - foi só o que pude responder. Assim que ela pareceu mais calma se afastou dos meus braços. Seu semblante ainda abatido e triste.

\- Eu vou subir e deitar. Você pode chamar o Lorenzo para mim? - assenti e lhe beijei.

\- Você é uma mãe fantástica. Nunca duvide disso. Eu tenho muita sorte por ter vocês na minha vida - falei a olhando seriamente. Ela sorriu levemente.

\- Nós que temos sorte por ter você, meu bem. Se não fosse por sua causa, eu não sei o que seria de mim - beijei sua testa com carinho.

\- Vou chamar o Lorenzo - disse e segui para o jardim. Da porta da cozinha o chamei, ele veio correndo na minha direção.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor? - perguntou preocupado, eu neguei.

\- Minha mãe quer falar com você - ele assentiu, me deu um beijo e foi até a sala. Eu me dirigi até meus amigos.

\- Como sua mãe está? - suspirei chateada.

\- Péssima, acho que brigou com Jjames - respondi sentando em uma das cadeiras a beira da piscina.

\- Estúpido! - Emmeline exclamou nervosa. - Eu sabia que seu irmão era figurinha difícil, mas ele conseguiu me surpreender.

\- Vocês viram com ele chegou aqui todo superior - Marlene falou indignada. - Nem se deu o trabalho de abrir a boca para nos cumprimentar.

\- E só fez isso quando Dorea nos apresentou e ainda assim, só acenou como se fosse o dono do mundo - Remus completou. Estavam todos pasmos com a atitude hostil e rude de James, especialmente, porque gostavam e muito dos meus pais.

\- Pior foi dizer na frente de todo mundo que a Lily não é irmã dele - Sirius disse revoltado. - Como você conseguiu crescer com um babaca desses, Lily? - _o que eu diria?_ _Que sempre fui apaixonada por ele e não me importava de ser um capacho?_

\- Sinceramente, eu não sei - respondi em um suspiro.

Logo em seguida Lorenzo apareceu.

\- Como ela está? - levantei assim que se aproximou de onde estávamos.

\- Ela foi descansar.

\- O que ela disse? - perguntei curiosa.

\- Pediu que todos nós a desculpássemos pelo comportamento do filho.

\- Ela não tem culpa do filho idiota que tem - Marlene a defendeu.

\- Quem deveria fazer isso era ele - Remus disse exaltado.

\- Duvido que o orgulhoso e poderoso senhor Potter fará algo assim - Emmeline respondeu em seguida.

\- Bom, gente, melhor irmos embora - Sirius se pronunciou. Eu só consegui assentir.

O pessoal se aprontou e saiu. Decidi passar a noite ali, não poderia deixar minha mãe daquele jeito. Lorenzo entendeu e aceitou meu convite para ficar comigo. Enquanto ele ia buscar algumas roupas em casa eu fiquei na sala. A última vez que fui ver minha mãe ela dormia tranquilamente.

Eu ainda não conseguia assimilar o fato de ter visto James. Parecia meio surreal. Eu me sentia péssima e também culpada, pois mesmo tendo alguém como Lorenzo ao meu lado eu não podia negar o quanto fiquei mexida ao rever James.

\- Boa noite, Gianna - ouvi meu pai cumprimentar a governanta.

\- Boa noite, senhor Potter. Sua filha está esperando na sala - avisou.

\- Lily? - virei assim que o ouvi me chamando, fui até ele e o abracei. - O que houve? - me afastei e o puxei para sentar no sofá.

\- O James esteve aqui e acho que ele e minha mãe discutiram.

\- Sobre o quê? - perguntou com o cenho franzido, a expressão séria e austera.

\- Acho que foi por minha culpa - murmurei sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas. Ele me abraçou e perguntou o que houve. Eu contei o que sabia.

\- Como pode achar que foi sua culpa, filha? - perguntou chocado. - James que está sem limites. Eu já não sei o que fazer com ele. - proferiu arrasado. Essa situação com James devia estar desgastando e muito ele.

\- Você está bem? - meu pai perguntou preocupado.

\- Estou sim, decidi passar a noite aqui. Não ia conseguir ficar longe com minha mãe assim.

\- Não esperava outra atitude sua - declarou me abraçando.

\- Pedi que o Lorenzo ficasse também. Tudo bem? - senti ele ficar um pouco tenso. Achava fofo seu ciúmes de pai. Deu um suspiro e assentiu.

\- Claro que sim - beijou minha testa. - Ele faz parte da família agora, não é? – perguntou forçando um sorriso.

\- É - respondi simplesmente e levantei. - Pai, quando ele chegar pode avisar que já fui para o quarto?

\- Claro. Pode ir tranquila - dei um beijo nele e pedi que descansasse também.

Subi as escadas e assim que entrei no meu quarto fui direto para o banho. Demorei alguns minutos debaixo da ducha. Tentava organizar minhas ideias, meus sentimentos, mas conforme o tempo passava eu ficava ainda mais confusa. Desliguei o chuveiro, me enxuguei e coloquei um roupão que Gianna havia deixado no banheiro. Quando retornei ao quarto Lorenzo estava sentado na cama, nossa mala aos seus pés.

\- Tudo bem? - eu assenti indo sentar ao seu lado. - Está tão calada – comentou acariciando minhas costas.

\- Só fiquei chateada pelo modo que o James agiu com vocês e minha mãe – disse meia verdade. _Como você pode sentir qualquer coisa por alguém que foi estúpido com sua_ _mãe e seu namorado e pior, depois de tudo o que fez com você?_ Minha mente condenou. Eu adoraria saber essa resposta.

\- Esse seu irmão não parece ser fácil - afirmou beijando meu rosto.

\- Ele não é mesmo - murmurei cabisbaixa.

\- Não fica assim. Eu sei que está chateada pela sua mãe, mas ela vai ficar bem e eu não me importo com o modo que ele me tratou e tenho certeza que o pessoal também não - respondeu carinhoso.

Senti um aperto por de alguma forma estar mentindo para ele. Ao invés de responder eu o abracei, o beijando em seguida. No momento pouco me importava que eu estivesse na casa dos meus pais, eu precisava dele.

\- Me ama? - pedi, praticamente implorei. _Me faça esquecer, Lorenzo._ Completei em pensamento.

\- Sempre, _amore mio_ \- sussurrou _"meu amor"_ e seus lábios preencheram os meus com amor e carinho. Entreguei-me a ele na esperança de que James voltasse a fazer parte do meu passado.

* * *

No dia seguinte saímos cedo da casa dos meus pais. Felizmente, minha mãe estava se sentindo melhor. Pediu desculpas novamente à Lorenzo e a mim pelo modo como James agiu. Ela ainda parecia muito chateada com ele e meu pai nem se fale, estava possesso.

Confesso que eu não queria ir embora, fiquei abraçada a minha mãe por um bom tempo antes de sair. Eu sentia um aperto horrível no peito. Todo o caminho até em casa foi silencioso. Assim que chegamos no meu apartamento, eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

Lorenzo se assustou com o meu rompante.

\- Amor, o que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Me abraça, só me abraça? - pedi soluçando.

Ele me apertou em seus braços, me pegando no colo e levando para a cama. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, eu agarrava em sua camisa e chorava desesperadamente. Lorenzo ficou todo o tempo comigo, me consolando de algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era.

Talvez fosse pela volta do James e o modo como eu me senti vulnerável. Ou pelo jeito que ele tratou Lorenzo, meus amigos e minha mãe. Ou como eu não queria sair da casa dos meus pais. Tudo isso parecia tão ilógico, só a dor que eu sentia era real. Chorei tanto que acabei adormecendo.

Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça. No instante que abri meus olhos vi Lorenzo sentado na cama me fitando com carinho. Ele sorriu quando viu que havia despertado.

\- Está melhor? - perguntou preocupado acariciando meu rosto.

\- Sim - afirmei. - Obrigada por ter aguentado meu ataque hoje cedo - agradeci segurando sua mão na minha face. Ele negou e abriu seu magnífico sorriso.

\- Não tem o que agradecer. Eu te amo - aproximou de mim e me beijou.

\- Aqui - me entregou uma aspirina e um copo de leite. - Imagino que deva estar com dor de cabeça - comentou sobre o remédio. Peguei a pílula e tomei, quando ele se levantou para levar o copo até a cozinha segurei sua mão.

\- Fica aqui comigo? - pedi aflita. Eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo comigo, eu só sabia que não queria ficar sozinha. Ele deixou o copo no criado, se deitou e me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Eu preciso de você, Lorenzo - declarei. Ele me apertou contra o seu corpo e ficou acariciando minhas costas.

Eu não queria de forma alguma sair dali, estava tão bom, mas infelizmente o telefone soou alto na sala. Lorenzo levantou com relutância e foi até lá. Sentei na cama com o intuito de saber quem estava ligando, só que não consegui ouvir nada. No momento seguinte, Lorenzo apareceu na porta do quarto e eu fui incapaz de distinguir seu semblante.

\- Quem era? - perguntei apreensiva, ele nada disse. - Lorenzo. Quem era? – insisti incomodada pelo seu silêncio. Ele então falou em uma voz baixa e embargada o que tinha acontecido.

As lágrimas já jorravam de meus olhos sem permissão. Eu balancei a cabeça me negando a acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Lorenzo veio na minha direção e me abraçou apertado, tentando me consolar. Eu chorava desoladamente, sem conseguir assimilar o que ele havia contado. De novo eu estava sozinha.

* * *

Olá gente! Acaba aqui mais uma fase de Orquídea Azul, a partir do próximo capítulo tudo vai mudar. Algo terrível aconteceu e Lily mesmo sem saber já sentia a dor no fundo do peito. Por que de novo ela está sozinha? Será algo com James? Nova fase a partir do próximo capítulo.

Não da para entender esse tipo de gente igual ao James, não é Nanda? Ele não compareceu ao almoço de domingo, mas no sábado seguinte finalmente ele se encontrou com Lily, Lorenzo e o resto da turma. Como eu havia dito não foi nada agradável, mas uma hora ou outra esse encontro iria acontecer, era inevitável. Você está cismada com o Malfoy, não é? Hehehe. A fic terá em torno de 50 capítulos, a história vai longe ainda, muuuita coisa irá acontecer ;)

James está começando a sentir dor, a pagar por seu erro e covardia Deby, mas o pior está por vir. A partir do próximo capítulo veremos a história tomar outro rumo. Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo pode evitar certas coisas, aliás, em certos momentos ele pode ser a causa da nossa ruína. A Lily está se dando super bem com o Lorenzo, ele será a ancora dela nesses momentos difíceis e James verá isso, na verdade ele vai assistir de camarote e não vai poder fazer nada para evitar. Quanto ao pedido da surra, estou pensando no seu caso, aguarda a próxima fase :D

O James se acha todo importante, mas se comporta como a escória da raça humana Ninha Souma, pode ficar tranquila que ele vai sofrer basante, vai pagar com juros tudo o que ele fez e isso já a partir do próximo capítulo. Ele tratou super mal a Lily e seus amigos, a galera ficou sem reação com essa atitude grotesca dele, mas não vai faltar oportunidades para James ver que Lily tem pessoas maravilhosas ao seu lado, que a defenderão com todas as forças. Quanto ao seu pedido no fim da review (não vou comentar, se não vai virar spoiler), só digo uma coisa: aguarda a nova fase ;D

Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews. Beijos :*


	14. Capítulo 13

**James**

Serenava. A fina garoa fazia com que o frio que eu já sentia piorasse ainda mais. Meu corpo inteiro parecia congelado conforme eu via o caixão de meus pais diante de mim. Havia várias pessoas ao meu redor, mas eu não percebia ninguém, nem mesmo ouvia as palavras que o pastor dizia. Receber a noticia que meus pais haviam sofrido um acidente só não foi pior do que descobrir que eles estavam a caminho do meu apartamento naquela tarde, com certeza para me dar mais algum sermão.

Senti um toque gentil em meu ombro. Virei meu rosto e me deparei com um dos amigos de meu pai. Simplesmente assenti. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa que eu gostaria que estivesse aqui comigo. A única capaz de me trazer algum conforto. Minha Lily.

Subitamente, como se atendesse meu pedido, ela apareceu por entre as pessoas. Antes que fosse em sua direção percebi que não estava sozinha. Quando o vi ao seu lado senti minha fúria e razão voltar com tudo. _Ele_ era o culpado por tudo isso e ela também. Foi por culpa deles que briguei com minha mãe e por causa deles que meus pais estavam chateados comigo.

Fui como um foguete até onde estavam. Minha raiva aumentando a cada passo. Quando me aproximei, ela automaticamente levantou a cabeça e me encarou através dos óculos escuros que usava. Lily se agarrou fortemente ao ser que a abraçava pela cintura, fazendo com que eu finalmente explodisse.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntei entre dentes. Ela pareceu em choque com minha reação.

\- Vim me despedir dos meus pais, James - murmurou com a voz embargada.

\- Eles são _meus_ pais, não seus - respondi rude. - Você é só uma vagabunda que eles pegaram para criar por pena - disparei com desprezo. Antes que me desse conta, senti um golpe no meu rosto e caí no gramado sentindo o gosto de sangue na minha boca. Olhei para cima e vi o namorado dela ofegante, me encarando com um ódio mortal.

\- Nunca mais diga isso seu verme! - esbravejou irritadiço. - OUVIU? - gritou e tentou se aproximar novamente, entretanto Lily o segurou. Todos ao redor observavam a cena com curiosidade.

\- Lorenzo! Pare! - pediu segurando seu braço. Retirou os óculos e me olhou com os olhos vermelhos. Seu olhar me machucou muito mais do que o soco que havia recebido.

\- Ele não vale a pena - soltou rispidamente me olhando com desdém.

\- Você é insignificante, baixo e vazio, James. Dorea e Charlus não mereciam um filho assim - Lily disse amarga, fazendo com a dor em meu peito aumentasse.

\- Faça muito bom proveito da sua vida frívola. Vamos, Lorenzo - chamou o tal cara e o puxou. Ele a abraçou e ela colocou a cabeça em seu tórax. A cena fez uma pressão ainda maior se apossar do meu peito. Eu via a única pessoa capaz de me curar indo embora com outro, por minha culpa.

\- James - virei e vi um dos funcionários que estava encarregado de tudo me chamar.

\- Está na hora - avisou estendendo a mão na minha direção. Ignorei e levantei sozinho. Não precisava da compaixão de ninguém. Ainda mais de um simples empregado.

Retornei ao meu lugar e refleti sobre o que Lily havia dito. Pela primeira vez eu teria que concordar com ela. Meus pais não mereciam um filho como eu. Enquanto via os caixões sendo sepultados, senti que não era só eles que tinham morrido, mas eu também.

Porque naquele momento percebi que tinha perdido tudo o que mais amava, meus pais e Lily.

* * *

Logo após o sepultamento o braço direito de meu pai e advogado da empresa, Albus Dumblendore, me chamou para conversar. Com certeza para ler o testamento. Conforme o esperava, observava as gotas de chuva baterem na janela do escritório como uma forma de me distrair da dor. A chuva estava mais forte e parecia que os céus choravam a perda dos meus pais.

Contudo eu não conseguia solver sequer uma lágrima. A dor me deixou inerte. Havia perdido as únicas pessoas que me amavam e que se importavam comigo.

 _Eu estava sozinho._

O som da porta abrindo me desligou dos meus pensamentos melancólicos. Virei e vi o advogado se aproximar. Era um homem de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos e um rosto sereno.

Meu pai confiava muito nele.

\- Pronto? - assenti e me sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa que meu pai costumava trabalhar. A lembrança trouxe um gosto amargo na minha boca.

O advogado sentou na cadeira e abriu uma pasta cheia de papéis. Confesso que fiquei confuso por Lily não ter sido chamada. Tinha certeza que meu pai ia deixar algo para ela. Talvez tenha se recusado a vir depois do que eu disse.

 _Maldição!_

Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo modo estúpido que agi, mas ao mesmo tempo não achava que ela merecia. Podia apostar que todo aquele sofrimento era puro fingimento.

\- E Lily? Não vai ser chamada para a leitura do testamento? - resolvi perguntar.

Dumblendore me encarou e colocou suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

\- O testamento de seu pai já foi lido, James - explicou me deixando pasmo. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa ele completou. - Charlus nomeou sua irmã, Lily, como sua herdeira majoritária - _Como é?! Aquilo não fazia sentido algum!_

\- O quê?! Do que você está falando? - questionei completamente aturdido me levantando e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. _Que porra era essa?!_

\- Seu pai reuniu testemunhas que alegam que você cometeu crime de injúria contra ele e por isso o excluiu de seu testamento - franzi meu cenho.

\- Eu não fiz nada disso! - esbravejei revoltado esmurrando a mesa com força. Meu corpo todo tremia. _Não! Não! Isso não podia ser verdade!_

\- Se for agir com violência chamo a segurança - alertou sério se levantando. Tentei me acalmar e ele voltou a sentar.

\- Tenho em minhas mãos provas que validam o pedido dele, sem contar que ele alegou que suas atitudes estavam colocando a empresa em risco. Charlus não queria que você destruísse o patrimônio da sua família, por isso há alguns dias me chamou e mudou todo o seu testamento - _destruir? Eu?_

\- Isso é mentira! - acusei apontando o dedo na cara dele. - Aposto que falsificou esse documento e está tentando me dar um golpe! - s _ó isso explicaria. Meu pai não podia ter feito_ _isso comigo! Não podia!_

\- Claro que não! Sempre fui muito honesto e nunca faria algo desse tipo. Além disso, o documento está assinado por mais três testemunhas que afirmam o desejo do seu pai e as injúrias que ele sofreu.

\- Eu nunca fiz ou disse nada contra o meu pai! Não me assusto com esse seu papo furado, vendo o meu carro e procuro um advogado para reverter isso - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Sinto muito, James, mas o carro, seu apartamento e sua conta no banco estão no nome do seu pai e a partir de hoje você não tem direito de usufruir nenhum desses bens - encarei-o pasmo. - Devia ler os documentos antes de assinar - aconselhou seco. _Eu não tinha_ _mais nada? Era isso mesmo?_ Meu coração batia acelerado.

\- Onde vou morar? - perguntei chocado tentando de alguma forma segurar o turbilhão de emoções que me invadiam. _Estava sozinho e pobre? Não podia ser! Não podia!_

\- Eu posso lhe oferecer um trabalho como auxiliar administrativo na empresa, tem um bom salário e vai poder ter uma vida digna.

\- Como você ousa me oferecer um emprego desses? - disparei enfurecido. - Não quero uma vida digna! Eu quero a minha vida. Como dono daquela empresa!

\- Não posso oferecer nada melhor haja visto que acabou de sair da faculdade e não tem experiência suficiente - argumentou.

\- Eu não quero esse empreguinho. Fique sabendo que vou procurar, sim, outro advogado e provar que essa merda de testamento foi falsificado.

\- Faça o que bem entender, James - disse guardando os papéis. Então lembrei de Lily, ela era agora a herdeira de tudo. _Vadia, manipuladora._ Conseguiu o que tanto queria, mas não ia deixar isso barato. _Não mesmo!_

\- Eu vou atrás de Lily e exigir que ela me passe o que é meu de direito – Dumblendore levantou a cabeça e me encarou.

\- Não perca seu tempo, James, pois foi exatamente isso que ela quis fazer quando soube que era a herdeira majoritária, - arregalei meus olhos _._ Não podia acreditar naquilo _. Ela_ _queria me passar os bens? Mesmo depois de tudo?_ – mas você foi excluído do testamento. O que torna inviolável que sua irmã transfira os bens para o seu nome, por isso ela os transferiu para outra pessoa - o _utra pessoa? Quem?_

\- Quem ficou com tudo? - consegui perguntar.

\- O herdeiro minoritário, ou seja, eu.

\- O QUÊ?! - _este desgraçado estava nos roubando. Como Lily não percebeu isso? Como ela pode passar os meus bens para esse imbecil?_

\- Sua irmã já assinou os papéis me dando pleno poder sobre a parte dela na herança, após o inventário estar completo, eu serei o único herdeiro.

\- Isso é um absurdo! Eu não vou deixar que roube minha fortuna seu ladrão! – esbravejei indo em sua direção e o segurando pelo colarinho. Minha vontade era de enforcá-lo. _Maldito!_ _Miserável!_

\- Encoste um dedo em mim e além de pobre vai ser preso, James! - avisou sem perder a pose autoritária, o soltei naquele mesmo instante. Impotente, era assim que me sentia.

\- Eu vou atrás de um advogado pedir a anulação desse documento - respondi decidido. Espumando de ódio daquele desgraçado. Ele arrumou seu terno e pegou sua pasta.

\- Faça o que você quiser, James. A lei está ao meu lado, além disso, seu pai confiava em mim para fazer o que é _certo_ e é exatamente isso que farei - declarou por fim. _Fazer o certo? Em que mundo deixar seu filho sem nada era o certo?_

\- Espero que saia do apartamento até o fim do dia. Quero deixar claro que tudo o que pode pegar lá são suas roupas e que se pegar qualquer outro objeto será considerado roubo - declarou antes sair. Sentei na cadeira completamente sem rumo.

 _Para onde eu iria? Com que dinheiro?_

Não tinha parentes próximos, somente alguns primos morando na Europa, mas nunca pediria ajuda a eles. Todos me odiavam e tinha certeza que se alegrariam com minha derrocada.

 _E agora? O que eu faria?_

Quando achava que as coisas não podiam piorar, vieram os seguranças e me expulsaram da casa que cresci.

 _Não! Isso não podia ser real. Tinha ser um terrível pesadelo. Não tinha como ser verdade. Não podia._

Sentei na calçada, colocando a mão na cabeça desesperado, agradecendo por pelo menos a chuva ter dado uma trégua. Só conseguia pensar em uma solução. Ia procurar meus amigos. Por certo, eles iam me ajudar.

Peguei um táxi com o dinheiro que tinha na carteira e fui até a casa de Rodolphus. Ele me atendeu e disse que não podia fazer nada por mim. Argumentei que precisava de um advogado e que ele podia me ajudar, mas sua resposta foi como um tapa na cara.

" _Você não pode pagar meus honorários."_

Saí de lá cabisbaixo e me dirigi até a casa de Lucius. Toquei a campainha de sua mansão e ele permitiu minha entrada. Assim que entrei e viu meu estado se assustou.

\- James, o que houve? - perguntou olhando meu terno todo desarrumado e meu rosto acabado.

\- Meus pais morreram, lembra? - respondi sarcasticamente.

\- Putz, verdade. Sinto muito por não ter ido ao enterro, mas sabe como é, né? Estava com uma delícia aí e não deu para ir - desculpou-se. _Belos amigos eu tinha._ Pensei amargamente.

\- Eu preciso de sua ajuda - disse cortando seu pedido de desculpas ridículo e explicando rapidamente o que tinha acontecido.

\- Cara, não acredito que seus pais fizeram isso! - exclamou abismado.

\- Bem vindo ao clube - respondi sem emoção. - Vai me ajudar? Eu juro que te pago assim que puder.

\- Olha, James. Não é que não queira te ajudar, só que nós sabemos que você não poderá me pagar e isso vai afetar nossa amizade. Sinto muito, mas prefiro não misturar as coisas - fiquei em choque com sua resposta.

\- Você sequer ouviu o que eu disse? - perguntei alterado. - Eu perdi tudo, porra! E você vem me dizer que se me ajudar vai perder minha amizade? Que tipo de amigo é você?! - questionei completamente alterado.

\- Se você for perder a cabeça vou ter que pedir que se retire antes que chame os seguranças - não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- Não vai ser preciso - respondi seco e saí pela porta.

Procurei mais alguns conhecidos só para bater com a cara na porta. Parecia que a notícia sobre minha pobreza já tinha se espalhado. Agora que eu não tinha nada, ninguém queria estar perto de mim. Senti pela primeira vez o gosto da rejeição.

 _Fui muito imbecil em considerar essas pessoas como meus amigos._

Sentei em um banco e tentei pensar no que faria.

Estava sem saída e só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa, Lily. Afinal de contas, o apartamento que morava tinha sido presente dos _meus_ pais, o que o tornava metade meu.

Também precisava tirar a limpo essa história dela deixar minha fortuna nas mãos de um desconhecido.

 _Como ela foi capaz?_

Ela podia muito bem ficar com a fortuna e me ajudar sem que ninguém soubesse. Podia apostar que fez isso para se vingar do modo que a tratei. Devia ir atrás dela e cobrar alguma explicação e exigir que me ajudasse, mas duvidava que ela seria capaz. Tinha certeza que se a procurasse iria me enxotar como um cachorro, além de ficar feliz em ver como eu tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. Só que eu não daria esse gostinho a ela. Nunca a deixaria me ver por baixo. Nunca! Preferia a morte.

Precisava esquecer Lily e me concentrar no que faria a partir desse momento.

Começando por onde passaria a noite. Em pensar que há menos de vinte e quatro horas eu dormia tranquilo na minha cama, coberto com lençóis de cetim e cobertas aveludadas. Agora, tudo o que eu tinha era meu terno já molhado pela chuva. Meu cansaço me tomou de tal forma que acabei deitando no banco e antes que percebesse havia adormecido.

* * *

Dois meses passaram desde a morte de meus pais, e há três semanas eu vagava pelas ruas sem rumo. Ás vezes dava sorte de arrumar uma vaga no abrigo para dormir, mas isso não era o pior, ainda tinha que enfrentar o frio e a fome. Peguei grande parte das roupas que estavam no meu apartamento e vendi. Não pude pegar nada de valor já que um segurança ficou todo o tempo do meu lado. O dinheiro que não era muito, logo acabou. Tentei inutilmente utilizar meu cartão só para descobrir que ele já não valia mais nada, assim como minha conta bancária.

Era real. Eu estava sem nada e sozinho. O único objeto caro que eu ainda mantinha era o relógio que meu pai me deu de presente junto com meu Porsche. Eu o protegia com minha vida. Era a única lembrança do que eu tive um dia e perdi.

Tentei arrumar um emprego de diretor nas empresas que conhecia, mas ninguém queria me dar uma oportunidade. Primeiro pelo modo como me vestia e em segundo, porque as referências que recebiam da minha ex-empresa eram as piores possíveis. Eu só queria entender o que tinha feito ao meu pai para ele agir dessa forma comigo.

 _Você está colhendo o que plantou, James._

Minha consciência acusou. E por mais que quisesse revidar essa ideia, era a verdade.

Estava pagando por tudo o que tinha feito, principalmente a Lily. Se eu tivesse agido de modo diferente, talvez as coisas não tivessem terminado assim. Talvez eu estivesse com ela agora. Balancei afastando tais pensamentos. Lily não me amava. Nunca amou. De nada adiantava pensar nela nesse momento.

Cada dia que passava eu me sentia pior e sem vontade para continuar lutando. A tosse e a dor no corpo só pioravam meu estado. Não sabia até quando duraria _vivendo_ desse modo, se é que isso poderia se chamar de vida. Vagava pelas ruas sem rumo somente com um cobertor.

Infelizmente eu perdi minha vaga no abrigo e ia ter que arrumar algum canto para dormir e tentar me aquecer. Mexi nos lixos e achei um pedaço de pão, pelo menos não sentiria fome esta noite.

* * *

Caminhava lentamente por uma praça que conhecia muito bem quando fui abordado por três rapazes.

\- Hum. O que temos aqui? - um deles falou.

\- O que vocês querem? - ousei perguntar.

\- Olha só, um mendigo valente - zoou um outro que vinha por trás e me empurrou. Eles riram quando me desequilibrei e caí no chão.

\- Isso vai ser divertido - disse com um sorriso maldoso. Subitamente senti um chute forte no meu estômago me deixando sem ar.

\- Retruca agora, seu nojento - provocaram, me chutando de novo.

\- Acho que esse valentão merece algo a mais - assim que falou senti algo duro bater em minhas pernas. Olhei um pouco desnorteado e vi um pedaço de madeira. No segundo seguinte chutaram meu rosto.

\- O que tá olhando? Hein? - chutavam alternando partes do meu corpo de novo e de novo.

Minha garganta e costelas queimavam pelos chutes que recebia. Assim como minhas mãos, que usava para proteger meu rosto. A dor nas pernas estava insuportável, sentia minhas forças se esvaindo aos poucos.

Esse era o meu fim, sozinho, sujo e doente. Conforme a escuridão me tomava. Eu via minha vida passando pela minha mente como um filme. A pessoa superior e prepotente que eu fui. O modo grosso como tinha tratado minha mãe. O irresponsável que havia sido com meu pai e o canalha sem coração que fui com Lily. Como em um sonho ouvi sua voz ecoando e mostrando que ela sempre esteve certa em tudo.

" _Tirando o dinheiro e a beleza o que você tem para oferecer para alguém? Nada!"_

" _Eu não preciso me vingar, tenho certeza que você mesmo se encarregará de acabar com sua própria vida."_

" _Seu destino é ficar sozinho, tem sorte dos seus pais te amarem, pois você é uma pessoa podre."_

" _Pode esperar, James. O que é seu vai chegar e você vai pagar por tudo o que me fez."_

" _Você é insignificante, baixo e vazio, James. Dorea e Charlus não mereciam um filho assim."_

" _Faça muito bom proveito da sua vida frívola."_

Lily tinha razão.

 _Quem poderia amar uma pessoa podre, fútil, miserável e vil como eu?_

Tudo o que eu mais queria era uma chance de mostrar que podia ser diferente, que eu podia mudar, mas conforme a dor aumentava e eu sentia o sangue escorrer pela minha boca percebi que era tarde demais para uma última chance.

Eu tive tudo o que queria, mas não soube dar valor. Foi me lembrando do belo sorriso de Lily e ouvindo sua doce voz que eu finalmente sucumbi a dor e deixei a escuridão me levar.

* * *

Olá gente! Como disse em Inesperado quero pedir perdão por ficar um mês sem atualizar, mas recentemente fui diagnosticada com ceratocone, uma doença nos olhos e tive que fazer duas cirurgias, em Inesperado eu expliquei melhor sobre isso, por isso vamos focar em Orquídea Azul. Está iniciando uma nova fase, infelizmente perdemos Dorea e Charlus (acreditem me dói o peito só de escrever), por conta disso e das decisões de Charlus a história toma um novo rumo e finalmente James está pagando da pior forma por tudo o que fez. O que será dele agora?

Infelizmente Dorea e Charlus morreram Nanda e agora James está sozinho. Ele está sem os pais, sem a Lily e sem aqueles que diziam ser seus amigos, ao contrário da Lily que também teve uma grande perda, mas tem ao seu lado pessoas maravilhosas que vão ajudá-la a enfrentar mais essa batalha. É realmente estranho ver Sirius, Remus e James de lados opostos, mas isso é necessário por enquanto ;)

Eu imagino a apreensão de vocês Deby e o pior aconteceu. Lily não merecia perder os únicos pais que ela realmente conheceu, mas há coisas que estão fora do nosso alcance. Agora a vida está dando uma lição em James e ele está se dando conta da pessoa medíocre que ele era, pena que é tarde demais. Quanto a ele e Lily se acertarem, será isso possível?

É ClauMS, infelizmente foi com Dorea e Charlus, o coração está em luto. Quanto a Lily dar um tapão na cara do James, bom Lorenzo se encarregou disso com aquele soco, além da bela surra que ele levou da vida. Como você mesma disse, isso é apenas o começo.

Menos mal se fosse um coma Ninha Souma, mas a perda é permanente e Dorea e Charlus jamais verão James se tornar alguém decente, se é que isso irá acontecer. E como você previu James perdeu tudo, tudo mesmo, está sem um centavo, procurando comida no lixo, vivendo na miséria, sendo tratado como mendigo, que tapa na cara. Bom, está recebendo exatamente o que merecia ;)

Obrigada pelos elogios jessycapartica e Fire Evans. Fiquem todos tranquilos que vou continuar sim, posso demorar um pouco para atualizar, mas não vou abandonar nem Orquídea Azul, nem Inesperado.

Obrigada gente pelas reviews e até mais. Um beijo no coração :*


	15. Capítulo 14

**Lily**

O último mês tinha sido o pior da minha vida. Fiquei completamente sem chão ao saber da morte de meus pais. Mesmo que James dissesse que eles não eram, era assim que eu me sentia e eu tinha certeza que eles também me amavam como uma filha. Ainda lembrava claramente as palavras rudes dele no enterro e como elas me machucaram. Se ele já me odiava antes, depois que soube do testamento devia me odiar ainda mais.

Aliás, o testamento ainda era algo que ficava rodando na minha mente sem explicação.

Charlus e James tinham suas diferenças, entretanto isso não era o bastante para ele deixar o filho sem nada. Mesmo após um mês ainda não conseguia ver sentido no pedido de meu pai.

Quando Dumblendore leu o testamento fiquei chocada e minha vontade no mesmo instante era passar tudo para o nome de James, mas o advogado disse que não era possível. Pensei até em ficar com tudo e arrumar uma maneira de devolver ao verdadeiro herdeiro. Só que tudo mudou quando Dumblendore me entregou uma carta de Charlus endereçada diretamente a mim. Era um curto recado escrito a mão, onde pedia que confiasse nele e passasse todos os bens para o nome de Dumblendore.

Com dor no coração li diversas vezes seu pedido, suas últimas palavras. Senti a saudade querendo me afogar e apesar de não entender o porquê de sua atitude realizaria seu último desejo. Meu pai sempre fora um homem justo e como pediu, eu ia confiar nele. Além do mais, Dumblendore era o braço direito de Charlus na empresa, tanto que também estava no testamento como herdeiro minoritário.

Lembrei que em uma de nossas conversas meu pai me disse que confiaria a vida àquele homem se fosse preciso, e se ele confiava, eu também confiaria. Dumblendore aproveitou a oportunidade e entregou a escritura do apartamento que meus pais haviam me dado. Charlus faria isso, mas não teve tempo. Minha garganta apertou ao perceber que mesmo longe eles cuidavam de mim, que me amavam.

Apesar de ter sido da vontade de meu pai e estar aliviada por não ter que ficar com uma fortuna que não era minha, ainda me preocupava sobre o que aconteceria com James.

Perguntei a Dumblendore e ele garantiu que ia lhe oferecer um emprego na empresa e que se ele se desse bem teria a chance de ser promovido e crescer na companhia. Talvez fosse essa a intenção de nosso pai, forçá-lo a amadurecer de uma forma ou de outra. Só esperava que ele aceitasse e não fosse arrogante, recusando a oferta por achar que não estaria a sua altura. Balancei a cabeça.

 _Como eu ainda poderia me preocupar com ele?_

James com certeza nem se importaria comigo se fosse o contrário. Podia apostar que estava na casa de algum dos seus amigos milionários, procurando um advogado para entrar com uma ação e anular o testamento do pai.

Bufei deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu não tinha que ficar pensando em James e sim em mim. Olhei para o lado da cama e vi Lorenzo apagado enquanto eu passava mais uma noite em claro. Ultimamente estava impossível dormir.

Sentei na cama e liguei o abajur. Felizmente Lorenzo tinha o sonho bem pesado e nunca percebia qualquer movimento meu. Abri a gaveta do meu criado mudo e peguei o livro de poemas que foi de James. Sempre que eu abria aquele livro e lia um poema, minha alma se acalmava, como se as palavras falassem diretamente comigo.

Abri em uma página qualquer e notei que havia um poema de E.E. Cummings marcado com caneta, possivelmente por James, me acomodei e comecei a ler, procurando algum alívio para minha dor.

 _Carrego seu coração comigo_

 _Eu o carrego no meu coração_

 _Nunca estou sem ele_

 _Onde quer que vá, você vai comigo_

 _E o que quer que faça_

 _Eu faço por você_

 _Não temo meu destino_

 _Você é meu destino minha querida_

 _Eu não quero o mundo por mais belo que seja_

 _Você é meu mundo, minha verdade._

 _Eis o grande segredo que ninguém sabe._

 _Aqui está a raiz da raiz_

 _O broto do broto e o céu do céu_

 _De uma árvore chamada vida_

 _Que cresce mais que a alma pode esperar ou a mente pode esconder_

 _E esse é o pródigo que mantém as estrelas á distancia_

 _Eu carrego seu coração comigo_

 _Eu o carrego no meu coração._

Lia cada frase em meio as lágrimas que caíam. Pensando nas razões que teriam feito James marcar esse poema. Era assim toda vez que me deparava com algo marcado por ele. Peguei um lenço da caixinha que ficava ao lado do abajur já há um mês e enxuguei meu rosto. Só de ler tão lindas palavras eu me senti mais leve. Sorri colocando o livro de volta na gaveta a fechando em seguida. Desliguei a luz e deitei. Respirei fundo fechando os olhos e finalmente adormecendo.

* * *

Dois meses depois da morte de meus pais as coisas finalmente iam se ajeitando. Aos poucos eu ia me recuperando com a ajuda e apoio de Lorenzo e meus amigos. Eles foram fundamentais para que eu não me entregasse a dor pela morte de Dorea e Charlus. Todo mundo ainda estava triste com o que tinha acontecido e muito revoltados com as atitudes de James. Eu não podia dizer nada, pois tinham toda razão para estarem assim. Tentava não pensar muito nele, mas confesso que tive vontade de ligar para Dumblendore e perguntar como ele estava se saindo no novo emprego, porém me segurei. Após a morte de nossos pais eu sentia que nossos laços haviam sido cortados definitivamente e que cada um deveria seguir o seu caminho.

Hoje, pela primeira vez nos últimos dois meses estava me sentindo animada. Tinha acabado de sair do trabalho e recebido a promoção que tanto queria. Avisei Lorenzo e ele disse que faria um jantar especial para comemorarmos. Fui contente caminhando até em casa quando ao passar por uma praça próxima ao meu apartamento eu ouvi um gemido rouco e torturado.

Segui o som e vi um homem deitado no chão se remexendo. Cheguei perto e me espantei.

 _Não podia ser!_

Afastei um pouco o longo cabelo que cobria seu rosto para confirmar minhas suspeitas. Meu coração bateu acelerado. _Não!_ Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Era James. E estava todo machucado e ensanguentado. Passei minha mão pela sua testa com cuidado e percebi que queimava de febre. Sem pensar peguei meu celular e chamei uma ambulância. Assim que terminei a ligação me agachei ao seu lado.

\- O que houve com você? - perguntei assombrada pelo modo que o encontrei.

James não dizia nada, só gemia. Sequer conseguia abrir os olhos. Na hora temi pelo pior. Não demorou e os paramédicos chegaram. Avisei que era sua irmã e fui junto com ele na ambulância. Seu estado era deplorável.

 _Será que ele tinha enlouquecido com a morte dos pais? Ou seria por que perdeu sua fortuna? Ele não aceitou o emprego de Dumblendore? Talvez tenha brigado com alguém. E seus amigos? Por que estava aqui sozinho? Desde quando?_

As possibilidades para o seu estado não paravam de girar na minha cabeça, tanto que nem percebi quando chegamos no hospital. Os médicos vieram e o levaram dizendo que logo trariam notícias. Enquanto isso uma enfermeira me levou para preencher alguns papéis do seguro. Terminei tudo e fiquei na sala de espera só pensando no que faria. James não tinha outros parentes no país e pelo visto ninguém que cuidasse dele.

 _Não! Eu não faria isso! Não depois de tudo o que ele me fez. Não!_

Tinha certeza que se eu o ajudasse ele iria arrumar um modo de me humilhar.

 _Faça pelos seus pais, Lily._

Pensei em Dorea e Charlus. Eu devia isso a eles, não poderia virar as costas a James, não por ele, mas pelos meus pais. Fiquei um tempo interminável lutando comigo sobre o que era o certo e o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer. Parecia cada vez mais difícil decidir um caminho.

\- Senhorita? - ouvi me chamarem. Olhei e vi o médico que atendeu James parado diante de mim.

\- Como ele está? - perguntei preocupada me levantando.

\- Os ferimentos foram sérios, tem vários cortes e escoriações no rosto e no corpo, três costelas quebradas, uma hemorragia na garganta e parece estar com um forte resfriado. Felizmente, ele foi trazido a tempo. Caso contrário, o sangue poderia ter fechado as vias respiratórias e em pouco tempo ele poderia ter morrido - quando o médico mencionou a palavra morte eu gelei.

\- Mas ele vai ficar bem, não é? - a preocupação na minha voz era latente. Ele sorriu.

\- Sim, já fizemos os curativos e limpamos o sangue de sua garganta, assim como já demos alguns pontos nos cortes pelo corpo e ministramos os remédios.

\- E quando ele poderá sair?

\- É bom que ele fique pelo menos mais três dias em observação e então lhe darei alta. Quando chegar em casa ele vai precisa de repouso absoluto e não pode de modo algum se exaltar ou falar, senão o sangramento pode voltar- advertiu sério.

\- Eu tomarei todos os cuidados - garanti. - Posso vê-lo?

\- Claro, é só seguir esse corredor e virar na terceira porta à esquerda - agradeci e segui até o quarto.

James estava deitado e parecia dormir. Seu rosto estava muito machucado, assim como suas mãos e braços. Tinha também uma faixa cobrindo seu peito e parte do abdômen.

Não suportei ficar ali muito tempo e fui para casa.

* * *

Abri a porta do meu apartamento e no instante seguinte senti os braços de Lorenzo ao meu redor.

\- Amor, eu fiquei louco de preocupação. Onde você estava? - perguntou segurando meu rosto - Lily? - chamou preocupado quando não disse nada.

\- Desculpa, Lorenzo. Acabei esquecendo de avisar - respondi sem emoção indo em direção da sala e me jogando no sofá.

\- O que aconteceu? Você parece péssima - comentou se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Encontrei com James - Lorenzo franziu o cenho.

\- O que aquele imbecil fez agora? - essa conversa seria mais difícil do que eu podia imaginar.

\- Eu achei ele jogado no chão todo machucado.

\- Sério? - perguntou perplexo. Assenti.

\- Chamei a ambulância e fui com ele para o hospital. Segundo o médico se eu não tivesse aparecido ele poderia ter morrido - minha voz falhou.

\- Aposto que se embebedou e se meteu em uma briga.

\- Não sei, ele não cheirava a bebida - disse descartando essa hipótese.

\- Eu sei que está chateada, amor, mas não adianta ficar assim por causa dele, é um irresponsável - respirei fundo antes de jogar a bomba.

\- Eu decidi trazer ele para cá quando tiver alta - disparei.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Ele não pode ficar sozinho, Lorenzo. Precisa de alguém que o ajude.

\- Que peça ajuda a uma das mulheres que ele leva para cama ou seus amigos milionários. Você não tem que fazer isso, Lily! - afirmou com vigor.

\- Eu tenho sim! - retruquei segura da minha decisão.

\- Claro que não, você não deve nada a ele.

\- Ao James, não, mas aos meus pais, sim! - respondi séria. - Vou fazer isso por eles, Lorenzo.

\- Lily, o James não merece qualquer consideração da sua parte, nem mesmo pela memória dos seus pais, que ele mesmo nunca respeitou.

\- Eu vou fazer isso, Lorenzo. Você querendo ou não ele é a única família que me restou.

\- Ele nunca te considerou a família dele - respondeu ríspido.

\- Isso não importa. Daqui três dias vou buscá-lo no hospital e gostaria muito que ficasse do meu lado, se não quiser aceitar tudo bem, mas eu vou fazer isso - falei indo para o meu quarto, antes que chegasse até lá, Lorenzo segurou meu braço. Virei e o encarei.

\- Eu entendo porque quer fazer isso, só não quero que se magoe - explicou mais calmo, sorri fracamente.

\- Não se preocupe, já estou vacinada contra James Potter - ele passou os braços pela minha cintura.

\- Não entendo como ele pode ter sido tão rude com alguém como você - murmurou no meu ouvido. Suspirei e o abracei. Não sabia qual seria sua reação quando soubesse de tudo o que James já me fez.

* * *

Durante os três dias que James ficou no hospital eu sempre ia visitá-lo depois que saía do trabalho. Por sorte nenhuma das vezes ele estava acordado. O médico explicou que era por causa dos fortes remédios para dor, mas que ele já apresentava certa melhora. Ainda assim James parecia tão frágil, estava bem mais magro e agora com o cabelo e a barba aparados percebia o quanto estava machucado. Vê-lo daquele modo fez meu coração apertar, apesar de tudo o que ele tinha feito, não merecia tal castigo, ninguém merecia.

No dia seguinte após meu trabalho Lorenzo me acompanhou até o hospital para buscar James. Passei praticamente toda a minha noite e dia pensando se o que eu estava fazendo era o certo ou não para mim. Eu estava com muito medo de me magoar novamente e eu sabia que querendo ou não, era isso que acabaria acontecendo. Mesmo assim eu me via impossibilitada de não ajudar James. Devia isso aos meus pais.

Antes de lhe dar alta o médico me explicou novamente todos os cuidados que James iria precisar, principalmente por causa do corte em sua garganta. Quando terminou com as explicações nos levou até o quarto onde ele estava, Lorenzo preferiu esperar do lado de fora. Respirei fundo antes de entrar. Estava tomando coragem.

Abri a porta lentamente. James estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas devido os ferimentos nas pernas, costas e costelas. Ele fitava a grande janela do quarto sem poder me ver, me aproximei lentamente.

\- James? - chamei e percebi que seu corpo ficou tenso.

Caminhei até ficar diante dele. James me olhava com assombro, como se eu fosse um fantasma ou uma alucinação. Os médicos devem ter dito que eu viria lhe buscar, mas talvez não tenha acreditado. Nem eu mesma acreditava no que estava fazendo. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar algo eu o impedi.

\- Não diz nada. Sua garganta está bem machucada - expliquei e ele assentiu, por certo o médico havia falado sobre isso.

\- Vim lhe buscar - disse seriamente. James ainda me fitava atônito. - Vamos? – ele assentiu lentamente sem conseguir esconder a confusão em seus olhos. Fui atrás dele e empurrei sua cadeira. Encontrei Lorenzo no corredor.

\- Olá, James - cumprimentou, James acenou com a cabeça. - Pronto, amor? - perguntou me abraçando.

\- Sim - continuei empurrando a cadeira de James até o carro. Lorenzo abriu a porta do passageiro. Ergui minha mão na direção de James para ajudá-lo a entrar, porém, Lorenzo me afastou.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso - James olhou feio para Lorenzo, ele não mudava mesmo. - Vai me deixar ajudar ou não? - Lorenzo questionou. James bufou e deixou que Lorenzo finalmente o ajudasse.

A viagem até em casa foi silenciosa. Quando chegamos, Lorenzo ajudou James até que estivesse deitado na cama e saiu do quarto, me deixando a sós com ele.

\- Como está proibido de forçar sua garganta, caso precise de qualquer coisa é só tocar esse sino - expliquei mostrando o objeto que ficava no criado.

\- E aqui também tem um bloco de notas para escrever o que precisar. Agora vou deixar você descansar, logo trarei seus remédios e um caldo - antes que saísse James segurou minha mão. Eu fiquei estática diante do seu toque. Meu coração traidor batia acelerado. Sentei na cama e ele soltou minha mão. Pegou o bloco de notas escrevendo algo com extrema dificuldade. Seu rosto contorcia de dor. Depois me passou o papel. Li não sabendo definir meu sentimento naquele momento.

 _"Obrigado Lily"_

Engoli em seco.

\- Não tem o que agradecer, James. Eu faço isso pelos _meus_ pais - respondi ríspida levantando e deixando o quarto. Estava com raiva de mim por deixar James me afetar desse modo. Segui até a cozinha um pouco transtornada com toda essa situação.

\- E aí, como ele está? - Lorenzo perguntou.

\- Parece bem - disse sentando no banco em frente ao balcão.

\- E você? - fitei-o.

\- Eu não sei - fui sincera.

\- Amor, se quiser eu posso ver uma enfermeira ou alguém para cuidar dele.

\- Não, Lorenzo. Eu preciso fazer isso - suspirei. - Talvez seja uma forma de deixar o passado para trás.

\- Será? - questionou. - Porque seu irmão não parece ter mudado nada.

\- E nem acredito que vá mudar, mas eu quero fazer o que puder por ele. Eu não vou deixar de ser quem eu sou por causa dele, o repudiar em uma situação dessa não seria uma atitude minha - Lorenzo sorriu.

\- Isso é verdade - ele se aproximou e me beijou.

\- Eu preciso preparar um caldo para ele jantar.

\- Deixa que eu faço - ofereceu, arqueie minha sobrancelha.

\- Melhor não, você vai acabar colocando pimenta ou algo parecido - Lorenzo riu.

\- Por mais que fosse minha vontade juro que não farei nada parecido, faço rapidinho e enquanto isso você toma um banho e dá uma relaxada. Percebi que dormiu muito mal essa noite - suspirei derrotada.

\- Obrigada - agradeci o beijando. Lorenzo era meu porto seguro em meio a toda essa confusão.

\- Sem problemas - me deu mais um beijo e foi até o fogão.

Saí da cozinha e me dirigi até meu quarto, me despi e entrei no chuveiro. Estava tão confusa. Ao mesmo tempo que queria ajudar James, tudo o que tinha vontade de fazer era xingá-lo e expulsá-lo de minha casa.

Pensei em todos os momentos que passamos juntos e tudo o que ele me fez. Eu não seria capaz de seguir em frente com isso se não o perdoasse. Caso contrário acabaria jogando o prato de sopa quente na cara dele. Fiquei imóvel por vários minutos debaixo da forte ducha. Tentando achar uma saída para a minha situação. Então lembrei do conselho de minha mãe, não Lisa, mas sim da mulher que cuidou de mim e me amou durante anos, Dorea. Parecia até que podia ouvir sua voz calma dizer:

 _"Não guarde rancor ou raiva de ninguém. Só quem sofre com isso é você mesma"._

Ela tinha toda a razão, quem estava sofrendo com tudo isso era eu. Se queria ajudar James de verdade, eu tinha que tentar perdoá-lo de coração. Se ele agisse como sempre e fosse grosso e estúpido, pelo menos eu saberia que tinha feito a minha parte. Respirei fundo e pensei novamente em tudo o que passamos. Todas as humilhações, magoa e dor que ele me infringiu. Chorei deixando que a água levasse tudo embora. Precisava dar essa chance a ele e a mim também.

Quando saí do banho me sentia leve e em paz. Era o momento de um recomeço. Terminei de me arrumar e fui para a cozinha. O cheiro do caldo de Lorenzo invadia todo o ambiente.

\- Hum, isso parece delicioso - elogiei abraçando seu corpo.

\- Experimenta - ele pegou uma colher e levou até minha boca.

\- Nossa, está ótimo, e sem pimenta - apontei e nós rimos.

\- Você parece bem melhor - comentou me observando.

\- O banho me fez muito bem - respondi sorrindo, ele me beijou. Se afastou e suspirou.

\- Infelizmente tenho que ir para o restaurante. Vai ficar bem? - assenti, ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou novamente.

\- Você é extraordinária. - me beijou mais uma vez e se despediu.

Enquanto esperava o caldo esfriar, aprontei uma bandeja com o remédio e os curativos que faria depois que James se alimentasse. Com tudo pronto segui até o quarto. Entrei e James permanecia na mesma posição.

\- Hora do jantar - anunciei, mas James não se moveu. Coloquei a bandeja sobre a cama.

\- Vamos, James. Está uma delícia - ele negou levemente.

\- Por favor? - pedi, ele balançou a cabeça novamente. Suspirei.

\- Se não quiser comer, tudo bem, mas precisa tomar seu remédio - avisei passando para ele o copo com água já misturado com seu remédio para dor. Com muito esforço ele levantou o tronco e o ajudei a tomar, sua mão tremia muito e parecia não aguentar o peso do copo. Seus dedos estavam bem machucados, assim como sua mão e braços. O médico havia me alertado que talvez ele não tivesse força o suficiente para levantar o braço ou sequer segurar as coisas. Por isso precisaria de muita ajuda. Peguei o copo e o coloquei no criado, sentando na cama em seguida.

\- Posso fazer seus curativos? - perguntei pegando o algodão e o antisséptico, James assentiu. Comecei a fazer os curativos em seu rosto com muito cuidado. Ele em momento algum tirava os olhos de mim, o que já estava me deixando sem graça.

\- Pronto! Terminei - disse guardando tudo o que tinha utilizado. O olhei.

\- Come só um pouco? - tentei pedir novamente.

James se sentou na cama com dificuldade. Sorri sabendo que tinha conseguido convencê-lo. Coloquei a bandeja em seu colo. Ele tentou segurar a colher, mas sua mão tremia demais. Assim como o médico havia avisado. Por fim, ele desistiu deixando a colher cair no prato e espirrando caldo para todo o lado. James encostou na cama e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Peguei um pano que estava na bandeja e passei por onde tinha respingos do caldo.

\- Não fica assim - disse tentando levantar seu ânimo.

\- Logo você estará melhor - incentivei, mas ele continuou imóvel.

\- James, olha para mim? - pedi, ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Peguei a colher e levei até sua boca. Ele me encarava chocado.

\- Você não quer que eu faça aviãozinho, não é? - brinquei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

James abriu a boca e o alimentei, ele comia lentamente e fazendo caretas. Devia sentir dor ao engolir.

\- Mais? - James assentiu.

\- Não disse que estava bom - comentei enquanto dava outra colher em sua boca, antes que percebesse o prato estava limpo.

\- Muito bem. Comeu tudo - parabenizei. James ainda me encarava como se não acreditasse no que via.

\- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, ok? - ele assentiu e voltou a deitar.

Saí do quarto levando tudo para a cozinha. Deixei as coisas na pia, peguei a caixinha de curativos e coloquei sobre o balcão. Sentia-me entorpecida pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Quando decidi deixar tudo para trás não pensei que conseguiria tratá-lo dessa forma tão natural e o mais importante, sem sentir aquela raiva e rancor. Estava impressionada com minha própria postura.

 _Quem sabe esse não poderia ser um novo começo para ele e também para mim?_

Talvez pudéssemos recuperar o tempo perdido. Pois se minha paixonite boba e sua infantilidade não estivem estragado nossa relação, seríamos como irmãos. Sei que James rejeitaria veementemente essa ideia, como sempre fez, mas agora a vida tinha dado mais uma chance para consertamos esse nosso relacionamento maluco e sermos o que deveríamos ter sido desde o inicio, uma família.

* * *

Olá gente! Olha como o mundo da voltas, apesar de todas as humilhações, Lily com toda sua nobreza estendeu a mão para James. Ela faz isso em memória aos pais de coração que fizeram tudo por ela, mas no fundo sabemos que o motivo para ela ajudar James é muito maior, muito mais forte. James não é merecedor dessa dedicação e preocupação, mas Lily com seu bom coração jamais viraria as costas. Será esse um novo James? E será esse o início de um bom relacionamento?

Eu estou bem meninas, graças a Deus as duas cirurgias ocorreram bem e estou me adaptando bem as lentes de contato que tenho que usar, visto que a cirurgia é para evitar a progressão do ceratocone e não para curá-lo. Muito obrigada a todas pela força e pelo votos de melhoras :)

Eu também estava com saudade de postar Lillie Prongs ^^) Creio que todos ficamos com pena de James, mas como você disse ele colheu o que plantou e se a cruz dele está pesada é um sinal de que ele é forte e consegue carregá-la da mesma forma que a Lily carregou a sua a vida inteira :)

Você disse Deby que não sabia como James sairia dessa, a resposta é simples: com a ajuda de Lily. Por algum motivo divido Lily encontrou James no momento que ele mais necessitava de ajuda e dessa forma o destino (se é que ele existe) coloca ela de novo na vida de dele ou ele na vida dela, como queira ;)

Muito obrigada jessycapartica pelos elogios e pelo carinho, fico muito contente que Orquídea Azul esteja dando certo e que você estejam gostando dela. James mereceu tudo isso sim e se pararmos para pensar até que merecia mais, mas enfim tudo vai tomar um rumo melhor, tudo o que aconteceu vai servir para James enxergar as coisas de forma diferente e vamos torcer para que ele aproveite a nova chance que estão lhe dando :)

Os dois de uma vez Nanda, infelizmente perdemos os dois: Dorea e Charlus. Lily não ficou com a casa e nem com um centavo da fortuna dos Potter, porém como vimos hoje eles passaram o apartamento para o nome dela, não a deixaram desamparada. Charlus tem um bom motivo para deixar tudo nas mãos de Dumblendore, o homem que ele mais confia e mais para frente entenderemos o porquê. Quanto ao James, vamos combinar ele merece ;)

Uma parte dele estava anestesiado com certeza Ninha Souma, mas a verdade é que James está começando a compreender que ele estava errado, que fez muita maldade. Agora ele vai ter certeza que a Lily não era o tipo de pessoa que ele julgava, que ela é um anjo na vida dele. Já no próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais de James, a fic toda vai ser assim, alternando entre um e outro :)

Muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews e pela força, fico emocionada com tando carinho. Beijos e até mais :*


	16. Capítulo 15

**James**

Como ela podia me ajudar depois de tudo o que lhe disse? Depois de tudo o que eu a fiz sofrer?

Eu sabia que fazia isso pelos meus pais, mas mesmo assim não entendia como podia cuidar de mim com tanto carinho e doçura.

Céus, até mesmo comida na boca ela me deu.

Estava surpreso e admirado com sua atitude. Eu tive que passar pelo pior para ver que o que meus pais diziam sobre ela era verdade. Lily era simplesmente pura e boa. Um verdadeiro anjo, enquanto eu não passava de um monstro.

Por que eu só fui capaz de ver isso agora? Quando eu já tinha perdido todas as chances de tê-la de novo?

Talvez tenha sido mais fácil odiá-la do que ver a verdade. Do que lutar pelo amor que sentia. Lutar por ela. Ao invés disso, coloquei toda a culpa em cima dela, quando o único culpado sempre fui eu.

Lily devia ter me deixado morrer. Esse sim era o melhor caminho. Para mim e para todos. Eu não ia fazer falta para ninguém.

Do que adiantava continuar vivo?

Olhei no criado mudo e encontrei o que precisava. Ignorei o relaxamento que o remédio me dava e tentei pegar o copo que ficava ao lado da jarra de água. Sentia como se agulhas estivessem sendo enfiadas na minha mão com esse simples movimento. Mesmo assim insisti. Respirei fundo e com muito esforço derrubei a jarra inteira no chão. Arrumei toda a força que tinha e me arrastei até a beirada da cama. Estiquei meu braço até o chão e peguei um caco de vidro. Meu corpo inteiro queimava de dor, assim como meu braço e minha mão que tremia. Agarrei com tanta força o pedaço de vidro que acabei me cortando.

Caralho! Tudo doía demais!

Senti meus olhos lagrimejarem e meu coração bater acelerado. Suor escorria pelo meu rosto, tamanho foi meu esforço. Ergui a mão com o caco de vidro e o pressionei com o máximo de força que conseguia no meu pulso.

\- James! O que está fazendo? - ouvi a voz assombrada de Lily soar no cômodo. Tentei não me importar com isso e continuei a pressionar o pedaço de vidro na minha pele, mas eu quase não tinha força e antes que continuasse, ela puxou minha mão.

\- Para com isso! - olhei para ela e decidi seguir por outro caminho e gritei. O intuito era fazer minha garganta sangrar e morrer engasgado. Mas ela foi mais rápida tampando minha boca.

\- Para, James! - pediu desesperada e segurou firme suas mãos na minha boca me impedindo de continuar. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. Com algumas lágrimas já escorrendo pelo seu lindo rosto.

\- Por favor, não faz isso - implorou chorando, me acalmei o suficiente para que ela parasse de tapar minha boca.

\- Oh! Você se machucou... - sussurrou consternada olhando para o sangue na minha mão.

Correu até o banheiro voltando com uma toalha úmida limpando o corte, sem parar de chorar. Viu seu boçal. De novo você a fez chorar. Mas Lily não deveria se importar se eu estava vivo ou não. Ela devia me odiar. Muito mais do que eu mesmo me odiava.

\- Não faça nenhuma loucura, está me ouvindo? - repreendeu séria se levantando novamente. Assenti não querendo preocupá-la ainda mais.

Ela saiu do quarto e voltou rapidamente. Nas suas mãos estava a caixinha de curativos que tinha usado antes no meu rosto. Sentou na cama e cuidou do machucado em minha mão. Quando terminou me fitou severamente.

\- Por que você fez isso? - eu abaixei minha cabeça envergonhado. Porque eu não tenho pelo o que viver. Pensei. Senti seu dedo no meu queixo erguendo minha cabeça.

\- James me escuta - pediu com a voz embargada. Seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

\- Eu sei que é difícil, mesmo que você ache que eles não eram meus pais, eles foram os únicos que eu tive e estou sofrendo também - Como eu pude ser tão imbecil com ela? Fazendo com que pensasse que eles não eram seus pais. Lily foi muito mais filha deles do que eu.

\- Você não está sozinho - garantiu acariciando meu rosto, a olhei chocado. Lembrei de quando estávamos no meu quarto e eu disse o mesmo para ela.

\- Vamos começar de novo, James? Esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Você é a única família que me restou também - não podia acreditar que ela estava disposta a esquecer todos os absurdos que lhe falei, tudo o que a fiz sofrer.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e assenti concordando.

Como poderia recusar se era o que eu mais precisava no momento?

Ela sorriu ainda chorando, segurei sua mão e beijei a palma. Tentando demostrar afeto e gratidão por ter Lily na minha vida. Se eu fui egoísta, prepotente e estúpido por não ter aproveitado isso antes, agora eu iria dar o devido valor a mulher incrível que eu tinha diante de mim.

* * *

 **Lily**

Depois que James se acalmou e finalmente dormiu, limpei tudo o que estava sujo com sangue, assim como os cacos de vidros, e saí do quarto. Coloquei a toalha para lavar e joguei fora o que tinha usado para fazer o curativo em sua mão. Ainda tremia um pouco depois do que tinha acontecido. Não podia acreditar que James tinha atentado contra a própria vida. Retirei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro.

Eu sabia que ele se sentia só e sem nada após a morte dos pais, mas ele tinha que arrumar forças para viver. Eu não ia deixar que seguisse pelo mesmo caminho da minha mãe, que ao invés de pensar em mim e lutar, preferiu acabar com a própria vida por alguém que nem se importava com ela...

Interrompi minha linha de pensamentos e em um rompante, desliguei a torneira.

E se ele tentasse de novo? E se estivesse só fingindo que dormia e esperando que eu saísse para fazer alguma coisa?

Saí correndo do box, vesti qualquer coisa e corri até o quarto de hóspedes. No instante que abri a porta, suspirei aliviada. Ele estava do mesmo jeito que o deixei, me aproximei e o observei sem conseguir tirar meus olhos dele. James dormia tranquilamente, sua respiração estava regular e seu rosto parecia em paz, bem diferente de antes, quando parecia tão inquieto. Passei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, ele se mexeu e sorriu. Sem perceber me vi sorrindo também.

Eu nunca tinha visto ele tão machucado como agora, física e emocionalmente. Só me perguntava porque ele era daquele jeito.

Por que tinha que tratar as pessoas como se fossem inferiores a ele? Será que depois de tudo o que ele passou iria mudar?

Eu queria acreditar muito nisso, entretanto eu duvidava que uma pessoa fosse capaz de mudar. E eu sabia que com James seria a mesma coisa. Por certo, logo ele voltaria a ser o mesmo de sempre.

James se mexeu e abriu lentamente os olhos me fitando. Era triste ver aqueles olhos azuis que eu tanto amei um dia tão apagados e sem vida. Acariciei seu rosto e tentei levantar, a fim de deixá-lo descansar, contudo James me segurou colocando seu braço sobre o meu colo. Quando fitei seus olhos, percebi que ele parecia angustiado e com medo. Passei minha mão pela sua.

\- Não precisa ter medo, você está seguro aqui - disse tentando passar segurança a ele.

James pegou minha mão e com dificuldade, levou até seu cabelo.

\- Cafuné? - perguntei sem conseguir evitar de sorrir. Isso era tão James. Ele assentiu sem graça. Sentei ao lado de sua cabeça e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, ele segurava uma de minhas mãos sobre seu peito.

\- Sabia que eu e sua mãe decoramos esse apartamento? - comentei distraidamente.

Percebi que ele sorria como se dissesse: "eu imaginava". Contei a ele sobre minha faculdade e os amigos que fiz, mas quando comecei a falar de Lorenzo, ele fechou a cara e ficou sério.

\- Ele é uma ótima pessoa, James, você vai ver. Tenho certeza que irão se dar bem - James torceu os lábios em sinal de desgosto. Ri.

\- Acho que está um pouco tarde para agir como irmão mais velho - brinquei.

Ele me olhou e acariciou minha mão que estava sobre seu peito. Senti meu corpo tremer com seu toque e meu coração bater descompassado. James abriu a boca e moveu os lábios em um "obrigado" silencioso, me agradecendo novamente. Balancei a cabeça e sorri, ao invés de repetir o que tinha dito para ele na primeira vez, resolvi ser mais gentil.

\- Você é minha família, James - ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Voltei a acariciar seus cabelos até que ele adormeceu.

Saí do quarto o mais silenciosamente que pude, ainda perdida nas sensações que James era capaz de despertar em mim. Sacudi a cabeça. Não podia pensar nele dessa forma. Quando estava indo para o quarto dei de cara com Lorenzo no corredor.

\- Oi, amor - cumprimentou com um beijo. - Tudo bem? - perguntou percebendo que estava tensa.

\- Mais ou menos - disse o puxando para o nosso quarto.

\- O que houve? - respirei fundo me sentando na cama.

\- James tentou se matar - Lorenzo me olhou chocado.

\- Como é que é? - questionou se sentando ao meu lado.

\- É, ouvi uns barulhos no quarto e quando entrei ele estava tentando cortar os pulsos.

\- O que você fez? Ele te machucou? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Ele parou assim que o segurei, depois tentou gritar e eu tapei sua boca. Ele estava transtornado, mas não me machucou - Lorenzo suspirou aliviado.

\- Acho melhor levar ele para uma clinica, onde poderão cuidar dele vinte e quatro horas por dia.

\- Não, ele não sai daqui - respondi com firmeza.

\- Lily, você não pode ficar direto com ele. Quem garante que ele não vai tentar fazer isso de novo?

\- Eu conversei com ele, Lorenzo. Tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer.

\- Com a garantia de quê? Ele está instável, Lily. Pode até te machucar.

\- Ele não vai. Só está assustado, Lorenzo. Ele perdeu os pais, sua fortuna e sei lá mais o que aconteceu para ele estar desse modo. Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho - afirmei convicta da minha decisão. A expressão no seu rosto se suavizou vendo que não mudaria de ideia.

\- Ok. Vem cá - fui até ele e sentei ao seu lado. - Eu não confio nele - confessou segurando minha mão.

\- Eu sei disso, mas vamos esperar ele melhorar, tá bom? Depois vemos o que faremos.

\- Tudo bem - me beijou. - Acho melhor descansar, parece esgotada.

\- Estou mesmo - admiti bocejando.

\- Pode deitar, se ele precisar de qualquer coisa eu o ajudo - encarei ele desconfiada.

\- Pode deitar, se ele precisar de qualquer coisa eu o ajudo - encarei ele desconfiada. - Não vou fazer nada, amor. Prometi que vou dar uma chance a ele.

\- Vou confiar em você, hein.

\- Não se preocupe - bocejei novamente. - Agora deita. Vou tomar um banho e já venho lhe fazer companhia - fiz exatamente o que ele disse e assim que coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro adormeci esperando que o dia seguinte fosse melhor do que este.

* * *

Acordei mais cedo que Lorenzo pela manhã e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ver como James estava. Suspirei aliviada quando o vi dormindo profundamente. Tinha certeza que ele não faria mais nenhuma loucura. Saí do quarto e me dirigi até a sala. Peguei o telefone e liguei para o escritório de arquitetura que trabalhava, por sorte eu tinha alguns dias de licença que ainda não havia tirado. Assim que terminei a ligação me arrumei e comecei a fazer o café da manhã.

\- Madrugou? - Lorenzo perguntou com o rosto sonolento se aproximando e sentando no banco em frente ao balcão onde eu fazia um mingau para James.

\- Tinha que fazer algumas coisas mais cedo - expliquei. - Fiz aquelas panquecas e bacon que você gosta - comentei colocando o prato que havia feito para ele na sua frente.

\- Hum, isso parece delicioso - disse sorrindo e comendo a panqueca com vontade. Em seguida, lhe servi um copo de suco. - Que coisas tinha que fazer? - perguntou enquanto tomava um gole do suco de laranja.

\- Decidi tirar aquela licença que tinha no trabalho. Lembra? - ele franziu o cenho.

\- Achei que ia tirar para viajarmos para a Itália - respondeu chateado. Droga! Tinha me esquecido completamente disso.

\- Desculpa, Lorenzo. É que eu não posso deixar o James sozinho.

\- Já falei, nós podemos arrumar uma enfermeira - argumentou sério.

\- Ele está muito sensível, tenho certeza que não ia querer um estranho cuidando dele.

\- Não é ele que tem que decidir isso, Lily. Ou vai me dizer que também vai dar banho nele? - perguntou irritado.

\- O médico me explicou que ele ainda não pode se levantar, por isso o banho dele se restringi a uma toalha molhada, o que eu posso fazer sem problema nenhum.

\- Quer saber? Faça o que você quiser - retrucou nervoso.

Levantou e foi para o quarto. Antes que pudesse pensar em ir atrás dele, ele apareceu na cozinha arrumado.

\- Vou para meu apartamento - anunciou pegando sua chave e documentos.

\- Lorenzo, por favor - tentei pedir.

\- Agora não, Lily - respondeu ríspido e saiu como um furação pela porta. Ótimo, Lily. Olha só o que você fez por causa do James. Suspirei chateada. Talvez fosse melhor esfriarmos a cabeça antes que brigássemos feio.

Bom, depois pensaria nisso. Terminei de preparar o mingau, arrumei a bandeja e levei até o quarto onde James estava. Abri a porta e coloquei a bandeja sobre a cama. Fui até a janela e a abri. James resmungou e abriu os olhos lentamente.

\- Bom dia - cumprimentei, ele sorriu preguiçosamente.

\- Trouxe seu café da manhã - peguei a bandeja e coloquei sobre seu colo.

\- Antes o seu remédio - falei o ajudando com o copo, James tomou em um gole e fez uma cara engraçada. Ele tentou pegar a colher e de novo não conseguiu segurá-la com firmeza, sua mão tremia demais, ele tentou mais uma vez e o mesmo aconteceu.

\- Deixa - disse pegando a colher.

\- Vai vir um fisioterapeuta para fazer alguns exercícios com você essa semana – comentei dando o mingau em sua boca. - Depois, quando sua garganta ficar melhor virá um fonoaudiólogo. Logo estará bem - garanti sem parar de alimentá-lo. James, como sempre, não tirou seus olhos de mim. Terminei de dar o mingau e fiz os curativos em seu rosto.

\- Vou resolver algumas coisas e já volto, ok? - comentei o fitando atenta em um silencioso "não faça nenhuma besteira". James pareceu entender e assentiu sorrindo. - Aqui tem o controle da TV, fique a vontade - disse e saí. Quando cheguei na sala o telefone tocou.

\- Alô.

\- Oi, Lily! Estou muito a fim de comer naquele restaurante japonês que fica perto do seu trabalho. Vamos? - às vezes achava que Emmeline até esquecia de respirar, nunca vi alguém falar tanto sem parar.

\- Hoje não vai dar.

\- Por que? - Como diria isso para Emmeline? Estava há três dias a evitando por justamente não saber o que dizer.

\- Tenho umas coisas para fazer.

\- Lily, o que está escondendo de mim?

\- Nada.

\- Ótimo, porque estou indo aí.

\- Para que, Emmeline? - perguntei em vão, já que ela desligou o telefone. Era só o que faltava.

Levei o prato que James havia comido até a pia e lavei a louça, aproveitei o silêncio e pensei na minha discussão com Lorenzo.

Não era para tanto, era? Será que ele era incapaz de entender que James precisava de mim?

Não fazia ideia do que fazer. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouvi a campainha.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com uma Emmeline desconfiada.

\- Pode ir abrindo o bico - disparou assim que entrou.

\- Acho melhor se sentar - ela me olhou sem entender e fez o que eu pedi. Assim que sentamos contei tudo o que tinha acontecido.

\- Não acredito que possa ser masoquista a esse ponto, Lily! - exclamou indignada. - Como pode receber esse verme na sua casa?

\- Emmeline, por favor - sussurrei.

\- O quê? Não posso falar alto senão ele pode ouvir? QUE OUÇA! - gritou, segurei seu braço.

\- Será que é tão difícil assim me entender? - questionei.

\- Difícil não, Lily. É impossível. E tudo o que esse desgraçado fez? Todas as coisas que ele te disse? O quanto te fez sofrer? Eu não acredito que seja capaz de esquecer.

\- Eu não esqueci, mas do que me adianta ficar guardando tanto ressentimento? Isso só vai me fazer mal. Ele não tem ninguém, Emmeline. Além disso, é a única família que eu tenho.

\- Ah, não! Nem me venha com esse desculpa, pode enganar o Lorenzo com ela, mas não a mim que conheço toda essa história. Lily, será que você não vê como ele te faz mal? Agora mesmo, você brigou com alguém que te ama por causa dele. Você tem que enxergar isso!

\- Emmeline, eu quero começar de novo com o James - ela me olhou espantada. – Não da maneira que está pensando, mas do modo certo. Eu quero que ele seja como meu irmão, só isso - garanti.

\- Não sei se isso vai dar certo - respondeu cética. - Você era apaixonada demais por ele - sussurrou baixo.

\- Eu sei, mas quero deixar isso no passado. Lorenzo é o meu presente e meu futuro – ela sorriu visivelmente aliviada.

\- Espero que seja assim mesmo.

\- Vai ser, Emmeline. E se o James fizer mais alguma cachorrada comigo vai ser o fim. Esta é a última chance que estou dando a ele - afirmei convicta.

\- Muito bem, sabe que só quero o seu bem, não é? - sorri.

\- Eu sei amiga, por isso mesmo tenho que pedir um favor - ela cerrou os olhos e me olhou desconfiada.

* * *

Providencialmente, Emmeline não se recusou em ficar em casa enquanto eu ia conversar com Lorenzo. Expliquei a ela que só tinha que ir ver o James caso ouvisse algo estranho ou ele chamasse. Ela não gostou, mas aceitou ficar lá em troca de algum favor futuro. Podia apostar que ia me fazer sua modelo de novo, como já tinha feito antes. Mas isso era o de menos. Tinha problemas mais importantes com que me preocupar.

Cheguei no prédio de Lorenzo e subi até seu andar. Toquei a companhia e esperei. Estava nervosa para falar com ele. Não demorou e ele abriu a porta. Entrei no seu apartamento e sem adiar mais nada despejei tudo o que queria.

\- Eu sei que está chateado comigo e tem toda a razão, - comecei dizendo. - mas essa situação também não é fácil para mim, Lorenzo. E a última coisa que eu quero é brigar com você - tentei me explicar.

Ele continuou sério com os braços cruzados me observando.

\- Desde que sou criança eu convivo com James e... - minha voz sumiu, eu não podia chorar. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. - Eu perdi toda minha família, ele é tudo o que me restou - Lorenzo relaxou sua postura e veio em minha direção me abraçando.

\- Eu só tenho medo dele te magoar de novo, amor - repetiu o que havia me dito no dia anterior em um tom gentil e doce.

\- Eu prometo que se ele fizer isso eu deixo você dar uma bela surra nele de novo – Lorenzo sorriu.

\- Mesmo? - assenti. Lorenzo beijou meus cabelos. - É exatamente isso que farei se ele fizer qualquer coisa contra você - voltei a enterrar minha cabeça em seu peito.

\- Volta comigo para casa? - pedi manhosa.

\- Claro que volto, fragolina - respondeu me apertando em seus braços. Eu queria poder ficar ali para sempre e não ter que enfrentar a realidade. Muito menos James e o que eu sentia por ele.

* * *

Olá gente! Eu sei, mais um capítulo triste e melancólico, mas por favor não desistam de Orquídea Azul, tem muita história pela frente. No próximo capítulo James vai começar a se recuperar e voltar a ação. Ah, antes que eu esqueça... os Marotos estarão de volta ;)

Lily sempre foi boa de coração Ninha Souma e James se aproveitou disso. Agora ela está mais forte (mesmo que ele ainda desperte alguns sentimentos nela) e o mais importante não está sozinha. James terá que batalhar muito para tê-la de volta, ele terá que provar que realmente mudou, fazer com que ela não o enxergue como irmão e o mais difícil enfrentar um oponente a sua altura: Lorenzo :)

A Lily é incrível Deby por dar mais uma chance ao James e sim, agora ele vai dar o devido valor a ela. Finalmente James percebeu que estava do lado errado da história e vai fazer de tudo para mudar isso. Quanto a convivência deles... bom só acompanhando os próximos capítulos :D Mas uma coisa garanto, essa tensão no ar vai aliviar ;)

Muito obrigada Ninha Souma e Deby pela reviews. Até mais, beijos :*


	17. Capítulo 16

**James**

Minha recuperação foi lenta. Nas duas primeiras semanas, Lily ficou o tempo todo comigo, mas como era de se esperar, uma hora teve que voltar ao trabalho. Para que não ficasse sozinho na sua ausência, ela contratou um enfermeiro que ficava comigo enquanto trabalhava. Além disso, tinha um fisioterapeuta e um fonoaudiólogo que vinham três vezes por semana.

Meu rosto ainda exibia alguns machucados, mas segundo o médico, eu não teria qualquer sequela e logo estariam cicatrizados, assim como os ferimentos no corpo, mãos, pernas e braços.

Eu comecei a andar ainda com certa dificuldade no começo da terceira semana. Para falar foi mais complicado. Minha garganta queimava quando tentava dizer qualquer coisa. A primeira palavra que eu tentei pronunciar foi Lily, só que infelizmente não consegui, por isso, desde então só a chamava de Lils. Do mesmo modo como quando éramos adolescentes.

Pensei que ela fosse me recriminar por isso, mas não, Lily pareceu ter gostado, já que abriu um sorriso emocionado ao me ouvir falar pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo.

Quando minha garganta cicatrizou e eu já conseguia falar sem tanto esforço e dor, contei a Lily sobre o que tinha ocorrido após a morte de nossos pais, e como todos haviam virado as costas para mim. Aproveitei e questionei porque ela havia deixado o dinheiro com o advogado. Ela explicou que nosso pai deixou um bilhete fazendo tal pedido.

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais pasmo.

 _Por que meu pai teria feito isso?_

Para mim só podia ser armação de Dumblendore, mesmo Lily garantindo que nosso pai confiava nele, eu ainda não acreditava nisso. Precisava ver o que faria em relação aquele ladrão que se denominava advogado.

Lily perguntou o que faria agora e expliquei que por enquanto não ia pensar nisso e iria me focar na minha recuperação para depois ver o que ia fazer da minha vida. Ela concordou e disse que poderia ficar no apartamento o tempo que eu quisesse. Alegando que ele também era meu, já que foram nossos pais que compraram. Lily era sem duvidas a pessoa mais incrível que conheci e nunca parava de me surpreender.

Ao final do segundo mês eu já estava praticamente recuperado, porém isso não significava muita coisa, pois tudo o que eu passei não doía tanto quanto ver Lily e Lorenzo juntos. Eles sempre estavam rindo ou se divertindo e toda vez que ele a abraçava eu sentia como se estivesse levando um soco no estômago, muito mais forte do que aqueles moleques me deram, mas o pior era ver como ela estava feliz ao seu lado. Esse seria o meu castigo por tudo o que fiz.

Levantei da cama sem muita vontade e fui até meu banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e me olhei no espelho. Por sorte não havia ficado nenhuma cicatriz dos machucados que sofri, passei a mão pela minha cabeça. Meu cabelo já estava praticamente do mesmo tamanho antes de tudo acontecer. Mesmo que estivesse bem curto depois que saí do hospital, decidi há um mês e meio passar máquina zero e raspar completamente. Era como se com essa atitude eu pudesse apagar o velho James e renascer como alguém melhor, começando do zero.

Terminei de me arrumar e segui para a cozinha. Do corredor já podia ouvir o som doce da sua risada, quando me aproximei mais, vi Lorenzo abraçando Lily e sussurrando algo no seu ouvido enquanto ela fazia algo no fogão. Respirei fundo a fim de me segurar e não desmoronar diante da cena.

\- Bom dia - murmurei baixo. Minha voz ainda soava fraca, mas já parecia bem melhor com o tratamento que fazia. Lily deu um pulo e se afastou rapidamente de Lorenzo.

\- Bom dia, James! - cumprimentou alegre. Ela era sempre assim, doce e gentil. Nunca falava de modo rude comigo, mesmo que fosse esse o tratamento que eu merecesse.

\- Olá, James - a voz de Lorenzo soou grave.

\- Oi, Lorenzo - respondi cortês sentando em frente ao balcão da cozinha.

De modo algum ia destratá-lo, principalmente porque ele me tratava muito bem. O que era uma pena. Eu adoraria achar um podre desse cozinheiro riquinho. Eu sabia que não tinha motivo para odiá-lo. O cara parecia perfeito, mas isso só fazia com que eu sentisse ainda mais raiva dele, simplesmente porque ele a tinha e eu não. Eu me sentia um verdadeiro nada perto dele.

\- Bom, tenho que ir - anunciou beijando Lily. Virei o rosto incapaz de ver a cena. - Até a noite, _fragolina_ \- disse e eu tive vontade de rir. Era a primeira vez que ouvia ele chamando ela assim. _Que nome ridículo!_

\- Até - ela respondeu docemente.

\- Tchau, James.

\- Tchau, Lorenzo. Bom trabalho - desejei sinceramente.

\- Obrigado - respondeu e saiu, nos deixando a sós. Adorava os sábados que Lorenzo precisava trabalhar, assim eu poderia aproveitar plenamente a companhia de Lily, mesmo que na maior parte das vezes ela ficasse trabalhando dentro do quarto.

\- O que quer comer, James? - perguntou gentil. - Tem ovos e panquecas.

\- Vou querer os dois - pedi sorrindo.

\- É bom ver você comendo - comentou com um sorriso.

Era mesmo muito bom voltar a comer algo sólido sem sentir dor. Lily montou um prato e o estendeu para mim, fazendo seu próprio prato e sentando no banco ao meu lado.

\- Então, franguinha? - questionei com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

\- Não é _franguinha_ , é fragolina - explicou revirando os olhos daquele modo fofo que só ela tinha.

\- E o que é isso? Italiano para franguinha? - Lily riu me dando um tapa no braço.

\- Não, seu palhaço. Significa moranguinho e eu acho lindo - explicou o significado, que achei ainda mais idiota. _Moranguinho?_ Lily era muito mais que um morango sem graça.

Bom, pelo menos tinha achado algo que o tal Lorenzo era ruim e ia me aproveitar disso. Era uma atitude infantil, mas no momento era tudo o que eu tinha contra ele.

\- É estranho isso sim. Você merecia um apelido melhor - comentei.

\- Ah é? Qual? - perguntou me desafiando.

\- Anjo - respondi a encarando com fervor, ela corou.

\- Não tem nada a ver comigo, James - respondeu na defensiva.

\- Claro que tem. Você é um anjo, Lils, pelo menos é para mim - Lily pareceu ficar sem jeito com meu comentário. - É muito melhor que frangolina. - completei tentando recuperar o clima leve, Lily não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada.

\- James, é fra-go-li-na. Deixa de ser chato, eu gosto - ainda rindo defendeu mais uma vez o apelido bobo que o namorado fofo tinha dado.

\- Se você gosta fazer o que, né? - dei de ombros e voltei minha atenção aos ovos mexidos que estavam uma delícia. Particularmente, eu gostava muito mais da comida de Lily do que de Lorenzo.

\- Os ovos estão excelentes - elogiei, ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

\- Obrigada, fui eu que fiz.

\- Eu sei - respondi a encarando. Eu me perdia quando nossos olhos se conectavam dessa forma. Infelizmente, como sempre, Lily quebrou o laço invisível que nos unia e mudou de assunto.

\- O Sirius está preparando um festival de filmes de terror hoje no apartamento dele e da Marlene - comentou.

Os amigos de Lily me odiavam. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes os peguei falando mal de mim e perguntando a Lily como ela podia ter me ajudado. Eu fazia a mesma pergunta a todo o momento.

\- Legal - respondi sem emoção. - Pode ficar tranquila que não farei nenhuma festa enquanto estiver fora - falei fazendo graça.

\- Na verdade eu quero que você vá - disse séria me surpreendendo.

\- Eu não acho que seja uma boa. Seus amigos me odeiam, Lily - argumentei.

\- Eles querem lhe dar uma chance - olhei desconfiado para ela.

\- Eles? Ou você os perturbou tanto que eles não tinham outra opção a não ser me dar uma chance? - ela abriu um sorriso tímido me respondendo sem falar nada.

\- Sabe que você também deveria agir assim, não é? - questionei. Lily me olhou atenta. - Não devia nem querer me ver na sua frente - completei conforme um bolo se formava na minha garganta. Essa era a primeira vez que conseguia trazer a tona o assunto que estava pendente entre nós.

\- Achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso - respondeu calmamente.

\- Você pediu que nós esquecêssemos e começássemos de novo, mas eu não entendo como foi capaz disso. Depois de tanto mal que lhe fiz - Lily engoliu em seco. Essa, certamente, era uma lembrança que ela e eu adoraríamos esquecer, tanto que nunca conversávamos sobre o passado.

\- Com tudo o que aconteceu, achei que merecia uma segunda chance – explicou finalmente.

\- Uma vez você me disse que não acreditava que as pessoas podiam mudar. Então, por que me ajudar? - questionei confuso, Lily suspirou.

\- Eu ainda acredito nisso, mas espero sinceramente que você possa me mostrar que estou errada - fiquei surpreso com sua resposta. Aliás, Lily nunca parava de me impressionar.

\- Confia tanto assim em mim? - a encarei atento.

\- Eu só espero que você use tudo o que aconteceu para construir algo melhor – respondeu fugindo da minha pergunta. Estava claro que Lily ainda não confiava em mim. Segurei sua mão que pousava sobre o balcão. Eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para recuperar sua confiança e provar que era capaz de ser alguém melhor.

\- Eu não vou te decepcionar - garanti com determinação, ela sorriu.

\- Estou contando com isso - respondeu apertando minha mão na sua.

\- Eu quero que possamos nos dar bem, James. Como devia ter sido desde o início, como irmãos - não pude evitar de sentir a decepção varrer meu corpo. Eu não queria ser o irmão de Lily, mas sabia que infelizmente era tudo o que ela podia me dar no momento.

Desde que pudesse ficar ao seu lado, era o bastante, pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Irmãos - assegurei a puxando para os meus braços. De onde eu nunca mais queria que ela saísse.

* * *

 **Lily**

Aos poucos as coisas entre James e eu estavam se encaixando. Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que ele tinha aceitado minha proposta de recomeçarmos como irmãos. Do modo que tinha que ter sido desde o começo.

 _E tudo o que ele te faz sentir, Lily, o que vai fazer com isso?_

Respirei fundo. Isso era passado e ficaria lá. Iria de um jeito ou de outro reprimir o que sentia toda a vez que ficava perto dele. Ou quando ouvia sua voz suave ou sentia seu corpo tão próximo do meu. Ou via o seu lindo sorriso.

 _Não! Eu não podia pensar em James dessa forma._

Eu tinha que pensar em mim e na minha felicidade, que agora estava em Lorenzo.

Terminamos nosso café da manhã e James me ajudou a arrumar a louça. Eu lavava e ele enxugava. Era estranho ver ele tão caseiro.

\- Então, vai aceitar meu convite para a sessão de filmes à noite? - perguntei voltando ao assunto que discutimos no café da manhã. James sorriu pegando outro prato para enxugar.

\- Ok, eu vou - sorri satisfeita.

\- Vai se divertir - garanti. Ele assentiu não muito seguro e ficamos em silêncio. Ainda era um pouco desconfortável para mim ficar sozinha com James. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Por isso, assim que acabamos de arrumar a cozinha, fui para o meu quarto dizendo que ia trabalhar. Era bom colocar a cabeça em outras coisas ao invés de pensar nos meus sentimentos.

* * *

À noite, assim que Lorenzo chegou do restaurante nos aprontamos e fomos para o apartamento que Marlene e Sirius moravam.

Meus amigos ainda estavam reticentes em aceitar James no grupo, principalmente Emmeline, mesmo assim concordaram em dar essa chance a ele. Esperava sinceramente que com o tempo pudéssemos todos nos dar bem e que eu não me arrependesse de tudo o que estava fazendo por James.

\- Que bom que vieram - Marlene nos saudou abrindo a porta. - Entrem - disse sorridente.

\- Ah! Lily e Lorenzo - Emmeline logo veio me abraçar. Assim como fez com Lorenzo, ignorando completamente James. Em seguida, Remus e Sirius vieram nos cumprimentar, pelo menos eles não se esqueceram de James.

\- E aí, quando a sessão começa? - perguntei me sentando com Lorenzo no pufe que ficava no canto da sala.

\- Só esperando as pizzas e mais uma pessoa - Sirius respondeu. _Mais uma pessoa? Quem poderia ser?_

\- Espero que dessa vez tenha escolhido uns filmes melhores, Sirius - Lorenzo disse a fim de provocá-lo.

\- Nem vem! Minha escolha de filmes sempre foi impecável - defendeu-se.

\- Gosta de filme de terror, James? - Remus perguntou colocando James na conversa. Emmeline fez uma careta ao perceber que Remus falava com ele.

\- Gosto sim, principalmente os filmes Trash - respondeu sorrindo.

\- Ahá! - Sirius exclamou assustando a todos. - Esse cara é dos meus! Toca aqui - James levantou a mão e tocou a de Sirius, um pouco perdido por sua reação exagerada.

\- Liga não, James. Sirius é assim mesmo, meio sem noção - Marlene respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Meio? - Lorenzo perguntou perplexo.

\- Qual é a sua? Tá a fim de perder na queda de braço de novo? - Lorenzo riu.

\- Do que está falando, Sirius? Da última vez eu te humilhei.

\- Humilhou nada, a culpa foi... foi da mesa que estava torta - caímos na gargalhada, até mesmo James.

Fiquei satisfeita em perceber que estava se sentindo mais a vontade. A campainha tocou e pensei que fosse a pizza, mas quem entrou foi uma linda mulher com cabelo loiro até os ombros, um pouco mais escuro que o de Emmeline.

\- Desculpem o atraso, mas acabei me perdendo - desculpou-se com Emmeline que a recepcionou.

\- Sem problema. As pizzas ainda nem chegaram. Vem, vou te apresentar o pessoal - Emmeline disse trazendo a moça para a atenção de todos. - Gente, essa é a Lauren, ela trabalha comigo no meu ateliê.

\- Oi, Lauren - respondemos em uníssono.

\- O meu namorado você conhece - ela cumprimentou Remus e Emmeline continuou as apresentações. - Estes são meus amigos, Sirius, Marlene, Lorenzo e Lily - a cumprimentamos.

\- E esse é o irmão da Lily, James - Emmeline apresentou com certo desdém.

Confesso que não gostei nem um pouco do modo que Lauren olhou para James, ainda mais quando se sentou justamente ao seu lado.

\- Sério que você trabalha com a Emmeline? - Sirius perguntou.

\- Sim - a moça respondeu meio sem jeito.

\- Como você aguenta essa magrela por tanto tempo? - Emmeline deu um tapa na nuca de Sirius.

\- Não falei, ela é insuportável - Lauren riu e olhou para James, percebi que falou algo para ele, mas não consegui ouvir o que. A campainha tocou de novo e vi James rindo de algo que a vaca loira havia dito.

\- Chegaram! - Sirius anunciou segurando as pizzas. Só que eu estava mais interessada no que James e a tal mulher conversavam.

\- Finalmente, hein Sirius? – ouvi Lorenzo dizer.

\- Se a Lily não fosse tão chata e deixasse você cozinhar, as pizzas já estariam prontas - reclamou colocando a comida sobre a mesa.

\- Minha mulher só está cuidando de mim - Lorenzo respondeu e beijou meu rosto. Fazendo com que desviasse meus olhos dos dois pombinhos e prestasse atenção nele.

\- Sempre, Lorenzo - falei beijando seus lábios.

Quando voltei a olhar para os dois, James não estava mais ao seu lado e voltava da cozinha segurando duas cervejas, uma para ele e outra para ela. _Own. Que bonitinho! Já está_ _até pegando bebidas para ela._

\- Vamos começar logo com isso - Sirius anunciou.

Resolvi virar o rosto e só fitar a televisão. Durante o filme eu apertava os braços de Lorenzo ao meu redor toda vez que sentia vontade de olhar para o lado.

Quando a sessão acabou e nos preparávamos para ir embora, percebia a tal garota jogando charme para cima do James.

 _Será que ela não via que ele não estava interessado?_

Ao chegarmos em casa, dei boa noite para James e fui para meu quarto indo direto para o chuveiro. Estava possessa com a tal mulher. Saí do banheiro e Lorenzo me esperava na cama. Seu cabelo molhado indicava que tinha tomado banho no banheiro social.

\- Você está tão quieta - comentou quando deitei. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não - respondi simplesmente. - O que você achou da amiga que a Emmeline apresentou?

\- Parece ser legal. Você não gostou dela?

\- Não sei, nem deu para conversar direito.

\- Acho que ela gostou do James.

\- Acha que ele também gostou dela? – Lorenzo ficou em silêncio.

\- Está com ciúmes dele? - perguntou me olhando desconfiado.

\- Não, é só que não fui muito com a cara dela - _eu estava com ciúmes do James? Não! Eu não podia me sentir assim._

\- Mas você disse que não deu para falar com ela - questionou ainda mais intrigado.

\- Não mesmo, acho que foi só uma primeira impressão - desconversei.

\- Ela é bem bonita - comentou tranquilamente.

\- Você achou? - perguntei irritada.

\- Achei, mas eu prefiro uma certa ruiva linda - respondeu beijando meu pescoço. Será que James também tinha achado ela bonita?

 _Para de pensar no James, Lily!_

Lorenzo continuava a beijar meu corpo enquanto meus pensamentos estavam na pessoa que se encontrava no quarto ao lado.

* * *

 **James**

A noite passada havia sido extremamente agradável. Parecia que os amigos de Lily estavam mesmo dispostos a me aceitarem e eu devia tudo isso a ela. A coisa mais irritante, entretanto, foi ter que ficar vendo Lorenzo e Lily se agarrando. Eu quase não prestei atenção no filme, ficava mais focado neles e cada vez que Lily o apertava mais ao seu redor eu sentia o ar me faltar. Sem contar quando eles se beijavam. Nessa hora eu preferia nem estar por perto. Doía demais saber que a pessoa que eu amava estava no quarto ao lado, mas nunca seria minha.

Infelizmente esse era um tormento que eu teria que aguentar. Assim como a maldita abstinência. Tudo o que eu mais queria era puxar Lily para meu braços e tomar seus lábios nos meus, sem pensar em mais nada. Só que eu não podia. Se fizesse isso, seria o fim.

Ela não me perdoaria mais uma vez. Precisava reprimir todo meu desejo e agir como um cavalheiro. Mostrar a Lily que eu não era o mesmo. Que a respeitava acima de tudo.

Além do que, ela amava Lorenzo, e ele a fazia feliz.

 _Como podia lutar contra ele se tudo o que eu mais queria era ver ela bem e feliz?_

Levantei de novo sem muito ânimo e segui até a sala, Lily e Lorenzo já estavam à mesa tomando café. Como sempre, pareciam um casal de adolescentes apaixonados. Respirei fundo e os cumprimentei.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, James - ambos responderam calorosamente.

\- Se divertiu ontem? - Lily perguntou interessada.

\- Bastante, foi muito legal. Nem me lembro da última vez que fiz algo assim.

\- Como assim? - questionou Lorenzo.

\- Ver um filme com uma galera. Meus programas com as pessoas que costumava sair se resumiam a balada e... - parei antes de dizer _mulheres_. - Mas confesso que achei o de ontem bem melhor - completei logo em seguida, Lily abriu um lindo sorriso tímido.

\- Tenho que agradecer aos seus amigos por terem me recebido tão bem - antes que ela pudesse responder a campainha tocou.

\- Deve ser a Emmeline - falou levantando e indo até a porta.

Como tinha desconfiado era realmente sua amiga. Elas se abraçaram e vieram em nossa direção. Assim que me viu, virou a cara cumprimentando Lorenzo com um abraço e um beijo.

Pelo modo que me tratava eu tinha certeza que Emmeline sabia toda a verdade sobre meu passado com Lily.

\- Oi, James - Emmeline me saudou secamente.

\- Olá - respondi simplesmente.

\- Senta, Emmeline - Lily ofereceu, mas ela se negou.

\- Não, Lily. Passei aqui rapidinho. Marlene e eu temos um dia no SPA nos esperando - Lily assentiu. - Tem certeza que não quer ir?

\- Não, Lorenzo e eu vamos sair - só isso foi o bastante para voltar sentir aquela costumeira fincada de ciúmes no meu peito. _O que eu podia fazer? Proibir Lily de sair com o_ _namorado?_

\- O senhor tem que parar de roubar minha amiga - Emmeline repreendeu Lorenzo. Ele passou a mão pela cintura de Lily a puxando para perto. Virei o rosto e fingi que pegava algo para comer na mesa. O desespero e a dor só aumentavam. _Até quando eu aguentaria ver a mulher_ _que amava com outro? Mas se não fosse assim, como poderia ficar perto da minha Lily?_ Eu me via perdido sem saber o que fazer.

\- Posso assegurar que ela não faz nada contra vontade - a voz de Lorenzo soou divertida e imagino que se beijaram. Já que me neguei a olhar. Estava quase correndo da mesa ou pior, pulando no pescoço de Lorenzo e pegando Lily nos meus braços e fugindo dali.

\- Você é um chato - Emmeline reclamou rindo. Era óbvio que _dele_ ela gostava.

\- Foi para me convidar que passou aqui? - Lily perguntou intrigada.

\- Não, na verdade vim trazer um recado para o _James_ \- disse meu nome com desdém, a encarei confuso, assim como Lily.

\- Para mim? - ela suspirou e me entregou um papel.

\- Lauren exigiu que lhe passasse o número dela - peguei o papel com o telefone da bela loira que havia conhecido na noite anterior. - Avisei que você era um canalha sem coração mas ela nem se importou - deu de ombros.

\- Emmeline! - Lily a repreendeu.

\- Tudo bem, Lily- olhei para Emmeline. - Isso é passado, Emmeline – respondi sinceramente.

\- Eu não acredito nisso - rebateu seca. - Bom, já fiz o que tinha que fazer e vou indo - Lily a acompanhou até a porta e em seguida voltou para a mesa.

Eu encarava o papel na minha frente. A tal Lauren parecia ser bem legal e era bem gostosa, mas eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de sair com outra mulher que não fosse Lily. Nem mesmo se fosse só sexo.

\- Você vai? - ouvi a delicada voz de Lily soar e a encarei.

\- Não sei - respondi francamente.

\- Devia ir, o Lorenzo achou ela bem bonita - falou com certo descaso.

\- Amor, eu estava te provocando - Lorenzo ponderou beijando sua mão _. Perfeito! Tudo o que eu queria era ver uma cena de ciúmes de Lily com outro cara._ Resolvi me fazer presente antes que eles se beijassem de novo e eu perdesse meu pouco controle.

\- Estou querendo procurar um emprego - comentei mudando de assunto.

\- Isso é ótimo, James! - Lily exclamou animada.

\- E já sabe onde vai procurar? - Lorenzo perguntou.

\- Estou pensando em aceitar a oferta do Dumblendore - confessei. Era o único lugar que tinha, já que todos os outros tinham me negado uma vaga. - Seria uma forma de estar perto da memória do meu pai e fazer algo pela empresa que ele criou - Lily me olhou emocionada.

Eu queria também descobrir se o tal Dumblendore tinha falsificado o testamento e aquele bilhete que meu pai tinha deixado para Lily. Seria muito fácil falsificar algo assim com dinheiro. Talvez pela emoção, Lily nem tenha pensado nisso.

Esse assunto ainda estava martelando na minha cabeça, mas por enquanto não ia dizer nada a Lily, só diria se conseguisse o emprego. Além de poder vigiar o tal Dumblendore, o salário ia me ajudar a pagar um advogado e entrar na justiça para anular aquele testamento sem sentido.

\- Tenho certeza que seu pai ia ficar muito feliz - assenti concordando. Eu me arrependia profundamente do modo como tratei meus pais. Tudo o que eu fiz foi decepcioná-los e agora nem poderia pedir perdão. Ignorei o nó na minha garganta ao pensar neles e continuei explicando meus planos.

\- Vou começar de baixo, mas acho que vai ser bom. Assim poderei conhecer toda a empresa e quem sabe um dia ter algum cargo importante - _além de recuperar tudo o que me_ _roubaram._ Completei em pensamento.

\- Estou impressionado com você, James - Lorenzo disse me surpreendendo. – Você realmente está vendo as coisas como elas são e lutando para recuperar sua vida. Confesso que não esperava isso - acabei sorrindo.

\- Nem eu, Lorenzo - respondi sinceramente, ele sorriu também. - Espero que Dumblendore ainda tenha uma vaga para mim.

\- Tenho certeza que sim, James - Lily disse sorrindo. Levantou e começou a pegar os pratos da mesa.

\- Pode deixar - intervi pegando os pratos das mãos dela. - Melhor vocês irem, não vão querer perder um dia lindo desses - arrumei toda a coragem que tinha para dizer aquilo. Deixando meu lado altruísta agir por um momento.

\- Obrigada, James - Lily se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto que fez meu corpo inteiro desmanchar. Por pouco eu não a segurei em meus braços e a beijei ali mesmo, entretanto ela se afastou antes que fizesse alguma loucura.

\- Não vai quebrar nada, hein - Lorenzo advertiu brincando, eu tive que rir.

\- Vou tentar - eles foram para o quarto e logo em seguida se despediram de novo e saíram. Peguei as louças e levei até a pia.

Um pouco de trabalho doméstico seria bom para não pensar no que eles iam fazer a tarde toda fora. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos e encarei a pia cheia de louça.

 _Puta merda! Como se faz isso?_

Eu já tinha ajudado Lily, mas nunca lavei a louça. Completamente perdido, demorei certo tempo até achar o detergente e a esponja e começar a lavar os pratos e os utensílios que usamos no café da manhã.

 _Quem diria? Eu, James Potter lavando louça?_

Acabei achando graça de como a vida era algo imprevisível.

Depois de um tempo considerável terminei de arrumar tudo e me espantei ao olhar o relógio e ver que já passava da uma da tarde, como estava todo molhado resolvi me trocar e depois sair para comer alguma bobagem. Quando estava a caminho do meu quarto o telefone tocou.

\- Alô.

\- James? - uma voz grave perguntou.

\- Sim, quem fala?

\- É o Sirius, amigo da Lily.

\- Oi, Sirius. A Lily não está, acabou de sair com o Lorenzo - expliquei.

\- Eu sei, a espoleta da Emmeline me disse quando veio raptar minha Marlene – falou aborrecido. - Queria falar com você mesmo - franzi o cenho. _O que ele poderia querer?_

\- Sério? - perguntei intrigado.

\- É, já que Remus e eu fomos abandonados por nossas mulheres estávamos pensando em sair para almoçar e depois jogar boliche. O que acha? - o convite me surpreendeu. _Será que_ _estavam querendo me pregar alguma peça?_ Mesmo assim resolvi arriscar e aceitar.

\- Claro.

\- Beleza. Em quinze minutos estamos passando aí.

\- Ok - respondi e fui para o quarto me trocar.

Aprontei-me rapidamente e pouco depois que desci até a entrada do prédio, eles apareceram. Quem dirigia era Remus. Entrei no carro e nos cumprimentamos.

O clima ainda era meio estranho e por isso fomos em silêncio o caminho inteiro. O que só aumentava minha curiosidade sobre o porquê deles terem me convidado para sair. Era possível quererem me matar e esconder meu corpo? Ou talvez fingirem um assalto e me encherem de porrada?

 _James deixa de ser estúpido!_

Minha consciência acusou afastando essas ideias absurdas da minha cabeça.

Não demorou e logo chegamos em um restaurante todo aberto. Fomos recepcionados pelo Maitre, que nos levou até uma mesa. Olhávamos o cardápio quando eu não suportei mais o silêncio e explodi.

\- Eu não aguento mais! - eles me olharam assustados. - Por que me chamaram para sair? Estão pensando em me bater ou coisa parecida? - Sirius riu.

\- Não, James. Apesar de acharmos que você bem que merecia uma surra - ele disse ainda rindo. Respirei mais aliviado, mas ainda confuso.

\- Então, por que estão fazendo isso? - questionei.

\- A Lily comentou que você ficaria sozinho e pediu que o incluíssemos no programa, - devia ter imaginado que tinha dedo da Lily nisso. – só que nem pense em dizer para ela que eu te contei - ameaçou sério.

\- Deviam ter me dito. Sei que a Lily só quer ajudar, mas não quero forçar minha presença a ninguém.

\- Não foi forçado - Remus explicou, arqueei minha sobrancelha. - Tá, um pouco - confessou sem graça.

\- Valeu pela tentativa, gente. Juro que não vou contar para ela - disse me levantando.

\- Onde você vai? - Remus perguntou.

\- Embora - _o que eles esperavam? Que eu ficasse?_

\- Fica aí, cara - Sirius tentou pedir.

\- Sirius, já disse e repito. Não vou forçar minha presença a ninguém. Com licença – antes que me distanciasse da mesa, seguraram meu ombro. Virei e encarei Remus.

\- Acho bom conversarmos - articulou indicando a cadeira. Suspirei e assenti voltando a me sentar.

\- Olha, James - Sirius começou dizendo. - Vou confessar que a primeira impressão que tivemos de você não foi das melhores - admitiu. Lembrei do modo rude e estúpido que agi com todos naquele sábado. A lembrança era amarga, principalmente porque foi a última vez que vi minha mãe viva.

\- E isso só piorou depois que soubemos como agiu com Lily no funeral dos pais. Porra, cara. Ela os amava tanto quanto você - abaixei minha cabeça envergonhado. Sirius tinha toda razão.

\- Eu sei disso - falei os encarando em seguida. - Lily sempre foi um anjo na vida dos meus pais e também na minha. Eu só era egocêntrico demais para ver isso - suspirei chateado.

\- Garanto a vocês que me arrependo profundamente de cada coisa que fiz contra meus pais e principalmente contra Lily - respirei fundo.

\- Quero aproveitar que estamos aqui e pedir desculpas a vocês pelo modo que agi. Me perdoem - pedi honestamente. Remus deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

\- Todos merecem uma chance - sorri. Sirius deu um tapa mais forte em meu outro ombro que por pouco não o deslocou.

\- Se você fizer qualquer coisa contra a Lily de novo nós acabamos com você. Entendido? - disse sério, engoli em seco.

\- Seria incapaz de fazer algo contra Lily, Sirius, eu juro - ele suavizou o aperto no meu ombro e me soltou.

\- Ótimo, agora que tivemos nossa conversa e você vai fazer parte do nosso grupo. Vamos comemorar! - exclamou animado chamando o garçom e fazendo nossos pedidos. Ri vendo como ele mudava rápido de humor.

Na hora me lembrei dos meus amigos, embora eles nem poderiam ser considerados amigos. Só estavam comigo por interesse e status. Isso que eu via na minha frente, sim, era amizade. Lily tinha muita sorte em ter amigos tão fiéis. Mais uma vez teria que agradecer a ela por me dar a chance de ter algo assim na minha vida.

* * *

Olá gente! James está aprendendo o significado da palavra amizade e também como se lava uma louça, hehehe. E aí gente, já que Lily está feliz com o Lorenzo, James deve ligar para a Lauren e ser feliz também?

Pelo visto James está se tornando alguém melhor Deby, ou pelo menos ele está se esforçado, e o relacionamento dele com Lily está cada vez melhor, embora seja fraterno. O que você acha desse novo James?

James tem ainda um longo caminho a percorrer Ninha Souma, vai ter que começar por baixo e escalar degrau por degrau. Mas uma coisa é certo, ele já está vendo a vida linda da Lily e os amigos maravilhosos que ela tem. E que tal o James e os Marotos? Será esse o inicio de uma grande amizade?

Como disse em Inesperado, recebi projetos grandes para trabalhar e por isso posso demorar a atualizar ambas as fics, mas jamais vou abandoná-las. Muito obrigada Deby e Ninha Souma pelas reviews, até mais. Beijos :*


	18. Capítulo 17

**Lily**

Desde que James se mudou para o apartamento, Lorenzo reclamava que não ficávamos mais sozinhos. Para resolver essa situação combinei de passarmos todo o domingo juntos e fora de casa. Ele amou a ideia. Assim que deixamos James arrumando a cozinha, fomos para seu apartamento curtir uma manhã só nossa, enquanto preparávamos a comida para o piquenique que faríamos no parque mais tarde.

\- Sabe o que estava pensando? - Lorenzo perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos tomates que estava cortando.

\- No quê? - ele largou a faca por um instante e me olhou.

\- O que você acha de vir morar comigo? - na mesma hora fiquei estática. _Deixar meu apartamento? Não! Eu não podia fazer isso!_

\- Por que? Achava que gostava do meu.

\- Eu adoro ficar com você lá, mas pensa bem, Lily. Aqui temos muito mais liberdade - argumentou.

\- Eu entendo o que quer dizer, mas eu amo o meu canto Lorenzo, e não quero me mudar - respondi com firmeza. Deixar meu apartamento estava fora de questão.

\- Só foi uma ideia - murmurou desanimado, me aproximei e o abracei.

\- James te fez alguma coisa? - questionei intrigada.

\- Não, é só que não me sinto mais a vontade lá, como antes. Acho que estou acostumado a ter você só para mim, é isso - confessou meio sem graça.

\- Ciúmes? - apontei brincando. Afinal Lorenzo nunca foi do tipo ciumento.

\- Claro que não, Lily. Ele é seu irmão - debochou rindo como se o que eu tivesse dito fosse um absurdo. _Se ele soubesse de tudo talvez não pensasse assim._ Pensei amarga.

Entretanto ainda não era hora de Lorenzo saber a verdade. Quem sabe um dia.

\- Essa situação é provisória, Lorenzo - garanti voltando ao assunto. - James não irá morar comigo para sempre - completei tentando esconder o incômodo que sentia ao dizer aquilo.

\- Tem toda razão, _fragolina_. Estou exagerando. Ele é sua família, eu entendo isso - respondeu me dando um beijo delicado. Sorri e voltamos nossa atenção ao que estávamos fazendo antes.

Depois que terminamos de preparar os lanches e o resto das comidas, montamos tudo em uma cesta e seguimos para o parque. Mesmo me divertindo com Lorenzo não pude evitar de pensar em James. Talvez por causa do assunto que Lorenzo e eu estávamos discutindo mais cedo ou porque estava curiosa para saber se ele teria aceitado ou não, sair com Remus e Sirius.

Queria muito que eles dessem uma chance para ele e quem sabe se tornassem amigos.

James precisava disso na vida dele, uma amizade verdadeira e sem interesses.

\- No que tanto pensa, amor? - Lorenzo questionou parando o carro no estacionamento do parque.

\- Em como estarão os meninos - ele sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que vão se dar bem - apaziguou abrindo a porta e saindo do carro, fiz o mesmo.

Lorenzo seguiu para o porta malas e retirou a cesta de piquenique. Caminhamos de mãos dadas entre as árvores até encontrarmos um local perfeito em frente ao lago e debaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Estendi a toalha tradicionalmente xadrez enquanto Lorenzo colocava a cesta sobre ela. Sentou e me puxou para seus braços.

\- Adoro esse momentos que ficamos só nós - murmurou beijando meu cabelo, sorri satisfeita.

\- Também, Lorenzo - concordei.

Era mesmo muito bom ficar sozinha com ele e poder pelo menos por um instante esquecer todo o resto. Mesmo que minha mente não deixasse.

Ainda não havia esquecido o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e no café da manhã com Emmeline trazendo o telefone daquela loira atirada.

 _Será que James sairia com ela? Ele teria gostado da oferecida?_

Suspirei aborrecida. Eu nem devia ficar pensando nisso. Isso não era da minha conta.

James que fizesse o que quisesse com sua vida. Tinha mais que aproveitar esse momento delicioso com meu namorado. Pensando desse modo, me virei deitando sobre ele e o beijando. Lorenzo sorriu e antes que aprofundasse o beijo seu celular começou a tocar. Ele bufou o atendendo.

\- Di Massi - respondeu um pouco rude. - Sim. Eu sei disso. Não. Entendo - Lorenzo se moveu para sentar e acabei saindo de cima dele. - Está bem - seu rosto demonstrava preocupação. - Ok, nos vemos à noite. Tchau - desligou.

\- O que houve? - tentou sorrir, mas ainda percebi que algo o incomodava.

\- Nada que deva se preocupar - disse desconversando. - Que tal comermos alguma coisa? - ofereceu abrindo a cesta de piqueniques.

\- Eu preferia saber o que está lhe preocupando - ele tentou um sorriso.

\- Já disse, não é nada demais, amor - Lorenzo me deu um selinho se voltando para a cesta de piquenique e pegando um lanche para mim. Estava possessa com sua atitude. - Lily? - chamou. - Não fica assim, _fragolina_.

\- Como você não quer que fique chateada, Lorenzo? Poxa! Se algo te preocupa eu também quero saber, quero poder te ajudar.

\- São negócios, Lily. Não tem como me ajudar - eu odiava quando ele escondia algo que o estava preocupando no trabalho só para não me aborrecer. _Era ridículo! Éramos um casal e_ _deveríamos enfrentar tudo junto, ou não?_

\- Talvez não, mas acho que só de dividir as preocupações e receber apoio já ajuda sim - afirmei incisiva.

\- Do que adianta te preocupar com bobeira, só estou te protegendo - levantei irritada com sua resposta.

\- Eu não quero esse tipo de proteção, Lorenzo! Quero ser sua companheira, não um bibelô que só serve de enfeite ou para dividir as coisas boas. Quero poder ficar ao seu lado nos momentos ruins também, droga! - exaltei, Lorenzo deu um suspiro e se levantou.

\- Eu entendo seu lado, amor - disse me abraçando. Fui com certa relutância para seus braços.

\- Olha... - ele começou dizendo. Levantei o rosto e o encarei. - Não vamos estragar esse momento relaxante entre nós com coisas chatas. À noite, depois que tiver essa reunião eu te conto tudo.

\- Promete? - questionei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

\- Prometo, _amore mio_ \- contrapôs beijando minha cabeça. Voltamos a nos sentar debaixo da árvore e curtir nosso momento juntos. De modo algum deixaria Lorenzo esquecer sua promessa.

* * *

 **James**

Após o almoço ficamos mais um tempo no restaurante conversando. Sirius era uma piada e as caras que Remus fazia para cada coisa que o grandalhão dizia eram mais cômicas ainda.

\- Aposto que Emmeline vai te matar ao saber que me aceitaram no grupo – comentei sorrindo me lembrando do modo rude que ela sempre me tratava.

\- Nem quero ver - Remus tremeu só de pensar. - Sei que não fomos fáceis no início, mas mesmo assim percebemos que você merecia uma chance. Não entendo porque ela está sendo tão difícil.

\- É mesmo. Cara, o que você fez contra a Ememline? Nunca vi a magrela odiar tanto alguém - Sirius perguntou intrigado.

\- Não foi bem contra ela, Sirius. Acho que Emmeline tomou as dores da Lily – respondi cabisbaixo.

\- Mas a Lily já te perdoou. Ela não tem razão alguma para agir assim – Sirius argumentou. Suspirei tomando coragem para contar o monstro que fui com Lily no passado.

\- Acho que esse é o motivo - eles me olharam confusos.

\- Vocês tem que prometer que isso não vai sair daqui - pedi seriamente antes de continuar.

\- Pode confiar, James - Remus afirmou.

\- É, aqui temos o código dos homens. O que é falado entre nós, não sai daqui - assenti. Se Lily confiava neles então eu também confiaria.

\- Eu quero deixar claro que me arrependo de tudo o que fiz - eles se entreolharam e me encararam. Respirei fundo e comecei a contar tudo que fiz contra Lily e como sempre a tratei mal. Excluindo os detalhes íntimos e falando por cima sobre a aposta, quando terminei os dois ficaram em silêncio.

\- Nossa... - Sirius sussurrou colocando a mão sobre a boca. - A Lily é a pessoa mais doce, meiga e carinhosa que eu já conheci. Como você conseguiu tratar ela assim? – perguntou chocado.

\- Eu não pensava muito nos sentimento dos outros, só em mim. Fui um canalha com ela - lamentei.

\- Agora eu entendo a Emmeline - Remus disse me olhando.

\- Confesso que não sei como a Lily foi capaz de te perdoar, James – Sirius disparou.

\- Porque ela é exatamente o que você disse, Sirius. Pura e boa. Lily é a simplesmente a melhor pessoa que já conheci na minha vida - respondi com a voz carregada de admiração por aquele anjo que tinha me salvado.

Percebi que ambos estavam atarantados com o que contei. Eles tinham Lily como uma irmã e eu havia acabado de contar que tinha pisado, humilhado e usado ela da pior maneira possível.

\- Eu vou entender se não quiserem mais a minha companhia.

\- James espera... – Sirius disse antes que levantasse e fosse embora. - Você fez uma burrada, imensa, mas se a Lily, que sofreu tudo isso na sua mão, o perdoou e está lhe dando uma chance, não tem porque não fazermos o mesmo - me surpreendi ao ouvir ele dizer aquilo.

\- Jurava que você ia socar a minha cara - confessei visivelmente surpreso.

\- Te garanto que vontade não falta, - respondeu seco. - mas se você fizer qualquer coisa... - levantei minha mão pedindo que parasse de falar.

\- Você pode me matar se eu fizer a Lily sofrer de novo - garanti. Ele assentiu concordando.

\- Ótimo, porque é isso que vai acontecer.

\- Estamos lhe dando uma chance e é bom que a aproveite - Remus completou.

\- Obrigado, de verdade - agradeci sinceramente. Nem podia acreditar que estava tendo mais essa chance. Dessa vez eu faria de tudo para não estragar minha vida.

\- Faça por merecer - Sirius respondeu seriamente.

\- Pode deixar - suspirei aliviado por poder contar com eles.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida tinha a oportunidade de ter amigos de verdade e não perderia isso por nada.

\- Quero reiterar que isso não pode sair daqui, nem para suas namoradas e muito menos para o Lorenzo - completei seriamente.

\- Não vai, fica tranquilo - Remus confirmou.

\- Se Lorenzo soubesse, você era um cara morto.

\- Tenho certeza disso, Sirius - respondi simplesmente.

Depois da minha confissão o clima ficou pesado, mas felizmente isso não durou. Os rapazes estavam mesmo dispostos a me dar uma chance. Tinha certeza que era por causa da Lily, mas mesmo assim já era um começo. Quando chegamos no boliche o clima já estava mais leve e aos poucos me sentia mais a vontade para zoar com eles.

\- Aposto que vai errar - provoquei Sirius que estava pronto para lançar a bola. Ele riu e jogou. Para meu azar fez um strike.

\- O que você disse mesmo? - perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

Levantei e fui jogar. Joguei e a bola seguiu para o canto derrubando só um pino, Sirius soltou uma gargalhada alta fazendo com que todos olhassem na nossa direção. Remus cuspiu o suco que tomava e riu também. Eu não estava acostumado a perder e ser zoado por isso, mas também acabei rindo da situação.

\- Cara, você é péssimo! - exclamou sem parar de rir.

\- Eu tinha que ser ruim em alguma coisa, não é? - falei brincando.

\- Muito convencido você, hein. Sua vez, Remus.

O jogo seguiu com um tirando sarro do outro. No final Sirius ganhou e eu perdi vergonhosamente. De fato, boliche não era meu esporte.

\- Vamos para o meu prêmio! - disse animado. Combinamos que os perdedores iriam pagar uma rodada de Chopp para o campeão, exceto se fosse Remus, que era nosso motorista.

Durante todo o caminho até o bar tivemos que aguentar as provocações de Sirius.

\- E aí, James. Quais os seus planos agora? - Remus perguntou enquanto esperávamos nossas bebidas.

\- Vou correr atrás de um emprego, não posso ficar dependendo para sempre da Lily.

\- Se precisar nós temos alguns contatos - Sirius ofereceu solicito.

\- Eu já tenho um em vista, mas se não der certo vou aceitar a ajuda.

\- Você precisa sair mais, quem sabe arranjar umas mulheres - Sirius disse maliciosamente. - Aquela amiga da Emmeline, por exemplo, não tirou os olhos de você ontem.

\- É, ela até fez a Emmeline me passar seu telefone - contei.

\- Hum... agora estou entendendo porque ela estava toda estressada hoje de manhã, - Remus comentou. - reclamando que a tal amiga não tinha juízo.

\- Imagino, ela disse na minha cara que avisou a amiga que eu era um canalha sem coração.

\- Essa é minha Emmeline - Remus falou balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

\- E então? Vai ligar para ela ou não? - Sirius perguntou enquanto o garçom colocava as bebidas na mesa.

\- Não estou com cabeça para isso agora, Sirius - desconversei.

\- Sai dessa, tenho certeza que vai ser bom - incentivou.

\- É melhor do que ficar sofrendo - Remus me olhou de um modo estranho.

\- Com certeza! Ficar pensando no passado só é pior. Bom, se me dão licença vou dar um pulo no banheiro antes de colocar essas bebidas para dentro - Sirius disse se levantando.

\- Você a ama, não é? - Remus perguntou antes que dissesse qualquer coisa.

\- Como você sabe? - questionei espantado.

\- Sou muito observador, James. Você não tirou seus olhos dela ontem, tentava disfarçar, mas logo estava olhando de novo - suspirei. Não tinha nem como negar. - Tem sorte do Lorenzo ser bem distraído.

\- Remus...

\- Nem precisa pedir, não vou dizer nada, muito menos para Emmeline - garantiu, sorri o agradecendo. - O melhor mesmo é que siga sua vida, James. É óbvio que a Lily gosta muito de você...

\- Acha mesmo? - questionei esperançoso o cortando.

\- Sim, mas não creio que seja mais do que um carinho fraterno - sua resposta caiu como bomba sobre mim.

\- Eu sei - disse desanimado. - Ela me vê como um _irmão -_ murmurei a palavra como se fosse um palavrão.

\- Sinto muito - tentou me consolar.

\- Tudo bem, que chances eu teria contra o _Sr. Perfeição_? - respondi aborrecido tomando minha bebida em um só gole.

Logo em seguida Sirius voltou e mudamos de assunto. Conversamos sobre as profissões de cada um. Sirius era gerente de produção de uma grande montadora de carros e Remus estava terminando seu doutorado e dava aulas de história em um colégio particular, seu objetivo era dar aulas em Yale. Foi bom saber um pouco mais sobre eles.

Tentava parecer animado, mas o que Remus havia me dito ficou cravado na minha cabeça. Eu precisava seguir em frente e esquecer todo esse amor que sentia por Lily, antes que eu colocasse minha relação com ela em risco. Eu só não fazia ideia de como fazer isso.

* * *

Cheguei em casa e já passava das sete da noite. Estava tudo silencioso. Pelo visto Lily e Lorenzo ainda não tinham voltado. Reprimi meus pensamentos sobre onde poderiam estar e segui para o meu quarto. Tomei um bom banho, deitei na cama e liguei a TV. Fiquei refletindo sobre o que conversei com os rapazes e decidi ligar para Lauren. Peguei o papel que havia deixado sobre o criado e telefonei. Ela foi extremamente amável e ficou muito feliz com meu convite, principalmente porque era meio incomum, já que a chamei para tomar um sorvete e passear em um parque. Não podia gastar muito.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu tive que vender a única coisa de valor que me restou. O relógio que foi presente de meu pai. Lily já tinha custeado meu tratamento médico e até um guarda roupa novo. Não era justo que ela fizesse mais ainda, por isso decidi penhorar o relógio. Quando ela soube ficou bem chateada, mas depois pareceu entender, principalmente porque eu prometi que ia recuperá-lo. O relógio rendeu um bom dinheiro que daria para me manter até arrumar um emprego, já que insisti com Lily que ajudaria nas despesas. Ela tentou negar, só que eu fui incisivo, o que fez com que acabasse aceitando.

Assim que desliguei o telefone zapeei procurando algo na televisão para assistir. Logo em seguida ouvi uma batida na porta.

\- Entra - Lily abriu a porta e sorriu. Foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

\- Oi - cumprimentou acanhada.

\- Oi - tomei coragem e perguntei. - Como foi o passeio? - ela se aproximou e sentou na ponta da cama.

\- Foi bom e seu dia? - sorri.

\- Muito bom. Sirius e Remus me chamaram para sair.

\- Sério? Que ótimo! - exclamou animada, a olhei de soslaio.

\- Você realmente acha que me engana, mocinha? - ela abriu seu lindo sorriso tímido.

\- Sirius te contou? - lembrei que ele havia me feito jurar que não diria a verdade para Lily, mesmo percebendo que ela já sabia, resolvi tentar salvar a pele dele.

\- Não, mas depois que descartei as hipóteses de sequestro e espancamento essa era a mais óbvia.

\- Sequestro e espancamento? - perguntou confusa franzindo o cenho.

\- Era o que eu achava que eles fariam comigo - confessei e ela riu.

\- Então eles foram bonzinhos?

\- Sim, nos demos muito bem. Obrigado.

\- Não tem o que agradecer, James. Fico feliz em saber que se divertiu.

\- Muito, fomos almoçar e depois jogar boliche. Descobri que sou péssimo nesse esporte - contei torcendo os lábios. Lily riu novamente. Eu amava vê-la tão feliz e relaxada. Respirei fundo e decidi contar a ela que havia dito tudo sobre nosso passado para os rapazes, mas antes precisava saber se Lorenzo estava por perto.

\- E o Lorenzo? - perguntei casualmente.

\- Tinha uma reunião com os funcionários - franzi o cenho.

\- Domingo? - ela assentiu.

\- Foi uma situação de emergência - desconversou parecendo um pouco aborrecida. _O que_ _será que estava acontecendo entre eles?_

\- Fico feliz em saber que vocês se deram bem - disse mudando de assunto e abrindo um sorriso. Sua reação me deixou intrigado, mas questionaria sobre isso depois. Por ora tinha algo mais importante para conversar com ela.

\- Foi por pouco - respondi um pouco tenso. Seu semblante ficou sério e ela me encarou confusa.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu contei para eles - Lily ofegou, sabendo exatamente do que eu estava falando.

\- James! - me repreendeu.

\- Eu precisava desabafar. Não queria começar uma amizade guardando esse segredo e eles prometeram não dizer nada - tentei aliviar o clima.

\- Está chateada comigo? - perguntei em um sussurro percebendo que não respondia. _Eu devia ter falado com ela antes de dizer qualquer coisa para alguém. Estúpido!_ Lily suspirou colocando uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Não, acho que foi até melhor que soubessem por você do que pelas meninas ou por mim, mas eu tenho medo que Lorenzo acabe descobrindo por outra pessoa. Eu não quero que ele saiba assim - confessou seu temor.

\- Ele não vai saber Lily, principalmente porque sei que se ele souber não vai me deixar chegar perto de você e isso eu não posso permitir - respondi convicto enquanto Lily me olhava atentamente.

\- Eu já disse, James. Você é minha família. Não deixaria que ninguém o afastasse de mim - por mais que tivesse gostado de sua resposta, esse papo de família me incomodava profundamente.

Lily mudou de assunto novamente e continuamos a falar sobre minha saída com os meninos, minha derrota homérica no boliche e finalmente contei a ela minha decisão de chamar Lauren para sair. Para minha tristeza ela parecia bem animada com a novidade, só pediu que não a trouxesse para casa. Por certo, estava com ciúmes de Lorenzo. Os rapazes tinham razão, eu tinha que seguir minha vida, não poderia viver do passado e muito menos sofrendo para sempre por não ter Lily como minha mulher. Pelo menos ela estaria na minha vida e era isso que importava.

* * *

Olá gente! Mais um capítulo e dessa vez não demorei taaaaanto assim, não é? hehehe.

Realmente Ninha Souma, James deveria ficar sozinho. Como ele mesmo disse "não tem cabeça para isso agora", mas aparentemente os Marotos não são bons conselheiros :/ E vai ser um encontro diferente regado a sorvete ^^ Os Marotos acreditam no arrependimento do James e estão lhe dando uma chance e é claro mais para frente podem lhe ajudar em relação a Lily, principalmente Remus que é mais "observador". Sinto muito por Sirius não dar um murro no James ao saber o que ele aprontou com a Lily, mas o aviso foi feito, qualquer escorregão que James cometer o fará ganhar um olho roxo.

ClauMS você quer que o James sofra mais? Malvada você, hein, hehehe. Mas está certo, comparado a tudo que ele já fez, está sofrendo pouco mesmo. Mas não se preocupe, tem muita história pela frente ainda. Se James vai estragar tudo com Dumblendore fica a incognita, mas lhe garanto James não ficará de braços cruzados, Dumblendore também não.

Dói ver quem a gente ama com outra pessoa, não é Deby? É um dos piores castigos mesmo. James teve a oportunidade de ter alguém especial na vida dele, mas desperdiçou a chance, agora o jeito é assistir de camarote ela ser feliz com outro :/ E sim, aguarde bastante confusão com a história do Dumblendore. Ahh, você fez uma pergunta importante, será que Lily vai casar com Lorenzo?

Aberta enquete gente, quero saber a opinião de vocês: Lily deve casar com Lorenzo?

Muito obrigada Ninha Souma, ClauMS e Deby pela reviews, até mais. Beijos :*


	19. Capítulo 18

**Lily**

Após conversar com James fui para o meu quarto. Tentava muito não pensar no que ele havia dito sobre se encontrar com aquela loira sem sal e fingi estar animada por ele. De modo algum queria que percebesse como isso tinha me afetado. Eu estava péssima por me sentir assim, ainda mais depois de um dia maravilhoso que passei com o Lorenzo.

James estava certo em seguir a vida dele e eu teria que estar preparada para tudo o que pudesse acontecer, principalmente para quando ele saísse de casa e arrumasse alguém. O que nós vivemos juntos fazia parte do passado e era lá que deveria ficar.

Hoje eu podia ver mais claramente meus sentimentos.

Na época era muito imatura e carente e acabei confundindo o que sentia por ele com amor. Quando na verdade, não passou de paixão e um desejo avassalador. E era justamente esse desejo que sempre senti por James que estava mexendo comigo agora. Afinal de contas ele estava ainda mais bonito e gostoso que antes.

Eu só precisava dominar esse sentimento, pois não estava disposta a perder Lorenzo só por um anseio carnal. Tinha certeza que com o tempo isso passaria e poderia tratar James de fato como um irmão, sem me sentir atraída por ele.

Fui para o meu quarto e me arrumei para dormir. Tomei um banho demorado e deitei na cama para esperar por Lorenzo. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo no restaurante e não deixaria que me enrolasse. Estava quase cochilando quando senti a cama afundar e os braços de Lorenzo me puxarem para seu corpo cheiroso e forte. _Era esse homem que merecia todo o_ _meu amor e afeto. Só ele._

\- Você demorou - reclamei.

\- Desculpa, amor. As coisas não saíram como imaginava - estiquei o corpo, acendendo o abajur e sentando na cama.

\- Como assim? - ele suspirou visivelmente chateado.

\- Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? - Lorenzo estava querendo me enrolar. Conhecia seu truque de, _amanhã conversamos,_ e aquilo ia se arrastar por dias até conseguir tirar algo dele, mas não seria assim agora.

\- Você prometeu que iria me contar e eu quero saber disso agora - afirmei sem recuar.

Lorenzo bufou e eu acabei sorrindo. Cheguei mais perto dele e acariciei seu rosto.

\- Eu só quero cuidar do meu namorado, é tão errado assim? - ele acabou sorrindo também.

\- E eu quero proteger você.

\- Esconder as coisas de mim me magoa, Lorenzo. Não me protege - fui direta.

Lorenzo era incrível, mas essa mania de achar que não precisava contar suas preocupações me irritava profundamente.

\- Ok. Você venceu, _fragolina_ \- disse derrotado. Sorri satisfeita lhe dando um beijo.

\- Só quero seu bem, Lorenzo - ele assentiu.

\- Eu sei e é por isso que eu te amo tanto - ouvir sua declaração me deixou um pouco nervosa. Entretanto, preferi me concentrar no assunto em questão ao invés de investigar meus próprios sentimentos.

\- O que houve, Lorenzo? Você parece bem tenso - apontei preocupada. Ele respirou fundo e disparou.

\- Descobri que Eric, o gerente do restaurante, estava me roubando.

\- Não acredito - falei sem esconder meu espanto.

\- Pois é, já estava desconfiado, mas só depois de receber aquela ligação do meu contador hoje à tarde que tive a certeza. Assim que a deixei em casa fui até o restaurante confrontá-lo. Eric fez um escândalo tentando se fazer de vítima, tanto que tive que expulsar ele do restaurante. Acabei descobrindo que ele está envolvido com drogas e devendo uma grana preta para os traficantes. Só fico pensando como não vi isso antes - condenou-se.

\- Você não tem culpa, Lorenzo - consolei.

\- O pior era que eu confiava nele - lamentou aborrecido.

\- O que vai fazer agora?

\- Por sorte, já tenho um funcionário perfeito para colocar no lugar, mas esta situação toda me deixou muito chateado.

Se existia uma coisa que deixava Lorenzo mal era saber que tinha sido enganado. Foi impossível não me sentir mal ao saber que eu mesma estava escondendo algo dele. _Era uma_ _hipócrita._ Ao mesmo tempo que pedia sinceridade, eu não a dava isso a ele. Agora que James havia contado aos rapazes sobre o nosso passado minha única preocupação era Lorenzo saber disso por outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Tinha certeza que os meninos seriam discretos e não diriam nada, mas era uma questão de tempo até que eu mesma tivesse que contar a Lorenzo. Caso contrário ele nunca me perdoaria. Só que agora não era o momento. Lorenzo já estava cheio de preocupações e eu não queria deixá-lo ainda mais chateado.

Precisava lidar com uma coisa de cada vez. Por enquanto iria confortar o meu homem. Fui lentamente para cima dele e o beijei. Lorenzo gemeu nos meus lábios e foi passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo, me tentando aos poucos.

\- _Ho bisogno tanto te, mia Lily_ \- Lorenzo sussurrou, _eu preciso tanto de você, minha Lily_ , roucamente no meu ouvido.

Sem que eu quisesse imagens das noites que passei com James vieram a minha mente.

 _Não! Eu não vou pensar nele! Eu não posso pensar nele!_

Me recriminei mentalmente. Olhei para Lorenzo e voltei a beijá-lo sem fechar meus olhos. Não queria pensar em James nem que fosse por um segundo enquanto estava com ele. Lorenzo não merecia isso.

\- _Sei tutto cio 'di cui ho bisogno, Lorenzo_ \- respondi, _você é tudo o que eu preciso, Lorenzo_ , no meu italiano meio enrolado tentando afastar qualquer lembrança de James da minha mente e me focando somente nele.

Era Lorenzo que eu precisava querer e amar. Ele voltou a me beijar com ardor e sem pressa me deitou na cama. Retirou com calma nossas roupas, pegou a camisinha no criado e sem pressa nos tornou um só. Ele fazia seus movimento de forma lenta e demorada. Eu gemia baixinho e pedia por mais. Lorenzo como resultado deu tudo o que eu queria. Tomava meu corpo com loucura enquanto beijava e chupava meu pescoço. Nunca tinha visto ele tão alucinado assim. A sensação era muito boa. Passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura e tentava gemer baixinho, apertando seus braços fortes. Meu sexo engolia seu membro delicioso com vontade e Lorenzo respondia com a mesma voracidade. O sexo estava incrível. Quente. Gostoso. Forte. Do jeito que eu gostava.

 _Então porque ainda sentia falta de algo mais? Por que parecia errado?_

Lorenzo deu uma estocada funda. Só que minha mente não estava mais ali. Tentei prestar atenção nele, mas não conseguia. Ele continuou seus movimentos e por mais que meu corpo quisesse gozar, a minha mente simplesmente não ia junto. Lorenzo estocou com força mais duas vezes e atingiu o ápice, levando meu corpo com ele. Eu estava ofegante e suada, assim como ele. Foi estranho. Senti o orgasmo, só que ao mesmo tempo eu não processei aquela sensação. Um sentimento de vazio se apossou do meu peito. Lorenzo havia me amado do modo como sempre desejei e mesmo assim não foi como eu imaginei. Com cuidado, ele saiu de cima de mim e me levou para seu peito beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

\- Buona notte amore mio e che la tua notte sia piena di sogni felici - ouvi Lorenzo sussurrar, _boa noite, meu amor e que sua noite seja repleta de sonhos felizes_ , com carinho. Fazendo com que a culpa me fizesse sentir ainda pior, pois tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que eu queria que James estivesse ali comigo.

* * *

Levantei cedo no dia seguinte com aquela angustia que não me deixava em paz e comecei a preparar o café. O primeiro a aparecer foi James.

 _Seu irmão, Lily._

Minha mente avisou antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Eu precisava me segurar se queria que James fizesse parte da minha vida.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Lils - adorava quando ele me chamava assim. Era algo tão nosso. Subitamente um pensamento me deixou em transe.

 _Droga! Será que ele ouviu alguma coisa ontem à noite? Lorenzo não foi tão silencioso._

\- Dormiu bem? - perguntei disfarçadamente. Ele sorriu.

\- Muito bem, estava vendo um filme e acabei pegando no sono e você? - tentei disfarçar o alivio que senti. Não queria que James ficasse ouvindo minhas intimidades com Lorenzo.

\- Dormi bem também. Vai na empresa hoje? - questionei mudando de assunto.

\- Vou sim - olhou para mim meio tímido. - Acha que pode dar certo? - perguntou receoso.

\- Tenho certeza, James - incentivei. Ele sorriu. Estava muito feliz por James querer de alguma forma se reerguer e começar do zero.

\- Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que fez e faz por mim, Lily. É a melhor pessoa que já conheci na minha vida - segurei sua mão sobre o balcão e o choque desse contato fez meu corpo inteiro se acender.

\- É o que irmãos fazem, James - precisava salientar toda vez que ele era isso para mim. Quem sabe desse modo o que eu sentia por ele uma hora sumisse e se tornasse algo fraterno.

\- Mesmo assim - ele sorriu parecendo chateado com algo e apertou sua mão na minha a soltando em seguida e pegando uma maçã na fruteira.

\- Espero que não seja só isso que vai comer - repreendi, ele riu.

\- Estou nervoso demais para comer - confessou.

\- Ok, mas me prometa que vai se alimentar no almoço - ele assentiu.

\- Pode deixar, mãe - provocou rindo, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

O resto da manhã passou rapidamente assim como o dia. À tarde Lorenzo me ligou no escritório para avisar que infelizmente ia demorar para chegar em casa, pois precisava resolver os assuntos do restaurante que ficaram pendentes por causa da demissão do tal funcionário. Ficava feliz por ele estar se abrindo mais comigo.

Quando voltei do trabalho me deparei com James no sofá assistindo televisão. Ele se virou na minha direção e sorriu largamente.

\- Oi! - cumprimentei animada.

\- Oi, Lily - coloquei minhas coisas sobre a mesa da cozinha e me aproximei sentando no sofá. Estava curiosa para saber como tinha sido seu dia.

\- E aí, como foi? - ele deu de ombros.

\- No começo foi bem estranho, sabe? Ver o modo como todos me olhavam e cochichavam, me senti péssimo - suspirou chateado.

\- Não deve ter sido fácil - concordei.

\- Não foi mesmo, só não pensei que seria tão difícil. Entrar no escritório do meu pai e não vê-lo sentado na sua cadeira, foi horrível - disse com a voz embargada. Senti meu coração apertar. Também morria de saudades deles. Segurei sua mão e ele a apertou me olhando com carinho, enquanto confortávamos uma ao outro.

\- E depois veio a magoa. Poxa, aquilo tudo era para ser meu - senti um frio percorrer minha espinha. Era como se visse o James de antes falar. Naquele momento me dei conta de que se ele tivesse dinheiro, voltaria a ser o mesmo mesquinho e prepotente de sempre.

\- Desistiu do emprego? - perguntei intrigada.

\- Não, isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer Lily, por mim e pelo meu pai. Sei que é tarde, mas eu espero que de algum modo ou de outro ele possa saber que eu tentei, mas eu também tomei uma decisão.

\- Que decisão?

\- Eu vou procurar um advogado e reivindicar minha herança, ou melhor, nossa.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Lily, isso do meu pai ter me excluído da herança e ter deixando aquele bilhete para você não faz sentido. Tenho certeza que esse tal de Dumbledore armou tudo isso. Somos filhos e temos direito.

\- Você é o filho, James - respondi seca puxando minha mão da sua e levantando.

\- Não, Lily. Você também é, foi registrada e criada como filha deles. Não podemos deixar nosso dinheiro com esse cara - suspirei. Tinha certeza que ele já estava pensando nisso antes de ir até lá.

\- Foi por isso que decidiu ir atrás do emprego na empresa do seu pai?

\- Foi uma ideia, além de ganhar dinheiro para pagar um advogado posso ficar de olho no tal Dumbledore - não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. _Como pude pensar que ele queria_ _amadurecer?_

\- É só nisso que você pensa, não é, James? - ele me olhou confuso.

\- Como assim?

\- Dinheiro.

\- Lily, é nosso direito - insistiu.

\- É seu direito. Eu não quero nada, abro mão de tudo - falei aborrecida.

\- É isso que você quer? Que nosso dinheiro fique nas mãos erradas?

\- Para de dizer que é nosso dinheiro, James. É seu, só seu - respondi sem esconder minha raiva. Ele parecia confuso com minha reação.

\- Qual o problema? Por que está tão irritada?

\- Porque eu sei para onde isso está indo. Você vai recuperar seu dinheiro e voltar a ser o mesmo de antes, James - ele me olhou espantado. Sentia o ar me faltar. De novo eu ia perdê-lo e o medo disso acontecer estava me deixando sem chão.

\- Claro que não! - negou com veemência.

\- Vai sim. Eu posso ver o brilho nos seus olhos, é o mesmo que você tinha antes. Você vai voltar a ser o mesmo fútil de sempre - disparei irada.

\- Isso não é verdade!

\- É sim - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de modo exasperado.

\- O que você quer? Que eu dependa de você para sempre? - questionou rude.

\- Não, eu quero que você cresça, mas pelo visto isso é impossível.

\- É fácil para você falar. Tem seu apartamento, seu carro, seu namorado rico - dei um passo para trás. Definitivamente quem estava na minha frente era o James que sempre conheci.

\- Muito bom saber a imagem que tem de mim, James. Quer saber? Faça o que você quiser. Aliás, faça isso o mais rápido possível, assim não precisarei mais olhar para sua cara. - disparei rude e fui para o meu quarto batendo a porta com força.

Eu sabia que não demoraria para ele voltar a ser o mesmo, mas não imaginava que fosse ser tão rápido. Sentia-me péssima por achar que ele poderia mesmo mudar. Sabia que ele tinha direito a herança e que seu pai não poderia ter excluído ele, mas não foi seu desejo por ir atrás dela que me espantou e sim o modo que falava. Era o mesmo James de antes, que só se preocupava com si mesmo e com seu dinheiro.

Cheguei a conclusão que ele nunca mudaria e essa comprovação me machucou.

James sempre pensaria só no seu próprio bem.

* * *

 **James**

 _Será que Lily tinha razão? Eu voltaria a ser o mesmo? Seria capaz de afastá-la da minha vida de novo?_

Olhei para a porta de seu quarto fechada e vi minha resposta. Eu a perderia e isso eu não podia admitir. Naquele momento eu percebi que se eu fosse atrás do testamento estaria mostrando a Lily que não tinha mudado e que só estava interessado no dinheiro, mas não era isso que eu queria. Eu precisava mostrar a ela que eu era capaz de mais, de me reerguer sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Foi então que eu decidi abrir mão da minha herança, pelo menos por enquanto. Podia ser meu direito, só que eu não estava disposto a perder Lily e a chance que ela havia me dado. Fui até seu quarto e bati na porta. Nada.

\- Lily - chamei e bati novamente.

Em seguida, a porta se abriu. Ela parecia bem chateada. _Seu inútil. Olha só o que você fez novamente._ Talvez fosse melhor que eu sumisse da vida dela para sempre. _Mas quem disse que eu conseguiria isso?_ Ela era a única razão pela qual eu ainda via algum sentido na minha vida.

\- Me desculpa, Lily. Eu fui um grosso, babaca, idiota, pode chamar do que quiser...

\- Acho que já estou acostumada - respondeu seca me cortando. Os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Gelei ao ouvir sua voz soar tão fria.

\- Eu não quero voltar a ser o mesmo, Lily. Me desculpa, por favor - supliquei, percebi minha voz embargada. Eu não sabia do que seria capaz caso ela não me perdoasse pelo modo que falei com ela. Lily suspirou e seu semblante suavizou.

\- Eu acho que fui um pouco chata também, afinal é seu direito.

\- Não, você tem toda razão. Só de pensar em recuperar tudo eu já agi assim, fico imaginando o que aconteceria se eu ficasse rico de novo - disse cabisbaixo.

\- É algo que você terá que lidar, James - olhei para ela seriamente.

\- Eu não vou mais atrás da herança - ela me encarou assombrada.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu quero que tenha orgulho de mim, Lils - confessei. Ela me olhou com carinho e me abraçou apertado. Suspirei aliviado ao ter ela nos meus braços.

\- Você não precisa desistir da sua herança para isso, James. É só fazer a coisa certa - tentou me dissuadir.

\- Eu não estou pronto para isso ainda - respondi sinceramente. - Vou ficar de olho no Dumbledore, mas por enquanto vou deixar as coisas assim - ela se afastou e me olhou com atenção.

\- Tem certeza? - assenti.

\- Absoluta - confirmei. - Me desculpa pelo que eu disse? - ela acabou sorrindo levemente, mas logo ficou séria de novo.

\- Desculpo, mas se falar comigo daquela maneira de novo, acabou, James – afirmou com frieza. Engoli em seco e a puxei para os meus braços.

\- Obrigado, Lils. Você não vai se arrepender - garanti. Ela se afastou e me olhou seriamente.

\- É o que espero - dessa vez as coisas iam ser diferentes. Iria mostrar a ela que eu podia ser melhor e que não ia decepcioná-la novamente.

\- Estava pensando em comemorarmos meu novo emprego. O que acha? – perguntei acanhado mudando de assunto.

\- É uma boa ideia - respondeu sem emoção. - Vou tomar um banho e preparo algo para comermos.

\- De jeito nenhum. Pensei em pedir naquele japonês que você tanto gosta. Que tal? Eu pago.

\- Eu deveria pagar já que estamos comemorando seu emprego.

\- Claro que não. Que melhor maneira de comemorar um emprego do que gastando? – ela finalmente voltou a sorrir.

\- Ok, então.

\- Esperamos o Lorenzo? - perguntei desejando que ele nem aparecesse.

\- Não, ele vai chegar tarde hoje - _de novo? Será que esse cara era realmente confiável?_ Por um lado isso era bom _,_ pelo menos eu poderia ficar sozinho com ela hoje, mas se descobrisse que ele estava enganando Lily eu acabaria com a raça dele.

\- Pode ir pedindo a comida se quiser. Sabe do que eu gosto?

\- Sei sim - ela assentiu e entrou novamente no quarto.

Fui para a sala e liguei para o restaurante. Estava satisfeito com minha decisão. Eu não merecia aquela herança, pelo menos não ainda. Quando me sentisse pronto eu lutaria por ela.

A comida não demorou para chegar. Arrumei a mesinha da sala para comermos no chão. Exatamente como em um restaurante japonês.

\- Nossa! Caprichou, hein - Lily disse se aproximando. Seu semblante estava sério e fechado. Sentou no chão ao meu lado e enquanto comíamos e conversávamos sobre o nosso dia, o clima foi ficando mais leve.

\- Você não terminou de me contar, como ficou o emprego?

\- Deu tudo certo. Conversei com o Dumbledore e começo na quarta.

\- Então falou com Dumbledore?

\- Sim, ele me deu as instruções do que eu faria e os papéis para assinar. Eu tento pensar que ele poderia ter falsificado o testamento e aquele bilhete, mas o cara parece honesto demais para isso, é tão estranho - foi então que pensei em algo que até o momento não tinha passado pela minha cabeça.

 _Porra! Como não pensei nisso antes?_

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu conseguia ver claramente que meu pai poderia, sim, ter feito isso de propósito.

\- Acho que deveria ir atrás disso James, seu pai não tinha motivos para lhe excluir da herança.

\- Eu sei, mas pensando melhor agora, eu acredito que ele possa ter feito isso para me dar uma lição, principalmente pelo modo que eu estava agindo nos últimos tempos, o que é realmente anormal foi ele ter deixado aquele bilhete para você deixar tudo na mão do Dumbledore, quando deveria ser a única herdeira.

\- James... - Lily chamou minha atenção, ela odiava quando eu dizia que o dinheiro também era dela. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele deixou o bilhete para ela, Lily era boa demais, e assim como havia tentado iria passar todo o dinheiro para as minhas mãos.

\- Lily, mesmo que você não aceite metade do que era dele é seu - insisti.

Meu pai queria que eu desse valor ao que realmente importava e amadurecesse. Ele sabia que se Lily ficasse com o dinheiro, mesmo me odiando, iria me ajudar. E Dumbledore devia estar envolvido nisso, afinal Lily me disse que era o homem de confiança de meu pai. Isso explicava porque queria que eu fosse trabalhar na empresa e tinha sabotado todos as minhas tentativas de arrumar emprego em outro lugar.

 _Tudo fazia sentido agora._

Se não fosse por isso eu estaria torrando o dinheiro do meu pai com pessoas fúteis e não teria a chance de ficar ao lado de Lily. Só uma coisa ainda me deixava intrigado.

 _Como será que ele organizou isso tão rápido? Será que sabia que iria morrer?_

Sacudi a cabeça a fim de afugentar tais pensamentos. Odiava pensar na morte deles.

Quem sabe um dia poderia entender como tinha feito tudo isso tão rápido. Por hora ia aproveitar o presente que ele havia me dado. Lily.

\- Para mim sempre será só seu dinheiro, James - respondeu seriamente. Revirei meus olhos. Não adiantava dizer nada para essa teimosa. - Talvez devesse ir atrás do que é seu por direito e... - Lily começou dizendo.

\- Não, Lily - falei a cortando. - Eu te disse, não estou pronto - ela assentiu e voltamos a comer.

Já havia me informado sobre o assunto e sabia que tinha algum tempo para reivindicar meus direitos. Por enquanto, ficaria atento aos passos do Dumbledore para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira na empresa e garantir que ele era realmente confiável, depois quando me sentisse pronto, lutaria pela nossa herança.

\- Está animado para sexta? - Lily perguntou mudando de assunto, ela percebeu que parecia confuso e completou. - Seu encontro com a Lauren - esclareceu e só então me lembrei.

\- Ah, sim. Estou - respondi sem muito ânimo.

\- Não parece - _porque não vai ser com você._ Pensei amargamente.

\- Ela parece ser legal. Eu só não sei se estou a fim de ficar com alguém agora.

\- Então, por que a chamou para sair? - questionou intrigada. Dei de ombros.

\- Achei que podia ser bacana - ficamos em silêncio. - Você e o Lorenzo parecem bem firmes - comentei distraidamente.

\- É, estamos mesmo. Ele é ótimo - _ótimo?! Que porra isso significava?_

\- Não é estranho ele chegar tão tarde e ter que trabalhar em um domingo? - talvez isso mostrasse que seu namorado não era tão perfeito quanto parecia.

\- Ele está com alguns problemas no trabalho - ela me olhou seriamente. - Lorenzo seria incapaz de me fazer sofrer, James - garantiu séria. Podia não ser sua intenção, mas ouvir aquilo me magoou.

\- Percebi - respondi torcendo os lábios. _Claro que o senhor perfeição não faria nada de errado._

\- Você tem que largar essa cisma que tem com ele.

\- Ele é perfeito demais - reclamei aborrecido.

\- Claro que não, James - respondeu tentando não rir. Resolvi provocar e arqueei minha sobrancelha, dessa vez ela riu com vontade. - Tá bom, vai. Quase perfeito.

\- Quase perfeito? - perguntei atônito. - Que defeito ele tem? - desafiei curioso para saber o que Lorenzo teria que a desagradasse. Lily ficou séria e suspirou sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Eu quase pude ouvir ela dizendo: " _ele não é você_ ", mas isso era coisa da minha cabeça.

\- Já sei, é o apelido tosco que ele te deu, não é? - falei em seguida para quebrar o silêncio incômodo e manter o clima leve.

\- James! - exclamou me repreendendo sem conseguir evitar de dar uma risada alta.

Esse era o som mais maravilhoso do mundo para mim e ficava feliz por poder voltar a ouvilo.

\- Poxa, Lily. Você tem que concordar comigo que _frangolina_ é um péssimo nome - provoquei errando o nome de propósito.

\- É _fragolina_ , James e eu já te disse que gosto - respondeu fazendo um bico lindo.

 _O que eu não daria para poder beijá-la e morder aquele lábio atrevido?_

\- Você é um chato - aproveitando minha distração jogou em mim um grão de arroz que ficou grudado no meu rosto, estreitei meus olhos.

\- É assim? - perguntei ameaçador, peguei um sushi e ela me olhou assustada.

\- James, o que você vai fazer?

\- Isso! - respondi e em seguida atirei o sushi nela. Ela desviou e pegou um no seu prato arremessando em minha direção. Começamos uma guerra de comida, quando olhamos ao nosso redor estava tudo sujo. Tinha arroz e peixe para todo lado.

\- Olha só o que você fez! - exclamou me dando uma bronca.

\- Foi você que começou - acusei.

\- Eu nada, só joguei um grão de arroz em você - defendeu-se. - Agora você limpa.

\- Nem vem com essa, você vai me ajudar.

\- Não vou nada, seu idiota.

\- Ah é? - questionei me aproximando dela. Em um pulo comecei a fazer cócegas nela.

\- James, para! - ela pedia rindo, mas eu não parava. Amava ouvir sua risada.

\- Nunca - retruquei e continuei.

Ela tentou fazer o mesmo, mas segurei suas mão sobre sua cabeça. Ambos estávamos ofegantes. Lily estava deslumbrante. Meu coração batia acelerado e sem perceber fui me aproximando do seu rosto. Eu queria sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, nosso aroma mesclado e o gosto da sua boca. Só de pensar nisso, sentia o desejo correr pelo meu corpo, se concentrando no meu membro.

\- James, me solta! - Lily pediu me despertando dos meus anseios. Afastei assustado, a soltando e me sentando no chão. Meu coração batendo a mil. Eu quase a beijei.

\- Toma - olhei para Lily e ela me estendia uma vassoura. - Pode começar - Será que ela não sentiu o mesmo que eu? _Claro que não, James._ Suspirei derrotado e peguei a vassoura.

\- Isso é muito injusto - reclamei.

\- Quem disse que o mundo é justo - respondeu com um sorriso sapeca. Enquanto ela recolhia a comida espalhada, eu varria o chão.

Eu me via cada vez mais apaixonado e encantado por ela, o que só piorava minha situação, já que estava claro para mim o quanto ela amava o namorado. Talvez a ideia de sair com Lauren não fosse tão ruim. Quem sabe eu poderia encontrar alguém que gostasse de mim e com o tempo pudesse retribuir o sentimento. Lily me olhou séria.

\- Você não esta varrendo - advertiu.

\- Você é muito mandona - resmunguei e ela riu.

\- Sou mesmo, agora vamos logo que não quero que o Lorenzo veja o desperdício de comida que você fez.

\- Eu fiz? - perguntei indignado.

\- Se formos discutir isso de novo não vamos terminar nunca, Jay.

Lily voltou ao seu serviço, mas eu fiquei ali parado, em choque. Ela tinha me chamado de Jay. _Há quanto tempo ela não fazia isso?_ Sorri largamente com esse pequeno, mas significativo gesto.

\- James? - olhei para ela. - Pode pegar a pá de lixo lá fora? - assenti ainda um pouco em transe. Abri a porta da varanda e antes que pegasse a pá que estava encostada na parede algo me chamou a atenção. Uma orquídea azul.

\- Achou a pá? - ouvi Lily perguntar e logo ela estava ao meu lado.

\- Eu acho que me lembro daquela flor - comentei incerto, observando a bela orquídea azul.

\- Ela ficava na estufa da sua casa. Eu geralmente deixo ela aqui na varanda, por isso não deve ter visto antes - explicou. - Não poderia deixar ela lá, significava muito para sua mãe - sorri encantado.

\- Você fez bem, tenho certeza que nossa mãe ficaria muito feliz com isso – assentiu emocionada. Parecia se segurar para não chorar. - Ela amava essas flores – completei nostalgicamente.

\- Eu sei, adoraria ter ficado com todas, mas não tenho espaço suficiente.

\- Um dia terá - afirmei com confiança.

Nossa conversa sobre um terreno, a casa espaçosa, o jardim e uma família veio no mesmo instante a minha mente. Infelizmente não seria comigo que ela realizaria esse sonho.

Franzi o cenho e sacudi a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos.

\- Ela contou como ganhou a primeira muda dessa flor? - perguntei mudando de assunto.

Lily abriu um sorriso lindo, cheio de significados.

\- Contou, foi depois que você nasceu - respondeu olhando para a flor com carinho. Fiz o mesmo. Lembrei de um momento muito especial com minha mãe e sorri.

\- Ela costumava dizer que eu parecia uma orquídea, sabia? - Lily me olhou espantada.

\- Mesmo? - perguntou incrédula.

\- Sim. Quando eu era criança e ia atrás dela na estufa, ela sempre dizia que eu era imponente e lindo, assim como uma orquídea - ela riu, com certeza concordando com minha mãe.

\- Tem outra razão pela qual você parece uma orquídea - comentou. Arqueei a sobrancelha, a encarando desconfiado. - Elas são capazes de resistir sob muitas condições e ainda assim, florescer. Exatamente como você está fazendo agora.

Suas palavras me atingiram em cheio.

Foi simplesmente a coisa mais linda que já haviam me dito. Lily se remexeu parecendo sem jeito. Só então, percebi que a encarava diretamente. Pigarreei, desviando o olhar e pensando em alguma coisa para falar, mas nada vinha a minha mente.

\- Vamos entrar? Está esfriando - Lily começou dizendo. Assenti ainda absorvendo o que ela havia me dito. O modo como me via. Olhei mais uma vez a orquídea e tomei uma decisão.

Mesmo sem parecer que tinha chance, eu ia lutar pelo amor de Lily.

* * *

Olá gente! Eis que James, nossa Orquídea Azul, está florescendo. Eu sei, é estranho comparar ele com uma flor, mas o importante é que ele está mudando apesar das circunstancias e mais importante ainda é que ele vai lutar pelo amor de Lily. Será que Lorenzo terá chances contra o poder de uma Orquídea Azul?

Gente, eu peço perdão a vocês pelos erros de ortografia, principalmente aqueles relacionados aos nomes de personagens, vou tentar ao máximo cuidar isso. Muito obrigada pelo aviso seja lá quem for (a pessoa não se identificou).

É tão bom ver os Marotos unidos, não é ClauMS? Essa amizade vai se fortalecer cada vez mais e os Marotos vão passar por muitas coisas juntos, tal como deve ser :) Já no próximo capítulo veremos como será a volta de James a Potter Enterprise e ele terá algumas surpresinhas, é James teu passo te condena :/ Quanto ao casamento, comento logo mais.

Deby, vamos declarar Impeachment ao casamento de Lily e Lorenzo. Pelo meu bem (pois se eu não impedir esse casamento, eu vou apanhar) eu também voto não, hehehe.

Nossa Ninha Souma, você está querendo deixar a Lily viúva antes mesmo do Lorenzo pensar em pedir a mão dela, hehehe. Mais para o final comento sobre o casamento. James fez Lily sofrer de novo hoje e realmente não é justo, não é justo também ele sair com outras mulheres, mas veremos no próximo capítulo se James será capaz de encontrar a felicidade em outro lugar. Então cruze os dedos e que dê tudo errado ;)

Gente nova no pedaço :D Oi sefora. , confesso que procurei no google o significado de babadeira hehehe (é gente, eu não sabia), fico muito contente e grata pelos seus elogios, espero que goste desse capítulo também :)

Vamos ao casamento:

\- Opção ClauMS: Lily vai quase casar, mas no último instante vai desistir de tudo pelo James.

\- Opção Ninha Souma: Lily e Lorenzo casam, mas na lua de mel sofrem um acidente de carro, Lily fica gravemente ferida e Lorenzo morre. James fica desesperado pelo acidente ser da mesma forma que matou seus pais e sofre esperando ela acordar, além de cuidar dela depois. Ou então Lorenzo se apaixona por outra pessoa.

Tenho uma pergunta a fazer meninas: onde vocês compraram a bola de cristal? Algumas da previsões de vocês irão se mesclar e outras acontecerão de forma invertida. Eu sei, ficou confuso, mas mais para frente você entenderão.

Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews e até mais. Beijos no coração :*


	20. Capítulo 19

**James**

Estava novamente parado em frente a empresa que um dia foi de minha família.

 _Quem diria que um dia eu voltaria aqui para trabalhar como um simples auxiliar administrativo?_

Tinha certeza que podia tomar tudo isso de volta, só que ainda não era a hora certa, por enquanto iria trabalhar e observar o tal Dumbledore. Apesar de agora acreditar que o testamento pudesse ser verdadeiro, ainda ficaria de olho nele. Se fizesse alguma besteira na empresa ou descobrisse que ele tinha falsificado o testamento e aquele bilhete, assim que retomasse minha fortuna minha primeira atitude seria demiti-lo e colocá-lo na cadeia.

Entrei no saguão e conforme passava pelos corredores percebia olhares curiosos a minha volta e ouvi os mesmos cochichos que na segunda-feira, _"ele voltou?"_ , _"achei que tinha_ _perdido tudo", "quero só ver esse playboy trabalhando duro"_ , _"adoraria ver alguém o_ _humilhando como fazia conosco"._

Abaixei a cabeça sentindo-me novamente um lixo diante daquelas palavras.

 _Trabalhar ali seria mais difícil do que imaginava._

Pensei conforme ia até a presidência.

\- Boa tarde. O senhor Dumbledore está? - a secretária que antes era do meu pai me olhou com descaso.

\- Um momento, vou verificar - respondeu seca pegando o telefone. - O senhor Potter deseja vê-lo. Sim, senhor - ela me olhou.

\- Pode entrar - assenti e entrei na sala que antes pertencia ao meu pai.

Foi impossível não me sentir mal ao estar aqui sem ele. Não era a primeira vez que vinha aqui desde sua morte, mas o sentimento era o mesmo. Tristeza e arrependimento por não ter sido o filho que ele merecia.

\- James! - a voz de Dumblndore me puxou de volta a realidade. Ele tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu tinha que ficar de olho nele. Era simpático demais comigo. Precisava tomar cuidado.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntou quando percebeu que não me mexi.

\- Sim, desculpe-me - respondi me aproximando e estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

\- Imagino que esta sala lhe traga muitas lembranças - assenti silenciosamente. Ele indicou a cadeira e nos sentamos.

\- Mas não é por isso que vim - falei a fim de por um ponto final ao assunto.

\- Ah, sim. Hoje é seu primeiro dia. Está animado? - fiz uma careta e ele riu. – Estou vendo que não muito. Tenho certeza que vai gostar, você tem um grande futuro aqui.

\- Então poderia me dar um cargo melhor - pleiteie.

\- Infelizmente, não. Você precisa começar de baixo para aprender como essa empresa funciona e se der tudo certo, logo será promovido. Tenha a certeza que não será beneficiado por ser filho de Charlus. Só irá crescer aqui dentro se fizer sua parte.

\- Ok - limitei a responder. - Onde começo?

\- O seu supervisor já está chegando. É um rapaz muito esforçado e um dos nossos melhores contadores. Irá lhe auxiliar no que for preciso e lhe mostrar o que deve fazer. Ele recentemente foi promovido ao cargo de gerência - continuou falando maravilhas do tal supervisor, contudo o que me chamou atenção foi outro detalhe.

\- Rapaz? Não me diga que vou ter que trabalhar para alguém mais novo do que eu? - perguntei indignado.

\- Na realidade, ele tem a sua idade, mas já trabalha conosco há 6 anos e conhece a parte administrativa e contábil como ninguém. É o melhor para lhe ensinar. Algum problema com isso? - questionou arqueando a sobrancelha. Bufei exasperado.

\- Não, eu só achei que ia trabalhar diretamente com o diretor ou alguém mais importante.

\- Você precisa de experiência antes de fazer qualquer coisa, James - antes que continuasse seu telefone tocou. Ele atendeu no mesmo instante me pedindo um minuto.

\- Pode deixar ele entrar. Obrigado - a porta se abriu e quando me virei não pude acreditar. _Eu teria que trabalhar para ele?_ Só podia ser castigo.

\- James, este é Frank Longbottom - Dumbledore se levantou e o apresentou.

\- Olá, senhor Potter - o rapaz cumprimentou sério.

\- Acho que eu que deveria lhe chamar de senhor, não? - apontei seco me levantando. _Isso não ia dar certo._ Na hora lembrei do dia em que o demiti e meu pai me deu a maior bronca. Tinha certeza pelo modo que me encarava que ele me odiava. _Era só o que faltava._

\- Frank, por favor, mostre a parte administrativa ao James e o que ele deve fazer – o rapaz assentiu.

\- Sim, senhor Dumbledore - falou dando as costas e saindo da sala. Antes que fosse com ele, Dumbledore me chamou.

\- Se precisar conversar minha porta estará sempre aberta, James - o encarei intrigado.

\- Obrigado - agradeci com um sorriso. Isso, na verdade, seria perfeito para os meus planos. Desse modo poderia ficar de olho nele.

Saí da sala e Frank estava me esperando. Seguimos pelo corredor até o elevador em silêncio. No momento que chegamos ao setor administrativo, os olhares se voltaram para mim.

Bufei ao ouvir alguns comentários.

\- Ninguém aqui gosta de você - ouvi a voz do rapaz ao meu lado.

\- Percebi - respondi seco. - Quais serão as minhas funções? - perguntei mudando de assunto.

Frank me levou para sua sala e explicou o que eu deveria fazer. O cara tinha minha idade e já era gerente, enquanto eu um mero auxiliar. A vida tinha um jeito muito engraçado de nos dar uma lição. Estava morando com a pessoa que devia me odiar e agora iria trabalhar para o cara que demiti. Acho que isso só mostrava que eu tinha recebido o que pedi no dia que me bateram na rua. Uma chance para mudar minha vida. E era isso que eu faria. Mostraria a todos do que James Potter era capaz.

* * *

Meu primeiro dia foi muito exaustivo, embora produtivo. Pude ver como a empresa funcionava e me interessei e muito pela parte de engenharia, a qual mais me identifiquei quando estava na faculdade. Talvez com mais experiência pudesse mudar de função e trabalhar nessa área. Eu não pensei que ia sair tão animado da empresa, haja visto o modo como todos ainda me tratavam, mas isso não mudava o fato de ter descoberto como era recompensador fazer algo que eu gostava.

Cheguei em casa e senti um aroma delicioso. Olhei para a cozinha e Lily estava concentrada mexendo algo no fogão.

\- Boa noite! - cumprimentei animado fechando a porta. Lily me olhou e sorriu.

\- James! E aí, como foi? - perguntou curiosa.

\- No começo foi estranho, mas depois foi bem legal.

\- Que ótimo! - disse empolgada.

\- Vou tomar um banho e volto para te contar o resto.

\- Perfeito, logo o jantar vai estar pronto - fui para meu quarto. Tomei um banho, me troquei e voltei para a cozinha. Enquanto conversávamos, Lily terminava o jantar e eu arrumava a mesa. Estava perfeito. Parecíamos uma casal de namorados.

\- James, está faltando um prato - Lily apontou a mesa. Franzi o cenho confuso.

\- Lorenzo - explicou. Estava me sentindo tão feliz que me esqueci completamente do _senhor perfeição_.

\- Ah! Ok - fui até o armário e peguei outro prato. _Estava bom demais para ser verdade._ Reclamei mentalmente. O telefone tocou e Lily pediu que atendesse.

\- Residência de Lily Potter - ela riu pelo modo que atendi o telefone.

\- James, aqui é o Lorenzo, a Lily está? - sua voz estava tensa e ele parecia aborrecido com algo.

\- Está sim, vou passar para ela - peguei o telefone e levei até a Lily. - É o Lorenzo – ela cerrou as sobrancelhas. Enxugou as mãos e atendeu.

\- Oi, Lorenzo. Sei - deu um suspiro. - Tá bom. Amanhã? Por que? Mesmo? – perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

\- Ok. Eu sei. Eu também te amo - fechei com força os olhos. Tentando de alguma forma controlar a raiva e a dor que senti ao ouvir a mulher que eu amava se declarando para outro.

Era a pior sensação do mundo. Sentia como se o ar tivesse sido tirado de mim.

\- Beijos, até amanhã - ela me entregou o telefone, parecendo bem chateada. Deixei meus sentimentos de lado e me foquei nela.

\- Tudo bem? - questionei preocupado.

\- Mais ou menos, Lorenzo vai precisar viajar - disse triste. O comportamento de Lorenzo nos últimos dias estava cada vez mais estranho. Lily afirmou que ele seria incapaz de magoá-la. Eu, no entanto, estava começando a ter minhas dúvidas.

\- Vai demorar?

\- Um mês - aproximei dela e sem pensar em nada a abracei.

\- Vai passar rápido, Lils - não podia acreditar que está consolando a mulher que eu amava por causa de outro.

 _Puta merda! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu tinha que estar feliz por essa chance. Mas isso era impossível. Não quando Lily estava infeliz._ A felicidade dela era a única coisa que importava para mim. Agora e sempre. Só que não podia esmorecer.

Precisava provar para Lily que eu seria capaz de fazê-la mais feliz que Lorenzo. Ia aproveitar essa viagem para me reaproximar de Lily de uma vez por todas.

\- Eu sei - respondeu com uma voz chorosa. Sentia-me péssimo ao ver o quanto esse idiota significava para ela.

\- Não quero te ver assim, além disso estou morrendo de fome - reclamei brincando para tentar melhorar o clima, Lily sorriu.

\- Ok, seu esfomeado - falou tentando se animar, a ajudei a colocar a comida na mesa e nos sentamos. Lily perguntou sobre meu dia na empresa e contei sobre Dumbledore e meus planos.

\- Então vai ficar de olho nele?

\- Sim, o cara parece ser legal, mas tem alguma coisa muito estranha aí e vou descobrir o que - disse convicto.

\- E a herança? Vai mesmo esperar para entrar na justiça?

\- Vou, só irei atrás quando eu estiver pronto. Ademais, quero ter certeza no envolvimento desse advogado para depois tomar as devidas providências. É o melhor, não acha?

\- Eu concordo - sorri. - E como foi o resto do seu dia?

\- A maior parte foi boa - contei a ela tudo o que tinha me acontecido desde o modo como os empregado me olhavam e cochichavam ao meu respeito até o fato do meu novo chefe ser alguém que tinha demitido.

\- Não acredito! - exclamou surpresa.

\- Pois é, aqui se faz aqui se paga - dei um suspiro pesaroso. - Sabe, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, eu gostei e muito de estar lá. Foi tão estranho ter que trabalhar, correr atrás de um monte de coisa que eu não fazia ideia, dar satisfações para outra pessoa que não fosse meu pai. Confesso que não foi nada fácil, mas foi bom não fazer as coisas para agradar alguém e sim por mim mesmo - Lily sorriu e segurou minha mão sobre a mesa.

\- Estou tão orgulhosa de você, James - falou com os olhos lagrimejados.

\- Não sabe como isso é importante para mim - declarei feliz. - Eu quero mudar, Lily, quero ser alguém melhor... - respirei fundo e completei. - Quero ser feliz - ela me olhou com carinho e apertou sua mão sobre a minha.

\- Você vai ser, James. É só querer - sorri acariciando sua mão.

\- Eu quero - respondi com firmeza sem soltar sua mão.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas infelizmente ela logo se afastou, a ajudei com a louça e depois sentamos na sala e ficamos conversando até tarde.

* * *

O resto da semana passou rápido. No trabalho as coisas continuavam as mesmas. Eu ignorava os burburinhos e focava no meu serviço. Na quinta, Lorenzo viajou e Lily parecia não querer largar o namorado. Tudo o que eu queria era arrancar ela dos braços dele, mas isso estava aquém de minhas possibilidades. Portanto, me segurei no meu canto. Lorenzo me surpreendeu pedindo que cuidasse de Lily na sua ausência, respondi que o faria com minha vida.

 _Se ele soubesse o que eu planejava, não teria pedido isso._

Nesse momento me senti um pouco culpado. Afinal, Lorenzo a fazia feliz e ela o amava.

 _Como eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa que acabasse com sua felicidade? Não era só isso que importava para mim?_

Balancei a cabeça. Não! Não ia me dar por vencido. Sabia que poderia fazer Lily muito mais feliz que esse cozinheiro amante de nhoque. Além do que, ela foi apaixonada por mim, brevemente, mas foi. Iria me apegar a isso e ao meu charme e fazer ela se apaixonar por mim de novo. Dessa vez faria as coisas de modo diferente, não iria me impor sobre ela como fiz no passado. Seria um perfeito cavalheiro.

Hoje era sexta e tinha o meu encontro com Lauren e não estava com a mínima vontade de ir. Adoraria ficar com Lily, só que ela já ia sair com Emmeline e Marlene. Por pouco não desmarquei com Lauren para sair com os rapazes, mas sabia que se fizesse isso eles iam cair matando em cima de mim. E também não custava nada cumprir o que eu tinha combinado com ela.

Encontrei com Lauren no parque em que combinamos. Ela usava um vestido curto e florido e seu cabelo loiro estava solto. Estava linda e bem gostosa com as pernas à mostra.

Mesmo assim não mexia comigo. Já Lily, era capaz de me deixar duro e pegando fogo usando calça de moletom e camiseta. Definitivamente aquela mulher tinha estragado qualquer outra para mim.

\- Olá - cumprimentei ao me aproximar. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme ao me ver.

\- Oi, James - cumprimentou beijando meu rosto. - Já estava com medo que tivesse esquecido de mim - reclamou fazendo um charme.

\- De jeito algum. Quer dar uma volta? - convidei, ela assentiu sorrindo.

\- Sabe, adorei essa sua ideia - comentou conforme caminhávamos pelo parque.

\- Mesmo?

\- É algo novo, geralmente os encontros se resumem a jantares e balada. Amei quando me chamou para tomar um sorvete. Isso mostra que é bem diferente dos caras que vejo por aí.

\- Eu só queria inovar um pouco - ela não precisava saber que eu estava com a grana curta na época do convite e nem um pouco interessado em estender a noite com ela.

\- Pois eu adorei - revelou se pendurando no meu braço. Gentilmente me afastei. Ela torceu os lábios, não gostando do modo que me distanciei.

\- Conheço uma ótima sorveteria aqui perto. Vamos lá? - falei tentando mudar o clima.

Lauren voltou a sorrir e fomos até a soverteria.

Não nego que a noite foi bem agradável. Ela era uma ótima companhia, tinha um papo inteligente, além de ser linda, mas também não passou disso. Quando a acompanhei até seu apartamento, discretamente virei o rosto quanto tentou beijar minha boca. Nos despedimos e fui embora, sem dar a ela a esperança de um novo encontro.

Assim que abri a porta do apartamento, encontrei Lily sentada no sofá distraída vendo um filme.

\- Como foi o encontro, garanhão? - perguntou sorrindo quando que me viu.

Eu odiava essa sua reação, pois mostrava que ela nem se importava se eu saía ou não com outra mulher. Queria que ela sentisse ciúmes. Raiva. Pelo menos alguma coisa que mostrasse que se importava comigo de alguma forma mais carnal.

\- Foi legal - respondi simplesmente, não querendo prolongar o assunto. - O que está vendo? - questionei antes que ela pudesse fazer outra pergunta.

\- Sabe que nem sei, acabei de ligar a TV e vi essa mulher correndo assustada - dei risada com a descrição que fez.

\- Posso fazer companhia?

\- Claro - sentei ao seu lado e começamos a assistir ao filme juntos. - Que tal uma pipoca? - sorri com sua oferta.

\- Hum. Ia ser perfeito.

\- Vou preparar.

\- Eu te ajudo - levantei e fui com ela para a cozinha.

Enquanto preparávamos a pipoca conversávamos animadamente. Eu evitava perguntar do Lorenzo. Queria que, pelos menos enquanto estivéssemos juntos, ela não pensasse nele. Sabia que isso era impossível, mas eu podia sonhar, não é?

Terminamos de preparar os petiscos e voltamos para a sala. O filme que estava passando tinha acabado. Por isso, Lily me passou o controle e eu mudei de canal até parar em um daqueles filmes bem absurdos de ação. Lily e eu ríamos das situações absurdas que o personagem principal enfrentava para descobrir o vilão. A cada segundo que passava ao seu lado a certeza de que eu não podia desistir voltava com força total. Estava na hora de colocar meu plano em ação.

* * *

Na quinta-feira seguinte depois de voltar do trabalho encontrei Lily jogada no sofá.

Sua expressão abatida. Fiz uma careta ao perceber que devia estar com saudades do namorado, mas eu não podia me deixar abalar. Ainda tinha três semanas para fazer com que ela se apaixonasse perdidamente por mim.

\- Hey - cumprimentei me aproximando, Lily me olhou de lado e abriu um sorriso.

\- Oi - respondeu fracamente.

\- Que carinha é essa? - perguntei carinhoso me sentando na mesa de centro à sua frente. Ela me olhou atentamente e suspirou.

\- Está com saudades do Lorenzo? – Lily não disse nada. Segurei sua mão. - Pois eu não vou deixar você ficar deprimida. Vem, vamos sair.

\- Não estou a fim, Jay - reclamou puxando de volta sua mão.

\- Não quero saber se está a fim ou não. Vamos, vai - insisti.

\- Não tem mais ninguém para você encher o saco? - provocou, sorri.

\- Pior que não. Vem, Lily, por favor - pedi fazendo um bico. Ela sentou no sofá.

\- Tá bom, seu chato - respondeu impaciente.

\- É isso aí! - comemorei.

\- Vou me trocar e saímos.

\- Você está ótima, Lily.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntou acanhada. Ela usava uma calça justa preta e uma delicada blusa branca. Linda e perfeita para o clima do verão.

\- Absoluta - certifiquei e ela sorriu. Colocou um tênis e saímos.

Peguei as chaves de seu carro e fomos em uma praia. A mesma que há anos fui antes de viajar. Pensar que naquela época lutava como um louco pelo que sentia por Lily, sem me dar conta que já estava apaixonado por ela. Como fui idiota. Descemos do carro e caminhávamos pela praia enquanto conversávamos. O local estava relativamente cheio. Por isso fomos para uma parte mais afastada. Confesso que estava tão interessado em ver o modo sexy que ela brigava com seu cabelo por causa do vento que às vezes esquecia de prestar atenção no que dizia.

\- James? - chamou, a olhei um pouco desconcertado.

\- Desculpe, me distrai - ela franziu o cenho.

\- Com o quê? - perguntou olhando a nossa volta. Como se pudesse existir algo mais interessante do que ela para me distrair.

\- Estava pensando que nunca fizéssemos nada assim antes - desconversei.

\- Oh! Verdade - concordou, então ficou calada. _Será que falei alguma coisa de errado?_

\- Lily, está tudo bem? Você anda tão calada ultimamente - apontei preocupado.

Desde que Lorenzo viajou e passamos aquela noite vendo filmes, ela mudou comigo. Percebia que Lily estava mais distante e ocasionalmente, até mesmo me evitando.

Estava dando tempo a ela, mas tempo era algo que eu não podia dar o luxo de perder. Cada segundo era importante.

\- Está sim - olhei para ela mais atentamente.

\- Você não me engana. O que foi? - insisti mais uma vez.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - perguntou acanhada.

\- Claro - afirmei. Ela respirou fundo e parecia tentar arrumar coragem para falar. _O que poderia ser?_ Demorou um pouco até que finalmente disparou.

\- Por que você me odiava tanto? - eu fiquei parado a olhando sem ter ideia do que responder.

\- Vamos sentar? - convidei indicando a areia. Isso ia demorar. Assim que sentamos, fiquei olhando o mar e pensando por onde começar.

\- Eu sempre fui egoísta, desde criança. Queria tudo para mim. Quando meus pais me disseram que tinham te adotado e que você seria minha irmã, eu fiquei louco de raiva, pois uma intrusa ia se beneficiar de tudo o que eu tinha. Sem contar que ainda ia ter que dividir a atenção deles. Mesmo sem motivo eu morria de ciúmes e conforme o tempo foi passando isso só piorou - confessei cabisbaixo, Lily ainda me olhava atenta.

\- Foi por isso que decidiu me humilhar? - perguntou em um sussurro. Eu sabia que não ia tardar o dia em que conversaríamos sobre tudo o que aconteceu. _Mas será que eu estava_ _preparado para dizer que tinha me apaixonado por ela naquela época?_

\- Isso foi coisa dos idiotas que eu considerava como amigos. Eu era imbecil demais para fugir de uma aposta. Não queria fazer aquilo, principalmente porque se nossos pais viessem a descobrir, eu estaria ferrado.

\- Se sabia disso por que fez? - questionou intrigada me cortando.

\- Ninguém me dizia que eu não era capaz de fazer alguma coisa - respondi sinceramente.

\- Eu imaginei - suspirou tristemente e me encarou. - O que você fez com a gravação daquela noite?

\- Queimei - respondi no ato. Ela assentiu e olhou para o mar. Parecia pensativa. Segurei sua mão, ela virou o rosto e olhou para mim.

\- Eu me arrependo todos os dias do que fiz, Lily. Eu pensava que você era uma interesseira que só fingia amar meus pais para se dar bem - ela puxou sua mão e se levantou.

\- Eu nunca quis dinheiro, James, os amava como se fossem meus pais. Foram os únicos que sempre se importaram comigo - disparou com a voz embargada. Caminhei até ficar frente a frente com ela. Lily olhava o chão, segurei seu queixo e a fiz me encarar. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam pelas lágrimas não derramadas.

\- Eu tenho certeza disso - acariciei seu rosto com delicadeza. _Céus, como eu pude fazer tanto mal a uma pessoa tão boa?_ Ela tinha toda razão em querer se vingar de mim. – Nunca serei capaz de me perdoar por tudo o que a fiz sofrer, Lils - ela segurou minha mão no seu rosto.

\- Pelo menos você admitiu seu erro e está tentando se tornar alguém melhor - sorri. _O que_ _seria de mim se não fosse ela?_

\- Sei que já falamos sobre isso, mas eu nunca pedi - ela me olhou confusa. Respirei fundo. - Me perdoa, Lily? Por tudo o que eu a fiz sofrer. Me perdoa? - pedi a encarando com fervor.

Apesar de decidirmos deixar o passado para trás nunca tínhamos conversado honestamente sobre o que aconteceu. Lily passou os dedos pelos meus lábios e abriu um sorriso tímido, o meu sorriso.

\- Eu te perdoo, James - respondeu visivelmente emocionada, a puxei para os meus braços no mesmo instante a abraçando. Por pouco não disse o quanto eu a amava, mas sabia que era cedo. Precisava ter calma. Não podia assustá-la. Lily me queria na sua vida de um modo completamente diferente do que eu a queria. Ela se afastou e me olhou com carinho.

\- Obrigada por ser sincero comigo.

\- Acho que a única forma para nos darmos bem é sermos sinceros um com o outro – Lily me encarou profundamente.

\- Tem razão - não sabia porque, só que tive a nítida impressão de que não era isso que ela ia me dizer. Entretanto, preferi não questionar, ela sabia que podia me dizer o que desejasse.

\- Vamos continuar com o passeio? - falou mais animada, enxugando seu rosto.

\- Claro - concordei. Ela segurou em meu braço e continuamos a caminhar.

Na volta passamos em um restaurante e jantamos. Ela perguntou sobre Lauren e eu disse que não queria me relacionar com alguém no momento. Podia ser impressão minha, mas ela pareceu agradavelmente aliviada a ouvir aquilo.

 _Será que Lily estava com ciúmes de mim?_

Só a ideia de que isso pudesse ser verdade fez o meu dia. Depois conversamos sobre seu trabalho. Era tão gostoso ver como ela amava o que fazia. Esperava ter essa mesma relação com o meu serviço. Lily perguntou sobre o meu e assim ficamos o resto da noite, conversando e rindo.

Quando chegamos em casa, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Minha vontade era prensá-la contra a parede e fodê-la loucamente, até que ambos estivéssemos exaustos. Infelizmente, não foi o que fiz. Tive que me contentar com mais uma sessão de masturbação no banheiro. Aliás, logo eu teria um sério problema de lesão por esforço repetitivo. Precisava urgentemente foder.

Só que não qualquer mulher. Precisava de Lily e rápido.

* * *

Depois da conversa que tivemos na praia, Lily e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos. Saíamos com seus amigos ou ficávamos juntos no apartamento. Às vezes eu percebia que ela não me olhava mais do mesmo jeito, apenas como um amigo ou _irmão_ , porém assim que a pegava me observando sua postura mudava e ela voltava a ser a mesma de sempre.

 _Talvez Lily não fosse tão imune a mim como eu pensava._

Tudo o que eu gostaria era poder ler sua mente e saber o que se passava naquela cabeça linda, mas enquanto isso não era possível, eu me focava em reconquistar sua confiança. O restante viria com o tempo, e talvez mais cedo do que eu imaginava.

\- James, o senhor Dumbledore quer vê-lo - Frank me informou.

Estava tão vidrado nos projetos em que trabalhava que nem tinha percebido sua presença. Felizmente estávamos nos dando bem melhor. Tinha até chamado ele para sair comigo e os rapazes. Frank se tornou um grande amigo em pouco tempo. Sempre discutíamos nossas idéias juntos. Enquanto eu me focava na parte da engenharia ele prestava atenção na parte administrativa.

\- Valeu, Frank - agradeci e segui até a sala de Dumbledore.

Minha investigação estava na mesma. Verdade seja dita, eu nem estava mais me preocupando com isso. Estava focado demais no trabalho e em Lily para pensar no testamento, contudo, sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que tomar uma decisão.

A secretária anunciou minha chegada e eu entrei no escritório de Dumbledore. Diferente do inicio, agora eu não sentia mais magoa ou raiva quando entrava ali.

\- Queria me ver, senhor Dumbledore? - perguntei assim que passei pela porta.

\- Olá, James. Por favor, já pedi, só Dumbledore.

\- Claro, desculpe.

\- Sente-se - indicou a cadeira à frente de sua mesa. - Bom, a razão pela qual eu te chamei aqui é que mesmo com seu pouco tempo de serviço, estou muito satisfeito com seu trabalho.

\- Muito obrigado, Dumbledore - agradeci realizado. Ele sorriu.

\- É justamente por isso que eu decidi mudar você de área - anunciou me deixando surpreso.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, eu vi os projetos de engenharia que me passou e fiquei muito impressionado. Que tal passar três semanas trabalhando diretamente com os engenheiros? - ofereceu me olhando atentamente.

\- Eu ia adorar! - exclamei sem esconder meu entusiasmo.

\- Ainda não será efetivo, mas se for bem nessa experiência, será efetivado nessa posição - estava em choque com aquilo.

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer. Isso é fantástico!

\- Resultado do seu esforço e dedicação - levantei e estendi minha mão na sua direção.

\- Obrigado pela oportunidade, Dumbledore. Farei o meu melhor - ele sorriu e me cumprimentou.

\- Tenho certeza que sim, James - saí da sua sala eufórico.

Cheguei no setor da administração e contei para Frank. Ele me deu os parabéns e disse que ficava muito feliz por mim.

Assim que o expediente acabou fui correndo para casa. Não via a hora de contar a novidade para a Lily. Sabia que ainda não era nada concreto, mas só de saber que tinha conseguido tal chance com meu esforço, não tinha palavras para descrever minha alegria.

Cheguei no apartamento e a chamei.

\- Lily! Lily! - quando ela apareceu não me segurei e a peguei no colo a girando pela sala.

\- James! - exclamou espantada. Eu ria e ela acabou rindo também. Quando parei de girar, ela em encarou com um sorriso lindo.

\- Posso saber a razão dessa felicidade toda? - perguntou sorrindo largamente. Contei tudo o que tinha acontecido.

\- Isso é incrível, James! - disse animada quando terminei de falar e me abraçou de novo.

\- Eu sei, estou tão empolgado. Lily, eu fiz isso. Não foi por ter pai rico ou um sobrenome. Foi pelo meu esforço e trabalho. Nem tenho palavras para descrever como estou me sentindo - falava sem parar.

\- Você merece, Jay. Tem trabalhado tanto.

\- Bom, não posso me empolgar demais, ainda é uma experiência - tentei segurar meu entusiasmo.

\- Tenho certeza absoluta que vai conseguir - afirmou confiante. - Sempre que me mostra seus projetos ou fala deles seus olhos brilham. Você encontrou o que gosta e isso já é motivo para comemorar. Que tal chamarmos o pessoal e sairmos para jantar? - apesar de desejar ficar só com ela me animei com sua ideia.

\- Vai ser ótimo!

\- Beleza, enquanto toma um banho eu ligo para eles.

\- Perfeito - aproximei dela e beijei seu rosto com carinho encostando minha testa na sua.

\- Obrigado por tudo, Lily. Se não fosse por você nada disso estaria acontecendo – ela sorriu emocionada e colocou sua mão no meu rosto.

\- Você fez isso, James. Eu só dei um pequeno empurrão.

\- Nada que fez por mim pode ser denominado de pequeno. Você me salvou de mim mesmo, Lily - nossos olhos se conectaram daquele modo especial em que eu sentia que era capaz de enxergar tudo o que se passava pela sua mente, mas como sempre, Lily cortou o encanto antes que pudesse ter a chance de desvendá-la.

\- Vai logo se arrumar, caso contrário não iremos a lugar nenhum - reclamou sorrindo, me afastei e segui para o quarto para me arrumar.

Fomos todo o caminho até o restaurante conversando animadamente. Combinamos para o pessoal nos encontrar lá. Aproveitei e convidei Frank também. Quando chegamos, sentamos e ficamos esperando o povo aparecer. Os primeiros foram, Sirius e Marlene e em seguida apareceram Emmeline e Remus. Logo depois, Frank. O clima estava extremamente agradável e divertido. Isso até Emmeline se meter.

\- Quando o Lorenzo volta, Lily? - perguntou me olhando diretamente. Ela ainda não me suportava e isso ficava cada vez mais óbvio.

\- Daqui duas semanas - Lily respondeu simplesmente.

\- Aposto que está morrendo de saudades - continuou inquirindo Lily. Tudo o que eu queria ouvir era que ela nem pensava nele, mas infelizmente não podia ser assim, pelo menos não agora.

\- Estou sim, mas sempre nos falamos, isso mata um pouco a saudade.

\- Tenho certeza que ele está fazendo falta. Afinal, Lorenzo é um cara incrível – comentou olhando diretamente para mim, engoli em seco. _Por que Emmeline tinha que ficar lembrando_ _dele agora?_

\- Como é que é? - Remus perguntou atônito parando de conversar com Sirius e encarando Emmeline.

\- Ih. Fica de olho, hein Remus - Sirius brincou. - Lorenzo está na área.

\- Nada a ver seus palhaços! Eu amo o meu Remus - Emmeline falou beijando delicadamente Remus, que sorriu com o gesto. - Só estou lembrando a Lily o ótimo namorado que tem, às vezes com a distância ela pode esquecer - Lily estreitou os olhos na direção de Emmeline. Não estava entendendo nada.

\- Eu sei o homem maravilhoso que tenho ao meu lado Emmeline, não precisa se preocupar com isso - respondeu diretamente.

\- Espero que saiba mesmo - _que porra estava acontecendo entre elas?_

\- Frank, você e o James trabalham juntos? - Remus mudou de assunto percebendo que o clima tinha ficado meio tenso depois do estranho embate das duas. _Será que Emmeline_ _era apaixonada pelo Lorenzo?_ Não, isso não fazia sentido. Era claro o quanto ela amava o Remus. _Então, porque essa discussão?_

\- Sério que você o demitiu, James? - Marlene perguntou abismada, fazendo com que prestasse atenção na conversa à mesa. Frank deve ter contado como tínhamos nos conhecido.

\- Não sei porque o espanto Marlene, sabemos muito bem o imbecil que o James é.

\- Emmeline! - Lily a repreendeu.

\- Tudo bem, Lily. Eu fui mesmo um imbecil, mas felizmente o Frank me desculpou – disse dando um tapa amigável em seu ombro.

\- Depois que se conhece bem, até que o James não é tão ruim - falou brincando.

\- É, até que dá para aturar, só que esse cara jogando boliche, é um desastre – Sirius disparou rindo.

\- Pois pode marcar outro jogo que estou preparado para a revanche - rebati confiante.

\- Podíamos jogar as mulheres contra os homens.

\- De jeito nenhum, Remus! Se for assim o James vai ficar com as mulheres, não estou a fim de perder.

\- Melhor ainda, vou adorar vencer você, Sirius - desafiei.

\- Isso é o que veremos. Topa participar, Frank?

\- Opa, com certeza. Vou adorar vencer o James - riu.

\- Ótimo, mais um contra mim - respondi olhando diretamente para Emmeline que me lançou um sorriso irônico. Ela estava quieta enquanto Lily conversava com Marlene.

O telefone de Frank tocou e ele saiu para atender. Os rapazes e eu ficamos conversando sobre meu desastre no boliche até que ele voltou com o semblante sério.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo, só o idiota com que eu divido o apartamento que está dando o maior trabalho. Acreditam que eu cheguei um dia desses em casa e o cara estava transando na sala - explicou pasmo.

\- E aí? A mulher era gostosa? - Sirius questionou para em seguida levar um belo tapa de Marlene na nuca. - Ai, amor. Só estava curioso - reclamou com um bico, fazendo com que todos nós déssemos risada.

\- Pois guarde essa curiosidade para si, Sirius - ele sorriu e beijou a mão dela com carinho, Marlene acabou amolecendo e sorriu.

\- Que situação constrangedora. O que você fez? - Lily perguntou entrando na conversa.

\- Assim que vi a cena eu fechei os olhos e mandei que saíssem de lá.

\- Não gostou do que viu? - Sirius provocou rindo.

\- De jeito nenhum, ainda tenho pesadelos com a bunda branca dele em cima do meu sofá - ele se arrepiou e todos nós gargalhamos.

Sirius aproveitou e contou da vez que ele quase pegou os pais juntos, enquanto morríamos de rir, Marlene balançava cabeça, mesmo assim não conseguia esconder a vontade de rir também.

Olhei a minha volta e me senti bem ao ver as pessoas maravilhosas que agora faziam parte da minha vida.

\- O que está pensando? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

\- Que minha vida nunca foi tão boa como agora - confessei sem esconder minha alegria. - Só falta uma coisa para ficar perfeita - olhei intensamente para ela. Lily franziu o cenho.

\- O quê? - perguntou intrigada. _Você._ Pensei, mas infelizmente ainda não tinha coragem de dizer isso.

\- Conseguir esse trabalho definitivamente - ela sorriu, por um segundo achei que parecia decepcionada com minha resposta.

\- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir. Você está fazendo por merecer, James - respondeu com doçura fazendo com que meu sorriso ficasse ainda maior.

\- Pessoal, vamos fazer um brinde? - Lily perguntou se virando para todo mundo.

\- Opa! - Sirius concordou pegando sua taça, assim como todo mundo.

\- Vamos brindar a quê? - Remus perguntou, Lily olhou para mim.

\- Ao James, e que ele consiga definitivamente essa promoção - falou sorrindo.

\- Quero aproveitar e propor um brinde também - disse antes que brindássemos. Olhei para todos a minha volta e completei.

\- À amizade verdadeira - o pessoal sorriu e Lily me encarou admirada.

\- Ao James e a amizade verdadeira! - levantamos nossos copos e brindamos em meio aos risos, exceto Emmeline, que continuava com a mesma cara de desgosto, mas não ia deixar ela estragar esse momento para mim, não quando eu estava tão feliz.

Apesar de sentir falta de meus pais, nunca tinha me sentido tão realizado. Tinha feito amigos sinceros e iria trabalhar em algo que adorava. Para minha felicidade ser completa só faltava ter Lily em meus braços como minha mulher e eu sentia que isso não ia demorar a acontecer.

* * *

Olá, como estão? James está disposto a reconquistar a mulher de sua vida. Será que isso de fato não irá demorar a acontecer? Boa sorte James.

Bem que desconfiei ClauMS, a Sibila havia comentado que estava faltando algo na sala de adivinhação, hehe. Essa história de herança ainda vai dar muito o que falar, se James irá recuperar ou não a herança, só saberemos mais adiante. E com certeza "Marotos unidos, jamais serão vencidos". Um brinde a amizade verdadeira :)

São momentos como esse que Lily e James tiveram com a comida que marcam Deby, que se repita mais e mais vezes :) Existe uma química enorme entre eles, vamos torcer para que logo tenha uma física e uma biologia também ;)

Huuuum Ninha Souma, infelizmente Lily não pode ficar com os dois, não é? Então, inevitavelmente alguém vai sofrer. Agora para saber qual deles, só daqui alguns capítulos. E como disse antes, James está disposto a tudo para ter Lily e para fazê-la feliz, e quando digo disposto a tudo é disposto a tudo mesmo, você entenderão daqui a 4 capítulos ;)

Muito obrigada ClauMS, Deby e Ninha Souma pelas reviews. Beijos :*


	21. Capítulo 20

**James**

Conforme os dias foram passando Lily e eu nos tornávamos cada dia mais unidos. Decidimos até começar a correr juntos. Tomávamos café da manhã e saíamos para uma corrida.

O que eu sentia por Lily começava a me assustar. Nunca pensei que poderia amar tanto alguém. Sempre fui um cara frio com essas coisas de amor e romance, mas com Lily tudo isso sumia e eu me transformava em um boboca romântico. E quanto mais eu comprovava a profundidade dos meus sentimentos, mais medo sentia, porque sabia que não seria assim para sempre. Em menos de uma semana Lorenzo voltaria e então eu ficaria sem ela novamente.

Queria tanto que Lily sentisse o mesmo por mim, entretanto por mais que parecesse que ela me desejasse, isso não parecia ser o bastante. Ela ainda fazia questão de ressaltar que eu era seu irmão e confesso que isso já estava me irritando. Eu não queria ser porra de irmão nenhum. Queria ser seu homem. Seu amante. Seu melhor amigo. Só que isso parecia cada vez mais distante e impossível, mas eu não podia desanimar. Lutaria até o fim por ela.

\- Aposto que chego naquele poste antes de você. - Lily desafiou me fazendo esquecer por um momento minhas divagações.

\- Feito! - paramos e nos encaramos. - Vamos no três, ok? - ela assentiu e tomamos posição. - 1, 2... 3! - contei e corri o mais rápido que pude.

\- Ai! - ouvi Lily gritar fazendo com que parasse na mesma hora. Assim que a vi caída no chão, voltei correndo.

\- O que houve? - perguntei apreensivo me agachando na sua frente.

\- Tropecei - falou fazendo uma careta. Sentou no chão e viu que sua calça de ginástica estava rasgada no joelho e sangrava. - Droga! - praguejou.

\- Espera! - segurei sua mão antes que tocasse a ferida. - Melhor cuidar disso em casa.

\- Tem razão - quando ela ia se levantar a surpreendi a pegando no colo. - James! - exclamou me olhando seriamente. - Não é para tanto - reclamou fazendo aquele bico lindo que eu tanto desejava beijar.

\- É sim, na verdade acho que deveríamos ir para o hospital, pode ter contundido algo - expliquei enquanto caminhava com ela no meu colo.

\- Exagerado! Eu estou bem. Foi só um arranhão. Poderia muito bem ir andando.

\- Não comigo por perto - ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. - Você está muito leve. Acho que não está se alimentando muito bem - apontei preocupado.

\- Deixa de ser chato, estou com meu peso ideal - desconversou.

\- Ainda acho que deveria engordar um pouco - Lily cerrou os lindos olhos verdes.

\- Não se preocupe, quando _meu namorado_ voltar ele vai cuidar de mim – respondeu arrogante.

Só a menção de Lorenzo fez com que meu bom humor sumisse. Depois disso não falei mais nada. Com certa dificuldade abri a porta do seu apartamento e a levei até sua cama. Voltei para trancar a porta e em seguida fui no banheiro pegar a caixinha com curativos.

Sentei na cama e com extremo cuidado levantei sua calça expondo a ferida em seu joelho.

Passei um algodão com água para limpar e depois o antisséptico. Lily me olhava atentamente.

\- Está chateado comigo? - perguntou em um sussurro, a encarei e neguei.

\- Claro que não, eu que fui indiscreto. Não deveria ter dito nada sobre seu peso, sei como vocês, mulheres, são com esse assunto - ela sorriu e segurou minha mão que estava sobre a cama.

\- Mesmo assim, me desculpa. Eu fui grossa sem necessidade, James. Estamos de bem? - perguntou apreensiva. Sorri.

\- Estamos sim - ela abriu um sorriso lindo. Voltei minha atenção a sua perna e toquei seu tornozelo. Sua pele tão sedosa. Minha mão parecia queimar com esse simples toque. – Está doendo? - olhei para Lily e ela parecia um pouco corada.

\- Não, acho que foi só o arranhão mesmo - disse rapidamente. Meus dedos faziam movimentos circulares em seu pé e ao poucos via como isso a estava afetando. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Seu peito subia e descia. Essa visão estava me deixando duro e com um desejo descomunal. Antes que pudesse fazer uma loucura o telefone tocou quebrando o clima.

Lily pareceu despertar também e atendeu um pouco perdida. Sem tirar os olhos de mim.

\- Alô. Oi, Lorenzo - Lily respondeu enquanto meu coração afundava. Levantei da cama e fui até a porta. - Só um minuto. James? - chamou, virei e a fitei. - Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

\- Nada mais justo depois de tudo o que já fez por mim, não acha? - ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Creio que agora estamos quites - falou sorridente. Como se cuidar de um joelho ralado pudesse se comparar com tudo o que ela havia feito por mim. _Só minha Lily para_ _pensar assim._

\- Acho que preciso cuidar de muitos joelhos para estarmos quites - respondi brincando.

Ela sorriu lindamente para mim e em seguida saí. Tinha que dar privacidade para que pudesse conversar com seu amado namorado, que fazia tanta falta que fez até ela emagrecer.

Fui para o meu quarto aborrecido e desmontei na cama sem a mínima vontade de tomar banho e sair para o trabalho. Cada dia mais eu via que ela me desejava. _Mas do que_ _adiantava isso?_ Eu queria mais. Queria seu amor.

Meu celular começou a tocar me distraindo. Suspirei e atendi sem muita vontade.

\- Alô.

\- Que desanimo é esse meu irmão? - Sirius disparou.

\- Nada, não. E aí? O que manda tão cedo?

\- Estava combinando com o Remus aquela revanche no boliche. O que acha? Chama aquele seu amigo do trabalho e fazemos dupla contra dupla - só Sirius para me animar nesse momento.

\- Gostei, vou falar com ele hoje e depois nos encontramos no boliche, beleza?

\- Fechou! - exclamou animado.

\- Se prepare para sofrer, Sirius - provoquei, ele gargalhou alto.

\- Essa eu pago para ver. Nos vemos à noite, cara.

\- Beleza - disse e desliguei.

Vi que não ia adiantar nada ficar lamentando, então resolvi levantar e me arrumar para o trabalho. Seria bom sair com os rapazes, me distrair um pouco e parar de pensar em Lily e seu namorado _perfeito_.

* * *

 **Lily**

A cada dia que passava eu me sentia mais vulnerável com a presença de James.

Quando me machuquei e ele me pegou no colo, simplesmente esqueci de tudo. Isso até ele mencionar o meu peso. Fiquei sem jeito e me senti mal com aquilo. Desde a viagem de Lorenzo eu não andava me alimentando bem, e não era por estar com saudades dele, como dei a entender a James, mas sim porque eu vivia tensa ao ter James ao meu lado. Ao mesmo tempo que amava sua companhia, eu estava com muito medo de acabar me deixando levar pelo desejo que sentia por ele. Era uma luta diária. Respirei fundo e tentei deixar isso de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Aproveitamos que os rapazes tinham ido jogar boliche e fizemos uma noite de garotas no apartamento da Emmeline e Remus. Depois do nosso embate no jantar com o pessoal, minha relação com Emmeline estava meio estremecida. Eu achava infantilidade sua atitude com James. Todo mundo estava dando uma chance a ele. Por que era tão difícil ela fazer o mesmo?

\- Vocês duas vão ficar a noite inteira com essas caras? - Marlene perguntou impaciente.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se Lily não vê o que está fazendo.

\- Como é? Eu vejo muito bem o que faço, Emmeline - respondi aborrecida.

\- Pois eu acho que não. Você e ele pareciam um casal de namorados naquele jantar, Lily. E o Lorenzo? Sabe que você e o James não se desgrudam mais?

\- Eu não escondo nada do Lorenzo, Emmeline.

\- A não ser o seu passado com o James e o que sente por ele.

\- Eu não sinto nada pelo James!

\- Lily, você não me engana. Está na cara que ainda o ama - _Não! Eu não podia amar o James! Não podia!_

\- Isso é um absurdo, Emmeline! - rebati já sem paciência.

\- Gente, calma - Marlene tentou apaziguar.

\- Calma nada, Marlene! - Emmeline respondeu a Marlene que levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e sentou no sofá. - Absurdo? - questionou virando na minha direção.

\- Ao invés de falarmos sobre coisas divertidas e interessantes, o que estamos fazendo? Falando do babaca do James. Você tem que esquecer ele, Lily!

\- Ele é a única família que eu tenho, Emmeline - argumentei.

\- De novo essa desculpa? Família é quem cuida, ama. Tudo o que o James fez na vida foi fazer você sofrer. Ele é como uma droga e você está completamente viciada - balancei a cabeça exasperada.

\- Emmeline, isso é ridículo! Acho que você não consegue entender mesmo, não é? Claro, não sabe o que é perder os pais e depois os pais adotivos. Ele é tudo o que me restou – falei com a voz embargada. O choro preso na minha garganta. Emmeline sentou na minha frente e segurou minha mão com carinho.

\- É exatamente por isso que eu prezo tanto a sua felicidade, Lily. Você já sofreu tanto. Aliás, a maior parte por culpa dele. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça de novo - eu a abracei apertado e desabei. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer e que caminho seguir.

\- Eu estou tão confusa - acabei confessando enquanto Emmeline afagava minha costas.

\- Se afaste dele - Emmeline disse seriamente. _O que?_

\- Eu não posso - sussurrei derrotada. _Por que eu não conseguia me ver longe de James? Eu não podia querer ele tanto assim._ Me condenei.

\- Lily, todo mundo já sabe da história de vocês, se o Lorenzo souber e o James estiver por perto não sei o que aconteceria.

\- Eu sei disso - murmurei cabisbaixa.

\- Pois não parece.

\- Eu gosto da companhia dele - _só da companhia, Lily?_ Minha mente questionou.

\- Você precisa ver o que é o melhor para você, Lily - Emmeline tentou argumentar.

\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com a Emmeline - Marlene interveio se fazendo presente na nossa discussão maluca.

\- Você falam como se eu fosse deixar o Lorenzo para ficar com ele.

\- Pois é para isso que você está caminhando - Emmeline respondeu séria.

\- Eu não vou deixar o Lorenzo, ele é tudo o que eu preciso. Já te disse isso.

\- Mas não é o que parece.

\- Emmeline olha para mim - pedi seriamente.

\- O que eu senti pelo James faz parte do passado. Eu não vou ser estúpida a ponto de abrir mão de uma pessoa incrível como o Lorenzo para tentar recuperar algo com o James que eu sei que nunca passaria de uma aventura. Fui clara? - agora só faltava eu mesma acreditar nisso. Ela deu um suspiro.

\- Acho que você tem razão. Eu estou pegando pesado. Só não quero que você sofra por causa daquele crápula de novo - explicou, seu semblante mais relaxado. - Você é como uma irmã para mim, Lily.

\- Eu sei amiga e agradeço por ter pessoas tão maravilhosas na minha vida, mas você precisa me dar um voto de confiança - ela sorriu e estendeu a mão na minha direção.

\- Amigas de novo? - perguntou acanhada, eu neguei e a abracei.

\- Irmãs. Eu fui injusta quando disse que só tinha James como minha família. Vocês todos são minha família - falei e chamei Marlene para um abraço coletivo.

Finalmente as coisas pareciam se ajeitar. Tudo o que me restava fazer era acreditar em tudo o que dizia, principalmente que James não significava nada para mim.

* * *

 **James**

O resto da semana passou tranquilamente. Toda a vez que eu ouvia Lily conversando com o Lorenzo pelo telefone me afastava. Fazia o possível para isso não me abalar, mas a verdade era que o dia do retorno dele estava perto e eu sentia que por mais que eu e Lily estivéssemos próximos, simplesmente não parecia que ela estava se apaixonando por mim do modo que eu queria e isso estava me deixando desesperado. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Passei a mão pelo cabelo, irritado. _Será que eu deveria admitir que tinha perdido?_ _Que nunca a teria?_ Só de pensar nessa hipótese a dor em meu peito que parecia ter cicatrizado nas últimas semanas aumentou fazendo com que sentisse o ar me faltar. _O que eu_ _faria sem a minha Lily?_

\- James? - ouvi Lily chamar e virei em direção a sua voz.

Fiquei estático. Ela estava absolutamente linda, usando um vestido preto só de um ombro e o cabelo jogado de lado. Sua visão na minha frente me deixou duro instantaneamente. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. Era para acabar com minha sanidade.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntou se aproximando com o cenho franzido.

\- Sim. É só que... uau... você está deslumbrante - ela ruborizou levemente.

\- Obrigada, você também está muito bem - sorri, feliz com seu elogio.

\- Bom, acho melhor irmos. O pessoal já deve estar esperando - disse a fim de mudar de assunto. Não poderia ficar perto de Lily tão linda daquele jeito sem evitar a vontade que tinha de puxá-la para os meus braços, beijá-la e torná-la minha.

\- Verdade, Emmeline acabou de ligar dizendo que estamos atrasados.

\- Então vamos antes que ela ligue de novo - comentei apressado. Lily riu e saímos do apartamento.

Combinamos com o pessoal de sairmos para dançar. A princípio Lily não queria ir sem Lorenzo, mas acabamos convencendo ela. Pegamos o carro e logo chegamos no lugar combinado. Ao entrarmos na boate não demoramos para encontrar o pessoal.

\- E aí, povo? - Sirius perguntou animado.

\- Demoraram - Emmeline reclamou com um semblante desconfiado. _O que raios ela achou que estávamos fazendo?_

\- Eu atrasei no trabalho - Lily se desculpou.

\- Quer beber o quê? - perguntei a ela.

\- Quero um suco de laranja.

\- Suco, Lily? - Sirius questionou com uma careta.

\- Estou dirigindo, Sirius - explicou.

\- Deixa o rapaz aí dirigir e enche a cara - rimos.

\- Pelo jeito você já fez isso, não é Sirius? - caçoei vendo como ele estava alegre, mais do que o normal.

\- E como viu, James - Marlene disse cutucando o namorado que a puxou para seu colo dando um beijo de cinema. Só Sirius mesmo.

\- Vou buscar nossas bebidas - disse a Lily e fui até o bar. Peguei o suco dela e um refrigerante para mim, não estava a fim de beber. Levei a bebida até Lily e percebi que ela estava sozinha.

\- Onde foi o pessoal?

\- Me abandonaram e foram dançar - respondeu se fazendo de magoada, segurei sua mão e a puxei para a pista. - James, o que está fazendo?

\- Vamos dançar também.

\- Mas e nossas bebidas? - falou preocupada.

\- Depois eu pego outras. Vamos curtir, Lily! - ela sorriu com minha animação e acabou dançando também. Lily ria, dizendo que era uma péssima dançarina. Não resisti e passei meus braços pela sua cintura a puxando para mais perto. Achei que ia se afastar, mas não, ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e começamos a nos mover no ritmo da música.

\- Eu te guio - sussurrei no seu ouvido e a senti arrepiar sob o meu corpo.

Todo mundo dançava como louco enquanto ela e eu ficamos presos em um mundo só nosso. Subi uma mão pelas suas costas e encostei minha testa na sua. Se pudesse nunca mais sairia dali. Seu aroma. Sua pele. Seu toque. Tudo mexia comigo de um modo surpreendente.

Sentia meu corpo flutuar e minhas veias esquentarem. O sangue corria mais rápido e meu coração parecia que ia explodir, assim como meu membro que latejava dentro da calça jeans.

Evitava chegar mais perto dela com medo que percebesse meu estado e se afastasse. Desejo. Tesão. Amor. Estava me perdendo com Lily tão próxima a mim e a ponto de fazer uma loucura.

Felizmente ou infelizmente, um idiota esbarrou em mim e quebrou o encanto. Lily ficou desconcertada e disse que iria sentar, a acompanhei.

\- Não precisa ficar comigo, James - ela explicou. - Vá se divertir.

\- De jeito nenhum deixo você sozinha - respondi seguro. Nunca a deixaria ali com um bando de abutres em volta.

\- Estou com sede, pode pegar outras bebidas pra gente? - pediu sorrindo.

\- Claro, não saia daqui - intimei indo até o bar. Logo em seguida voltei com nossas bebidas. - Prontinho - disse me sentando ao seu lado.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

 _Será que a Lily não sentiu a mesma urgência?_

Percebi que ela tinha ficado tão alterada quanto eu, mas como sempre não era só isso que eu queria. Olhei para ela e Lily estava concentrada tomando sua bebida e observando o pessoal na pista de dança. _O que eu não daria para saber o que passava pela sua_ _cabeça?_ Ela percebeu que a observava e me encarou sem graça.

\- Que foi? - perguntou bem próximo ao meu ouvido devido ao volume da música.

Antes que pudesse responder senti alguém tampando meus olhos. Se fosse o Sirius eu juro que cairia na porrada com ele. Quando toquei a mão, parecia ser delicada demais para ser de homem, me virei e vi Lauren. Era só o que faltava.

\- Oi, Jay! - cumprimentou animada. _Jay? Desde de quando tinha dado tal liberdade a ela?_

\- Oi - respondi surpreso. - Lembra da Lils? - ela me olhou confusa.

\- Lils? Não é Lily?

\- Lily para todo mundo e Lils para mim - expliquei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios,

Lily me olhou sorrindo.

\- Vamos dançar, Jay? - Lauren se pôs novamente na conversa.

\- Não, valeu - neguei na hora. De modo algum deixaria Lily sozinha para dançar com outra mulher.

\- Vai, James - Lily incentivou.

\- Tá vendo. Vamos, Jay - Lauren disse me arrastando.

\- Valeu, mas eu não quero - neguei novamente, voltando a sentar.

\- Não seja chato, James. Vai se divertir. Vou ficar bem. Vai - não pude lutar contra a insistência de Lily e acabei indo com Lauren. Ela enlaçou meu pescoço e começou a se esfregar em mim. Percebi na hora que estava um pouco alta.

De onde estava ainda podia ver claramente Lily. Ela parecia distraída e até um pouco triste. Não devia ter deixado ela sozinha.

\- Você é um delícia, Jay - Lauren sussurrou no meu ouvido e passou os lábios pelo meu maxilar. Revirei meus olhos.

\- Aposto que é uma loucura na cama - falou descendo sua mão pela minha barriga e antes que fosse mais baixo a segurei pelo pulso. Ela mordeu os lábios tentando parecer sedutora.

\- Eu adoraria descobrir - estreitei meus olhos.

\- Desculpe, mas eu não. E por favor, nunca mais me chame de Jay. Não lhe dei tal liberdade - ela me olhou chocada pelo meu tom seco. - Com licença - respondi saindo dali.

Quando foquei novamente onde Lily estava, vi um cara perto dela segurando seu braço. Perdi completamente meu controle com aquela cena e corri até ela.

\- Me solta! - pude ouvir Lily gritando e tentando puxar seu braço, mas o cara a apertou mais.

\- A gatinha é selvagem - o imbecil rosnou bruscamente e para minha surpresa Lily deu um belo de um tapa na cara do sujeito com sua mão livre. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em revidar eu cheguei a tempo para segurá-lo.

\- Nem pense nisso! - gritei com raiva.

\- E que tal nisso? - nem tive tempo de responder. No instante seguinte, senti o soco no meu rosto fazendo com que me desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.

\- James! - Lily se desesperou, mas eu não consegui vê-la.

O cara foi para cima de mim e começamos a brigar. Enquanto ele me socava eu revidava, conseguir virar o corpo e parei em cima dele. Minha raiva era tanta que não parava de socá-lo. Subitamente, senti meu corpo sendo levantado e braços me puxando. Olhei para trás e vi Sirius me segurando. O cara também tentava se soltar enquanto seu amigo o arrastava para fora do lugar.

\- Me deixa, Sirius! Vou matar esse desgraçado! - bradei nervoso. Lily apareceu na minha frente com a expressão assustada e segurou meu rosto com carinho.

\- Calma, James - pediu quase chorando. Tentei me tranquilizar ao ver seu estado. Minha respiração descompassada, ainda estava possesso com o abuso daquele filho da puta.

\- Você está machucado, James - Lily notou com a voz embargada. - Vem. Vamos para casa. Me ajuda, Sirius? - ele assentiu me levando para fora enquanto ainda tentava me soltar.

Fomos até o carro de Lily e seguimos para casa.

\- Você foi muito irresponsável, James! - ralhou comigo. - E se ele estivesse armado?

\- Eu sei, mas perdi a cabeça quando ele tocou em você - ela me olhou de relance e suspirou.

\- Foi uma loucura, mas obrigada por me defender - agradeceu.

\- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação - ela abriu um sorriso fraco. Quando chegamos no apartamento me mandou sentar no sofá e esperar. Logo depois, voltou com o curativos.

\- Acho que você gosta de cuidar de mim, hein - gracejei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

\- Fazer o quê, se você dá mais trabalho que uma criança - respondeu brincando. Sorri. _Eu já devia tudo a ela mesmo, o que era mais esse detalhe?_

Lily pegou o algodão molhado e limpou com extremo cuidado as feridas no meu rosto, enquanto isso eu aproveitava para observar o seu. Ela parecia tão concentrada e linda fazendo essa tarefa. Lembrei quando cuidou de mim com tanto carinho da primeira vez, mesmo que eu não merecesse na época.

Lily terminou os curativos passando um creme cicatrizante.

\- Pronto. Como está se sentindo? - perguntou preocupada acariciando de leve meu rosto.

\- Bem melhor agora - peguei sua mão e beijei a palma que ela havia usado para bater naquele imbecil.

Lily observava atenta cada gesto meu. Quando percebi nossos rostos estavam ainda mais próximos do que quando dançamos naquela noite. Enquanto sua mão pousava sobre meu ombro, a minha ia para o seu rosto. Meu coração batia descompassado. Após tanto tempo, enfim, beijaria minha Lily. Já podia sentir seu hálito fresco batendo contra o meu e a vontade de sentir seus lábios só aumentou. Esse momento era perfeito e nada iria arruiná-lo.

* * *

Olá! E aí gente, já estava na hora? Perdão, mas como disse em Inesperado, estive trabalhando em muitos projetos. Espero que o capítulo tenha valido a demora :)

A Emmeline é osso duro de roer, ClauMS, não vai ser fácil o James conquistar a confiança dela e mostrar que de fato mudou, na verdade nem sei se ele terá tempo para isso (?) Dentro de pouco capítulos você entenderá o que quero dizer ;)

Boa pergunta Deby, o James mudou da água para o vinho e se ele terá uma recaída, bom temos que aguardar e torcer que não :/ Quanto ao Lorenzo, ele está fora resolvendo uns problemas causados por um dos seus funcionários, fica tranquila que ele não está traindo Lily, Lorenzo jamais faria isso :)

Como vimos hoje Ninha Souma, Emmeline só quer o bem da Lily e realmente não da para ficar com raiva dela. Quanto ao James, é muito bom ver ele fazendo novas e verdadeiras amizades, aos poucos as coisas vão se acertando na vida dele. Infelizmente todos vão sofrer um pouco, mas fica tranquila que não vou judiar muuuuito do Lorenzo, hehe.

Muito obrigada ClauMS, Deby e Ninha Souma pelas reviews e mais uma vez perdão pela demora. Beijos :*


	22. Capítulo 21

**James**

Acordei com o meu corpo todo dolorido. Uma parte por causa da briga na boate e a outra por causa do sofá de Frank. A dura mobília fez com que minha noite, que já tinha sido ruim, ficasse ainda pior. Mas não podia reclamar. Felizmente meu amigo abriu as portas para mim e pude dormir em um lugar aquecido.

Fechei os olhos e repassei as cenas da madrugada. O beijo que Lily e eu por pouco não trocamos e a chegada surpresa de Lorenzo. Se ele não tivesse chegado talvez eu pudesse estar nos braços dela agora.

 _Porra! Quem eu queria enganar?_

Claro que Lily não iria para cama comigo e nem me beijaria. Primeiro, porque ela seria incapaz de trair alguém. E segundo, porque Lily amava o namorado. Isso ficou claro, quando Lily me empurrou e foi correndo para os braços de Lorenzo. Dando nele o beijo que deveria ter sido meu. Ele sequer me viu na sala, a pegou no colo e levou diretamente para o quarto.

Eu me negava a passar a noite ali, sabendo que a mulher que eu amava estava transando com outro. Especialmente depois da noite que tivemos. Eu tive tanta esperança.

 _Como pude ser tão estúpido?_ Condenei-me.

Levantei do sofá e deixei um bilhete para Frank agradecendo a estada e dizendo que precisava ir. Peguei a mochila que aprontei rapidamente na casa de Lily e saí. Não fazia idéia do que fazer ou para onde ir, mas tinha certeza que no momento não queria voltar para o apartamento de Lily. Ver ela e Lorenzo feito dois apaixonados me mataria e a dor que estava sentindo nesse momento já era forte o suficiente.

Fui até um café e comi qualquer besteira enquanto tentava pensar em uma saída para minha situação. Frank me disse que seu colega havia saído do apartamento e ele precisava de alguém para dividir as contas.

 _Eu conseguiria me mudar? Ficar longe de Lily?_

Por mais que doesse vê-la com Lorenzo seria muito pior vê-la raramente.

Olhei um ponto fixo esperando que pudesse ter alguma ideia genial e sair dessa merda que me meti.

 _Por que ela não podia me amar?_

Suspirei pesadamente.

 _Como podia amar o canalha que eu fui?_

Apesar de não ser o mesmo, o que eu fiz a Lily sempre estaria entre nós e com um erro tão grande eu sabia que jamais teria uma chance com ela. Eu precisava colocar na minha cabeça que tinha perdido, e que Lily nunca mais seria minha.

* * *

 **Lily**

Estava sentindo nojo de mim mesma. Mexi na cama e senti os braços de Lorenzo sobre o meu corpo.

 _Eu era uma vadia._

Não podia acreditar que quase me deixei levar e beijei James. Só de me lembrar do seu corpo tão próximo do meu. Seu rosto. Seu calor. Seu aroma.

Quando percebi que Lorenzo havia chegado minha primeira reação foi empurrar James e ir correndo para seus braços. Era como se eu tivesse que me redimir pelo erro que quase cometi, e a pior parte era que eu queria ter cometido.

 _Merda!_

Eu tinha que esquecer isso, mais do que tudo, tinha que tirar James definitivamente da minha mente.

 _Isso tudo era uma droga!_

Justo agora que as coisas estavam se acertando entre nós. Seria bem melhor e mais fácil se pudesse odiá-lo, só que desde o dia que discutimos por causa do testamento ele não havia dado motivo algum para que desconfiasse de suas intenções.

 _Será que ele estava mesmo mudando? Poderia confiar nele?_

Respirei fundo. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda me via incapaz de acreditar nele. Sentia que não demoraria até voltar a ser o mesmo de antes e sabia que isso, só iria me magoar ainda mais.

Eu me via completamente perdida com tudo, mas nada me confundia mais do que meus sentimentos. Estava certa que o que sempre existiu entre nós foi desejo. Entretanto essa não era a verdade, pelo menos da minha parte. Eu gostava da sua companhia, de quando me fazia rir ou só ficávamos conversando. Ele lembrava o James doce e carinhoso que conheci brevemente na minha adolescência. Só que aquilo tudo era fingimento. Ele mesmo tinha me confessado que só estava comigo por falta do que fazer. Que eu era só uma diversão. Um passatempo. Com certeza era só isso que ele queria agora também. Se divertir e depois que me fizesse de idiota mais uma vez me descartaria. James não me via da mesma forma, nunca viu e eu não podia arriscar perder alguém incrível como Lorenzo só para sofrer de novo nas mãos dele. _Não podia!_

Tomei coragem e decidi me levantar. Nem sabia como iria encarar James. Fui para o banheiro e em seguida para a cozinha preparar o café. Ouvi um barulho no corredor e congelei. Tentava me preparar mentalmente para esse encontro, mas quem surgiu na minha frente foi Lorenzo.

\- Bom dia, amor - saudou se aproximando e me dando um beijo.

\- Bom dia - respondi inerte.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Tudo. Por quê?

\- Você está estranha desde ontem, parece tensa.

\- Impressão sua - desconversei. - Ontem nem pudemos conversar. Como foi tudo? - questionei mudando de assunto.

\- Felizmente consegui organizar tudo nos restaurantes. A saída do Eric me deu mais trabalho do que podia imaginar - respondeu bufando.

\- Pelo menos conseguiu ajeitar tudo.

\- É. Agora posso aproveitar minha namorada e matar toda a saudade que senti nessas últimas semanas - falou me abraçando pela cintura, mas eu sequer consegui corresponder.

Minha cabeça estava em James e porque ele ainda não tinha aparecido.

\- Amor? - ouvi Lorenzo me chamando.

\- Fala.

\- Não aconteceu nada mesmo? - perguntou de novo.

\- Acho que ainda estou meio mexida por causa de ontem - expliquei, ele me encarou confuso.

\- Ontem?

\- É, - virei ficando de frente para ele. - lembra que te contei que íamos sair para dançar - Lorenzo assentiu.

\- Bom, eu estava lá tomando minha bebida quando um idiota chegou e tentou me forçar a dançar com ele. Eu pedi que me soltasse, mas ele não o fez e me apertou ainda mais. Fiquei com raiva e dei um tapa na cara dele, o cara ficou louco e quando levantou a mão para revidar, James o segurou e os dois brigaram.

\- Ele chegou a te machucar? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Não, só marcou um pouco onde apertou meu braço - mostrei onde tinha uma leve vermelhidão.

\- Desgraçado! - Lorenzo bufou acariciando o local. - E o James? - suspirei.

\- Cortou a sobrancelha e o canto da boca. Eu estava cuidando dele quando você chegou.

\- Nossa, eu nem o vi. Preciso agradecer por ter cuidado da minha garota - falou sorrindo e me abraçou. Descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.

\- Pode chamá-lo para o café? - pedi. Lorenzo assentiu, me deu um selinho e foi em direção do quarto do James. Voltou logo em seguida sozinho.

\- Ele não está lá - franzi o cenho, meu coração acelerado.

\- Como não está? - indaguei sem esconder o pânico na minha voz.

\- A cama está arrumada e não ouvi nenhum barulho no banheiro - _Onde James poderia estar? Será que sentiu dor e foi para o hospital? Ou ficou chateado por eu quase ter beijado ele e foi embora?_

\- Amor, não fica assim. Ele deve ter ido na casa de algum amigo - Lorenzo tentou me tranquilizar.

\- Mas ele está machucado, Lorenzo. E se sentir mal na rua? - perguntei visivelmente preocupada.

\- Calma, linda - Lorenzo me abraçou com carinho. - Ele está bem.

\- Vou tentar ligar no seu celular - no instante seguinte estava com o telefone em mãos, esperei e caiu na caixa postal. - Merda! Caixa postal - praguejei.

\- Lily, o James é adulto e sabe se virar - respirei fundo.

\- Tem razão - tentei relaxar, mas não saber onde James tinha se metido me deixou completamente perdida. Só que eu também não podia permitir que minha preocupação com ele ficasse óbvia. Caso contrário Lorenzo iria perceber alguma coisa.

\- Eu quero curtir minha namorada. Vem - Lorenzo disse me puxando para os seus braços e me levando para o quarto.

\- E nosso café da manhã? - perguntei tentando evitar o que ele pretendia.

\- Estou com fome de Lily agora - respondeu me beijando apaixonadamente enquanto minha mente se perguntava onde James poderia estar.

* * *

Lorenzo e eu passamos quase todo o dia no quarto, mas não foi a mesma coisa. Aliás, já não era desde o dia que James retornou para minha vida. Eu me sentia imunda. Tinha um homem fantástico ao meu lado e mesmo assim nada me fazia parar de pensar em James.

Principalmente agora que eu não fazia ideia de onde ele poderia estar.

Sem que Lorenzo percebesse liguei para os meninos perguntando por James, só que nenhum deles sabia onde ele estava. Com isso minha preocupação só aumentou.

Aproveitei enquanto Lorenzo fazia o jantar e fui para o quarto ligar para Frank. Ele me disse que James havia passado a noite na casa dele, porém tinha saído do apartamento pela manhã deixando só um bilhete.

 _Será que estava com alguma mulher? Lauren talvez?_

Eu não tinha o direito de ficar chateada se ele estivesse, mas só de pensar nessa hipótese me sentia ainda pior.

Eu tentava não transparecer, porém, por dentro, eu estava desesperada.

Assim que anoiteceu e Lorenzo dormiu, decidi ir até a sala e ligar para os rapazes para saber se tinham algum notícia. Mesmo todo mundo dizendo que ele devia estar bem, eu não aguentava de preocupação.

Saí do quarto com cuidado e dei de cara com James no corredor. O alivio percorreu todo o meu corpo e não pensei em mais nada. Fui correndo na sua direção e o abracei apertado. Nem podia acreditar que estava bem. Me afastei e o olhei seriamente.

\- Onde você se meteu? Tem noção de como eu fiquei preocupada? Por que não ligou? Por que desligou o celular? - disparei a falar. Ele tentou sorrir, mas pude perceber como seu rosto estava abatido e parecia triste. _O que será que aconteceu?_

\- Respira, Lils - parei por um instante respirei e o encarei.

\- Então? - questionei mais calma.

\- Eu fui para a casa do Frank e depois saí para dar uma volta. Achei que você e o Lorenzo iriam querer privacidade - explicou suavemente.

\- Podia ter deixado um aviso, né? - reclamei dando um tapa no seu peito. Ele segurou minha mão sorrindo.

\- Desculpa. Eu não achei que ia ficar preocupada - relaxei um pouco.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - perguntei o observando com atenção.

\- Eu estou bem - respondeu simplesmente. Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando. – Vou deitar - anunciou apático, indo para seu quarto.

\- Claro, boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Lily e desculpa de novo.

\- Tudo bem. Acho que exagerei um pouco - ele sorriu fracamente.

\- Mesmo assim. Não foi minha intenção te preocupar - aproximou-se e me deu um beijo demorado na testa. Meu coração acelerou e a respiração falhou.

\- Até amanhã - falou acariciando meu rosto.

\- Até - se afastou e seguiu para o quarto. Virei de costas e fui até a cozinha.

Eu não ia conseguir deitar ao lado de Lorenzo me sentindo desse modo por James.

 _Que merda! Eu precisava esquecer ele! De um jeito ou de outro, James não era para mim, nunca foi_. _Eu tinha que lutar contra esse sentimento antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que eu perdesse Lorenzo._

Sentei no sofá e fiquei ali na esperança de conseguir descobrir uma saída para tudo isso.

* * *

\- Lily?

\- Hum... - respondi sonolenta abrindo os olhos com lentidão. - Oi, Lorenzo - ele sorriu.

\- Posso saber o que está fazendo dormindo no sofá? - olhei desnorteada a minha volta e me sentei.

\- Nem percebi que tinha dormido.

\- Vamos para a cama? - pediu me estendendo a mão.

\- Vamos - respondi pegando em sua mão e indo com ele para o quarto.

\- O que fazia na sala? - Lorenzo questionou assim que deitamos.

\- Não estava conseguindo dormir e decidi ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de água.

\- Ainda preocupada com James?

\- Não, o encontrei quando estava indo até a cozinha - tentei desconversar.

\- Que bom. Ele falou onde estava?

\- Disse que queria nos dar privacidade para matarmos as saudades e foi para a casa de um amigo.

\- Acho que tenho mais uma coisa a agradecer - sorri formalmente. - Amor, você acha que conseguiria uma folga de cinco dias no trabalho? - encarei ele intrigada.

\- Não sei. Por que?

\- Quero curtir minha namorada - explicou sorrindo. _Por que eu não podia sentir tudo aquilo por Lorenzo ao invés de James?_ Queria tanto poder fazer ele feliz. Lorenzo merecia o melhor da vida, do amor e de mim.

\- Eu tenho que ver com meu chefe, entretanto não posso garantir nada. Afinal de contas, eu já usei a folga que tinha quando o James saiu do hospital - Lorenzo suspirou chateado.

\- Verdade, tinha esquecido - fiquei mal por ver ele daquele jeito.

\- Mas eu vou falar com ele. Não custa tentar, não é? - com isso ele pareceu mais animado - Posso saber o que está planejando? - perguntei intrigada, ele sorriu de modo misterioso.

\- Surpresa - disse e me beijou.

\- Não vai me dizer? - questionei indignada.

\- Não, consiga a folga e vai descobrir - sorri e me deitei sobre seu peito.

\- Isso é muito injusto. Vai se aproveitar da minha curiosidade para conseguir o que quer - reclamei.

\- Preciso usar as armas que tenho.

\- Muito esperto você - bocejei cansada.

\- Melhor dormir. Amanhã terá que estar inteira para convencer seu chefe - acomodei em seu braços, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Minha cabeça estava explodindo com tantas coisas. Assim que Lorenzo adormeceu, saí de seu peito e fui para o meu lado da cama. Abracei meu travesseiro e finalmente adormeci.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte quando despertei, Lorenzo já não estava na cama. Levantei, me arrumei e fui para a cozinha. Assim que me viu, Lorenzo abriu um sorriso enorme.

\- Bom dia, amor! - falou alegremente terminando de arrumar a mesa.

\- Bom dia. Acordou animado, hein - apontei me aproximando dele e o beijando.

\- Também, com um dia maravilhoso como o de ontem - respondeu com um sorriso enorme. Ou eu disfarçava muito bem ou Lorenzo que era distraído demais. Mesmo assim ficava feliz por ter conseguido dar um bom momento a ele.

\- Bom dia - virei assim que ouvi a voz de James. Ele parecia tão estranho. Me afastei de Lorenzo e o cumprimentei sorrindo. _Muito bem, Lily! Não se deixe afetar por_ _ele._

\- Bom dia, James - ele abriu um leve sorriso que passou bem longe de chegar aos olhos. Lorenzo o cumprimentou e nos sentamos na mesa para tomar nosso café da manhã. O clima estava péssimo, pelo menos para mim.

\- James, preciso te agradecer - Lorenzo disse, James o encarou confuso. – Por cuidar de Lily na boate - esclareceu seriamente.

\- Não tem o que agradecer, Lorenzo. Nunca deixaria um idiota daquele tocar em Lily - olhou profundamente para mim e sorri abertamente para ele. _Menos, Lily. Bem menos._

\- De qualquer forma, eu agradeço - James só assentiu.

\- E como foi sua viagem? - perguntou a Lorenzo mudando de assunto enquanto levava a xícara de café a boca.

\- Muito boa, deu para resolver tudo o que eu queria. Mas não via a hora de voltar para minha _fragolina_ \- Lorenzo beijou minha mão com carinho e sorri meio sem graça. James permaneceu sério.

\- Que bom que deu tudo certo - respondeu secamente.

\- Lily me contou sobre a sua promoção.

\- Ainda estou em experiência – James respondeu sem qualquer emoção.

\- Mesmo assim, já é uma boa oportunidade.

\- É, estou muito empolgado - sua voz soou monótona e de novo sem entusiasmo ou ânimo. James olhou a hora e se levantou. - Bom, vou terminar de me arrumar. Obrigado pelo café - disse se retirando para seu quarto. Lorenzo olhou para mim.

\- Esse é o mesmo James? - perguntou perplexo.

\- É, ele está mesmo diferente - respondi automaticamente tentando entender a atitude distante e fria de James.

\- E como, parece tão centrado e responsável - comentou surpreso.

\- Esse trabalho está fazendo muito bem para ele.

\- Fico feliz - olhou com carinho para mim. - Quer uma carona para o serviço?

\- Não, Lorenzo. Vou a pé hoje.

\- Ok, vou indo então - me beijou e seguiu até nosso quarto. Depois se despediu novamente e saiu. James apareceu logo em seguida.

\- Tchau, Lily.

\- James, espera - pedi, ele parou e se virou na minha direção. - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Por que?

\- Não sei, você parece chateado - ele negou.

\- Eu só não dormi bem, o sofá do Frank era duro pra caramba - respondeu tentando sorrir, o que não teve um grande efeito.

Estava claro para mim que estava mentindo, só não sabia porque. _Podia ser por causa do beijo?_ Antes que percebesse me vi falando sobre o assunto.

\- James, sobre o que aconteceu ontem... - comecei dizendo sem saber como terminar.

\- Não aconteceu nada ontem, Lily. Você cuidou de mim. Só isso - contrapôs me cortando.

\- Vou indo. Até a noite - se despediu rapidamente, evitando com que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta.

 _Não aconteceu nada ontem_.

Era isso mesmo. James estava completamente certo. Não houve nada ontem. Só um pequeno deslize que nem chegou a acontecer. Eu precisava me afastar dele.

 _Mas como isso seria possível se morávamos no mesmo lugar?_

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e suspirei completamente devastada. Minha vida estava em uma encruzilhada e eu não tinha ideia do que fazer ou que atitude tomar.

* * *

Olá! Como estão? Não foi dessa vez que rolou o beijo entre Lily e o James, melhor assim já que ela é comprometida, mas enfim no próximo capítulo ela vai decidir com quem ficar. A torcida de você é para quem, James ou Lorenzo? Me respondam que eu posto rapidinho ;)

Bom ClauMS e Deby, como disse agora pouco, não foi dessa vez que rolou o beijão entre Lily e James, será que rola no próximo capítulo? Fiquem tranquilas que não vou abandonar a fic. Muitos obrigada de coração pelas reviews e até mais. Beijos :*


	23. Capítulo 22

**James**

Eu não podia mais ficar naquele apartamento. Lily nunca me amaria e esta constatação trouxe um gosto amargo na minha boca. Quando ela questionou o que me chateava, adoraria ter dito que era o fato de amá-la e ter que vê-la nos braços de outro. Entretanto eu não queria estragar a amizade que construímos, apesar daquela noite já ter feito isso por nós.

A despedida foi difícil. Lily parecia tentar se segurar para não chorar. Eu sabia que significava algo para ela, infelizmente não era o que eu gostaria. Nos abraçamos e prometi que sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Hoje estava completando uma semana que tinha saído do seu apartamento. A saudade e a dor de não poder estar ao seu lado me matava aos poucos. Nunca pensei que sofreria tanto a ausência de alguém. Até mesmo com meus pais não foi assim. Nada me alegrava. Nem a promoção que havia recebido foi capaz de levantar meu ânimo.

Frank e os meninos tentavam me arrastar para sair, mas eu sempre me negava. Quando não achava que podia piorar, descobri ontem através de Sirius que Lily e Lorenzo haviam viajado para a Itália. Uma semana de férias, só os dois. Fechei os olhos fortemente e tentei me concentrar no meu trabalho.

\- Oi, James - olhei para cima e fitei Carola. Minha ex-secretária tinha se tornado minha sombra nessa empresa. Onde eu estava ela aparecia. Se algum dia a achei atraente, atualmente eu era incapaz de ver qualquer atrativo nela.

\- Olá, Carola. Tudo bem? - respondi indiferente.

\- Tudo.

\- Deseja algo?

\- Vim tentar te chamar para almoçar. Vamos? - suspirei. Todo dia era a mesma coisa.

\- Não, obrigado. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo - ela fez um bico e se inclinou sobre minha mesa.

\- Ah. Tem certeza? - perguntou com a voz manhosa.

\- Tenho sim, preciso terminar esses projetos. Bom almoço - desejei com o intuito de que com isso ela pudesse se tocar e ir embora, mas não pareceu dar certo.

\- James, você precisa sair. Sempre fica trancado aqui. Vamos, vai? Só hoje.

\- Já disse, Carola. Não! - fui mais incisivo. Ela ficou ereta e me encarou com assombrou pelo meu tom, me senti mal, mas ela já estava me enchendo. - Desculpe se fui grosso, mas você precisa aceitar um não.

\- Ok, James. Faça o que quiser - falou séria e se retirou. Assim que passou pela porta, Frank entrou.

\- Dispensou a Carola de novo? - perguntou sentando na cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

\- Eu não entendo algumas mulheres, quanto mais você se nega, mais elas grudam - reclamei sem paciência.

\- Enquanto as que queremos fogem de nós - completou me olhando seriamente. – Você precisa seguir sua vida, James. Não adianta nada ficar rastejando por migalhas.

\- Você acha que eu já não tentei? - confessei cabisbaixo. - Eu não consigo.

\- Você não pode ficar sua vida inteira sofrendo por ela. Lily está seguindo a vida dela e você devia fazer o mesmo.

\- O que você sugere? Sair para balada e pegar um monte de mulher que não vai me acrescentar nada? - questionei irritado.

\- Isso porque não tem a mente aberta e só fica pensando em Lily, enquanto ela curte a vida ao lado do namorado na Itália. É isso que você quer? Ver ela casando, tendo filhos e você aí sofrendo?

\- Eu não sei, Frank - sussurrei desanimado.

\- Ou você esquece ela ou conta o que sente. Não pode ficar assim para sempre – tentou argumentar. Antes que pudesse responder, meu celular tocou. Era Remus.

\- Oi, Remus.

\- Oi, James. Estava querendo falar com você - Frank fez um sinal de, _"depois conversamos"_ , e saiu da minha sala.

\- Pode falar.

\- Prefiro que seja pessoalmente - franzi meu cenho. _O que poderia ser?_

\- É algo sério? - perguntei preocupado.

\- Mais ou menos. É algo que eu deveria ter dito antes, mas me calei.

\- Remus, não estou entendendo nada.

\- Podemos nos encontrar naquele Café em frente a empresa?

\- Pode ser. Eu saio às seis da tarde.

\- Ótimo. Te vejo lá. Até.

\- Até - respondi desligando.

Remus estava tão estranho. Fiquei ainda mais confuso sobre o que poderia querer falar comigo. Apressei meu trabalho e assim que deu seis horas, saí. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava nervoso para esse encontro.

Quando cheguei no local, ele já estava lá, me aproximei e nos cumprimentamos.

\- E aí, James? Como vão as coisas? - tentei um sorriso e me sentei.

\- Do mesmo jeito - disse desanimado. - Fiquei curioso sobre o que queria falar comigo - declarei mudando de assunto. Ele suspirou e me olhou seriamente.

\- Cansei de ver você assim por causa da Lily - Remus disparou incomodado.

\- Não há muito o que fazer - respondi calmamente. Com certeza tinha me chamado com o intuito de me tirar da fossa.

\- Na verdade, há sim - encarei ele confuso. - Eu menti para você, James - completou. Franzi meu cenho, ainda mais perdido com essa conversa sem sentido.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Lembra quando lhe disse que havia percebido seu interesse em Lily - assenti. – Eu disse na época que ela o olhava apenas como um irmão, mas isso não era verdade.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu comentei com Emmeline o que havia percebido e ela me fez prometer que não diria isso nem para você nem para Lily, porque você não era confiável e que só faria Lily sofrer. Quando você contou sobre tudo o que fez. Eu tive que concordar com Emmeline e por isso não disse que Lily também não tirava os olhos de você e que não havia nada fraternal naquele olhar.

 _O que isso significava? Que ela sentia o mesmo? Podia ser isso?_ Sem perceber um sorriso enorme tomou conta do meu rosto.

\- Tem certeza disso, Remus?

\- Eu acertei no seu caso. Acho que ela só está com medo de sofrer de novo e deve pensar que você não sente o mesmo.

\- Será isso?

\- Não posso garantir, mas ela te olha do mesmo modo que você olha para ela.

\- A Emmeline sabe que me contou isso? - ele riu.

\- Não e nem pense em dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Pode deixar - concordei sorrindo, até parece que iria colocar ele em maus lençóis com a namorada. - Remus, você não tem noção do que isso significa para mim. Obrigado.

\- Eu devia ter dito na época, mas sabe, né. Não confiava muito em você.

\- O que mudou? - questionei interessado.

\- Eu estou vendo o quanto está sofrendo, James. E também o quanto amadureceu. Não importa o que a Emmeline pense, você ama Lily e acredito que ela também - só a possibilidade disso ser verdade fazia toda minha dor e sofrimento desaparecer.

\- Obrigado, cara - levantei e o abracei, Remus riu.

\- Ok. Acho que já está bom - falou se afastando e voltamos a sentar. - O que vai fazer agora?

\- Recuperar, minha Lily - respondi no mesmo instante. Ele sorriu. Meu humor tinha melhorado 100%. Conversamos mais um pouco e fui para casa. Cheguei e encontrei Frank jogando vídeo game.

\- Nossa, que cara é essa? - com certeza tinha notado o sorriso enorme que não deixava o meu rosto.

\- Estou feliz, Frank.

\- Isso estou vendo. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu tomei um decisão.

\- Que decisão? - Frank perguntou intrigado.

\- Eu vou dizer a ela - ele me olhou confuso. - Assim que Lily voltar, vou dizer que eu a amo - esclareci.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, vou finalmente me declarar.

\- Aleluia! - exclamou erguendo as mãos para o céu. Ri com seu gesto.

\- É isso, Frank. Vou contar tudo. Estou cansado de guardar o que eu sinto. Eu preciso dizer. Sei que temos muito o que acertar ainda e precisamos ir devagar, mas não vou mais esconder esse amor - falei convicto.

\- E se ela disser que não sente o mesmo? - doeu só de pensar nessa possibilidade, só que não ia desistir.

\- Eu vou seguir minha vida, mas algo me diz que eu posso ter esperança - sorri me lembrando da conversa com Remus e da chance de Lily me amar assim como eu a amava.

* * *

 **Lorenzo**

Não podia acreditar que estava com _mia fragolina_ em meu país de origem. Eu amava poder dividir isso com ela. Preparei essa viagem com todo cuidado durante o tempo que fiquei fora, arrumando a bagunça que Eric havia feito na administração dos meus restaurantes.

Queria de alguma forma recompensá-la pelo tempo que fiquei fora. Pensei que não poderia haver nada melhor do que esta viagem, mas agora estava começando a ter minhas dúvidas.

Lily parecia tão distante. Tentei perguntar diversas vezes o que poderia ter acontecido, só que não obtive qualquer tipo de resposta concreta. Ela sempre se esquivava.

Resolvi não pressionar. Por certo devia estar na TPM ou com jet lag por causa da longa viagem. Tinha certeza que conforme a semana passasse ela iria melhorar.

Não conseguia segurar minha empolgação para sexta de manhã. Estava com quase tudo pronto para o piquenique que vinha planejando. Já havia comprado o anel e só faltava Lily dizer sim, para ela se tornar definitivamente minha noiva. Assim que casássemos, iríamos mudar para a Europa. Ela ia adorar a ideia. Afinal de contas, fora seus amigos e James, não existia nada que a prendesse nos Estados Unidos.

Estávamos hospedados em um belo hotel na Toscana há dois dias. Aproveitamos o dia de verão delicioso e saímos para um passeio por vinhedos e casas de queijo. Sentia-me tão feliz e confiante. Já Lily parecia alheia aos meus planos. Aliás, ela continuava distante e distraída a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. E hoje, ela estava ainda mais nervosa. Depois de um dia andando e comendo fomos para o hotel. Lily pediu para tomar banho primeiro e quando me convidei a acompanhá-la, ela se negou. Estranhei, mas não a contestei. Esperei e assim que ela saiu entrei no banheiro.

Tomei meu banho pensando porquê Lily estava tão estranha. Achei que fosse por causa da longa viagem ou por estar com cólicas, só que ela logo negou qualquer uma das minhas suspeitas.

 _Então o que seria?_

Saí do banheiro enxugando meus cabelos e a encontrei sentada na cama com o semblante sério. Aproximei dela e sentei ao seu lado.

\- Tudo bem, amor?

\- Lorenzo, eu preciso conversar com você - estranhei seu tom formal. - Tem algo que eu omiti sobre meu passado e acho que você tem o direito de saber - explicou me deixando intrigado.

\- O que você omitiu? - perguntei cautelosamente. Lily fechou os olhos e então voltou a me encarar.

\- James não foi só um irmão para mim, Lorenzo - franzi o cenho.

\- Como assim? - inquiri confuso.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a contar uma história que fez meus punhos se fecharem e o ódio atravessar meu corpo. Levantei da cama em um átimo andando pelo quarto. Agora eu entendia porque estava tão estranha nos últimos dias.

\- Lorenzo... - chamou, virei e a encarei.

\- Como você foi capaz de me esconder algo desse tipo? - questionei realmente magoado.

Odiava mentira.

\- Na época eu nem queria pensar nesse assunto, a única que sabia era Emmeline – explicou nervosamente.

\- Não interessa. Você tinha que ter dito para mim! - respondi rudemente.

\- Era algo muito doloroso, Lorenzo - tentou se justificar.

\- Doloroso? - perguntei com desdém. - Se fosse tão doloroso assim não teria aceitado ele na sua casa e nem cuidado dele com tanto carinho e... - parei de falar e a encarei seriamente.

Foi então que cenas que antes ignorei vieram a minha mente. Sua preocupação exagerada com James. O incômodo que sentiu quando outra mulher se interessou por ele. O modo como me afastava quando ele aparecia. Como ficou quando ele se mudou e como estava estranha desde que eu voltei. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Respirei fundo e tentei controlar minha respiração.

\- Você o ama - sussurrei com pesar. Ela arregalou os olhos e negou desesperada.

\- NÃO! Claro que não.

\- Eu não perguntei, Lily. Estou afirmando.

\- Isso não...

\- Não diga que não é verdade! - respondi ríspido. - Desde que o James entrou na nossa casa e você começou a cuidar dele, eu percebia como seu jeito com ele era diferente, só que acabei caindo nesse papo de irmão. Como pude ser tão burro? - me condenei colocando as mãos no rosto.

\- Mas é isso que ele é Lorenzo - argumentou. _Deveria acreditar nela? Como? Se tudo levava a essa direção._

\- Quem você quer convencer, Lily. Você ou eu? - sentei na cadeira que ficava no canto do quarto completamente desnorteado.

Eu tinha deixado o caminho livre para ele por um mês. _Estúpido!_

\- Vocês dormiram juntos enquanto eu estive fora? - perguntei com a voz entrecortada. Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou meu rosto.

\- Eu nunca te trairia, Lorenzo - vi a sinceridade em seus olhos. Entretanto existiam outras formas de traição.

\- Mas foi o que fez quando não me disse a verdade - respondi decepcionado. Levantei e fui em direção da porta. Não poderia ficar mais nenhum instante ali. Precisava raciocinar.

\- Onde você vai? - Lily perguntou antes que saísse.

\- Eu preciso ficar sozinho - ela não disse mais nada, me retirei e segui sem rumo pela rua.

Tudo o que tinha planejado simplesmente tinha desaparecido. Noivado, casamento, tudo.

Eu nem conseguia olhar para Lily nesse momento, tamanho era meu rancor por ela ter me escondido tudo isso.

Eu sabia que ela não podia imaginar que seu caminho se cruzaria com o de James de novo. Só que o pior não foi a mentira, e sim o motivo por trás dela. Eu acreditava que não tinha acontecido nada físico entre eles. Mas em relação aos sentimentos, eu não podia garantir.

 _Como ela podia sentir algo por um homem que lhe fez tanto mal? Que a fez sofrer?_

Quando me dei conta, já passava das três da manhã e eu continuava a vagar sem saber para onde ir. Era exatamente assim que estava minha vida. Sem direção. Sentei em um lugar qualquer e tentei colocar minha cabeça em ordem.

Lily amava James e isto estava claro para mim agora, mas e ele? Talvez até a desejasse, mas amor, eu duvidava. Pouco importava que ele tivesse mudado. Tinha certeza que se ficasse rico, voltaria a ser o mesmo de sempre. Só estava dando uma de bonzinho porque estava por baixo e precisava da ajuda dos outros. Tudo puro teatro. Queria sensibilizar e enganar Lily, e pelo jeito estava conseguindo.

Mesmo assim, se ela quisesse ficar com ele já teria terminado comigo. Ou será que estava esperando que eu terminasse? Suspirei derrotado. Nunca tinha estado tão confuso como agora. Eu só via um modo de resolver toda essa situação e era conversando honestamente com Lily.

Voltei para o hotel e assim que entrei no quarto vi que ela não estava na cama. Olhei para a varanda e Lily estava lá. Percebi pelo modo que seus ombros se moviam que estava chorando. Aproximei e a chamei.

\- Lily? - ela virou e fungou limpando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – Podemos conversar? - Lily balançou a cabeça, assentindo levemente.

Sentei na cadeira que havia na varanda. Talvez o ar fresco fosse bom para essa conversa.

Ela sentou na minha frente e esperou que eu começasse. Respirei fundo, tentando pensar no que diria. A mulher que eu amava estava apaixonada por outro, mas eu sabia que ela também sentia algo por mim. Estava certo disso e eu não iria desistir sem lutar.

\- Eu quero você na minha vida, Lily - fui sincero a olhando diretamente. – Estou disposto a passar por cima de tudo isso para ficarmos juntos, se você quiser - Lily se levantou e veio para o meu colo me abraçando. Seu gesto me surpreendeu.

\- Eu quero, Lorenzo. Eu preciso de você - declarou chorando no meu pescoço, a segurei fortemente nos meus braços.

Confesso que não era isso que eu queria ouvir. Queria que ela dissesse que estava errado e que me amava, como fez tantas vezes. Só que depois de um ano convivendo com ela, pude perceber como estava frágil e confusa.

Eu sabia que talvez o melhor para nós fosse que nos separássemos, contudo eu não estava disposto a abrir mão dela. James nunca amaria Lily como eu amava. Tudo o que queria era diversão e ela sabia disso, por isso não tinha se deixado levar por ele. Eu ficaria ao seu lado e tiraria todas as dúvidas que via em seu olhar. Lily era minha e não deixaria ninguém a tomar de mim, principalmente, James Potter.

Depois de algum tempo chorando nos meus braços a peguei no colo e a levei até a cama, deitei sem a soltar. Ela se apertou contra o meu corpo. Era a primeira vez que ficava assim comigo desde que voltei de viagem. Eu teria que me segurar se visse James na minha frente. Ainda bem que aquele imbecil tinha se mudado. Caso contrário eu mesmo o expulsaria da casa dela. Entretanto, não podia, e nem ia, dar importância demais a ele. Nem isso o traste merecia. Ia me concentrar em minha Lily. Porque era isso que ela era e se dependesse de mim sempre seria.

* * *

O dia seguinte começou um pouco tenso. Parecíamos dois estranhos enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

\- O que vamos fazer hoje? - Lily perguntou tomando sua xícara de café.

\- Pensei em darmos uma volta de bicicleta. O que acha? - questionei serenamente.

\- Seria bom - respondeu com um sorriso fraco. Segurei sua mão sobre a mesa.

\- Eu não quero que fiquemos assim.

\- Também não, Lorenzo, mas eu não sei o que fazer - confessou cabisbaixa.

\- Vamos continuar de onde paramos. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, amor - garanti. Ela abriu um sorriso mais verdadeiro, só que ele logo se desfez.

\- Eu não mereço você - disparou me olhando tristemente.

\- Não diga isso, Lily - recriminei sua atitude. Era ridículo ela pensar assim.

\- É a verdade - insistiu. - Eu tenho um homem maravilhoso como você e mesmo assim... - puxei ela para meu colo antes que completasse a frase. A última coisa que queria ouvir, era ela dizendo que amava outro homem.

\- É passado, Lily - ela acariciou meu rosto com carinho. - E é lá que tem que ficar. Vamos passar por tudo isso juntos - Lily assentiu concordando, sorri colando nossos lábios em um beijo casto. Ela ainda não retribuía como antes. Lily se sentia culpada por tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e seus sentimentos estavam embaralhados. Tinha certeza que minha proposta e esse nosso tempo longe faria com que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Conforme o dia foi passando, Lily parecia ficar mais relaxada e até mesmo feliz. À noite, saímos para jantar e ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais. Quando fomos dormir, não transamos. Lily se ajeitou no meu peito e adormeceu logo em seguida. Esperava sinceramente que minha surpresa pudesse dar um novo ar a nossa relação. Apertei ela em meus braços e tentei dormir.

As coisas pareciam melhorar conforme os dias iam passando. Lily estava bem mais alegre e sorria largamente. Sempre me abraçava ou me beijava. Eu sentia que tudo iria se ajeitar e logo estaríamos como sempre. Perceber isso, fez com que ficasse animado para sexta-feira e me empolgasse com os preparativos para o pedido. Queria que fosse especial para _mia_ Lily.

Naquela noite, ia levá-la para um jantar romântico e contar metade da surpresa. Se ficasse feliz, já era meio caminho até o pedido de amanhã.

\- Lorenzo? - ouvi Lily chamando. Saí da varanda e a olhei. Tão delicada. Uma perfeita dama.

\- Você está linda - elogiei me aproximando e beijando seus lábios.

\- Obrigada - sorri.

\- Vamos? Reservei um lugar lindo para jantarmos - Lily sorriu e seguimos até o restaurante. Jantamos, conversando animadamente. Nos dávamos tão bem, não podia de modo algum perder a esperança. Enquanto esperávamos a sobremesa, decidi contar o que estava planejando.

\- Eu preciso conversar sobre algo com você - comecei dizendo sério. Ela me observou intrigada.

\- O que é?

\- Estou planejando abrir mais dois restaurantes aqui na Itália.

\- Isso é ótimo, Lorenzo! - exclamou animada. - Só que não entendo porque parece chateado com isso - questionou confusa.

\- Eu vou precisar me mudar para cá e quero que venha comigo - completei logo em seguida. Lily me encarou surpresa.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Eu já te disse, quero você em minha vida, Lily - Lily me encarou profundamente.

\- Então? Você aceita? - meu coração martelava em meu peito. Sua resposta definiria tudo. Ela ponderou minha proposta por um tempo, até que finalmente deu a resposta que eu tanto esperava.

\- Eu aceito - respirei aliviado.

Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Sem cerimônia levantei e a peguei em meus braços, a abraçando fortemente contra o peito.

\- Eu te amo - declarei me afastando e a beijando apaixonadamente. Quando nos separamos a olhei. - Tem certeza disso? - quis me certificar.

\- Eu gosto da ideia de morarmos aqui - revelou, a apertei em meus braços.

\- Eu também gosto e muito dessa ideia - beijei o topo de sua cabeça e voltei a abraçá-la.

Sabia a razão principal por ela ter aceitado meu pedido. Só que não me importava nem um pouco com isso. Era comigo que ela queria ficar e era isso que importava. Quando chegamos no hotel, tomamos nossos banhos separadamente e deitamos. Na manhã seguinte, precisava levantar cedo e preparar o dia mais importante da minha vida, isto é, se ela dissesse sim.

Antes que pudesse dar conta, o dia amanheceu. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. _E se ela dissesse não?_ Eu sabia que estava confusa, mas ela afirmou diversas vezes o quanto queria ficar comigo e era nisso que precisava me focar.

Levantei com muito cuidado para não acordá-la, me vesti rapidamente e escrevi um bilhete.

 _"Amore mio,_ _um motorista estará a sua espera em frente ao hotel às nove horas. Vista algo leve,_ _vamos fazer um piquenique. Tenho alguns compromissos e por isso lhe encontrarei lá._

 _Ti Amo, mia fragolina."_

Deixei o bilhete ao lado do telefone. Já tinha avisado na recepção para ligarem no quarto às oito e meia, no caso de Lily perder a hora. Peguei o anel que estava em minha mala e saí silenciosamente do quarto. Passei na cozinha e peguei a cesta que havia pedido que preparassem. Tinha de tudo lá. Vinho, queijo e doces. Esperava sinceramente que Lily gostasse da surpresa. Peguei o carro do hotel e segui para o local. Havia escolhido um belo prado aberto que tinha uma frondosa árvore e um riacho que passava detrás. Era um local lindo.

Aprontei nossa mesa improvisada no chão com um pedaço de madeira e em seguida joguei a toalha quadriculada por cima. Assim poderíamos ter onde apoiar os copos e as comidas. Coloquei alguns travesseiros no chão e depois peguei as pétalas de rosas que havia comprado e joguei em todo o gramado, desde onde o carro iria parar até onde estava montado nosso piquenique. Peguei o ramalhete de rosas vermelhas que havia comprado e depositei com cuidado sobre a toalha. Estava tudo perfeito.

Olhei para o relógio e já eram nove horas. Logo ela estaria aqui. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Peguei a caixinha de joia no meu bolso e encarei o belo anel que havia encomendado. Parecia uma rosa desabrochando. Era absolutamente lindo, assim como Lily. Decidi colocá-lo dentro de uma rosa para fazer o pedido. Seria algo diferente e tinha certeza que ela iria gostar.

Quando ouvi o barulho das rodas no cascalho, me apoiei na árvore. Meu coração batendo como louco. Não demorou e a vi se aproximando.

\- Lorenzo?

\- Oi, amor - ela sorriu olhando atentamente tudo.

\- O que significa isso? - perguntou desconfiada.

\- _Significa che ti amo_ \- pronunciei, _significa que eu te amo_ , em italiano conforme me aproximava. Lily já tinha uma boa noção do meu idioma e sabia que entenderia perfeitamente.

\- _E non posso più vivere senza di te_ \- finalizei dizendo, _e não posso viver sem você_ , assim que cheguei até ela. Minha mão com a rosa nas minhas costas. Olhei para ela e então me ajoelhei. Lily colocou a mão sobre a boca em choque. Ergui a rosa na sua direção. O anel brilhava com os raios de sol, chamando sua atenção.

\- Lily Evans, vuoi sposarmi - pedi, _quer se casar comigo_ , enquanto ela olhava do anel para mim e vice e versa, completamente desnorteada e assustada. O medo já estava se instalando dentro de mim. Mais um pouco e entraria em pânico. Quando achei que ela diria não, Lily me surpreendeu completamente.

\- Sim - sussurrou tão baixo que por pouco não a ouvi. Abri um sorriso enorme, levantei e a beijei. Afastei e peguei a aliança de dentro da rosa, deslizando pelo seu dedo. Lily fitou o anel com atenção. Seu olhar parecia meio perdido. Decidi não me preocupar com isso por ora. Tudo estava muito recente ainda.

\- Exagerei? - perguntei acanhado procurando algum assunto.

\- Um pouco, mas é lindo - respondeu com um sorriso fraco que passou longe de seus olhos e me beijou. Pensei que diria que me amava, mas ao invés disso me agradeceu.

\- Obrigada - _tempo, Lorenzo_. Tentei pensar positivamente.

\- O único aqui que tem algo a agradecer sou eu - ela enterrou sua cabeça em meu peito.

\- Você não existe - sussurrou, a abracei apertado beijando sua cabeça.

\- Existo sim, e sou seu - Lily ergueu seu rosto, beijou meu queixo e se afastou olhando ao nosso redor.

\- Era isso que estava aprontando? - questionou segurando minha mão e nos levando até a cesta de piquenique.

\- Queria que fosse especial - confessei. Ela sorriu levemente sentando no chão. Fui para o seu lado e servi um copo de vinho. Lily encostou em meu peito e ficamos ali. Aproveitando aquele momento delicioso que eu queria que não terminasse nunca.

* * *

Olá gente linda! Lily fez sua escolha, vai casar com Lorenzo, e vocês como estão? Felizes? Tristes? Decepcionados? O próximo capítulo vem rapidinho também e algo muito importante vai acontecer, algo que vai mudar o rumo da história e tenho certeza vai chocar a maioria de vocês.

O que achou da decisão da Lily, Ninha Souma? Será que ela fez o correto? Gostei da ideia de James versus Emme, porém isso vai depender dos acontecimentos do próximo capítulo que mudará drasticamente o rumo da história.

Sinto desapontá-la ClauMS, a Lily vai ficar com o Lorenzo e o James que sofrerá bastante quando souber da notícia, porque você não vai consolá-lo? Hehehe. E quanto a Emme, ela vai ficar contente pela Lily ter escolhido Lorenzo, já que ela não gosta nenhum pouco do James, mas enfim, vamos aguardar os acontecimentos do próximo capítulo. Ah, outra coisa, postei rapidinho, não é? Hehe.

Muito obrigada Ninha Souma e ClauMS pela reviews. Um beijo e até mais.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Lily**

O anel em meu dedo pesava mais do parecia. Não pelo seu peso em si, mas pelo seu significado. Tudo o que eu queria era poder retribuir o que Lorenzo sentia por mim, só que conforme voltávamos para casa eu sentia o medo me atingir. Morar na Europa com Lorenzo parecia a ideia perfeita.

 _Então, por que não me sentia feliz? Por que eu não conseguia tirar James da minha cabeça?_

Eu achava que essa semana seria capaz de recuperar meu relacionamento com Lorenzo, entretanto tudo parecia ainda mais bagunçado do que antes.

Fazia apenas um dia que tínhamos voltado e devido aos compromissos profissionais do pessoal não tivemos a chance de contar a novidade aos nossos amigos. Por isso estávamos planejando um jantar para anunciar o noivado. Lorenzo não escondia sua animação. De dez coisas que conversávamos onze eram sobre o casamento.

Tinha chegado do trabalho e estava deitada no sofá encarando o anel de noivado em meu dedo. Confesso que achei meio exagerado, mas mesmo assim era lindo. Lorenzo tinha um excelente gosto, embora fosse requintado demais para mim. Ele insistia em dar uma festa enorme enquanto eu queria algo o mais simples possível. Eu tentava ter alguma reação positiva a tudo isso, só que às vezes parecia impossível. Queria tanto que minha mãe Dorea estivesse aqui. Ela com certeza saberia exatamente o que dizer para me ajudar a sair desse buraco que havia me enfiado. Antes que ficasse pior com as lembranças de minha mãe a campainha tocou.

Levantei e abri a porta sem muita vontade. Estanquei ao encontrar James do outro lado. Meu coração bateu descompassado. Tudo o que eu queria era pular em seus braços e o abraçar. Estava morrendo de saudades. _Se controle, Lily._

\- Oi, Lils - cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido.

\- Oi, Jay! Entra - disse abrindo a porta completamente. Não pude esconder minha animação ao vê-lo. _Deveria contar sobre o casamento?_ Antes seria melhor avisar que Lorenzo sabia sobre nós.

\- Preciso falar com você - falamos ao mesmo tempo e acabamos rindo.

\- As damas primeiro - ofereceu cortês.

\- Obrigada - concordei sentando no sofá. Ele fez o mesmo, parecia bem nervoso. – Não quer falar primeiro?

\- Não, agora fiquei curioso sobre o que quer falar comigo - respirei fundo e disparei.

\- Contei tudo para o Lorenzo - James arregalou os olhos.

\- Tudo?

\- Sim, não queria mais mentir para ele.

\- E como ele reagiu? - torci o lábios.

\- Não muito bem, ele não quer ver você de jeito nenhum.

\- Não poderei mais vê-la? - James perguntou agoniado.

\- Lorenzo só precisa de um tempo, Jay - apaziguei. Ele abaixou a cabeça assentindo e encarou as mãos. Achei melhor esperar para contar sobre o casamento.

\- E sobre o que você quer falar? - perguntei tentando chamar sua atenção. James levantou a cabeça e antes que me encarasse seus olhos pararam na minha mão. Ele estava vidrado no meu anel. _Merda!_

\- James? - chamei. Ele me encarou e o que vi em seus olhos me deixou sem chão.

Parecia que algo havia lhe tirado o ar.

\- Que anel é esse? - perguntou sem cerimônia, engoli em seco.

\- Vou me casar - contei tentando soar feliz, só que pareceu mais um lamento.

\- Casar? - murmurou abismado segurando minha mão com o anel. Ele me olhava como se não conseguisse acreditar no que havia dito.

\- É, não é incrível? Lorenzo me pediu na viagem - James me surpreendeu ao me abraçar apertado.

\- Isso é ótimo, Lily! - falou finalmente. - Meus parabéns - desejou. Ele estava feliz por mim? _Por que não estaria, Lily?_ Talvez fosse melhor jogar a bomba de uma vez.

\- Tem mais uma coisa - ele se afastou e me olhou atento. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas ele estava fora de si. Seus olhos transmitiam algo que eu só vi quando o encontrei na rua. Vazios e sem vida.

\- O quê? - questionou franzindo o cenho.

\- Eu vou embora para a Itália - James ficou sem ação.

Levantou virando de costas para mim e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Dei um tempo para ele digerir a notícia. Quando finalmente se virou, parecia realmente torturado, como se não soubesse o que fazer ou dizer.

\- Você está feliz? - questionou sussurrando, por pouco não o ouvi. _Eu estava feliz?_ Suspirei encarando minhas mãos. Percebi que me via incapaz de responder essa pergunta sinceramente.

\- Lorenzo é o homem certo para mim - afirmei. Era disso que eu precisava me certificar.

James engoliu em seco. Seu desespero era quase palpável. Eu só não conseguia entender porque estaria assim. Foi então que me lembrei que ele queria falar comigo, talvez fosse esse o problema.

\- E você? O que queria me contar? - ele me olhou e parecia travar uma batalha interna se dizia algo ou não.

\- Sabe que eu acabei esquecendo - disse com um sorriso fraco. Levantei e fiquei na sua frente.

\- Você parece chateado. O que aconteceu? - subitamente, ele me puxou para os seus braços e me prendeu ali. Enterrando sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

\- Eu não quero que você vá. Não quero perder você, Lils - confessou com a voz embargada. Meu coração batia acelerado. - Eu preciso de você - sua declaração me deixou desarmada.

\- Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, sempre - prometi sentindo meu peito apertar.

\- Jura? - perguntou se afastando e segurando meu rosto. Seus olhos atormentados com medo.

\- Juro - garanti apertando suas mãos no meu rosto e voltando a abraçá-lo. Eu queria ficar ali para sempre, me sentia segura, como se fosse meu lugar. Infelizmente, uma hora James se afastou.

\- Eu tenho que ir - murmurou meio perdido. Segurei sua mão.

\- Espera, - ele me encarou com aqueles lindos olhos azuis, mas que agora estavam sem brilho. - Você não está bem. Me conta o que aconteceu? - insisti. Precisava saber porque tinha ido atrás de mim. Ele sorriu fracamente e afagou meu rosto.

\- Eu... - fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar algo de sua mente. Quando voltou a abri-los, me fitou com ardor.

\- Eu quero que seja feliz - disse e deu um beijo na minha testa inspirando profundamente.

\- Adeus, Lily - murmurou contra a minha pele e saiu praticamente correndo, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

 _Adeus?_

 _Por que James estava se despedindo desse modo? Poderia ser pela notícia do casamento? Ou seria outra coisa?_

Talvez estivesse com medo de me perder, já que tínhamos nos tornado tão íntimos.

 _Céus, o que era tudo isso que existia entre nós? Tudo isso que eu sentia por ele?_

Olhava para a porta completamente sem chão. Tentando de alguma forma raciocinar tudo o que estava acontecendo e não me deixar levar pela emoção.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia Emmeline foi me visitar e eu acabei contando a novidade do casamento.

\- Você não parece feliz - acusou. Estávamos sentadas no sofá comendo uns doces que ela havia trazido.

\- É claro que estou - me defendi. - Só estou preocupada.

\- Não fique, temos tempo para fazer um casamento incrível.

\- Não é com o casamento que estou preocupada - confessei. Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Com o quê, então? - perguntou confusa.

\- Com James - ela me olhou feio.

\- O que aquele imbecil fez agora? - Emmeline não conseguia esquecer essa implicância com James.

\- Ele estava tão estranho quando esteve aqui. Disse que tinha algo para me dizer, mas quando perguntei, falou que tinha esquecido. Parecia tão fora de si e quando contei do casamento, seu semblante ficou ainda pior.

\- E daí? Qual o problema?

\- Como qual o problema, Emmeline? Pode estar acontecendo algo com ele e quando descobriu sobre meu casamento ficou sem coragem para contar. Talvez para não me aborrecer.

\- Lily, o James não é nenhuma criança. Pode muito bem resolver os próprios problemas sem sua ajuda - encarei ela com raiva.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Emmeline. Estou cansada dessa sua atitude com o James - disparei aborrecida.

\- Perai, ele te machuca, humilha, faz sofrer e é comigo que você briga? – questionou indignada.

\- Porque essa sua implicância com ele já está enchendo o saco. Caramba, ele está tentando ser alguém melhor. Você não vê isso?

\- Quem não vê as coisas aqui é você, Lily. Isso que ele está fazendo é puro teatro. Aposto que tudo o que ele quer é te levar para a cama de novo - olhei para ela horrorizada.

\- Você pirou? Isso nunca vai acontecer.

\- Não? Então, por que estamos discutindo sobre ele ao invés de planejarmos seu casamento? Você tem que ficar com Lorenzo e esquecer o James.

\- Para! Para! - gritei. - Eu não aguento mais! Estou cansada disso. Cansada de dizerem o que eu tenho ou não que fazer e como viver minha própria vida!

\- Eu só quero te ajudar, Lily - Emmeline argumentou.

\- Pois este tipo de ajuda estou dispensando. Tudo o que você faz é me criticar.

\- É uma pena que pense assim. Sabia que não ia demorar para o James fazer com que brigasse comigo. Cuidado para não ficar sozinha, pois se for atrás dele é isso que vai acontecer - disse exaltada se levantando. - E depois não diga que eu não avisei - falou saindo do apartamento batendo a porta.

Sentei no sofá e comecei a chorar desesperadamente, estava tudo fugindo do meu controle. Eu não sabia mais o que queria e que caminho seguir.

* * *

Lorenzo estava tão concentrado em preparar as coisas para nossa mudança que nem percebeu como eu me encontrava inquieta e ainda mais distante nos últimos dias. Por mais que quisesse fazer ele feliz, eu percebia que isso seria impossível sem que eu estivesse inteira nessa relação e não era assim que eu me sentia. Talvez tarde demais percebi que não poderia ir adiante com aquilo. Que não poderia estar ao seu lado do jeito que ele merecia. Eu sabia que minha decisão iria magoá-lo, mas poderia ser bem pior se nos casássemos. Eu me sentia péssima por machucar alguém como Lorenzo. Justo ele que me deu tanta alegria, que me fez sentir amada quando eu achei que não era possível.

Chorava desesperada sem a mínima vontade de levantar da cama para ir trabalhar.

 _Tudo isso era culpa do James! Ele nunca deveria ter aparecido e estragado tudo!_

Soquei meu travesseiro com raiva _._

 _Por que eu não conseguia esquecê-lo? Como eu ainda podia amar alguém que me feriu tanto?_

Estanquei assim que tais pensamentos vieram a mente.

 _Amar? Não! Eu não podia amá-lo. Não depois de tudo._

Condenei-me e voltei a chorar com mais força.

Eu tinha lutado tanto contra isso e no entanto não adiantou nada. Tentei me iludir, me fazer de forte.

 _Para quem?_

Emmeline percebera que nunca tinha deixado de amá-lo, até mesmo Lorenzo percebeu. Só eu, que sempre me neguei a aceitar. Achando que se fosse para outro país o sentimento iria sumir como por encanto, mas eu só estava me enganando.

Mesmo em meus momentos mais felizes com Lorenzo eu ainda pensava nele, ainda o comparava com o homem que tinha ao meu lado. James era tão diferente se comparado a Lorenzo, mesmo assim tão perfeito para mim. Seu jeito bobo. Seu sorriso lindo. O modo como sempre dividia tudo comigo. Como eu sentia meu corpo pegar fogo só de estar ao seu lado. Como sentia vontade de ficar presa nos seus braços para sempre. Sacudi a cabeça.

 _Do que adiantava admitir que o amava?_

Tínhamos tantas coisas mal resolvidas entre nós.

 _Será que algum dia eu confiaria nele? Depois de tudo?_

Nem sabia por que estava pensando nessa hipótese. Tudo o que James sentia por mim era desejo, carinho, afeto e gratidão. Nunca seria amor. Ele nunca me amaria como eu o amava. Só que eu não poderia continuar com Lorenzo na esperança de algum dia amá-lo desse modo. Não poderia dar a ele metade de uma mulher quando ele merecia tudo. Só existia uma solução para nossa situação.

Iria terminar meu noivado com Lorenzo.

* * *

 **James**

Desespero. Angustia. Aflição. Dor.

 _Ela ia se casar. Mudar para outro país. Lily seria definitivamente de outro. Eu tinha perdido._

Esses pensamentos só conseguiam me deixar ainda pior. Vivia chorando e lamentando. Estava ficando patético como dizia Sirius, que agora sabia de toda história. Eles bem que tentavam me animar, mas eu estava muito pior do que quando me mudei. A dor era infinitamente maior.

Há três dias minha vida se resumia ao trabalho e minha cama. Eu parecia um zumbi. Lily havia ligado diversas vezes preocupada querendo saber como eu estava e se tinha me lembrado sobre o que queria falar com ela. Eu simplesmente inventei algum assunto sem importância do trabalho, mesmo assim ela não parecia convencida.

 _Do que ia adiantar ela saber que a amava?_

Era tarde demais.

Coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos e gritei o mais alto que pude. Tentando expulsar de alguma forma toda a aflição que sentia.

\- James! - pude ouvir Frank batendo na porta.

\- Vai embora! Quero ficar sozinho! - depois que gritei o silêncio voltou. Soltei um soluço alto. Todas as manhãs eram assim.

Levantei com dificuldade e me arrumei para o trabalho. Saí sem nem ver Frank. Na hora do almoço fiquei trancado em minha sala. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude, não podia ficar assim para sempre. Tudo o que sempre quis foi a felicidade de Lily, e se ela estava feliz, era só isso que importava. Precisava me concentrar em não deixar Lorenzo me afastar dela. Sabia que nunca a teria como mulher, mas não poderia admitir ficar sem ela. Nem que fosse só como uma amiga. Por isso decidi ir até seu restaurante e conversar seriamente com ele sobre isso.

Quando o expediente acabou apressei em me aprontar. Fui até onde Frank trabalhava e lhe pedi desculpas pelo meu comportamento nos últimos dias. Ele sorriu e deu um tapa no meu ombro. Dizendo que estava tudo bem e que entendia o que eu estava passando. Eu tinha muita sorte em ter amigos tão bons. Tive essa certeza quando saí da empresa e encontrei Remus me esperando.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntei intrigado.

\- Só assim para falar como você - revirei os olhos. - James, você não pode continuar assim - repreendeu passando um sermão.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça? Ela vai se casar com ele, Remus. Eu a perdi! – respondi exasperado.

\- Lily está confusa, James. Eu nem posso imaginar o que está se passando na cabeça dela, mas eu aposto que ela não tem certeza sobre esse casamento.

\- Eu não posso ir atrás dela e pedir uma chance. Sei que ela não vai me dar. Lorenzo é tudo o que eu nunca fui para ela, Remus. Lily não confia em mim e muito menos vai deixar ele para ficar comigo.

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- Viver. Eu prometi a ela que nunca iria tentar me suicidar novamente e vou cumprir. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz e por isso decidi conversar com Lorenzo.

\- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia - Remus advertiu. - Ele sabe de tudo, James.

\- Sei disso, mas eu preciso falar com ele - fui incisivo. Ele assentiu sem discutir e me deu uma carona até o restaurante de Lorenzo.

\- Tem certeza disso? - perguntou antes que eu saísse do carro.

\- Tenho, não quero perder Lily, Remus. Eu preciso dela na minha vida e não vou permitir que Lorenzo a afaste de mim.

\- Boa sorte - desejou com um sorriso.

\- Valeu - assenti e saí do carro.

Assim que Remus foi embora segui até o restaurante de Lorenzo.

Entrei e estava tudo silencioso. As cadeiras em cima das mesas e várias coisas embaladas. Deviam estar se preparando para a tal mudança. Só esse pensando foi o bastante para derrubar meu ânimo ainda mais.

 _Lily iria embora._

Senti meu corpo travar e o aperto no meu peito aumentar. Respirei fundo. Não podia pensar nisso. Precisava me concentrar em não perdê-la definitivamente.

\- Lorenzo?! - chamei tentando não pensar mais no maldito fato que Lily iria embora com ele. - Lorenzo! - não demorou muito e ele apareceu.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou rude.

\- Preciso falar com você.

\- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você, James. Ao menos que você deseje levar mais um soco - revirei meus olhos.

\- Será que podemos agir como dois adultos?

\- Como você fez com Lily? - retrucou com rispidez.

\- Isso é passado, Lorenzo.

\- Depois do que eu ouvi, não acredito em nada que você me diga.

\- Eu sei dos meus erros e pode ter certeza que estou pagando muito caro por eles – Lorenzo me olhou atentamente.

\- Lily me disse que foi visitá-la. O que queria com minha noiva?

\- Acho que agora não importa mais, ela vai casar com você - murmurei com desgosto.

Ele sorriu de um modo superior.

\- Aposto que ia implorar perdão mais uma vez, dizer que a ama e pedir que me largasse para ficar com você - falou com desdém.

\- Acha mesmo que ela esqueceu tudo o que você fez? Não, James! Ela nunca vai esquecer, e eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para fazer Lily feliz do modo que você não foi capaz - engoli em seco. Era difícil ouvir aquelas palavras. Principalmente porque tudo era verdade.

\- É tudo o que eu desejo, Lorenzo - disse sinceramente.

\- Foi para isso que veio aqui? Pedir que eu a faça feliz? Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu garanto que não sou como você.

\- Eu prezo sim a felicidade de Lily, mas não foi por isso que vim.

\- Por que, então? - questionou sem paciência.

\- Sei que vão se mudar para a Itália, mas queria lhe pedir que não me afastasse dela - Lorenzo riu.

\- Veio pedir permissão? Oras, por favor. Acha que me engana, James?

\- Do que está falando? - indaguei confuso.

\- Desse seu papel ridículo de bom moço. Eu não caio nessa, e muito menos Lily.

\- Não é papel, Lorenzo. Eu mudei - Lorenzo riu mais ainda.

\- Mudou nada. Só ficou assim, porque está por baixo. Porque perdeu seu dinheiro e precisa das pessoas - sacudi a cabeça.

\- Está dizendo absurdos, Lorenzo - ele negou.

\- É a verdade. Você é arrogante e prepotente por natureza, James. Tenho certeza que se conseguisse dinheiro ou poder como antes, voltaria a ser o mesmo. Esse sim é você, não essa pessoa que inventou para ludibriar Lily mais uma vez. Pois isso eu não vou deixar. Lily é minha e eu a protegerei contra você - disse rude. Suas palavras me chocaram. Eu estava tentando mesmo ser alguém melhor. Não era mentira. _Será que Lily pensava o_ _mesmo? Que era só uma atuação?_ Não! Ela não podia pensar assim.

Antes que pudesse revidar, ouvi um estrondo vindo da porta e um homem passando uma corrente por ela.

\- Eric! O que está fazendo aqui? - Lorenzo perguntou com autoridade. O homem continuou de costas sem responder. Quando Lorenzo foi em sua direção. Ele se virou e Lorenzo parou no mesmo instante. O tal cara lhe apontava uma arma.

\- O que estou fazendo aqui, chefinho? Vim pegar o que meu é de direito - falava enquanto ia se aproximando. Aproveitei que não tinha me visto e me escondi atrás de uma pilastra. Liguei para a polícia e assim que passei o endereço o telefone foi tirado de mim.

\- Não adianta ligar para porra de lugar nenhum! - gritou arremessando o celular no chão.

\- Pouco me importa ser preso. Vai para lá! - pegou meu braço e me empurrou fazendo com que ficasse lado a lado com Lorenzo.

\- É dinheiro que você quer? - Lorenzo tentou negociar.

\- Não, Lorenzo. Dinheiro não vai trazer tudo o que você me tomou! - respondeu apontando a arma. - Você acabou com a minha vida, seu desgraçado! Acabou com meu esquema de venda de drogas! - gritou e deu um soco em Lorenzo fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.

\- Não tenho culpa se você se envolveu com as pessoas erradas. Você é o único responsável por perder tudo - Lorenzo respondeu se levantando e passando a mão pelo rosto machucado.

\- Não! Não! Não... Foi você. Você me demitiu e acabou com tudo. Você. Só você! – dizia balançando a cabeça desnorteado e andando em círculos se afastando um pouco de onde estávamos. Tentava achar um modo de fugirmos, mas não conhecia bem aquele lugar.

\- Eric, não precisa ser assim - tentei argumentar, quem sabe o enrolar.

\- Cala a boca que não estou falando com você! Meu assunto é com esse riquinho aqui - apontou para Lorenzo com a arma. - Eu vou matar você, Lorenzo e vou adorar - falou com um sorriso perverso que me fez arrepiar. Nesse exato momento ouvimos a sirene da polícia.

\- Imbecis! Nada vai me impedir de fazer isso.

Tudo a partir daquele instante aconteceu em câmera lenta. Eric estendeu o braço e apontou para o peito de Lorenzo. O disparo da arma aconteceu ao mesmo tempo que a polícia invadiu o lugar e atirou em Eric. Eu não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça, mas a última coisa que pensei foi que não podia permitir que Lorenzo morresse. Lily o amava e precisava dele. Foi nesse exato instante que senti o forte baque no meu peito.

\- James! - ouvi Lorenzo gritar ao longe. Sentia que estava caindo. A dor em meu peito invadindo todo meu corpo. Lorenzo me deitou no chão.

\- Chamem uma ambulância! - gritou. - Por que você fez isso? - perguntou atordoado. Meu ouvido zunia.

\- Lily... cuida dela... - pedi quase sem forças.

\- Eu vou cuidar, James - sorri levemente. Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Antes que sucumbisse a dor crescente no meu peito. Escutei a voz de um anjo, minha Lily.

\- James? James! O que houve? - sua voz parecia atormentada. Abri os olhos e a vi linda apesar das lágrimas que desciam sem permissão pelo seu rosto. Sua imagem ia sumindo, ficando embaçada.

\- Alguém chame socorro! - gritou desesperada.

\- Lils... - chamei com certa dificuldade. Ela pousou seus dedos sobre meus lábios.

\- Não diz nada, fica quietinho. Lorenzo foi chamar ajuda. Você vai ficar bem - com muito sacrifício levei minha mão até seu rosto e o acariciei. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

\- Promete... - fechei os olhos com força devido a pontada que senti no peito.

\- Não fale, Jay. Não diz nada - suplicou acariciando meu rosto sem parar de chorar, me forcei a abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Precisava olhar para ela. Guardar seu rosto na minha mente, garantir que ficaria bem.

\- Feliz... Promete...? - tentei novamente, ela soluçou.

\- Só se você ficar bem - negociou, com dificuldade sorri.

\- A-acho... difícil... - murmurei com a voz falhando.

\- Não fala isso - implorou chorando. Passei meu polegar pelos seus lábios. Memorizando cada detalhe do rosto que tanto amava.

\- Eu te amo, Lils - declarei em um sussurro ao mesmo tempo que senti minhas forças fraquejarem e meus olhos fecharem. Ainda a ouvi gritar meu nome desesperada, mas a dor estava forte demais para responder. Não ia adiantar lutar mais. Minha hora tinha chegado. Pelo menos minha Lily seria feliz.

* * *

Olá gente! Como estão? Tristes? Eu também estou :( Hoje estamos de luto, infelizmente perdemos nosso James Potter. Sei que não era o final para ele que vocês queriam, mas existe prova de amor maior do que essa? Morrer para salvar o noivo da mulher que ama e antes dar o último suspiro se certificar que ela ficará bem e feliz?

O que você achou Ninha Souma? Foi mais uma burrada de James Potter ou um ato de amor? Ele foi claro o suficiente em demonstrar seus sentimentos? Sei que não foi da melhor forma, mas finalmente ele diz a Lily que a ama e desse amor ninguém pode duvidar. E quanto a Lily, ela deve terminar o noivado ou ficar com Lorenzo para tentar superar mais essa perda? No próximo capítulo tem mais ;)

Ai ClauMS, e agora? Lily ia casar com Lorenzo sim, mas ela sabe que ama James Potter e ia terminar o noivado com Lorenzo, porém James morre. Te pergunto de novo, e agora? Lily deve terminar com Lorenzo ou sozinha?

Eu estava com saudades também Deby :) Eu acho que no fundo, bem no fundo, mas bem no fundinho todos queriam ver Lily com James e ninguém gostou que ela ficou noiva de Lorenzo, mas agora deu uma reviravolta, não é?

Muito obrigada Ninha Souma, ClauMS e Deby pelas reviews. Espero que me perdoem por ter feito isso com James e aguardem que no próximo capítulo tem novidades. Um beijão :*


	25. Capítulo 24

**Lily**

Tudo o que eu ouvia ao meu redor eram zumbidos e murmúrios. A única coisa que fiquei sabendo foi que o funcionário que Lorenzo tinha demitido invadiu o restaurante armado. Agora, o porquê do imbecil do James ter levado um tiro, eu não fazia ideia. _Como ele podia ser_ _tão irresponsável?_ Perguntava ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

Minha mente estava em transe e eu só conseguia pedir que ele estivesse bem.

\- Calma, Lily... - ouvi a voz suave de Lorenzo me consolando enquanto chorava desesperada. Fui todo o caminho até o hospital assim, me impediram de acompanhar James na ambulância pois seu caso era grave. Eu tentava me manter otimista, mas a demora para ter alguma notícia estava me matando.

\- São parentes do Senhor Potter? - virei automaticamente para ver o médico com um semblante derrotado. _Ah, não!_

\- Eu sou - declarei com a voz trêmula e engasgada pelo choro. - Como ele está? Vai ficar bem, não é? - ele suspirou e moveu a cabeça em um gesto negativo. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu.

O chão parecia que ia me engolir. _Não! Ele não podia me deixar!_

\- Nós conseguimos extrair a bala, mas as chances dele são mínimas. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos, sinto muito - lamentou.

\- Não! - sussurrei balançando a cabeça. - Não! Ah, não! - voltei a chorar desesperadamente. Se não fosse por Lorenzo eu teria ido parar no chão tamanha era a dor que estava sentindo. _Não podia ser verdade! Não! James não podia me deixar!_

\- Se quiser vê-lo, terá que ser agora - o médico informou. Assenti, meu corpo estava todo trêmulo. Respirei fundo tentando arrumar forças para me manter ereta.

\- Tem certeza? - Lorenzo perguntou cauteloso.

\- Eu tenho que ver ele - afirmei com a voz embargada. Afastei-me e segui o médico.

\- Cinco minutos - avisou quando chegamos no local onde James estava.

Caminhei lentamente até ficar ao seu lado na cama. Ele estava cheio de aparelhos. Segurei sua mão com carinho. Estava fria. Solucei alto. James parecia tão frágil. Meu garoto perdido. Aproximei e passei a ponta dos dedos pelo seu rosto inerte.

\- James... você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode me deixar. Por favor. Por favor - implorei soluçando. - Não me deixa... Eu preciso de você... Eu te amo, James. Amo demais - declarei sem conter as lágrimas que desciam pela minha face. Subitamente, o monitor cardíaco parou de oscilar e seguiu um ritmo só. Seu coração tinha parado. Não! Não!

Olhei aflita para seu corpo imóvel.

\- NÃO! - balancei a cabeça. - SOCORRO! - gritei desesperada sem saber o que fazer. - James, não! Por favor... não faz isso! - dizia tocando seu rosto pálido e sem vida. Logo o quarto foi invadido pelos médicos. - VOLTA... volta pra mim! - implorava sem resposta.

\- Ele está tendo uma parada cardíaca - ouvi alguém dizer. _Não! Eu ia perdê-lo. Não!_

\- Tirem ela daqui! - senti alguém me puxando, mas eu lutava para ficar.

\- Não! Me deixe ficar! - pedi chorando enquanto via eles tentando reanimá-lo. - Não! James, acorda! Acorda! - gritava aflita lutando com o enfermeiro que me segurava. O corpo de James ainda sem reação.

\- Sinto muito, senhorita - disseram me colocando para fora e fechando a porta.

\- Não! James... - protestei batendo na porta. O ar faltou e eu não aguentei sustentar mais meu corpo. Encostei na parede e deslizei até o chão chorando desesperadamente.

\- James... não... - sussurrei apertando meus joelhos contra o corpo, tentando me manter inteira. Senti um toque suave no meu cabelo. Levantei a cabeça e vi aliviada que era Emmeline. Com certeza Lorenzo a teria avisado.

\- Está doendo tanto - chorei a abraçando apertado.

\- Eu sei.

\- Ele está... - não consegui completar a frase chorando de forma descontrolada não contendo os soluços.

Ela me consolou enquanto eu não conseguia parar de chorar. A porta do quarto abriu de súbito. Levantei em um rompante e analisei a expressão do médico sem coragem de fazer qualquer pergunta.

\- Como ele está? - Emmeline perguntou por mim. O médico abriu um leve sorriso que na hora me trouxe paz.

\- Felizmente conseguimos reanimá-lo, acho que esse rapaz é mais forte do que pensávamos - suspirei aliviada abraçando Emmeline. - Teremos que esperar para ver como ele reage ao tratamento, mas só o fato dele ter sobrevivido a essa parada, indica que ele vai lutar.

\- Posso vê-lo? - perguntei enxugando meu rosto da maneira que podia.

\- Agora não, ele terá que ficar na UTI para se recuperar e as visitas são restritas. O melhor é ir para casa e descansar. Assim que tiver qualquer notícia eu ligo - até parece que ia ficar em casa enquanto James estava aqui.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui! - disse decidida. O médico suspirou.

\- Senhorita, não há nada que possa fazer. Vá para casa, logo que tivermos alguma notícia, avisamos - neguei com veemência.

\- Não, eu vou ficar - o médico acabou sorrindo, vendo que eu não ia a lugar nenhum.

\- A senhorita quem sabe, mas não poderá vê-lo por enquanto, só através do vidro - advertiu.

\- Eu entendi - o médico assentiu e saiu.

\- Lily, é melhor ir para casa - Emmeline tentou me convencer.

\- Eu não quero, Emmeline. Só saio daqui quando James estiver fora de perigo - Emmeline suspirou e me olhou séria.

\- Você precisa de um banho e trocar de roupa. Está toda suja de sangue - olhei minha blusa e percebi que ela tinha razão. - Te levo para casa. Você toma um banho, troca de roupa e depois voltamos - garantiu. Não tive outra alternativa a não ser concordar.

Antes de sair do hospital preenchi todos os dados do seguro e aprovei qualquer tratamento que James precisasse fazer. Felizmente, antes de tudo isso já tinha colocado ele no meu plano de saúde como meu parente _._ Assim que terminei de resolver todas as pendências no hospital, Emmeline me levou para casa.

Cheguei no meu apartamento e a porta estava destrancada. Estranhei, mas no momento não dei muita importância. Com certeza, devia ter esquecido de trancar quando saí para trabalhar. Entrei e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Emmeline insistiu em fazer algo para que eu comesse e ficou na cozinha.

Tudo o que tinha acontecido passava pela minha mente como em um filme. Minha decisão de ir atrás de Lorenzo no restaurante para terminar nosso relacionamento. Ver o restaurante cercado pela polícia. Lutar para entrar no local. Encontrar James todo ensanguentado no chão. Fechei os olhos com força, tentando não voltar a chorar.

 _Ele vai ficar bem, Lily. Tudo vai ficar bem._

Sem que pudesse evitar, sua declaração voltou a minha mente.

 _Eu te amo, Lils_.

Respirei fundo inspirando aquelas palavras.

 _Eu poderia ter esperança?_

Suspirei. Como? Se tinha tantas coisas entre nós. Lorenzo. Nosso passado. Minhas inseguranças.

 _Eu amava James, mas isso seria o bastante?_

Balancei a cabeça a fim de parar de pensar nisso, antes James precisava se recuperar e eu resolver minha situação com Lorenzo. Só então poderíamos ver no que daria tudo isso.

Saí do banho enrolando a toalha no corpo e quando fui me trocar estranhei o vazio no meu armário.

 _Onde estavam as roupas de Lorenzo? Ele teria ido embora sem falar comigo?_

Intrigada peguei uma roupa qualquer e coloquei. Em seguida fui para a cozinha.

\- As roupas de Lorenzo não estão no armário - comentei com Emmeline. Ela pegou algo que estava sobre a mesa e me entregou. Eram as chaves que tinha dado a Lorenzo e uma carta.

\- Ele deixou isso aqui para você - peguei a carta e a abri.

" _Lily,_

 _Sinto muito terminar dessa maneira, mas se fosse para fazer isso pessoalmente não sei se que conseguiria._

 _Eu havia percebido que você amava o James. Entretanto, foi somente com sua reação ao ver ele ferido que pude ver o tamanho desse amor._

 _Eu te amo e sei que você gosta muito de mim, mas só será verdadeiramente feliz ao lado dele. Estou desistindo, pois agora eu sei que ele é merecedor desse amor e de você, mia Lily._

 _L'amore vero vuole il bene dell'amato (O amor verdadeiro deseja o bem do amado)._

 _Seja feliz, Lily_

 _Com amor,_

 _Lorenzo"_

Eu lia e relia a carta sem saber o que pensar.

 _Como assim, agora ele sabia que James era merecedor do meu amor? Do que ele estava falando?_

Sentia-me completamente perdida com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eram coisas demais.

\- Lorenzo me deixou - murmurei entorpecida olhando a carta e a chave que um dia foi dele.

Com certeza deve ter aproveitado o tempo que fiquei resolvendo os trâmites no hospital e arrumado suas coisas. Agora entendia porque a porta estava destrancada quando entramos.

\- Como está se sentindo com isso? - suspirei profundamente e me sentei no banco à frente do balcão.

\- Péssima, tudo o que eu não queria era magoar o Lorenzo e no fim foi só o que eu fiz - lamentei.

\- Não fique assim, Lily. Lorenzo foi muito feliz enquanto estiveram juntos - tentou me consolar.

\- Exceto pelos últimos meses - murmurei chateada.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele percebeu - Emmeline franziu o cenho e me olhou confusa. - Assim como você, Lorenzo viu que eu amava o James.

\- Sério? - perguntou espantada.

\- Sim, ele afirmou isso na minha cara. Eu neguei, mas ele não acreditou em mim, eu mesma não acreditei - confessei torcendo meus dedos.

\- Mesmo percebendo isso ainda iria casar com ele?

\- Não, assim que voltamos de viagem percebi que estava me precipitando. Estava indo no restaurante hoje para terminar com ele - Emmeline me encarou boquiaberta.

\- Sério?

\- É. Imagina minha surpresa ao chegar lá e ver cheio de policiais e o James ferido no chão? - tremi só de me lembrar. _Afinal, o que tinha acontecido naquele lugar?_

\- Então, você ama o James? - Emmeline questionou me fazendo esquecer minhas divagações. Arqueie minha sobrancelha.

\- Você fala como se não soubesse disso - ela sorriu.

\- Você nunca me enganou. Mesmo em seus melhores dias com Lorenzo, você nunca estava lá 100% - Emmeline tinha toda razão.

\- Eu bem que tentei afugentar esses sentimentos, mas tudo o que consegui foi machucar a mim mesma e o Lorenzo. Ele não merecia isso - lastimei.

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai se recuperar, Lily - encarei Emmeline. Ela sempre defendeu Lorenzo com unhas e dentes. _Por que estava tão diferente em relação a ele?_

\- Não vai me xingar e dizer como sou burra? - ela negou sorrindo.

\- Não, na verdade te devo desculpas pela última vez que nos vimos. Eu fui ridícula.

\- Eu também exagerei, Emmeline. Afinal você estava certa, sempre esteve.

\- Mesmo assim, você estava frágil e confusa. Tudo o que eu fiz foi piorar as coisas mais ainda. Me desculpa? - aproximou de mim e me olhou envergonhada.

\- Só se me desculpar também - ela sorriu e nos abraçamos.

\- Você não fez nada, Lily - resolvi não discutir. - Agora me diz, o que vai fazer em relação ao James?

\- Eu ainda não sei, principalmente depois do que ele disse antes de desmaiar nos meus braços - sua declaração voltou mais uma vez na minha mente e senti um aperto no peito.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Que me amava.

\- Lily, isso é fantástico! - disse animada. _Mas que droga estava acontecendo com Emmeline?_

\- Não estou te entendendo. Você sempre foi contra o James, o que está acontecendo? - perguntei desconfiada.

\- Nada, eu só percebi que ele é o melhor para você - arregalei meus olhos. _Quem era essa pessoa na minha frente e o que fizeram com Emmeline?_

\- Como é que é? Posso saber como percebeu isso? - indaguei abismada.

\- Eu fui dura demais com ele, ok?

\- Mudou rápido de opinião, hein? - questionei ainda não acreditando muito na sua mudança.

\- Remus e o que aconteceu hoje me fizeram mudar - encarei-a confusa.

\- Do que está falando? - ela suspirou se apoiando no balcão da cozinha e me olhou.

\- Remus comentou como James estava se sentindo péssimo desde que soube que ia se casar - _então, era por isso que ele estava estranho. Agora tudo fazia sentido._

\- Por que nunca me disse isso? - questionei abismada.

\- Porque achava que o James estava só querendo brincar com você de novo - suspirei entendendo bem a atitude de Emmeline.

\- Eu não te condeno, ainda é difícil acreditar que ele disse que me ama.

\- E o que vai fazer?

\- Sinceramente, não sei. Nós temos um passado, Emmeline. Sei que o perdoei, mas nunca pensei que pudéssemos ter algum envolvimento maior que uma amizade e confesso que não sei se confio no James o bastante para ficarmos juntos - confessei cabisbaixa. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar com ele, só que tinha tanta coisa entre nós.

\- Talvez fosse bom vocês conversarem honestamente.

\- É, acho que tem razão, mas antes ele tem que se recuperar.

\- Vai voltar para o hospital?

\- Sim, quero conversar com o médico mais calmamente e ficarei lá o máximo que puder.

\- Isso que é amor - afirmou sorrindo.

\- Nem sei te explicar o que foi ver ele quase morrendo na minha frente. Eu achei que não ia aguentar tamanha era a dor que eu senti - fechei fortemente meus olhos por um segundo tentando esquecer a cena dele deitado no chão todo ensanguentado.

Foi então que me dei conta que Emmeline havia dito que o que ocorreu mudou sua opinião sobre James.

\- O que aconteceu lá, Emmeline? Você disse que isso influenciou sua mudança em relação ao James, não entendi - ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco.

\- Acho melhor que ele lhe diga.

\- Por que?

\- Porque ele saberá lhe explicar melhor.

\- Emmeline - olhei para ela incisivamente.

\- Ok, Lorenzo me contou que o tal ex-empregado invadiu o restaurante ameaçando ele com uma arma. Parece que em um momento de distração, James conseguiu chamar a polícia e assim que ela chegou o rapaz atirou. Lorenzo explicou que tudo aconteceu muito rápido e antes que percebesse James estava ferido e caindo no chão.

\- Ele errou o tiro?

\- Não, James se jogou na frente de Lorenzo - arregalei os olhos assustada.

\- O quê? Ele não podia ter feito isso! James prometeu que nunca mais ia tentar se matar. Ele prometeu! - _Como ele podia ter quebrado assim sua promessa?_ Emmeline balançou a cabeça negando.

\- Lorenzo tem certeza que não foi por isso que ele se jogou na frente dele - franzi meu cenho completamente confusa.

\- Como assim?

\- James pediu que Lorenzo cuidasse de você. Entendeu agora? - ofeguei. _Não! Será?_

\- Isso não faz sentido, Emmeline.

\- Como não, Lily? James não queria que você ficasse sozinha, e como achava que você amava o Lorenzo, o salvou. Lorenzo me disse que James foi muito rápido. Ele mesmo ficou estático quando ouviu o revolver disparar e a polícia entrar.

Ouvia atentamente tudo o que Emmeline dizia sem conseguir acreditar no que James havia feito. Estava pasma com sua atitude. Ele salvou a vida de Lorenzo. _Por mim? Como não_ _tinha me dado conta disso antes?_ Céus! Quem poderia ter quase morrido era Lorenzo! Sacudi a cabeça não querendo pensar nas hipóteses que minha mente maquinava. As coisas já estavam complicadas demais.

\- Não parece ser algo que James faria - respondi ainda em transe.

\- Eu também nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de um ato tão altruísta. A única pessoa em que ele pensou foi em você - estava em choque com essa notícia.

\- É difícil de acreditar. Talvez Lorenzo tenha se enganado e o rapaz errou o tiro ou James tenha realmente tentado se matar - Emmeline negou.

\- Lorenzo garantiu que não. E quanto a se matar, pensa comigo, se ele te ama e queria você de volta. Por que salvar a vida do seu noivo? Ele podia muito bem ter ficado lá parado e depois te consolar caso Lorenzo morresse. Isso, na realidade, seria bem mais a cara do James - completou com um sorriso.

\- Eu estou sem palavras, Emmeline - murmurei sem conseguir assimilar essa atitude do James.

\- Eu também - olhei mais uma vez o bilhete de Lorenzo.

" _Estou desistindo, pois agora eu sei que ele é merecedor desse amor e de você, mia Lily."_

Podia entender um pouco melhor essa frase agora. Mesmo assim era difícil acreditar que James havia feito algo dessa magnitude. Sorri. Esse nem de longe era o mesmo egoísta e prepotente que conheci um dia. Esse James era aquele doce e bobo que passei a conhecer melhor e que me deixava ainda mais deslumbrada e apaixonada.

Perguntas sem resposta fervilhavam minha mente.

 _Desde quando ele me amava? Não seria apenas gratidão por tudo o que eu fiz quando o encontrei? Será que ele não estava confundindo as coisas?_

Eu mesma havia confundido meus sentimentos. Queria tanto esquecer James e acabei achando que amava Lorenzo, mas tudo o que eu senti por ele foi carinho e admiração.

Lorenzo me mostrou o que era amor quando tudo o que eu tinha eram lembranças amargas.

Sempre estaria em divida com ele e teria que dizer isso pessoalmente. Quanto aos sentimentos de James, teríamos que ter uma conversa séria, sobre tudo.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, depois de comer o lanche que Emmeline preparou, ou pelo menos tentar comer, já que eu não sentia vontade. Emmeline me levou de volta ao hospital e pude conversar mais calmamente com o médico. Ele explicou que tiveram que induzir James ao coma para que pudesse receber todos os medicamentos necessários para sua recuperação sem forçar seu organismo. Quando estivesse melhor parariam de aplicar o sedativo para que pudesse acordar. O médico garantiu que as chances dele eram muito boas e que tinha sido um milagre ele voltar da parada cardíaca.

Todo dia depois do trabalho eu passava no hospital e ficava com James. Parecia que estava dormindo. Seu rosto sereno e quieto. Acariciava seus cabelos me lembrando de como ele gostava disso. Nesses momentos com ele eu pensava em tudo o que passamos juntos e em como seria quando ele acordasse.

 _Será que tínhamos um futuro juntos? James realmente me amava?_

Sonhava toda a noite com isso, mas tinha medo de me iludir de novo. Suspirei e passei a ponta de meus dedos pelo seu belo rosto enquanto lia o livro de poemas que um dia foi dele.

Talvez viajar a trabalho fosse a melhor alternativa. Meu chefe, Benjamim, precisava que eu fosse para Atlanta por uma semana. Felizmente, ele entendeu minha situação e disse que esperaria até que James acordasse. Esse tempo seria bom para ambos. Olhei o relógio e infelizmente o horário de visitas tinha acabado, guardei o livro na bolsa e dei um beijo na testa de James.

Enquanto saía do seu quarto e retirava a roupa médica que precisava usar quando o visitava, seu médico apareceu.

\- Boa tarde, senhorita Potter.

\- Olá, doutor. Como James está indo?

\- Muito bem. Era sobre isso que gostaria de falar com a senhorita - meu peito apertou.

\- Algo sério? - perguntei com medo.

\- Não - respondeu com um sorriso, respirei aliviada. - Hoje tenho uma boa notícia. Vamos parar de sedar o James.

\- Isso quer dizer que ele vai acordar?

\- Bom, vamos parar de aplicar os sedativos e esperar que ele acorde. Assim como lhe expliquei, há riscos de sequelas, mas não acredito que será o caso de James - sorri.

\- E quando irão parar com os remédios?

\- Hoje mesmo.

\- Entendo, assim que ele despertar poderia me ligar?

\- Claro - respondeu gentil.

\- Obrigada por tudo, doutor.

\- É nosso trabalho.

\- E um trabalho magnífico.

\- Obrigado - agradeceu sorrindo. - Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita Potter.

\- O senhor também - despedi e saí do hospital.

James a qualquer momento iria acordar e o melhor seria que eu não estivesse aqui quando isso acontecesse. Pediria ao médico e ao pessoal para não dizerem a ele que eu o tinha visitado durante seu estado de coma. Preferia que não soubesse por enquanto.

Aquele dia antes de seguir para minha casa decidi fazer algo que já estava na minha cabeça desde do incidente de James. Dirigi até o restaurante de Lorenzo sabendo que com certeza ele estaria lá. Precisava conversar com ele pessoalmente.

Estacionei o carro e peguei a caixinha preta no porta luvas. Dentro, estavam minhas duas alianças. A de compromisso e a de noivado. Se tinha algo que me matava em tudo isso era ter magoado Lorenzo, só que teria sido muito pior levar esse casamento adiante.

Saí do carro e segui até a porta principal do restaurante. Um funcionário que já me conhecia informou que Lorenzo estava no escritório. Fui até lá e bati timidamente na porta. Ouvi sua voz pedindo para entrar. Respirei fundo e abri a porta. Ele ficou estático quando me viu.

\- Desculpa aparecer assim sem avisar, mas fiquei com receio de ligar e não querer me ver - confessei sem jeito.

\- Isso nunca aconteceria, Lily. Por favor, sente-se - disse educado indicando a cadeira à frente de sua mesa. Sentei e o encarei sem saber o que dizer. Tudo o que tinha planejado simplesmente se esvaiu da minha cabeça.

\- Sinto muito pelo modo como terminei tudo - explicou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Lorenzo, se alguém aqui deve desculpas, esta pessoa sou eu. Tudo o que eu não queria era te magoar e infelizmente foi só o que fiz - ele negou.

\- Você me fez muito feliz, Lily, nunca duvide disso. A culpa foi minha, afinal quando percebi que amava o James eu tinha que ter terminado e não ido em diante com meus planos de casamento. Eu fiz algo infantil, querendo lhe prender a mim como se isso pudesse mudar seus sentimentos.

\- Você não tem culpa sozinho, Lorenzo. Eu também agi precipitadamente, ambos agimos - ele assentiu concordando. - Eu quero lhe devolver isso - coloquei a caixinha na mesa.

\- Lily, é seu, eu comprei para você - balancei a cabeça, negando.

\- Não, Lorenzo, é seu - ele estendeu a mão e pegou a caixinha. - Eu também fui muito feliz com você - confessei. Não pude segurar a emoção e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

Lorenzo foi meu porto seguro. Meu companheiro. Não era tão simples dizer adeus.

\- Eu sei, Lily, e quero que seja ainda mais feliz.

\- Eu desejo o mesmo, Lorenzo. Você merece. É o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci - ele fez uma careta.

\- Infelizmente eu não era o homem certo para você - lamentou.

\- Eu queria que tivesse sido - confessei o encarando seriamente.

\- Eu também.

\- Vai para a Europa? - perguntei mudando de assunto.

\- Vou, vai ser bom enfiar a cara no trabalho e me distanciar também.

\- Sinto por isso.

\- Eu teria que ir de qualquer forma, Lily. Só que agora irei sozinho.

\- Espero que dê tudo certo - disse sinceramente me levantando. Lorenzo fez o mesmo.

\- Obrigado, desejo o mesmo para você - ficamos em pé só nos olhando.

\- Posso te dar um abraço? - pedi sem jeito. Ele deu a volta na mesa e abriu seus braços, eu fui até ele e nos abraçamos. - Obrigada por tudo, Lorenzo - murmurei contra seu peito. Ele beijou minha cabeça.

\- Obrigado por tudo, Lily - repetiu minhas palavras e me apertou em seus braços em uma despedida.

Saí logo em seguida e assim que entrei em meu carro chorei. Eu quis tanto amar aquele homem fantástico, mas fracassei. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. Tudo o que eu queria agora era que ele pudesse seguir sua vida e ser feliz como merecia. Quanto a mim, só o tempo seria capaz de responder.

* * *

Olá pessoal! Como estão? Felizes? Nuuuunca, em hipótese alguma eu poderia matar James Potter. Me perdoem pelo suspense e por fazê-los acreditar que era o fim para ele, muito pelo contrário, tem muita história pela frente ;)

Nãããão Deby, James está vivo e logo vai se recuperar, dai veremos como tudo vai ficar, principalmente agora que o noivado de Lily e Lorenzo terminou. Da mesma forma que eu não poderia matar o James, também não poderia matar o Lorenzo, ele não merece isso, ele somente vai sair de cena e esperamos que ele seja feliz na Itália.

Alguém postou esse comentário "Eita porra! Vim ler os comentários antes e tomei um spoiler na cara! NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE O JAMES MORRA! Isso é mentira! Vai ter um milagre e ele não vai morrer. ELE NÃO PODE MORREEEER." Apareceu como Guest e não sei quem foi, mas acredite seu comentário sim foi um spoiler: aconteceu um milagre e James não morreu ;)

Outra que postou um spoiler foi você ClauMS: "um milagre vai acontecer e que ele vai voltar a vida no próximo capítulo". Querida pode passar pelo estado da aceitação porque o James está vivo sim :)

Eu só queria fazer um suspense Ninha Souma, não poderia tirar o James da Lily, pois ele é a metade dela e um não poderia viver sem o outro. Porém vamos aguardar, eles tem muito o que conversar ainda, e vamos ver sim a reação dele ao saber que Lily ia largar o Lorenzo, algum palpite de como vai ser essa reação? Hehe ;)

Muito obrigada Deby, Guest, ClauMS e Ninha Souma pela reviews e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	26. Capítulo 25

**James**

Quando acordei há cinco dias nem pude acreditar que tinha sobrevivido. Tive que ficar na UTI por mais três dias e só depois me mudaram para um quarto. As visitas só foram liberadas no quinto dia. Algumas pessoas do trabalho vieram no período da manhã, até mesmo Dumblendore me visitou desejando que melhorasse logo. Todos vieram, menos Lily. O que não fazia sentido, pois lembrava de ouvir a voz dela muito longe pedindo que eu não a deixasse.

Sacudi a cabeça, expulsando tais lembranças. _Isso devia ser só um sonho, já que ela preferiu viajar a trabalho a me visitar._ Pensei amargamente evitando pensar onde estaria e com quem.

No final da tarde estavam no meu quarto, Frank, Remus e Sirius. Este não parava de contar piadas.

\- Sirius, para! - pedi tentando controlar o riso. - Eu não posso rir seu idiota, dói – apesar da dor agradecia a presença dos meus amigos. Só eles para fazerem com que eu esquecesse um pouco meus problemas.

\- Ah! É um maricas mesmo - reclamou rindo.

\- Deixa eu te dar um tiro no peito e nós conversamos - ameacei e ele riu levantando as mãos para cima.

\- Obrigado, mas não. Estou bem assim - balancei a cabeça rindo, Sirius era um palhaço.

\- Já sabe quando terá alta, James? - Remus perguntou.

\- Parece que dentro de seis dias.

\- Animado?

\- Não muito, Frank - respondi sem muito entusiasmo.

\- Não adianta ficar assim por causa da Lily - Sirius respondeu. - Aposto que assim que ela voltar de viagem virá lhe visitar - isso não melhorou muito meu humor. _Também o que eu_ _queria?_ Tinha certeza que Lorenzo faria de tudo para que ela não viesse me ver ou talvez ela mesma não quisesse.

\- Eu sei, é que ela sempre cuidou de mim, fiquei mal acostumado - murmurei manhoso.

\- Deixa de ser mole, James - rebateu Frank com humor.

\- Eu sei, só que eu sinto a falta dela. E fico ainda pior em saber que ela deve estar cuidando de outra pessoa - reclamei insatisfeito. Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. Encarei-os desconfiado.

\- Que olhares foram esses?

\- Que olhares? Isso é coisa da sua cabeça - Sirius despistou.

\- Nem adianta negar. Eu vi vocês trocarem um olhar bem suspeito quando falei dela. O que está acontecendo?

\- James, o médico disse que você não pode se alterar - Remus tentou me acalmar.

\- Pois é isso que vai acontecer se não me disserem o que está acontecendo.

\- Melhor dizer, Remus - Sirius falou.

\- Eu também acho - Frank concordou. Até ele sabia! Mas que porra eles estavam me escondendo? _Será que Lily tinha se casado com o Lorenzo? Ou pior, essa não era um_ _viagem de trabalho e sim sua ida definitiva para a Europa?_ Ela não podia ir sem se despedir. Eu estava entrando em pânico. Meu peito doía devido a minha respiração acelerada.

\- Falem logo! - explodi já sem paciência, sentindo uma pontada no peito.

\- Calma, James. Senão chamaremos o médico e você não saberá de nada – Remus ameaçou sério. Tentei controlar minha respiração.

\- Então? - perguntei mais calmo.

\- Lily e Lorenzo se separaram - Sirius disse de uma vez. _Separados?_ Eu não podia acreditar nisso.

\- Fomos ver Lorenzo depois do ocorrido e ele nos contou que terminou tudo – Remus completou. Franzi o cenho. Meu sorriso murchou um pouco. _Ele terminou?_

\- Por que ele fez isso? - questionei aturdido.

\- Acho que isso só perguntando para ele - Remus me respondeu. Estava completamente confuso com essa novidade. _Será que foi por isso que Lily viajou?_ Ela devia estar arrasada com isso. E eu achando que ela teria terminado por minha causa. _Idiota!_

Infelizmente o horário de visitas acabou antes que pudesse fazer mais perguntas. Remus e Frank se despediram e deixaram o quarto dizendo que voltariam no dia seguinte. _Quem_ _poderia dizer que um dia eu teria amigos tão fiéis?_ Eu com certeza não. Antes de ir, Sirius se aproximou de mim.

\- Lily liga todos os dias perguntando de você - disse apertando de leve meu ombro e piscando como se fosse um segredo. Sorri satisfeito com sua pequena confissão. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

Assim que saiu, fiquei em minha cama remoendo tudo o que tinha acontecido e o fato dela estar preocupada comigo.

 _Será que agora eu poderia ter uma chance?_

Eu queria acreditar que sim, mas ainda tinha minhas dúvidas. Ela ia se casar com Lorenzo, com certeza o amava.

 _Como eu poderia lutar contra isso?_

Além disso, Lily sempre se preocupava comigo. Isso não era nenhuma novidade.

Não tinha outra alternativa a não ser esperar. Só depois de sair desse hospital poderia tomar uma atitude.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, alguém bateu na porta e meu coração como sempre disparou acelerado. Toda vez que isso acontecia eu tinha esperança de ser Lily a aparecer, contudo nunca era. Pedi que entrassem e não pude acreditar quando vi Lorenzo na minha frente.

\- Bom dia, James - cumprimentou cortês, ele parecia bem abatido. - Surpreso? - questionou parando ao lado da minha cama vendo minha cara de espanto.

\- Muito - confessei boquiaberto. Ele passou os olhos pelo quarto.

\- Eu tinha que vir aqui e agradecer, afinal você salvou minha vida.

\- Meu plano era acabar com a minha - Lorenzo olhou para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Jura que é isso que vai alegar, James? Que queria se matar? – suspirei pesadamente. Realmente não era o que eu queria, mas achei que fosse isso que pensariam.

Ainda mais Lorenzo que disse que eu só estava atuando.

Não queria glória pelo o que havia feito. Fiz pela felicidade da mulher que amava e era só isso que importava. Naquele momento tudo o que eu pensei foi em Lily. Nunca tinha colocado o bem estar de outra pessoa a frente do meu dessa forma. Era incontestável o quanto eu a amava.

\- A mulher que eu amo ia se casar com outro, não vi outra saída para mim - dei de ombros, como se fosse um explicação plausível, mesmo que fosse mentira.

\- Você e eu sabemos muito bem que isso não é verdade - insistiu no assunto.

\- Isso não importa, você não cumpriu sua parte no trato - tentei desconversar.

\- Do que está falando? - inquiriu.

\- Que você terminou com Lily, quando me prometeu que iria cuidar dela – acusei exasperado.

\- Foi exatamente por isso que terminei, para que ela seja feliz com que quem realmente ama - encarei Lorenzo intrigado.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Se você tivesse visto como ela ficou quando te viu machucado não estaria fazendo essa pergunta - _Do que Lorenzo estava falando?_ Ele suspirou pesadamente.

\- Bom, eu só vim aqui para agradecer - sorriu tristemente balançando a cabeça.

\- O que foi? - sem perceber me vi perguntando.

\- É irônico, ao mesmo tempo que salvou minha vida você a tirou de mim – respondeu cabisbaixo. Cerrei meu cenho, ainda mais perdido.

\- Lorenzo, eu não estou entendendo nada.

\- Logo entenderá - antes de sair ele parou e se virou.

\- Faça por merecer o presente que tem - declarou e saiu, sem me dar a chance de questionar que porra era aquela que ele estava falando. Se possível estava mais confuso do que quando ele entrou.

" _É irônico, ao mesmo tempo que salvou minha vida você a tirou de mim."_

O que isso significava?

 _Poderia ser o que eu estava pensando? Então, por que ela não estava aqui?_

Fiquei com aquilo na minha cabeça durante todo o dia. Cheguei a questionar os rapazes quando vieram me visitar, mas eles disseram que não sabiam de nada. Eu tinha certeza que sabiam, só que não queriam me dizer. Talvez em respeito a Lorenzo já que eles eram amigos dele também. Decidi parar de pensar nisso e me concentrar na minha recuperação.

Agora que sabia que Lorenzo e Lily estavam mesmo separados precisava pensar no que faria para me aproximar novamente dela. Precisava provar a Lily que eu a amava e que não iria desistir. A menos que ela ainda amasse Lorenzo. Suspirei derrotado.

 _Desde quando eu tinha me tornado tão generoso?_

Seria tão mais fácil se eu só me importasse comigo, mas depois de tudo o que passei eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que Lily fosse feliz.

* * *

Faltavam quatro dias para minha alta e estava ficando impaciente. Apesar de uma leve dor no corpo e no peito, já estava bem melhor. Não entendia porque ficar nesse hospital por mais tempo. Tinha até tentado fugir, só que nas duas vezes fui pego antes de chegar na saída do hospital.

Queria sair logo dali e ir atrás de Lily. Sabia que teria que ficar em repouso em casa mais quinze dias antes de voltar a minha rotina, mas mesmo assim iria atrás dela. Eu precisava ver Lily.

Estava perdido nos meus pensamento quando uma leve batida na porta me distraiu. Devia ser uma enfermeira já que meus amigos geralmente batiam e já iam entrando.

\- Entra - disse desanimado. Quando olhei em direção da porta fiquei parado em choque ao ver quem estava na minha frente. Logo um sorriso enorme se abriu no meu rosto. Era meu anjo.

* * *

 **Lily**

Nervosa era pouco para descrever o que sentia naquele momento. Eu tentei me segurar e aguardar que ele tivesse alta, mas simplesmente não consegui mais esperar. Durante a viagem só pensava nele e com isso enlouqueci todos com minhas ligações. No hospital a maioria dos funcionários já me conheciam. Chegava a ligar umas três vezes por dia senão mais. Meus amigos também não aguentavam mais.

Consegui retornar da minha viagem três dias antes do previsto e ia no hospital todos os dias. Só que não tinha coragem de entrar no quarto dele. Felizmente meus amigos me deixavam informada de seu estado, assim como o médico. Eu queria estar ao seu lado, só que ao mesmo tempo tinha medo.

Quando finalmente tomei coragem para entrar em seu quarto percebi como tinha sido boba, pois qualquer medo simplesmente desapareceu quando o vi na minha frente. James olhava para mim com surpresa e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sem pensar em mais nada me aproximei da cama. Coloquei meu presente no criado ao lado da cama e o abracei com extremo cuidado. Ele ao contrário envolveu meu corpo com força me apertando contra o seu peito enterrando sua cabeça nos meus cabelos. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava vivo e bem.

\- Não acredito que está aqui - sussurrei sem conter meu alivio e felicidade.

\- Você pediu que eu não a deixasse, lembra? - afastei minimamente de seu corpo e o encarei com um sorriso. Meus olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

\- Lembro - murmurei emocionada com a voz embargada. Foi então me toquei que ele podia ter ouvido minha declaração. Merda! Não era assim que eu queria que ele soubesse.

\- Você ouviu mais alguma coisa? - James me olhou desconfiado.

\- Não, só você chorando e pedindo que não te deixasse. Por que? Você disse mais alguma coisa? - neguei. Suas mãos não saiam das minhas me prendendo a ele de forma possessiva.

\- Não, mais nada. Só fiquei impressionada ao saber que me ouviu - tentei desconversar.

\- Achei que fosse um sonho ou minha mente brincando comigo - sorri igual uma idiota, mas não ia deixar o que ele fez passar em branco.

\- Como você está? Está sentindo dor? - perguntei distraidamente.

\- Só um pouco no peito.

\- Seu braço está doendo? - ele me olhou confuso.

\- Não... - antes que pudesse questionar o porquê, lhe dei um tapa, não tão forte. - Lily! - reclamou arregalando os olhos. _Quem mandou ele dar uma de herói?_

\- Nunca mais faça algo assim de novo seu idiota! - ele relaxou e sorriu ouvindo minha bronca. - Não estou brincando, James. Eu quase tive um colapso - aproximei dele e o fiz me encarar. Seus lábios quase me fizeram perder a cabeça, mas me mantive firme.

\- Nunca mais, está ouvindo? - ele retirou uma das mãos das minhas e passou pelo meu rosto com delicadeza. Meu corpo inteiro parecia pegar fogo.

\- Nunca mais, Lily - garantiu. - Prometo.

\- Acho bom mesmo - disse séria, ele sorriu e virou o rosto vendo meu presente. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

\- Uma orquídea azul? - questionou sorrindo.

\- Achei que seria o presente ideal - ele assentiu e segurou minha mão.

\- É perfeito - disse visivelmente feliz. Devia estar pensando em tudo o que essa flor representava e em todos os desafios que passou e conseguiu superar. Sentei na cama e decidi fazer a pergunta que estava me angustiando.

\- Por que você fez aquilo, James? - perguntei seriamente. Seu semblante mudou ficando mais carregado. Mesmo já sabendo de toda a história queria saber sua versão.

\- Fiz o que achei certo.

\- Não podia ter feito isso sem se machucar? - ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não pensei em mais nada, Lily. Só que o Lorenzo não podia morrer - sua resposta foi o suficiente para entender que tudo o que Emmeline havia dito era verdade.

\- Fiquei sabendo que se separam - comentou como se falasse do tempo. Suspirei e me afastei dele, levantando da cama.

\- Sim, nos separamos - confirmei olhando a paisagem pela janela.

\- Como você está? - virei e o encarei.

\- Bem, foi a coisa certa a ser feita - James assentiu.

\- Lorenzo esteve aqui - encarei ele intrigada. Voltei a sentar na cama, mas dessa vez mais longe dele. Seu toque me distraia demais.

\- Quando?

\- Logo que saí da UTI. Veio me agradecer - sorri. Era bem a cara de Lorenzo. - Por que vocês terminaram? - James perguntou fazendo com que o encarasse.

\- Acho melhor deixarmos para conversar sobre isso quando tiver alta e completamente recuperado - alertei.

\- Não, Lily. Precisamos disso - realmente era o que precisávamos. _Mas eu me sentia preparada para isso?_ Encarei seus belos olhos azuis que me fitavam com ansiedade e decidi fazer a pergunta que estava me corroendo desde que ele havia levado o tiro.

\- É verdade? - James franziu o cenho.

\- O quê?

\- Que você me ama - disse finalmente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso e se prenderam aos meus.

\- É sim - meu coração acelerou. _Céus, por que ainda era tão difícil acreditar nisso?_ Então outra pergunta me veio a mente.

\- Desde quando? - James me encarou.

\- Tudo começou na nossa primeira vez - arregalei meus olhos diante da informação.

\- Como assim? Você disse que me odiava naquela época - expressei espantada, ele suspirou.

\- Eu odiava, mas depois que ficamos juntos e começamos a nos relacionar eu simplesmente me perdi em você, Lily. Eu a queria a todo o momento e não era só o sexo que era incrível. Era sua companhia. Seu jeito doce. Apesar de me negar a aceitar, eu me apaixonei - aquilo era surreal. Sempre achei que James só me via como um objeto, algo para se divertir. Sua declaração me pegou completamente desprevenida e me deixou ainda mais confusa.

\- Isso não faz sentido, James. Você disse coisas horríveis quando terminamos. Por que fez aquilo se estava apaixonado por mim? - _Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido se me_ _amava? Que tipo de amor era esse afinal?_

\- O que eu sentia por você me assustava, tanto que demorei para aceitar que estava apaixonado. Só que não foi por isso que terminei tudo - explicou.

\- Então por que?

\- Lembra naquela noite que você tinha combinado de ir até meu quarto? - assenti. – Você estava demorando e decidi ir atrás, quando entrei encontrei...

\- Meu caderno - completei lembrando do que estava fazendo naquela noite.

\- É, não foi muito bom ler em letras garrafais o título _"Como humilhar James Potter"_ e ideias completamente diferentes de como se vingar de mim - disse torcendo os lábios.

\- No começo eu pensei mesmo que só tivesse se aproximado com o intuído de se vingar, mas conforme passávamos mais tempo juntos achei que pudesse gostar de verdade de mim - ele suspirou chateado, então continuou.

\- Quando eu vi tudo aquilo, perdi a cabeça, senti um ódio mortal por ter me envolvido com você. Pensei que seria impossível você conseguir me humilhar, mas quando me vi apaixonado, percebi como tinha me enganado. Eu até mesmo quis continuar na Inglaterra porque seria muito mais fácil ignorar o que sentia por você lá, só que ao mesmo tempo eu queria vê-la. Eu tentava arranjar razões para te odiar, dizendo para mim mesmo que tudo o que queria era o dinheiro dos meus pais.

\- James... - murmurei, mas antes que dissesse mais uma vez que nunca quis o dinheiro da sua família ele me cortou.

\- Eu sei que isso não é verdade, mas eu não queria te amar - explicou, ficava cada vez mais espantada com o que ouvia. - Só que era mais forte do que eu, até cheguei a pegar seu endereço e parar em frente ao seu apartamento, vi você e Emmeline. Estava tão linda, Lils - James sorriu, mas seu rosto logo ficou sério.

\- Aquele sábado que vi você e o Lorenzo na casa dos meus pais eu surtei. Era a mulher que eu amava com outro. Briguei com minha mãe e ainda fui grosso com você no enterro. Fui um canalha e paguei caro por isso, entretanto nada doeu mais do que ver que tinha reconstruído sua vida. Ver você feliz com Lorenzo me mostrou tudo o que eu tinha perdido.

Foi nesse momento que me toquei que todo esse tempo que James morou comigo ele já me amava.

\- Quer dizer que todo esse tempo... - sussurrei em um tom de lamento. Não podia imaginar o que tinha sido para ele me ver a todo o momento com meu namorado. _Mais um que_ _havia feito sofrer._ Me condenei.

\- Lily, está tudo bem - tentou me consolar.

\- Não! Não está! Eu magoei o Lorenzo, você. Droga! Eu sou um monstro - levantei, aborrecida comigo mesma.

\- Você não é nada disso - falou segurando minha mão e me puxando para sentar na cama. - Como você ia saber? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Lily, você não tem culpa de nada. Eu só colhi o que plantei, só isso. Eu fico feliz por agora poder finalmente me abrir e contar o que eu sinto - já que estávamos sendo sinceros decidi falar tudo o que pensava.

\- Eu achei que você pudesse ter confundido amor com gratidão.

\- Eu sou grato sim a tudo o que você fez por mim, mas isso só fez com que eu a admirasse ainda mais. Você foi um anjo na minha vida, cuidando de mim com tanto carinho quando tudo o que eu merecia era seu desprezo. Eu te amo pela mulher formidável que você sempre foi, que me acomodava em seus braços e acariciava meus cabelos tirando todos os meus medos – não consegui evitar de sorrir recordando todas às vezes que ficávamos assim na nossa adolescência.

\- Você ficava tão diferente quando estávamos juntos. Eu nunca soube distinguir se estava sendo sincero ou não - comentei lembrando das nossas conversas.

\- Eu só conseguia isso com você - confessou me olhando intensamente.

\- Então, a ideia da casa rodeada de árvores com sua família não era mentira? – inquiri receosa.

\- Você se lembra disso? - perguntou surpreso. Sorri assentindo.

\- Lembro. Eu te disse que tinha gostado dessa ideia - James me olhou de um modo estranho e desviou seu olhar.

\- Iria realizá-la com Lorenzo? - questionou incomodado. _Não podia acreditar que estava com ciúmes._ Resolvi tirar qualquer duvida que ele pudesse ter.

\- Só existe uma pessoa com a qual eu realizaria esse sonho - James sorriu de lado meio tímido e me olhou.

\- Era você, Lily - franzi meu cenho confusa.

\- Eu o que?

\- Quando eu falei que via minha esposa, era você. Eu nunca pensei em ninguém dessa forma. - Foi impossível não me emocionar ao ouvir aquilo. - Eu podia ter sido tão feliz se fosse menos egocêntrico e prepotente. Devia ter colocado você contra a parede, dito que gostava de você e que queria te levar comigo para a Inglaterra, ao invés disso preferi te odiar - James bufou exasperado. _Como é? Inglaterra?_

\- Você ia me levar para a Inglaterra? - perguntei sem esconder minha surpresa.

\- Ia, - respondeu sorrindo. – no começo teríamos que manter o namoro à distância já que você ainda tinha que terminar o colégio, mas depois ia pedir para você ir estudar em Cambridge para ficar comigo. Mesmo sem conseguir admitir que estava apaixonado, eu a queria ao meu lado. Só que eu estraguei tudo e a fiz me odiar ainda mais – lamentou aborrecido. Era incrível saber que ele me queria ao seu lado desde aquela época, segurei sua mão.

\- Está na hora de você saber a minha versão da história - James me olhou atento, esperando que começasse a falar.

* * *

 **James**

Sentia-me muito melhor depois de contar tudo o que tinha passado a Lily. Agora tentava me preparar para ouvir seu lado, o que não seria nada fácil.

\- Acho que não é novidade que era apaixonada por você na adolescência - assenti, antes eu podia garantir o que Lily sentia por mim, agora eu não fazia ideia.

\- Eu te achava o cara mais lindo do mundo, nem sei desde quando via você dessa forma, mas era impossível não me sentir assim, exceto pela forma que me tratava - fiz uma careta, me sentia péssimo só de lembrar como a tratava mal.

\- Aquela noite em que invadiu meu quarto, eu cheguei a pensar que você gostava de mim só que tinha vergonha de admitir. Nem preciso dizer que estava redondamente enganada. No dia seguinte, o pior não foi ver a escola inteira rindo de mim e sim seu olhar de desprezo. Eu nunca chorei tanto em minha vida, meu maior sonho tinha se tornado um pesadelo - segurei sua mão com mais força, vendo a dor em seus olhos. _Como eu pude fazer isso com ela? Como?_

\- Eu sinto tanto, Lily - uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela logo a enxugou.

Meu coração apertou ao ver seu sofrimento. Eu preferia ser esmurrado, levar outro tiro do que vê-la assim. Só de pensar que eu era o responsável por isso, minha vontade era de acabar comigo mesmo.

\- Eu pensei em te ignorar, só que eu não consegui, então decidi me vingar - tremi. – Só que no fim acabei me envolvendo mais ainda. Aquela noite em que você terminou tudo, eu tinha decidido esquecer a vingança - confessou virando o rosto e olhando a janela.

\- Como é que é? - questionei apertando sua mão. Lily voltou a me encarar. Seu olhos estavam úmidos e já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

\- Eu quis esquecer tudo e simplesmente deixar as coisas acontecerem, mesmo sabendo que ia acabar sofrendo, o que realmente aconteceu - murmurou se condenando.

\- Mas você me odiava. Por isso quis se vingar - Lily me olhou seriamente.

\- Eu quis te odiar, James, eu tentei, mas não consegui. E talvez por isso sentia ainda mais raiva de mim mesma, pois depois de tudo o que tinha feito eu ainda te amava - soltei sua mão e tapei meu rosto passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos exasperadamente. _Depois de_ _tudo ela ainda me amava? Não podia acreditar naquilo. Será que continuava amando?_ _Seria possível?_

\- Tudo podia ser tão diferente, Lily. Se eu não tivesse invadido seu quarto, nós poderíamos estar juntos. Quem sabe até nossos pais estariam vivos. Porra! – praguejei socando o colchão. - Eu estraguei tudo! Tudo! Fui cego e imbecil. Eu devia ter morrido aquele dia na rua! - esbravejei dizendo a mais pura verdade. Lily arregalou os olhos e segurou com firmeza meu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Nunca mais diga isso, James. Nunca! - acariciei seus lábios.

\- Eu só fiz mal a você, só te machuquei - ela negou, chorando. - É a verdade, Lily. Nada do que eu passei apaga o que eu fiz.

\- É passado, acabou.

\- Como você pode ser tão boa comigo? - Lily abaixou a cabeça. Suas mãos foram até as minhas, as segurando. Ergueu o rosto e me encarou, seus olhos vermelhos.

\- Porque eu nunca deixei de te amar, James - declarou emocionada. _O quê? Eu ouvi direito?_

\- James? - Lily chamou, a olhei sem saber o que dizer. Minha mão soltou da sua e acariciei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Me ama? - consegui perguntar depois de algum tempo. - Mesmo depois de tudo? - encarei ela ainda em choque, incapaz de assimilar sua declaração.

\- Amo - assentiu sorrindo em meio as lágrimas. Eu me sentia feliz e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Claro que sempre quis ouvir que ela me amava, mas agora eu não conseguia entender como ela podia me amar.

\- Não vai dizer nada? - Lily questionou apreensiva.

\- Por que você me ama? - sua expressão relaxou e ela voltou a sorrir.

\- Porque quando estou ao seu lado eu não enxergo mais nada a não ser você, James.

Abri um sorriso enorme vendo sinceridade em seu olhar.

 _Ela me amava!_

Minha mão acariciou sua nuca e sorri aproximando meu rosto do seu. Não podia mais me segurar. Precisava sentir seus lábios nos meus. Quando fui beijá-la. Lily se afastou e colocou os dedos sobre minha boca. Encarei-a confuso. Lily respirou fundo.

\- Eu preciso de um tempo, James - pediu me olhando seriamente. _Puta merda! Estava bom demais para ser verdade._ Praguejei mentalmente.

\- Eu não estou pronta para uma relação agora - explicou com o olhar suplicante.

Mesmo morrendo de vontade de tomar seus lábios nos meus me segurei. Ela precisava desse tempo. Apesar de esclarecermos todo o nosso passado e eu ter certeza do seu amor. Sua confiança ainda precisava ser conquistada. Não tinha outra alternativa a não ser aceitar seu pedido e tentar ser compreensivo.

\- Eu entendo, Lils - Lily sorriu e encostou sua testa na minha.

\- Obrigada - agradeceu e acariciei seu rosto.

Abri um espaço na cama e a puxei para deitar comigo. Lily mesmo um pouco reticente aceitou a oferta. Com extremo cuidado encostou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Segurei sua mão livre com as minhas sobre meu corpo e beijei sua testa. Inspirei profundamente seu aroma. Ela estaria ao meu lado e era isso que importava.

 _Afinal, o que seria um tempo para quem esperou por anos?_

* * *

Olá gente! Tudo bem? Esse é o fim...

... de uma etapa. No próximo capítulo começa uma nova fase e muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer. Será que finalmente Lily e James vão ficar juntos?

Então foi comentário em dose dupla ClauMS? Hehe. Verdade, Lily e James nasceram um para o outro e ninguém pode mudar isso, mas não fique triste pelo Lorenzo, vai que ele encontra uma bela italiana? ;)

Ninha Souma você me fez lembrar do final que já está pronto, muito pronto e acho que vocês vão gostar, mas não vou dar detalhes, pois é surpresa :D Acho que muita gente deve ter ficado com receio de ler o capítulo passado com medo do James morrer, mas fique tranquila, nas minhas fics, James e Lily serão sempre eternos :)

Então está aliviada Deby? Hehe. Começou a parte complicada da relação dos dois... ou não, afinal eles já esclareceram o passado e vão tentar seguir em frente. Agora só nos resta saber se eles vão seguir juntos ;)

Olá L-P Almofadinhas, seja bem vinda a Orquídea Azul :) Fico muito feliz por você ter se surpreendido com a fic e espero que os próximos capítulos continuem cativando você e a todos :) Até consigo imaginar a cena do coração dos leitores falhando por um segundo achando que o James tinha partido, mas agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu e dessa conversa com a Lily, ele está mais vivo do que nunca ;)

Muito obrigada ClauMS, Ninha Souma, Deby e L-P Almofadinhas pela reviews e saibam que James jamais poderia ter morrido, pois ele é como uma **Orquídea** _que tem a grande capacidade de resistir sob muitas condições e ainda assim florescer._ Beijos e até mais :*


	27. Capítulo 26

**Lily**

Assim que James teve alta do hospital, o levei para meu apartamento. Tinha certeza que se ficasse sozinho não ia se cuidar. Após algumas semanas, quando já estava melhor, decidiu voltar para o apartamento que dividia com Frank. Ainda que não morássemos no mesmo lugar sempre estávamos próximos e nossa relação estava cada dia melhor. Sabia que ele não tinha ficado muito satisfeito com minha proposta de esperar, mas mesmo assim concordou em irmos devagar.

E foi dessa forma que se passaram quatro meses. Longos quatro meses.

Em todo esse tempo James nunca tentou nada. Confesso que o provocava de propósito. Usava roupas curtas e justas e sempre que podia o tocava de forma mais íntima.

Isso claramente o afetava, só que não surtia o efeito que eu estava esperando. Queria que ele deixasse essa pose de homem gentil e cavalheiro e simplesmente me atacasse, como havia feito diversas vezes. Demorou para que eu percebesse que ele não tomaria atitude nenhuma, ao menos que eu o fizesse. James queria que eu desse o primeiro passo, só que eu simplesmente não conseguia. Apesar de ter mostrado de todas as formas o quanto havia amadurecido e que não era mais aquele jovem prepotente, mesquinho e egoísta, eu ainda tinha medo e consequentemente não conseguia tomar a iniciativa.

Precisava fazer algo. _Mas o quê?_

Antes que pudesse voltar a planejar qualquer coisa, a dor aguda na minha cabeça se fez presente mais uma vez.

Tinha passado minha madrugada em claro, com dores no corpo e na cabeça. Estava me sentindo mal desde ontem quando tomei um belo banho de chuva depois de sair do escritório.

Nem conseguia levantar para ir trabalhar.

Virei na cama e olhei o relógio que ficava no criado. Era seis horas da manhã. Iria esperar até às sete para ligar no escritório e avisar que não ia hoje. Também precisava ligar para James e avisar que não iria correr com ele.

Com certa dificuldade, sentei na cama e coloquei a mão na testa. Parecia bem quente, sem contar que meu nariz estava congestionado e minha cabeça continuava me matando. Antes que pegasse o telefone a campainha tocou. Só podia ser James. Com muito sacrifício saí da cama me enrolando nas cobertas e indo em direção da porta a abrindo.

\- Oi - falei fracamente. James me olhou assustado.

\- O que houve com você?

\- _Dada_ \- _Merda de nariz!_ Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- _Dada_? - questionou intrigado.

\- Nada - tentei falar de novo mais lentamente.

\- Isso não me parece nada - ele ergueu a mão e tocou meu rosto. Seus olhos arregalaram.

\- Lily, você está queimando! - exclamou sobressaltado.

\- É, eu _tobei uba chuba_ ontem - James riu pelo modo que falei, mas seus olhos continuaram preocupados. - Ia _digar paga_ dizer que _dão_ ia hoje.

\- Espero que não vá trabalhar também - assenti.

\- _Bou digar dá_ depois - expliquei, sem cerimônia ele entrou no apartamento.

\- James _,_ é _belhor bocê_ ir _, dão_ quero que _pique_ doente _tãbém_ \- ele me olhava divertido.

\- _Beu dariz_ tá ruim, ok? - reclamei cruzando os braços e me apertando mais no cobertor.

\- _Bou_ deitar. _Pecha_ a _pota_ quando _por_ \- disse indo para o quarto. Desmontei na cama no mesmo instante que ouvi a porta bater. Por certo ele já tinha ido.

Devia ligar na farmácia e pedir um antitérmico, mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de levantar. Senti a cama afundar e levantei meu rosto que estava enfiado no travesseiro.

\- O que ainda tá _pazendo_ aqui? - perguntei assim que vi James na minha frente.

\- Achou mesmo que ia deixar você sozinha? - não podia negar que o fato dele ficar tinha me deixado feliz, mesmo assim não queria dar trabalho para ele.

\- James... - antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa ele me cortou.

\- Não adianta falar nada, pois não vou sair daqui - garantiu tocando o meu rosto com carinho. - Tem um termômetro?

\- No _bagueiro_ \- James se levantou e logo já estava de volta com o termômetro em mãos.

\- Levanta o braço - pediu delicadamente, levantei e ele posicionou o termômetro na minha axila, abaixei o braço e ficamos ali em silêncio, enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto e me fitava ansioso. _Exagerado_ , _não era pra tanto._ Mas era óbvio que ele iria se preocupar, James se afligia com qualquer bobagem que acontecesse comigo. Era tão cuidadoso. _Maldita insegurança que me impedia de dar o primeiro passo!_

O termômetro apitou e James o pegou.

\- 39° - falou com o semblante preocupado.

\- Até que _dão_ está alta - ele me lançou um olhar fulminante.

\- Como que 39° não é alto? - revirei meus olhos. _Exagerado._ \- Vou chamar um médico - anunciou. Antes que se levantasse segurei sua mão.

\- _Dão_ precisa.

\- Lily...

\- James é só _picar_ em repouso e _tobar_ um _antitérbico_.

\- Acho melhor chamar um médico - tentou argumentar.

\- _Compia_ em _bim_ \- pedi e ele suspirou.

\- Ok, mas se a febre não abaixar vou ligar para o médico - alertou sério. Assenti concordando.

\- Acho melhor tomar um banho então, minha mãe fazia isso quando eu era criança e ajudava abaixar a temperatura - sorri com a lembrança. Dorea realmente fazia isso quando tínhamos febre, mesmo assim neguei, estava frio demais para sair da minha cama.

\- _Dão_ \- respondi birrenta.

\- Lily, vai ser bom para você - incentivou levantando a coberta.

\- Tá _pio_ \- resmunguei batendo os dentes.

\- Vamos Lily. Precisamos abaixar essa febre - bufei, mas me dei por vencida sentando na cama. - Consegue tomar banho sozinha ou quer que te acompanhe? - vi que ele falava sério e não estava brincando.

\- _Dem_ pensar! – James relaxou um pouco e sorriu.

\- Você fica uma gracinha falando assim, sabia? - mostrei a língua para ele, que riu. - Vem, Lily - pediu novamente estendendo sua mão na minha direção. Segurei-a e James me ajudou a ficar de pé.

\- Está bem mesmo? - perguntou preocupado. Assenti. - Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

\- Tô bem, _dão_ precisa _tobar_ banho _cobigo_ \- brinquei, James sorriu.

\- Ok, deixo passar _dessa vez_ \- acabei sorrindo pelo modo que falou. Fui até o banheiro lentamente com ele no meu encalço.

\- Pode ir - avisei. Seus olhos pareciam aflitos, me aproximei e toquei seu rosto.

\- _Bou picar_ bem - afirmei, ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

\- Pode deixar a porta destrancada? - perguntou. Pensei naquilo por um momento. Talvez fosse melhor, vai que eu precisasse dele. Hum. James e eu no chuveiro, isso não era uma má ideia _. Não é hora para de pensar nisso, Lily!_ Minha mente alertou.

\- Lily? - James me chamou e acabei corando por causa dos meus pensamentos nada inocentes, felizmente já estava vermelha por causa da febre e ele nem ia perceber meu rubor.

\- Ok, pode deixar destrancada - concordei. Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa com carinho. Amava quando fazia isso.

\- Qualquer coisa é só gritar - sorri e então ele saiu do banheiro.

Entrei no box e quase congelei quando liguei o chuveiro. Fiquei ali um bom tempo e acabei acostumando com a temperatura da água. Era exatamente o que eu precisava.

\- Lily, tudo bem? - ouvi James perguntar do lado de fora.

\- Está sim, já _bou_ sair - enrolei em uma toalha me enxugando rapidamente, coloquei minha calcinha e sutiã e vesti meu roupão. Assim que abri a porta vi James sentado na cama com o semblante apreensivo, quando me viu sorriu aliviado.

\- Como está se sentindo?

\- _Belhor._

\- Aqui - estendeu um xícara e um comprimido.

\- O que é?

\- Leite quente e um antitérmico, acabaram de entregar da farmácia - _Nossa! Demorei mais do que tinha pensado no banho._ Peguei a pílula e tomei indo para cama. James me cobriu só com o lençol.

\- Ainda tô com _pio_ \- reclamei com um bico, ele sorriu.

\- Eu sei, mas não é bom ficar coberta - advertiu.

\- Onde viu isso? - perguntei intrigada.

\- Na internet - disse mostrando seu telefone. Sorri balançando a cabeça. - Caso sua febre não abaixe faremos uma compressa, é bom tomar água também e se alimentar com algo leve.

 _Caramba! Ele pesquisou mesmo._

\- Está com fome? - neguei. - Ah! Também já liguei para seu trabalho e avisei que não ia.

\- Como achou o telefone?

\- Estava na sua agenda. Fiz mal?

\- Claro que _dão_ \- ele sentou na minha frente e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

\- Está mais fresca. Não quer mesmo que chame o médico? - ele não desistia.

\- _Dão_ precisa, já _bê_ sinto bem - James pareceu mais calmo.

\- Sabe como pode melhorar mais ainda? - franzi meu cenho.

\- _Cobo?_

\- Li na internet que uma transferência de calor pode ajudar a abaixar a febre.

\- _Tansfeguência_ de calor? - perguntei confusa. Nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso em caso de febre, só em caso de hipotermia.

\- É, nos abraçamos sem roupa e... - antes que ele terminasse joguei um travesseiro nele.

\- Seu _sapado! Dão_ respeita _dem uba_ doente - acusei. Ele riu.

\- Lily é o que a internet disse - tentou se explicar, mas sabia que ele estava inventando.

\- Eu _dão bou pazer_ tudo o que a _interdet_ diz! - James continuou rindo e deitou ao meu lado na cama.

\- Pode ser de roupa então - abriu os braços me chamando, não resisti ao convite e me deitei sobre o seu peito. - Mas ainda acho que sem roupa seria melhor - dei um tapa no seu peito e ele gargalhou.

\- Você gosta mesmo de me bater, hein - sorri me lembrando que sempre que James dizia alguma idiotice eu lhe dava um tapa.

\- _Bocê bêrece._

\- Eu _bêreço_? - perguntou fazendo graça com o jeito que estava falando.

\- _Paga,_ James _!_ \- droga de nariz inútil.

\- Pagar o quê? - questionou sem parar de rir. Não aguentei e acabei rindo também me apertando mais em seu corpo. Felizmente ele parecia mais tranquilo e menos tenso e preocupado.

\- _Obigada_ \- agradeci o olhando, James beijou minha testa e fechei os olhos sorrindo. Ele cuidava tão bem de mim.

\- Não existe lugar que eu preferia estar a não ser aqui, Lily - respondeu serenamente. _Até quando?_ Minha mente questionou _._

\- Eu sempre estarei com você. Sempre - garantiu como se tivesse respondendo minha pergunta não feita, o olhei com carinho.

\- Eu te _abo_ \- ele sorriu largamente e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

Era normal dizermos isso um para o outro mesmo que não estivéssemos necessariamente juntos. Esse era o relacionamento mais estranho que já vi, não éramos namorados, nem amigos com beneficio, éramos simplesmente Lily e James.

\- Eu também te _abo_ \- declarou com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto. Coloquei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço e finalmente adormeci acomodada no calor do seu corpo.

* * *

 **James**

Quatro dias depois estávamos em seu apartamento cozinhando, ou melhor, ela cozinhava enquanto eu cortava os legumes. O sábado à noite era nosso e sempre fazíamos algo diferente.

Lily já estava se sentindo bem melhor, mesmo assim não a deixei em paz até que estivesse recuperada, insisti que ela deveria ir ao médico, mas Lily era teimosa demais. _Como_ _sempre._

Eu sentia que as coisas entre nós estavam evoluindo, mesmo assim eu nunca sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de Lily e o que ela poderia estar pensando.

Enquanto isso eu continuava a passar pelo maior período sem sexo da minha vida e estava ficando íntimo demais com minha mão. Lily também não ajudava em nada. Usava sempre as roupas mais provocantes e vivia se esfregando "sem querer" em mim. Eu parecia uma bomba relógio pronta para explodir, mesmo assim me segurava ao máximo. Sabia muito bem o que ela estava pretendendo, mas não ia baixar minha guarda. Queria que ela desse o primeiro passo. Por isso não ia apressar nada, por mais que isso estivesse me matando por dentro.

\- Acho que podia cortar mais fino - Lily chamou minha atenção apontando para os tomates.

\- Hey! Estão cortados a perfeição - respondi sorrindo, ela riu.

\- Acho que cozinha não é para você, James - falou brincando, mas me incomodei com aquilo. Eu nunca seria como Lorenzo. _Será que era por isso que ela não se entregava a_ _mim? Seria possível que ainda sentisse algo por ele?_

\- Que foi? - perguntou percebendo meu silêncio. Olhei para ela seriamente.

\- Você sente falta dele? - Lily me encarou confusa. - Lorenzo - esclareci.

\- Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ele, mas não, eu não sinto falta dele - explicou, pelos seus olhos percebi que falava a verdade. Eu sabia como Lorenzo havia sido importante para Lily e mesmo que isso me incomodasse, eu não podia reclamar. Ela me olhou intrigada.

\- Por que está perguntando isso?

\- Eu acho que nunca serei tão bom quanto ele - confessei meu medo. Lily se aproximou.

\- James, Lorenzo não é perfeito, ninguém é, vocês são muito diferentes, só isso.

\- É disso que eu tenho medo, Lily. Não tenho nada do que você gostava nele, eu não sou romântico, não sei cozinhar, não sou... - ela colocou a mão sobre meus lábios.

\- Você é o James e eu amo quem você é - declarou sem tirar seus olhos dos meus. - Amo como você fica neurótico quando qualquer coisa acontece comigo, amo o modo doce como cuida de mim, amo quando sorri, amo como mexe no seu cabelo quando está nervoso, amo até quando fica convencido, amo tudo o que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado. Eu te amo James, só você...

Em um rompante tomei seus lábios nos meus de modo selvagem. Não pude ficar quieto ouvindo uma declaração de amor tão espontânea e sincera. Quando nossas bocas se tocaram eu quase perdi minha razão. Seu aroma. Seu gosto. Era tão bom. Muito melhor do que eu podia me lembrar. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa, soltei um gemido rouco e subitamente me dei conta do que tinha feito. Afastei-me dela ofegante. Eu tinha que ir com calma e não atacá-la. _Puta merda!_

\- Lily, desculpa - pedi buscando o ar, sem me sentir culpado na verdade. – Eu sinto... - antes que completasse seus lábios estavam nos meus, famintos e ainda mais vorazes.

\- Se alguém aqui deve desculpas, sou eu, que demorei tempo demais para tomar uma atitude - murmurou contra a minha boca. Não sabia o que pensar. Ela se afastou sorrindo indo desligar o fogão, então veio em minha direção. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu rosto tinha um rubor lindo. Eu estava em choque, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ela se aproximou e me beijou calmamente.

\- Eu quero você, James - gemeu me deixando louco.

Estava na hora de agir. E se isso fosse um sonho iria aproveitá-lo até o fim.

Peguei-a no colo colando nossos lábios com volúpia. Fui praticamente correndo para meu antigo quarto a colocando sobre a cama ao mesmo tempo que tirava minha roupa com pressa. Ela ria enquanto tirava sua própria roupa, a olhei e não pude acreditar que estava vendo-a daquele modo de novo. Seu corpo estava ainda mais gostoso. Eu simplesmente não consegui parar de olhar e babar.

\- Vai ficar só olhando? - Lily provocou com um sorriso sacana. Balancei a cabeça e avancei sobre ela.

\- Com certeza não, delícia - passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo pensando em como iria me controlar para poder dar a Lily o que ela merecia. Tentei afrouxar um pouco meu aperto sobre ela e diminui a potência dos meus beijos.

\- James? - chamou puxando meu cabelo me fazendo encará-la. - Faça amor comigo depois, agora eu preciso que me foda - soltei um gemido rouco ouvindo ela pedir o que eu mais queria.

\- Lils... - murmurei no seu ouvido apertando sua coxa com vontade.

\- Agora me fode gostoso, James - pediu gemendo. _Porra! Essa mulher ia ser meu fim._ Não pensei duas vezes e beijei seus seios com desejo, sua pele me enlouquecendo.

\- Tão gostosa - sussurrei enquanto minha língua trabalhava em seu mamilo e a outra apertava e brincava com seu outro seio.

Lily gemia e se contorcia na cama, dei um forte chupão que com certeza deixaria marca, ela soltou um grito alto. Sorri contra sua pele, descendo meus beijos, lambendo todo o caminho até chegar entre suas pernas.

\- Está pronta para mim? - perguntei passando a língua pela parte interna de sua coxa, Lily gemeu.

\- Fala, Lily! - exigi dando um tapa em sua coxa, ela se remexeu.

\- Estou muito pronta para você. Me fode, James - _com um pedido desses como eu poderia recusar?_

Coloquei meu nariz em sua intimidade e seu aroma me deixou louco. Puxei seu corpo contra minha boca e praticamente a engoli. Lily rebolava ensandecida enquanto eu provava a mais deliciosa iguaria. Ela agarrou fortemente meus cabelos enquanto minhas mãos seguravam suas pernas. Senti seu corpo tencionando e percebi que logo ela iria atingir o ápice. Eu, mesmo não estando dentro dela, já não estava me aguentando. Lily era gostosa demais. Chupei seu sexo com força e ela sobressaltou na cama gritando alto meu nome.

Observei maravilhado seu orgasmo. Lambi meus lábios e fui subindo, beijando todo o caminho até sua boca enquanto seu corpo ainda convulsionava. Ela passou a mão pela minha nuca, puxando minha cabeça e devorou minha boca com fome.

E eu achando que ela iria querer um descanso depois do orgasmo. Ledo engano, aliás, um ótimo engano. Precisava senti-la e comecei a esfregar meu membro rígido entre suas pernas.

\- Vem, James... - gemeu rebolando. Não esperei mais nada e a penetrei em um só golpe, ambos gememos alto.

\- Tão apertada e gostosa, Lily - dizia entrando e saindo dela. Lily enlaçou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu atacava sua boca e seu pescoço.

\- Isso! Me aperta! - continuava a me movimentar cada vez mais rápido, entrando e saindo, sentindo seu corpo me recebendo e apertando com força meu membro.

\- James, eu vou... - e de novo ela tremeu sob mim, gozando. Era uma visão vê-la tão entregue, mas eu ainda precisava gozar e tive uma ideia extremamente apetitosa. Assim que saí de dentro dela, Lily reclamou.

\- Não... - resmungou me puxando pelo pescoço.

\- Quero você de quatro, Lily. Agora! - nem precisei esperar e ela se virou.

\- Assim? - perguntou rebolando e fazendo graça, lhe dei um tapa e ela gemeu.

\- Adora me provocar, não é? - dei outro tapa e ela se remexeu. Não demorei muito e a penetrei novamente.

\- Isso, James! Isso! Isso! - eu não conseguia dizer nada a não ser gemer loucamente.

Sua intimidade me apertando e enlouquecendo, me afundei mais duas vezes naquele corpo delicioso e gritei junto com ela quando atingimos o ápice.

Lily tinha uma facilidade incrível para gozar, o que me deixava com mais tesão ainda.

Não aguentei sustentar meu corpo e desmontei sobre o seu me deitando em seguida ao seu lado. Estávamos os dois suados e ofegantes. Quando nos acalmamos, Lily virou o rosto na minha direção com um sorriso lindo. Foi se aproximando e beijou meu ombro. Fechei os olhos sentindo seus lábios macios percorrendo minha clavícula, subindo pelo meu pescoço, chegando na minha boca e me beijando docemente.

\- Você é uma loucura, Potter - sorri com os olhos ainda fechados. Nem podia acreditar que estava aqui com ela. Que tudo aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

\- Eu sei - respondi com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Convencido - acusou, mas ao invés de me dar um tapa como era seu costume, Lily chupou meu lábio me fazendo gemer alto.

\- Será que eu consigo ser uma loucura também? - perguntou sedutoramente descendo os beijos pelo meu corpo.

Abri os olhos e encarei os seus, cheios de luxúria. Ela continuou descendo sem parar de me olhar, passou a mão em meu membro que cresceu na sua mão. Lily abriu um sorriso sacana e lambeu toda a extensão dele sem deixar meus olhos. Isso era excitante demais. Fez mais uma vez antes de pegar meu membro em sua mão e colocá-lo todo em sua boca.

\- Porra! - gritei alto ao mesmo tempo que Lily subia e descia sua boca me deixando louco. Segurei seus cabelos aumentando ainda mais a velocidade em que ela o engolia e chupava. Antes que eu pudesse gozar, ela parou, se ergueu sobre mim segurando meu membro rígido na mão e a penetrou. Suas mãos foram para o meu peito e as minhas para suas coxas a ajudando a cavalgar em mim.

\- Isso, monta em mim... Que delícia... Você é uma visão, Lily... – gemia vendo seu corpo sobre o meu enquanto ela passava as unhas no meu peito me deixando louco.

\- Ah! James! - dizia me arranhando e indo cada vez mais rápido.

\- Vem comigo, - já sentia meu membro pulsando dentro dela. - Vem! Goza, Lily! Goza! - exigi e ela veio com força me levando junto com ela em um orgasmo delicioso. Lily simplesmente desmontou em meu peito. Nossas respirações erráticas.

Passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas em um carinho delicado. Depois de um tempo ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

\- E aí? Sou uma loucura também? - gargalhei alto.

\- Acho que você vai ser a razão por eu ficar louco, isso sim - respondi retirando uma mexa de cabelo que estava grudada em seu rosto por causa do suor. Ela estava linda.

\- Só se for louco por mim - murmurou me beijando.

\- Isso eu já sou. Completamente e absolutamente louco por você - ela sorriu se remexendo em cima de mim. Isso foi o bastante para o meu membro dar sinal de vida. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e me encarou incrédula.

\- De novo? - sorri maliciosamente, a segurei pela cintura e nos virei na cama em um só movimento, fazendo com que ela ficasse por baixo.

\- Eu tenho que mostrar para minha mulher o quanto eu a amo. Esqueceu? - ela sorriu lindamente e me beijou com doçura.

Eu me movia lentamente dentro dela. Queria venerá-la, adorá-la. Beijei seu rosto e seu pescoço com carinho enquanto ela me fitava com amor e passava suas mãos pelos meus cabelos. Isso era tão bom. Beijei-a e me mexi mais um pouco, calmamente, aproveitando cada toque, cada beijo. Nós podíamos pegar fogo em um momento e no outro podíamos simplesmente ir com calma. Eu adorava isso com ela, aliás, eu adorava tudo ao seu lado.

Qualquer coisa com Lily se tornava algo único.

Investi mais uma vez contra ela e pela terceira vez atingimos o ápice juntos.

 _Isso que dava ficar tanto tempo sem sexo._

Lily acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Um sorriso lindo não saía de seus lábios.

\- Eu te amo, Lily - sussurrei contra sua boca.

\- Eu te amo, James - beijei-a mais uma vez e saí de cima dela me deitando ao seu lado a abraçando por trás, como sempre fazia quando éramos adolescentes. Ela passou seus braços sobre os meus.

\- Isso é tão bom - murmurou preguiçosamente, beijei seu pescoço.

\- Eu e você - Lily virou seu rosto e me beijou delicadamente.

\- Nós - respondeu. Sorri a beijando com mais ardor.

 _Nós_. Isso soava perfeitamente. Apertei-a em meus braços enquanto escurecia e caíamos em um sono profundo com um sorriso ridículo nos lábios. Como dois apaixonados que éramos e tinha certeza, sempre seríamos.

* * *

Olá! Como estão? Espero que bem :)

 _"E foi dessa forma que se passaram quatro meses. Longos quatro meses"._

Perdão a todos pelos quatro meses sem postar um novo capítulo, mas acontece que minha vida assim como Orquídea Azul entrou em uma nova fase e precisei desse tempo para me organizar. Pensei seriamente em cancelar as duas fics (Orquídea Azul e Inesperado) e confesso que ainda penso nisso. Portanto, deixem sua opinião, isso é muito importante para mim, e claro, quanto mais reviews mais rápido a atualização, hehehe.

Juhh Evans Potter muito obrigada pelo seu comentário e eu entendo você, pois eu também não associo esse James que fez tanto mal a Lily ao verdadeiro James Potter da J.K. Mas foi necessário que víssemos esse lado sombrio dele para entendermos algo que ainda vai acontecer (a história está longe de acabar), para dar sentido ao nome da fic "Orquídea Azul" (as orquídeas tem a grande capacidade de resistir sob muitas condições e ainda assim florescer) e claro para dar sentido também ao fim da história. Ficou confusa? Se eu continuar postando, com o tempo você vai entender o que estou dizendo. Por enquanto já podemos ver um James mais condizente com o verdadeiro. Beijosss :*

P.S. O Malfoy vai ter o que merece, hahaha (risadinha malévola) ;)


End file.
